Fifty Shades of Salvatore
by MysticFalls Fanfiction
Summary: Spin off of Fifty Shades of Grey, but with a Vampire Diaries twist.
1. Chapter 1: Damon Salvatore

Chapter 1: Damon Salvatore

Combing through her long dark brown hair, Elena Gilbert nervously checked her appearance in the rearview mirror of her beat up Jeep. She moaned to herself as she checked through her bag to make sure she had all the necessary materials for the interview she was about to conduct. She hated the thought of having to be one-on-one with someone she had never met before and who was so successful. This was out of her comfort zone.

About two hours ago, she agreed to take the place for her dear friend, Caroline Forbes, who was writing up an article for the Mystic Falls Courier. The flu had decided to make an unfortunate arrival for poor Caroline and Elena knew this story was important. At first she declined to help out knowing she would only fail at trying to get everything Caroline need, but Caroline has a way about her and she can persuade anyone to do pretty much anything.

"Thank you. Thank you." She clasped her hands together and she sat under in her floral bedspread. "You're a lifesaver."

"What do I have to do?" Elena asked shrugging her shoulders and internally kicking herself for agreeing to this.

"The interview is in two hours and I have everything in that bag sitting on desk." Caroline gestured behind her and Elena picked it up. "There is a notebook of questions and a recorder to record the interview so don't worry about writing anything down."

"Okay," she sighed. "Anything else?"

"Try to look presentable?" Caroline frowned at her frumpy appearance.

Her judgment could come off bitchy at times, but she understood where Caroline was coming from. Her choice clothing wasn't always the best and she was never the girly girl. She loved her jeans, t-shirts, and black Converse shoes. Inside her lack there of closet she knew she could pull something together.

"Seriously, thank you again."

"You owe me." Elena pointed at her and threw the bag over her should departing her room.

"I know!" She shouted from her room.

Back in the parking lot, Elena doubled checked once more that she had everything and exited her car. She pulled on her black skirt, the only skirt she owned that hit just about the knees and a pale pink top covered by a blazer to match from Caroline. Heels were a challenge for her and she walked slowly toward the glass doors to the office building. Above the doors read, SALVATORE CORPORATIONS, and she entered beneath them. The lobby was dully dressed in black walls and marble floor to match. Everything was so gothic and depressing. How could anyone work in this sort of environment? Trying to regain her purpose, she approached the front desk.

"May I help you?" A curly hair blonde with overdone make-up looked up at her from her computer. She wore the brightest pink scarf Elena had ever seen matching her popping pink lipstick. It was a bit distracting.

"I have a meeting with Mr. Salvatore. I'm Elena…I mean Caroline Forbes is suppose to be meeting him, but I'm filling in for her." Elena bantered on about her reason for being there. Her cheeks flushed from embarrassment and she flipped her hair over her shoulder to try to seem more confident.

"Which Mr. Salvatore, miss?" The woman piped and looked to her for response.

Confused, Elena did not understand her question and left her mouth hanging open trying to figure out what to say. Caroline had not informed her which Salvatore she was meeting with, in fact she had not informed about anything. She was walking into this whole thing blindly.

"Oh, here in the books it says Caroline Forbes is schedule to meet with Mr. Damon Salvatore." She smiled dully and ran her long index finger on a scheduling book. The woman reached over into a basket and handed her a badge that read, VISITOR. "Go straight to your left and take the elevator. You'll want the tenth floor. Once you're there make sure to tell the woman upstairs you're seeing Mr. Damon Salvatore."

"Thank you." Elena nodded her head and clinked her heels all the way to the elevator. When she returned home she was going to make sure to let Caroline know how foolish she felt doing this.

As she reached the tenth floor she was greeted with another receptionist, who made her wait outside the giant wooden doors that she assumed lead to Mr. Damon Salvatore's office. Much like the woman downstairs she wore a bright scarf that matched her excessive make up. She was beginning to notice a trend. Did Mr. Salvatore or the Salvatore's have a strict policy of hiring beautiful young women, who enjoyed dolling themselves up and wearing matching scarves? It was all bit much, but maybe she was over analyzing it. Five minutes passed and she grew eager. Retrieving the notebook from her bag, she scanned the questions Caroline had come up with. Quickly, Elena learned she was not prepared for this at all. She knew nothing about the man and the probability of making herself look like an ass was high. Her mouth grew dry and her foot twitched as nerves set in. Why was she doing this again?

"Miss Gilbert, Mr. Salvatore is ready for you." The receptionist stood up from behind her desk and gestured her hand to the doors. It was like she was a zombie, her eyes were set off in the distance and she drew no emotion upon her face.

_Note to self, don't work at Salvatore Corporations unless you want to become robot Barbie, _Elena thought and made her way to the double doors. The nerves were building and she had to calm herself. _Come on Elena, you got this._ There really was no turning back now even if she wanted to. Running out on an interview that wasn't even hers would be awful and she would never hear the end of it from Caroline. She figured she rather enter the bull pen blindly than get the wrath of Caroline Forbes back at home.

Taking a deep breath, Elena opened one of the doors and peaked her head in. Mr. Salvatore, Damon Salvatore was hunched over at his desk reading over something important, but was interrupted as he noticed her entrance. Her heart skipped a beat as she noticed he was awfully young and incredibly handsome to be a CEO of a company. His hair was dark and groomed to perfection. He had a defined jaw line that screamed sexy and his smile was charming, but it was his eyes that captivated her. They were a shade of blue almost icy, but luring. She stood motionless at the opposite side of the room. She was staring in a trance at him.

"Hello. And you are?" His husky voice asked as he stood.

"Elena Gilbert." She answered him and walked toward his desk. Her arm extended offering her hand and he shook is firmly. A spark ignited at his touch and she had to steady herself. This wasn't any ordinary spark. It was different, electrifying.

"The receptionist said you were filling in for…" He trailed off forgetting the name of his original interviewer.

She snapped back to reality after nearly drooling over him. "Caroline Forbes. She is ill and couldn't make it, so she asked me too."

"And I presume you work with her?" Mr. Salvatore concurred.

"No, actually," Elena followed him and sat down on the chair. "Just a really good friend."

His cheeks rose and a small grin formed on his face. Those eyes, she could not get over them. How old was he again? She only being twenty-one years old he could not be much older, but old enough to own his own business. _Christ._

"Well, shall we do this then?" He suggested and leaned back in his chair with his hands folded.

Elena couldn't help but feel some tension in the room. Was it just her or did he feel it too? It had to be her nerves, but then again those blue eyes were locked in on her. She never had someone stare at her so intently like this before it was making her squirm in her seat. _Get a hold of yourself! _Elena took a deep breath and dug out the notebook and recorder. Fumbling for a bit with the recorder she could hear a small chuckle escape him. Great, just what she needed to look like and ass and have the guy laugh at her. This was not starting off well. Once she had figured out the recorder she asked her first question. "Mr. Salvatore, what made you start up your own corporation?"

"Many reasons Miss Gilbert," He formally addressed her making her feel more uncomfortable with his presence. If anyone else addressed her in this way it would be meaningless, but the way he said _Miss Gilbert _made her warm inside. She bit her lower lip and listened for his answer focusing on that would make her less distracted. "Well, after my studies, which I've done a lot of, I realized what kind of business I wanted to work for but no one offered what I wanted so I decided to start my own. Another reason is because I like the sense of control I have over people."

"I see." She moves on to the next question quickly darting her eyes away from his. Even though she stares down at the handwritten questions she can't help but sense his eyes still upon her. "What is your inspiration?"

"Hmmmm," He ponders the question and rubs the back of his neck. "My inspiration has to be knowing at the end of the day I've made a difference and once again I have control over my assets."

Elena tucked her hair behind her ear. "You like control I'm guessing." The uttered words were not filtered and immediately she felt the blood rushing to her cheeks. Why had she just said that? Glancing up at him, a pleased expression graced Mr. Salvatore's face at her comment.

"Control is everything Miss Gilbert." He replied smoothly.

His words seemed as if there was a hidden meaning behind it. "Having power over someone can be a great feeling."

"Power is important to you?" She asked leaning back in her chair.

Those blue eyes were still upon her and she wish they weren't. His eyebrows furrowed together as if he was thinking about something else and yet he answered her question despite his distraction.

"Power is key." He answered.

"How does one get to be so powerful?" She was intrigued by him and was going off the list of questions. Nevertheless, Caroline would be pleased with what they were discussing. She could write a story out of this.

Mr. Salvatore shifted in his seat leaning forward still with his hands clasped together resting upon his desk. "I find I can be very persuasive Miss Gilbert. That's power."

Once again she sensed he was trying to be tell herself something, but was saying it in such a sly way. Elena trying to regain herself and steering the interview back on track she ran her eyes over the list of questions trying to find something of interest. Landing on question unrelated to business she asked, "The media describes your social life as a lack there of, what are your comments on this?"

"My comments would be it's my social life and I do what I please with it. I rather not discuss my personal life." His eyes grew big for a moment and then shrunk down to their normal size.

"Why not? Being one of the richest guys in Mystic Falls or even the country makes people want to know." Elena prodded again with another question off the list.

"And do you want to know Miss Gilbert?" Mr. Salvatore cocked his head to the side and his blue eyes pierced into her.

_Shit. _"I'm saying the public." She tried to steer this away from her.

"You didn't answer my question Miss Gilbert." He stated.

Woah. She wasn't suppose to be the one getting interviewed and here she was stiff and stuck in an awkward situation with one the most gorgeous looking men she had ever seen.


	2. Chapter 2: Icy Blue

**Chapter 2: Icy Blue**

The tension in the overly large office could be cut with a knife. Elena gripped the edges of the notebook that belonged to Caroline and drew in deep breaths. The young man only feet away from her gawked and half crookedly smiled at her awaiting her reply.

"I don't know." Elena answered unsure if she really cared or not to know about his life. "Um, do you have a relationship status at the moment?"

"So, you do want to know Miss Gilbert." He peered his icy blue eyes her way and gave a soft snort of laughter.

"No, its one of the questions Caroline…I mean Miss Forbes wrote." Her voice lowered and wiped her forehead not daring to look up at him.

Clearing his throat, Mr. Salvatore let out a sigh loud enough for her to hear. "Once again I do not disclose my personal life. Do you have any other questions that are not direct toward me personally?"

The mood in the air changed again.

"Yes." Elena answered sharply and flipped to another page of notes.

A soft knock came on the door and in popped the blonde headed receptionist with her bright scarf. She seemed nervous as she looked from Elena to Mr. Salvatore. "Mr. Salvatore, you're next appointment is in three minutes."

With the shift of her eyes she noticed Mr. Salvatore did not flinch at her statement. He simply pulled together a forced smile and said, "Please tell my next appointment that we will have to reschedule. Miss Gilbert and I are not finished."

"Yes, sir." She quietly answered and closed the door behind her.

Cancelling his next meeting for her? She did not have many questions left and even if she did she would understand that he was a busy man with many people to please or control in his terms. Elena crossed her eyes and his eyes locked on her physique. His discomforting stare made her wish that the interview were over now.

"Please continue Miss Gilbert." He nodded and waited attentively.

"Um," She remembered to breathe and sat up straight. "You work with your brother. Did you and him start the business together? And do you like working him?"

"Working with my brother can be a challenge. We are both hot headed at times and we do not like…to share. We like equal opportunities and we usually spend time apart working on different aspects of the company." He carefully worded his answer. "And it was I who started the business, he tagged along a while after."

"It seems like there is some hostility with your brother." She remarked already mentally kicking herself for not filtering her thoughts.

He seemed calm toward her open observation and flashed his sexy smile she wanted to drool over. Clenching her jaw tightly together she restrained herself from actually doing so. "We're brothers. One moment we can love each other and the next we can loathe one another. Like I said we do not like to share especially when it comes to objects we truly desire."

Biting her tongue from asking what he desired the most, Elena searched for another question to ask. The interview had been going on for a while; she figured she needed to wrap it up.

"Would you like a tour of the headquarters Miss Gilbert?"

Caught off guard, Elena finally let her jaw drop and she stared back into those icy blue-luring eyes of his. Why would he want to do that? She had made it clear that she was inexperienced in the interview field and had no knowledge of him at all. She also had possibly insulted him on numerous occasions too. Why was he so eager to show her around? She was surprised he hadn't kicked her out of his office yet. Did he want to spend more time with her? _NO! Elena he is just being nice. Probably wants you to take notes about the headquarters and relay them back to Caroline. Duh!_ Elena's inner thoughts screamed at her.

"I probably should go. I already feel bad you cancelled your next meeting because of me." She shook her head, uncrossed her legs and reached for the recorder. The recorder slipped through her fingers as she withdrew it from the edge of the desk and it fell the ground skipping almost under his desk. As she bent down to retrieve it, the back of her head made contact with the dark wooden desk and the pain seared through her head. She reached for the bump that was now forming and before she could touch it a hand not of her own was grabbing her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Mr. Salvatore bent down next to her. How did he get to her so quickly? He was just sitting behind his desk all cozy eyeing her and without even hearing him jump up he was there next to her.

"I'm fine." She responded and touched the sore spot on her head. Slowly, he helped her up and handed her the recorder.

"Are you sure? I could get you some ice or…" He offered looking genuinely concerned she had hurt herself.

Elena rubbed out the pain. "It's just a little bump. I can take the pain."

A flame flickered melting the ice from his blue eyes and she swore she saw the edges of his lips curl into a smirk. It was as if he found pleasure at her response. Maybe she had hit her head harder than she thought as she was seeing things.

"I don't feel comfortable with you leaving just yet. Let's make sure you're okay." He pushed her down to sit. His touch sent that electrifying spark again through her and she knew she had to leave. She couldn't take another minute with this man that had some weird…control over her.

_Control._ She didn't like it. Throwing the notebook and recorder into her bag she raised up from the chair and fixed her skirt. "I really should go. I have to be somewhere soon and we already have gone over the allotted time with this interview. Thank you for your time Mr. Salvatore."

"Okay." He sounded defeated to know she was leaving. Motioning her toward the door, he walked out with her and to the elevator. The receptionist watched them as they walked next to one another. Elena felt as if jealously was beaming from the young woman, who glared at her. Touching the bump gently, she thought maybe resting for a bit was a good thing. Her mind was playing tricks on her. _No!_ She had to leave. Things were too weird between her and Mr. Salvatore.

"You're sure you don't want to wait a minute to make sure you're okay Miss Gilbert?" He insisted and held his hand by the call button for the elevator.

"I'm positive, Mr. Salvatore." She made sure to pronounce each syllable of his name. His grin was barely there and the ice covered his eyes again. Staring into them they were the most beautiful shade of blue she had ever seen before and she felt her mouth slowly falling open.

Hitting the call button, the elevator promptly opened and she stepped inside.

"Thank you again, Mr. Salvatore for your time." She said whirling around letting her hair twirled with her.

He leaned against the outside of the elevator frame with one hand. "You're welcome Miss Gilbert. I do hope to see you around Mystic Falls."

A hard knot twisted inside of her. His polite gesture was dripping with an alternative wish. There was no way this man really hoped to see her again. Judging by the beautiful women in his office he got around and met a lot of people to not even remember her or this moment. With the number of years she had lived in Mystic Falls she had never run into Mr. Salvatore or his brother, the chances of it happening now were slim. Yet, she hoped she would see him again. She just loved looking at him. He was a sight to see.

Knowing she would probably never get the chance to talk to him again or see him, she took a daring chance and said her farewells as the doors closed. "Goodbye, Damon."

**Author's Note:** Thoughts? Leave me a message.


	3. Chapter 3: Sweet Salvatore Dreams

**Chapter 3: Sweet Salvatore Dreams**

"You did great Elena." Caroline Forbes chirped as she sat Indian style on the couch with her ear buds in and scribbling her pen frantically transcribing the interview.

Elena sat opposite her eating a bowl of pasta she heated up from the night before and flipped through a Cosmopolitan magazine. She tried to drown herself in beauty tips and senseless articles knowing Caroline was hearing everything discussed hours earlier. It made her cringe thinking about it and she peered up at her ever so often waiting for a reaction.

"I should have made you bring a camera to get some photos. There aren't any decent ones on the Internet that we could use for the article." She sighed and tentatively wrote something else down.

Photos? Camera? She was relieved she did not have to attempt getting shots of him. The interview was already torture and awkward she couldn't imagine a photo shoot going over any better. Just the thought made her want to rip her hair out. Erasing the memory from her mind was impossible because those gorgeous icy blue eyes were still staring at her.

"Done!" Caroline squeaked and took out her ear buds. "So judging from his voice he seems…sexy. Appearance wise at least, he also seems like a complete ass judging by his tone."

Pretending she did not hear her, she flipped the page of the magazine with the article reading, Secret Admirer. Elena closed the magazine abruptly and tossed it to the side. Were the heavens sending her a sign or was she really good at coincidences lately?

"Elena, earth to Elena!" Her hands waved in the air and she could not avoid the bubbly and persistent Caroline Forbes. "Did you hear me?"

"Yes," she murmured.

"And?"

"And he is good looking, but I don't know Caroline who you think is attractive I think looks like an elf." She shrugged her shoulders.

"You like him." Her voice fluctuated. "You totally are in to him."

"What? No!" Elena shouted and hugged the pillow sitting next to her.

"Elena Gilbert, you find a guy attractive. I never thought I see the day." She shook her head and smiled.

She pushed back the strains of hair hanging in her face. "How do you even know I like him?"

"I can see it on your face every time I mention him you tense, like right now." Caroline expressed and crossed her arms.

Becoming more cautious of her facial expressions and body language Elena tried to be calm and collected. There was no use though; Caroline could fish anything out of her.

"Okay, he's attractive. Like real attractive, but it doesn't matter. He's just eye candy Caroline." The conversation was annoying her and she wanted to change the topic, but when Caroline was set on something it would only be her who would end it. Watching her smile like a schoolgirl on the couch, Elena rolled her eyes at her. "Seriously, you can be so nosy sometimes."

"Sorry," She said apologetically. "But I know this may come as a shock to you since you lack in the romance department or in the guy department, no offense, but he seemed pretty into you too."

_Okay Caroline was officially crazy. _"And what makes you think that?" Elena asked curiously wanting to know where her assumptions were coming from.

"Well, the way he kept addressing your name and the fact that he asked you for a tour of the office. He wanted to spend more time with you and you shot him down. Burn." Caroline emphasized the last word. "I've met guys like him before, they don't give just anyone their time or day unless they are smitten by them. And Elena Gilbert, Damon Salvatore is smitten by you."

"I'm sure he is." Her tone was sarcastic and she hugged the pillow closer to her body. She had to admit, she was hanging on to every word Caroline said about the possibility of Damon Salvatore being in awe of her. Deeply, she wished it were true, but in reality it wasn't.

"Whatever don't believe me." She threw her hands up in defense. "Question though, he didn't say anything once the recorder was off? Like anything I could possibly use?"

"Um," Elena thought about it. Her head began to throb. "Well, I managed to be total klutz and hit my head on his desk since I dropped the recorder. I don't recall anything of use. He was too busy making sure I was okay."

"And you don't think he's not into you?" Caroline said flatly.

"If you bumped your head right now I be concerned too, but I'm not going to suddenly find you attractive, so your point isn't a good one."

Caroline frowned. "Humor me please."

As Elena rolled her eyes again at her, she realized there was a part of the story she was leaving out. The moment at the elevator and immediately as she glanced Caroline's way she knew she was going to pry it out her. Without a doubt, Caroline was not going to let her keep this bundled up inside.

"He did say something, right before I left." The pillow grew closer to her body as she prepared to share the juicy details with Caroline, who was sitting on the edge of her seat. "He said, he hoped to see me around Mystic Falls."

"Hello!" She was on her feet now. "The guy likes you! Done. Period. Elena, Damon Salvatore wants to see you again. Is that not enough clarification for you?"

"I guess," Elena replied. "I don't know. I mean sure the guy is interested. He thinks I'm…cute. I've never seen him a day in my life before this around Mystic Falls, what makes you think I'm going to see him now?"

"Maybe you will and maybe you won't. Just let things happen Elena. I'm serious." Caroline said giving her a stern look. "I wish you could see the bigger picture sometimes."

Their conversation has thoroughly worn her out and Elena yawned. Caroline still staring at her knew that either her point had gotten across to her or she did not care to hear anymore of it. Apologizing for being obnoxious, she gave her a hug and retired to her room. She to was feeling tired and slowly made her way upstairs. Changing into her yoga pants and a bagging t-shirt, she crawled into bed. As she closed her eyes, his eyes were still staring back at her.

Drifting into a dream, Elena only dreamt of darkness and a pair of icy blue eyes that kept luring her into the depths of the darkness. The sound of "Miss Gilbert" filled her ears and she felt pleasure. She never saw his face, but only his eyes. Why were they so fixated on her?

As she awoke the next morning, she felt confused.

**Author's Note:** I made a trailer for this story. Please check it out and leave a comment.

.com/watch?v=qosKORmjULE (If the link doesn't work search, Fifty Shades of Salvatore)


	4. Chapter 4: Chance

**Chapter 4: Chance **

_Miss Gilbert,_ his chilling voice haunted her as she glanced at her reflection in the mirror. Damon Salvatore was on the tip of her tongue. He was crawling around inside her head digging deeper embedding himself so she could not forget him. This man had some pull over her and she had no idea where it was coming from. No guy, not as established and handsome as he ever was had this effect on her and Elena pondered why. Over the years she had found many boys charming and cute, but not one of them ever met her expectations of what she wanted; what she desired. She was a relationship failure. Friendship was her best suit and most of her guy friends or acquaintances lusted to be more while she only cared to pursue a normal friendship with them. In other words, she was a tease.

"Elena, I'm going for a run!" Caroline called from the bottom of the staircase.

"I've got work in thirty," Elena yelled and stuck her head out of her room. "I'll see you later tonight."

"Geez, Elena. You're going to overwork yourself with all these double shifts." She shook her head in disapproval and placed her hands on her hips. The hot pink sports bra and tight jogging shorts weren't just for exercise. Caroline loved to draw attention to herself and she was good at it. She rolled her eyes at her appearance.

"I'll be fine." She assured her. "I need the money."

Caroline straightened her body and turned on her heel. She hollered as she left, "Okay, see you later."

Bold and beautiful she sure was and Elena knew the nagging would never end with her. She was her best friend and even when she wanted to strangle her, she still knew she was only looking out for her best interest.

Once at work, Elena waved to Matt, her friend who just happened to have the biggest crush on her. Matt was a blue eyed, blonde hair beauty and all the girls swooned over him. However to Elena he was just a friend, a good friend. About two years ago, she had bumped into him at a party one thrown by the lovely Caroline. He was a friend of a guy Caroline was seeing and they hit it off instantly. His calm and easygoing personality was exactly what she needed in her life compared to the upbeat, high-strung Caroline.

"Hey, Elena." Matt greeted her as she tied her apron around her waist and stuffed the front pocket with a notepad and a pen.

"Hey, Matt." Elena flashed him a quick smile.

She was waitress at Mystic Grill, the most popular bar and grill in town. She had been working since she was sixteen and was a hit with the local drunks, who came in for their daily dose of lowlife drinking. Her dull appearance she thought would have not attracted them, but she had guessed wrong. It didn't help she was the only girl that worked there either.

"Boss isn't in a good mood today," he forewarned her and frowned.

"Thanks for the heads up." She sighed.

Matt moved around her carrying a large plastic tin. He was the main busboy and he had her to thank for the job. As he walked pass a group of young girls they all whispered and giggled staring at him. Elena chuckled to herself and threw her hair up in a ponytail. The place was fairly busy and she knew she would make good tips as long as she turned on her charm. Fixing a smile upon her face, she made her way to her first group of customers.

As mentioned earlier, Matt was right. Her boss was grouchy and demanding more of her than she was capable of, but agreed to do what was asked of her anyways. Only six hours in to her twelve-hour shift she felt like she was going to collapse. Her break was coming up and the thought of getting off her feet was enough to push her through the next ten minutes.

"Elena!" The sound of her boss's voice echoed from the back room. "Wait on table five please."

"I'm about to go on break." She said aggravated. Caroline was right about her being overworked.

"Please." Her boss begged and she unwillingly agreed to it.

Walking over to table five that sat in a dark corner of the room she drew out her pad of paper and pen. "Hi, I'm Elena. I'll be your waitress. What can I get you to drink?" She asked not once looking up and hoping they wouldn't be complicated.

"A glass of your finest whiskey would be all, Miss Gilbert." His voice answered her.

Frozen with surprise, she rose her eyes to find a dressed down, but still sexy Damon Salvatore sitting at the table. The candle that lit the table made his face glow leaving his icy blue eyes warm. He sat back with his hands folded in his lap and an expression of deep pleasure washed over him.

"Mr. Salvatore," Elena gasped.

"It's good to see you, Miss Gilbert." He said smirking up at her.

"Elena." She stated. "Please, call me Elena."

"Alright, Elena." The sound of her name rolling off his tongue brought back the initially sensation of excitement and she held her breath. Even in his black button down shirt and dark jeans he looked good. His hair was not slicked back like it was in his office, it was messy, but still perfect. And those eyes, his eyes were as dangerous as ever. "I didn't know you worked here."

"And I didn't know you went here." She remarked knowing her comment was sassy. "I've worked here for years and I've never seen you here once."

"Well," He leaned forward still with his hands folded. "I guess you weren't looking hard enough. Anyways, I don't come here often. I don't actually get out of the office much."

His words from earlier still lingered in her mind, _I do hope to see you around Mystic Falls, _and here she was with him in Mystic Grill taking his order. This was all too…coincidental. For a man who claimed to not get out of the office much just happened to show up at her work a day later after meeting her, she was wary of him. And yet even with his what seemed like tendencies of a stalker, she still was drawn to him.

"How is the article going?" Damon asked still leading the conversation.

Elena realized she was lost in the moment of gawking at him and snapped out of her trance. She replied, "I wouldn't know. Caroline is working on it. She liked the interview though."

"Good." He smiled and then it disappeared behind his facade. Clearing his throat, he spoke firmly, "You're finest whiskey please?"

"Coming right up Mr. Salvatore." Elena said turning on her charm all the way and twirled around.

When she was around him he made her feel nervous and yet there was a boost of confidence in her that she never knew she had. She walked fast over to the bar and ordered up his drink. Matt set down his bin and peered over his shoulder. His eyes were wandering on mister tall, dark, and handsome in the corner. Awaiting his comment, the bartender slid her the short glass of whiskey and she picked it up.

"Is that Damon Salvatore? The CEO of Salvatore Corporation." His voice was dull and unimpressed.

"Sure is." Elena pretended to not care even though she cared a lot.

"He looks…rich." He said and laughed. "Maybe you'll get a good tip out of him."

She wanted much more than a tip from him. _Woah!_ Elena thought and she gulped loudly. Why was her mind trailing off into a world that she never entered before? Images of a shirtless Damon Salvatore popped into her mind and she blinked her eyes to erase it.

"Maybe," she shrugged and turned around. Damon's stare was upon her and she felt naked as he undressed her with his eyes.

Leaving Matt still curiously watching him, she made her way over slowly hoping to not drop or spill is the drink. Once she reached his table, she set down his glass and he took it quickly and sipped it. "Delightful!" He took another sip and let it rest on the table.

"Can I get you anything else?" She asked lightly touching her notepad.

"Food, no." Damon shook his head. "But I would like for you to sit and join me if that is possible."

And without hesitation as if he was hypnotizing her, she joined him at the other end of the table.

**Author's Note:** I made a trailer for this story. Please check it out and leave a comment.

.com/watch?v=qosKORmjULE (If the link doesn't work search, Fifty Shades of Salvatore)


	5. Chapter 5: True Intentions

**Chapter 5: True Intentions**

Elena sat with her back firmly pressed against the chair and she placed her hands under the table and out of view. Her nerves were taking control of her and she desperately felt the urge to fidget with her hands. With his hand still grasped around the cool glass of whiskey, Damon squinted his blue eyes studying her. His thin lips curled up into the smile she was growing fond of and she inhaled slowly.

"So Elena, you've lived in Mystic Falls all your life?" He asked seeming curious.

"Yes," she answered.

"And that boy you were talking to, he is your boyfriend?" He tilted his head toward Matt, who was cleaning a table. His gaze flickered up at her giving her look of judgment. She tried to communicate to Matt through her stare, but he turned away and walked back to the kitchen.

"No." Elena replied wondering why he was prodding into her personal life. Maybe it was payback for the interview. "Matt is just a friend."

Her response sent his stone cold expression at ease and he took another gulp of his drink. Damon pushed up his sleeves of his shirt and gave her his intense stare of approval.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

Why so concerned with her relationship status? The chances of him actually being interested in her in a romantic way were not likely she told herself. This had to be payback and she knew the perfect way to answer. Mirroring his posture, she cocked her head to the side and said, "I don't disclose my personal life, Mr. Salvatore. I think you out of anyone would understand that."

His smirk brightened and he finished the last of his whiskey.

"But no, I don't have a boyfriend." She lowered her voice and released the tension in her shoulders. The thought of disclosing her relationship status to him was risky, but she felt the need to despite her clever answer before.

"Would you mind getting me another glass of whiskey, Miss Gilbert? And feel free to join me." Damon slid the glass over toward her and Elena glanced up at him.

Major mood changes were beginning to be noticeable with him. One moment he could be sexy and luring and the next he was serious and demanding. She could never tell when he would switch. Taking the glass, she left the table knowing as much as she would like to join in for a drink after her awful day working she couldn't. She was still on the clock.

"Elena, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Her boss scolded her in a near whisper from behind the bar. The bartender filled up the glass while Elena realized her boss must had been watching her the entire time.

"Helping a customer." She replied lowering her head.

"It looks like you're doing a little more than that. I don't mind you flirting with customers to get more business, but it is out of line to sit with them." The words declined her somewhat good mood that had been lifted from seeing Damon in the restaurant. However, her boss was right. Flirting to an extent was fine, but what she was doing was desperate and she felt the blood rush to her cheeks. She was embarrassed.

"I'm sorry," she said. "Can I please have my break now?"

"Excuse me," his voice startled her as Damon approached her from behind. He was close to her as he lingered around her cautiously. "I just came to get my drink."

Elena glared at him knowing his comment did not make matters any better. Her boss's angered face at her poor waitressing skills made her feel foolish for the first time in forever since she had started. Taking the glass and handing it to him, she wanted nothing more than to sink into a hole and disappear.

"I am sorry, Mr. Salvatore if our service is not up to par for you." Her boss apologized digging the knife in Elena's heart deeper. She was amazed that even her boss recognized Damon. His popularity around town was a given, but it was fascinating to her considering she had no encounters with until the past two days.

"Oh, no. Miss Gilbert here has been great." He praised her work. Elena felt herself smiling on the inside and her boss gave her a sideways glance of confusion. "In fact, I do hope you don't think she was on poor behavior. I invited Miss Gilbert to join me. I had a few questions to ask her."

"Oh," her boss stated dully. "Well, I'm glad…Miss Gilbert is meeting your expectations."

"Very much so." Damon smiled. His eyes grew big and her boss froze staring at him. "Please make sure you allow her some time to relax. She seems to be overworked."

Watching as her boss blinked longingly and turned to her, she could sense something was off. Just as Damon requested her boss agreed to let Elena to not only rest, but to take the rest of the day off and head home. Surprised, she didn't argue.

"Thank you for coming in Mr. Salvatore." Her boss's voice showed no emotion and turned around and walked toward the kitchen.

"Elena, can I have a word with you briefly." He was now requesting of her presence away from the bar. She followed reluctantly.

"Yes, Mr. Salvatore." Elena said sarcastically.

"I wanted to give you my business card. Here," Damon withdrew his wallet and gave her a small square card. She took it letting her fingers trace the edges. Very few words were printed on the card. His name, Damon Salvatore, with this title underneath, CEO of Salvatore Corporation was large and in smaller text his phone, fax, and email was provided. "Please let me know if Caroline needs anything else from the interview or if you need anything.

The last part said, _or if you need anything_ made her feel uncomfortable and giddy at the same time. Was Damon Salvatore coming on to her? At work? She shoved the card into her pocket of her apron and she nodded her head.

"And here, this for you." He withdrew a rather large bill from his wallet and pushed it into her hand. "For your excellent service."

_Fifty dollars!_ "I can't accept this. I didn't really do anything beside serve you a drink." She shook her head and handed him the money back.

"No, it's yours. You earned it." He insisted and pushed her hand away. There was his touch. His electrifying touch and it sent chills down her spine.

"No!" Elena argued and tried to give it back to him.

"Yours, Miss Gilbert."

His generous and unnecessary tip made her feel filthy. It made her feel like she had done something wrong to deserve a tip like this. Never had she ever seen a tip in this amount and even the big spenders that did come to the grill usually tipped normally. "Seriously, I can't take this. Anyways you haven't paid for your two drinks or even finished your second whiskey." She pointed to the glass on the table next to them.

Damon picked up the glass and drank all of it in one gulp. He slammed the glass down and took out a twenty-dollar bill and placed it on the bar. "There. All done. All paid for and I will not let you leave here empty handed."

"A two dollar tip would be fine. It would be more reasonable. It's usually what most people with your order give me." She said and set the money on the table next to the empty glass.

"Well, I'm not like everyone else." His voice became stern and his icy blue eyes locked in on her. "Take it!"

Still refusing to accept his money, Damon snatched up the fifty-dollar bill and as she thought he was going to take it back, he yanked on her apron and shoved it in the front pocket. It startled her. His force, his touch, and him being so close to her all of a sudden was a bit much. Her cheeks were growing warm and she pulled away.

"Fine." She finally gave into him.

"Good." That smirk of his was back and he put away his wallet. "Miss Gilbert, I do hope to hear from you. See you around."

Left speechless, Elena watched him until he was out of her sight. She glanced back at the kitchen. No sign of her boss or Matt, she dug her hand into her front pocket and pulled out the fifty dollars. She was angry with him. Furious. How could he just throw away fifty dollars on a mediocre waitress like her?

In the process of taking out the money, the business card he gave her fell out and she bent down to pick it up. It was flipped over and there was scribbled handwriting on the other side.

It read, _Elena, here is my cell. Hope to hear from you!_

Her heart raced and she was left motionless wondering what Damon Salvatore really wanted from her.


	6. Chapter 6: Hooked

**Chapter 6: Hooked**

The light from the living room from the small white home indicated to Elena that Caroline was inside. After her day, she wanted to avoid Caroline knowing she would somehow find out her run in with Damon Salvatore again. She didn't really want to talk about it, yet it was still fresh on her mind as she held the folded business card in her hand. He was beginning to consume her and it was drowning her in the process.

Quietly entering her home, she spotted Caroline sitting on the couch with her laptop open. Her fingers stroked the keys violently and she could only assume she was writing up an article, probably the Damon Salvatore article.

"You're home early. I thought you were working a double." Her voice chimed not once looking up from her computer screen.

"It was a busy day. My boss felt like I needed to rest." Elena mentioned slyly not mentioning conversing with Damon Salvatore.

As she threw her keys down on the table, she held the business card tight in her palm. She plopped down on the couch and stretched out her body. It felt good to relax and her skin tingled at the thought of seeing him again. Her lips fighting gravity drew up into a small smile and she squeezed the card in her hand.

"So what's his name?" Caroline asked peering over the top of her laptop.

"What?" She replied and ceased her smile.

Shutting her laptop, Caroline leaned forward propping her elbows on her knees and glared at her. "Spill the beans Gilbert. I saw that smile on your face and I know it's not because of work. Who is he?"

How did she know? How could she read her like an open book? Caroline had a sixth sense for knowing when something different about someone. In her case, she could sense she had talked to a guy. Elena bit her tongue not wanting to get on the topic, but she didn't know how to avoid it.

"Damon Salvatore came into the grill today," she told her watching Caroline's jaw drop.

"Woah! Damon Salvatore was at Mystic Grill." Her voice squeaked. "I'm sorry Elena, but if that isn't a sign he is interested in you I don't know what is."

"You always assume things, but do you ever wonder it was just a coincidence he stopped by for a drink." Elena shook her head and gripped the business card again.

Caroline rolled her eyes at him. "So you served him a drink?"

"Are you really going to keep nagging me about this, Car?" She rolled over and propped herself up on her arm. "Damon Salvatore is not interested in me."

_That was lie._ He had given her his cell number. If that wasn't a sure sign of he is interested then she didn't know what was. She didn't want to assume things though like Caroline was. Maybe he just gave it to her for future contact on a business level? However, something was telling her that was not what he meant by it.

"But you're interest in him. I can see it your face. You're so into him." Caroline said pushing the excitement in her voice.

"Maybe. I don't know." Elena knew the truth of how she felt for him. She was interested in him, but it would never be more than a crush. The chances of her and Damon ever furthering anything besides casual conversations were about it. "So I'm like every other girl out there that thinks he's good looking. Is that a crime?"

"No, but you're not like every other girl Elena. Damon Salvatore is subtly telling you he is interested and why wouldn't he be. You're cute! Why are you so keen on denying the obvious?" She chuckled to herself and tossed her shiny blonde hair over her shoulder.

Elena never found herself attractive. She wasn't repulsive, but when you're friends with Caroline Forbes it is hard to compete. Caroline was the epitome of gorgeous. She was thin, tall, and her long blonde hair was a bonus. Guys were constantly drooling over and always giving her their number. The relationship department came easy for her, even if it left her heartbroken more than it should. So her feeling attractive enough for Damon Salvatore was terrifying? What if Caroline had been the one who went to the interview? Would Damon be popping up into her life unannounced? She didn't like the thought of it.

"Well, so what if he is. It's never going to happen." She sighed. "As much as it is a nice thought, I rather we just get off this Damon Salvatore ship now, please?"

"Fine."

"Thank you." Elena rolled on to her back again.

"Well, if Mr. Salvatore poofs back up again for some reason," Her voice trailed giving Elena a smile of hope, she opened up her laptop again. "Ask him for a small favor of doing a photo shoot. I have been working on the article and it's turning out really well. I just really wish I had some better photos of him."

The business card scratched her palm and Elena thought about what Damon had said to her back at the grill. He had given her his card in case Caroline needed anything else for the interview and not to mention he freely gave her, Elena his cell number. It made her uneasy.

Closing her eyes, she knew she was only going to start the Damon banter again, but she wanted to help Caroline. She had the solution of how she could get those desired photos. Elena sat up and opened up her hand revealing the wrinkled card. "Damon gave me his business card at the grill." Her eyes were bigger than ever and for once she thought Caroline was left speechless.

"Were you not going to mention this to me?" She nearly screamed. "Elena Gilbert, you were withholding important information."

"He said if you or myself needed to reach him for anything else pertaining to the interview we could." Elena explained.

"This is perfect!" Caroline clasped her hands together. "I can definitely find someone to take the pictures, all we need is Damon to agree to it and I know just the person to convince him…"

"I am not calling him!" She barked.

Her voice became stern. "He gave YOU his business card, Elena. You're calling him."

"Well, I doubt he is in the office right now." Elena argued and flipped to the other side of the card, where his cell number was written down. "I could just do it tomorrow."

"What is that?" Caroline stretched her neck and looked at the card in Elena's hand. "Oh my god, is that his cellphone number?"

_Here we go again, _Elena thought waiting for the explosion.

"No, yes." She cringed knowing she couldn't avoid this situation.

"And you're going to deny it still that he isn't interested." Caroline raised her eyebrow at her. "I'll save the fight and just tell you, CALL HIM!"

She really didn't want to call him. This was too awkward and she knew hearing his voice would only send the friendly reminders of what she lusted for. Not that those feelings weren't good, she just knew it was too good to be true. Staring at the desperately awaiting Caroline, she pulled out her phone and stormed out the room.

"Thank you!" Her voice called as she ran up the stairs and shut the door to her bedroom behind her.

Her hand was shaking as she examined the business card and slowly punched in his number. Raising the phone to her ear, she breathed slowly trying to stay calm. Maybe he wouldn't answer, but that meant she would have to try again.

The sound of ringing met her ear and she sat down on her bed and fell backwards. It rang three times before the husky and smooth voice of Damon Salvatore greeted her. The beating of her heart picked up and she sat up fast causing all the blood to rush leaving her dizzy.

"Damon Salvatore." He answered.

"Hi," she spoke feeling like a schoolgirl speaking to her high school crush for the first time. "It's Elena…Gilbert. Elena Gilbert."

"Miss Gilbert, what a pleasant surprise." He said knowing he was smiling on the other side. "I'm glad to hear from you so soon."

"Really?" She asked and realized she was getting off task. "Actually I called cause Caroline…Forbes wanted me to ask you if she could set up a photo shoot? For the interview."

Damon replied, "I would be happy to. I do have to ask why Miss Forbes did not call me about the matter? Has she tricked you in to dealing with me again?"

"I guess you could say that." Elena stated feeling a girlish smile come over her. She caught glimpse of it in her mirror and immediately it vanished.

"Well, I have to admit I am glad you called and not Miss Forbes."

There it was again, him messing with her emotions. He made her feel special when she really wasn't and her thoughts wandered to Caroline's accusations of him being interested in her. _No, _she told herself. She was sure Damon was like with all the girls he met. Turning on his charm to get them to do whatever he wanted. To make them feel like they were the only ones he wanted to be with. It was in his nature. He was a predator.

"Sorry, Miss Gilbert I have business to attend to. Would you email the day, location and time for the photo shoot?"

"Sure. I can do that." She responded flipping the business card over and peering at his email.

"Thank you." Damon said in a business like voice that quickly changed tone. "I look forward to hearing from you, until then goodbye, Elena."

"Goodbye, Damon." Her daring side broke through and she left him once again calling him by his first name. There was pleasure in saying it and she wondered if it bothered him by using his first name freely without knowing him. That would be left to find out.

The phone went silent and she threw it on her bed. She opened her door to find Caroline waiting at the bottom of the steps. Her eagerness to find out if the photo shoot was in progress beamed off her and Elena gave her the good news.

"He agreed. You just have to set it up and I'll email him the details." She yelled down to her.

A squeal erupted from Caroline. "Yes! Thank you thank you thank you. You're a miracle worker!"

Shaking her head at her, she went back to her room and replayed the conversation in her head. His voice was sensual and seductive. The thought of knowing she would get to see him again and hear his voice sent her over the edge.

Damon Salvatore had her hooked.


	7. Chapter 7: Photo Perfection

**Chapter 7: Photo Perfection**

Dear Mr. Salvatore,

The photo shoot will be tomorrow, Friday 12 p.m. at Mystic Falls Inn.

I assume you know of the location.

Let me know if this will work.

- Elena gilbert

Hitting send, Elena pushed away from her desk and went to the conjoining bathroom to freshen up before bed. Her hair was still tied back in a ponytail and she splashed warm water on her face. As she closed her eyes, the image of two bright blue eyes stared at her. Her hands gripped the edges of the counter and she looked startled at her reflection in the mirror.

He was everywhere.

No matter if he was present or not, she saw him. The thought of him consuming her minute by minute was frightening. One person having so much control over another without even making much of an effort astonished her and Elena turned off the faucet. _Control._ He had mentioned he like to be in control. Damon Salvatore was a mystery to her and even despite her startling revelation of him beginning to sink deeper into her thoughts she still was fond of him.

Was that right? How could someone make you feel on edge and safe at the same time?

The sound of a ping came from her bedroom and Elena recognized the sound as her e-mail alert. A new e-mail had surfaced in her inbox. She bent down to read who the e-mail was from and to her surprise it was Damon. Such a quick response at such a late hour made her ponder the idea he had been waiting for her to get back to him all night with the photo shoot details. Once again she was getting her hopes up on some guy who was toying with her emotions.

Opening the e-mail, it read:

Dear Miss Gilbert,

Tomorrow at noon works fine. Please let Miss Forbes know.

- Damon Salvatore, CEO of Salvatore Corporation

p.s. Hope to see you tomorrow.

Her heart fluttered at the last line. Caroline was right, he was into her. There were too many signs to say he wasn't and even if she was wrong she didn't care. She didn't know him well enough to be hurt and a part of her was preparing to get squashed like a bug. This flirtation between the two of them would not last long, he would move on to someone else. She wasn't particularly exciting. Damon Salvatore would find her boring eventually and then she would be back to square one, boyfriend less.

Closing her laptop, she went toward her bed and threw back the blankets. She crawled into bed molding into the mattress. Working double shifts were tiring her out and maybe she did need to take a break from work, but the hope of running into Damon again made her forget about the stress of work. He just happened to be at the right place at the right time. He was pretty amazing. Elena let her eyes shut and soon she was fast asleep off dreaming about her mystery man.

"Elena!" Caroline Forbes voice called from the other side of her bedroom door.

Mixed in the blankets and pillows of her bed, Elena tossed around awaking from the same reoccurring dream she had since she had met Damon Salvatore. Her breathing returned to normal and she looked at the clock. It was nine o'clock in the morning.

"I'm up." She replied and pushed herself up so she could wake up.

Caroline turned the knob of the door and poked her head in. "Nice hair." She teased her and Elena felt the wild beast that had formed upon her head. "Did Salvatore get back to you about today?"

"Yes, he said it was fine." Elena ran her hand through her hair.

"Great! Well, I am going to head over there in an hour to help set up." She asked. "You want to come?"

In the e-mail Damon had said he hope to see her tomorrow. She wondered if he would be disappointed when he showed up to not find her. Her wicked thought pleased her, but the thought of being able to view him from a distance and soaking up his beautiful existence made her want to go just for that reason alone.

"Sure."

"Of course you'll go." Caroline sang. "Your eye candy will be there."

"Shut up!" She growled at her. "I don't have to go."

"No, please come." She pleaded. Begging from Caroline Forbes? This was a side of her she had never seen before.

"I'll come, but no sassy comments while we are there." Elena pointed at her and got out of bed.

Caroline held her hands up and said, "Promise. See you downstairs."

Spending more time on her appearance then usual, Elena fixed her hair and wore her favorite pair of jeans with a coral top that accented her skin tone. The whole being girly thing was never her style. She knew how to be presentable, but dolling herself up was never her thing. She was simplistic and boring. Oddly, she was okay with that.

Elena offered to drive to the shoot and Caroline piled in the car with her. She drove a beat up two-door Toyota and as it clunked down the main drag of Mystic Falls she could tell people were staring. It was probably about time to get a new car, but she didn't have the money for it. Her car got her from point A to point B and that's all she needed it for. It wasn't like she was trying to impress anyone.

Once they were at Mystic Falls Inn, one other car was parked in the lot besides the owner's car. It must have been the photographer. Caroline on the drive over talked her ear off about how she worked with the guy who was going to be taking photos and was apparently a cocky son of a bitch. She sensed she wasn't fond of him and it meant it would make for an interesting photo shoot. Hopefully, both of them would be on their best behavior considering Damon would be present.

"Hello," Caroline answered her phone and rolled her eyes mouthing, Derek, the photographer. "Yeah, we are here. Okay we will be right in."

Hanging up the phone, she made a disgusted looking face. "Ass. He said he is on the first floor in room four setting up. Don't worry though, I may want to rip his throat out, but I know how to put on the charm."

"I never doubted you for a second." Elena shook her head and followed her.

Mystic Falls Inn was a small hotel in the middle of town. Not many people ever stayed, but because of it's historic value people adored the inn. It was the perfect setting for the photo shoot in her opinion. In room four, Derek, who Caroline made a face at when his back was turned to them was setting up his equipment. Right away, Caroline went to work finding different settings for Damon to pose in. She sat back and watched, as she knew she was in the zone.

An hour later, the bass of a sporty looking car pulled into the lot. It was Damon. The expensive car suited him being rich and all. Caroline heard the car door slam and her eyes met with Elena's. "Can you go…."

Without even the need for her to finish her question, Elena knew what she wanted from her. She nodded her head and left the room. It wasn't a far walk from the main entrance and Damon Salvatore stood outside looking at his phone. She got a good look of him before approaching. He was in black dress coat with a white shirt underneath. His dress pants fit him to perfection and she closed her mouth knowing she was gazing too much.

"Miss Gilbert." He said noticing her in the doorway and walked toward her.

Even his walk was sexy, she thought. He gave her his sly smile and pushed his phone into his pocket. "Please lead the way." Without saying a word to him she escorted him to room four. Heads turned as he entered the room and she could see Caroline's eyes flickering between the two of them. She promised to not say or do anything relating to the two of them and so far she was doing her best.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice, Mr. Salvatore." Caroline offered her hand to him and he shook it firmly.

"It's my pleasure, Miss Forbes." His sultry voice filled her ears as she stood next to him. The electricity radiating from him was bouncing off her and she felt as if she was going to fall. Elena steadied herself and released the air she had been holding in.

Why was it so easy for her to forget to breathe when she around him?

"Where do you want me?" He asked directing his question toward Caroline, while giving off a secret vibe only Elena could feel.

"Right over here," Caroline said.

Finally, he had stepped away from her bringing her back down to Earth. Elena kept silent as she gazed at the sexy Damon Salvatore from a distance as he sat on the arm of the chair. He locked his eyes with the camera and the sound of the camera clicking proceeded. With every snapshot, he charmed the lens and he would flash his wicked smile with caution. As she licked her lips enjoying the sight of such a beautiful man, Caroline joined her.

"These are going to turn on out so good!" She whispered and clapped her hands together.

"Mhmm." Elena had to agree and she crossed her arms tilting her head to the side examining every inch of that wonderland before her.

A change of position and setting with a minor wardrobe change, Elena moved so she was still in the background letting herself soak in the sight of Damon. Just in his dress shirt and pants, she caught herself drooling over him. He was absolutely gorgeous and as he leaned up against the bare wall she wanted to push him against it.

_Damon Salvatore, what are you doing to me?_ She asked herself and at that moment his eyes met hers. Even from a distance she could still see how blue his eyes were and how intense and mystifying they undressed her. Giving him a shy smile his stare grew stronger and she felt her skin growing hot. Something inside of her squirmed and she felt dizzy. He was doing it again.

"Alright, I think we got enough." Derek spoke up and called over Caroline and Damon to review the photos.

Deciding to stay out of the way, Elena laid her eyes upon his backside. She couldn't get enough of him and just as she expected, he peered over his shoulder and smiled at her. She didn't care anymore. Damon Salvatore was definitely interested in her. The fact that he was giving her sex eyes during his photo shoot was enough to confirm it.

"These are fantastic!" Caroline exclaimed. "Mr. Salvatore, do you approve of these?"

"Yes, Miss Forbes." He said turning back to her. "Use whatever you feel is best."

Elena could see the satisfaction in Caroline's face as she continued to scroll through the images with Derek. Damon excused himself and walked straight her way. She perked up and let her arms drop to her side.

"Enjoying yourself Miss Gilbert?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Very." She replied trying to play his game.

The pleasure in her answer was evident on his face as he gave her a half smile and squinted his icy blue eyes at her.

"What do you say to joining me for a drink after this?" Damon offered her.

"Um, I don't know if Caroline and Derek would want…" Elena began and he shook his head laughing. She felt confused.

"No," He spoke. "Just you, Miss Gilbert. I want to get a drink with you and I would be very pleased if you did."

Elena watched as he gave her big eyes. To be alone with Damon Salvatore, she was unsure. She wanted nothing more than to extend her time with him, but she was nervous. Debating her answer, she left him waiting for her reply.


	8. Chapter 8: Preferences & Gilbert History

**Chapter 8: Preferences and A Bit of Gilbert History**

His ice cold lusting blue eyes preyed on her as he waited for her to answer his request. Elena gulped as she debated her answer. If she accepted his offer she feared what was in store considering his constant mood changes and her own inner desires scratching at the surface to get out and wanting to express how she truly felt for him. However, if she denied his offer then she feared she would never see him again and he may take her decline offensively. He didn't seem like he was someone who got many rejections and honestly who would reject him?

"Elena, you ready to go?" Caroline's voice faded in as she stood still knowing she had to trust her gut instinct.

She opened her mouth as Salvatore peered his eyes at her drawing a fine creased line in his forehead. Her stalling was making him anxious and agitated. "Take my keys, Caroline." Elena dug into her pocket and threw her car keys at her. Barely catching them, she gave her a confused look.

"Mr. Salvatore has asked me to get a drink with him." She said with a hint of giddiness.

A stunned Caroline stood with her jaw unhinged. She gave Elena an unexpected frown and look of worry. After all the praising of how Damon was interested in her and how she was seriously crushing on him she thought Caroline would be happy for her to taking a leap of faith, but instead she seemed unpleasant.

"How are you going to get home?" She asked loudly and crossed her arms letting her blonde hair sway.

"I'll drive her." Damon finally spoke giving her the smirk she was beginning to desire from him. "If that's alright with you, Miss Forbes?"

Sensing the high tension between the two of them, Caroline painted a fake smile on her face and said, "Of course. Before you go Elena I need to talk to you, if you don't mind Mr. Salvatore?"

"She's all yours," he stepped a side and placed his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

Once out of earshot, Elena knew Caroline was about to preach to her.

"What are you doing?" She shouted in a whispered voice.

"What's wrong? I thought you liked the idea of me and Damon?" Elena asked confused to her mood swing on the situation. She knew someone else who had that in common with her.

"I know, but I just…please don't get mad, but I don't trust him." Caroline placed her hand on her shoulder and bowed her head. Her eyes shifted over to Salvatore, who was on the phone nodding his head.

"You don't even know him Caroline," Elena said.

"And neither do you." She stated boldly.

Rolling her eyes, Elena tried to remain calm even though she was furious with Caroline's attitude toward Damon. It was a complete 180 from how she was acting earlier and it was strange. Her sudden lack of trust for the man she didn't even know or barely spoke more than a few sentences too was ridiculous. Elena had spoken with him on more occasions and she didn't sense a trust issue. Should she?

"Well, that's why I'm going to get a drink with him," Elena tried to reason with her. "I won't be gone for long and if I don't come back in a few hours you can send out a search party. All right? I'll have my phone on me the entire time."

"Fine." Caroline growled. "Well, then you better come home with details."

"Promise." She said smiling now knowing the irritable and loveable Caroline had returned.

"I'll see you later, and be safe!"

Finally escaping her she ran her fingers through her hair and stood patiently waiting for Damon to end his phone call. Glancing over to notice she was ready, he politely addressed his caller he had to go and put his phone in his pocket.

"Are you ready, Miss Gilbert?" He asked.

"Yes and please call me Elena." She insisted of him.

"Okay," Damon smiled. "Elena, then please lets go."

Like a true gentleman he opened the door for her and Elena exited the room. The hallway was silent and as she walked side by side with the dark and mysterious Damon Salvatore she felt the rush of excitement swell up into her stomach. She was so unsure of her decision not knowing what was going to happen over this casual drink with him, but she was ready. She was ready for whatever was about to unveil.

Once outside and arriving at his very stylish and luxurious sports car, Damon clicked his remote and the car unlocked. He opened the passenger door for her and she thanked him for his gesture. Inside of the car was exactly what she expected. Black leather dressed the seats, while a panel of high tech gadgets embellished his dashboard. She closed her mouth realizing she was gawking at it. Damon slid into his seat and started up the car. Another rush swirled through her knowing this was the closest she had ever been to him. He turned the key and put the car in reverse. His finger touched the screen, where a normal stereo would be and scrolled through a playlist of songs. His selection was "Howlin' For You" by The Black Keys.

"If you don't like the music, I can change it." He said as he backed out of the spot and sped off.

Elena felt herself being pushed against the seat. She let herself relax and replied, "No, it's fine. I don't have much of a preference when it comes to music."

"You don't?" Damon asked still speeding down the main drag of Mystic Falls. "I find that hard to believe."

"Why?" She asked turning to look at him.

His sideway glance sent chills down her spine. He was so close.

"Everyone preferences something. It just may take them time to understand what that is." His words were smooth as usual and she finally got her first scent of him. It was a sort of warm cologne he drowned in. She was not sure what brand, but it was delicious.

"Does that have do with your whole control thing?" She blurted out knowing she could be crossing a line, but by the smirk on his face he didn't seem offended.

"Knowing what you prefer gives you control of knowing what you want and how to get it." Damon explained to her and took a sharp turn. The Mystic Grill was up ahead and she figured that was where they were headed. "So yes, Elena, preference does have to do with control. I see you still recall our conversation in my office."

"More like interview." Elena stated. "And yes, how could I not forget."

How could she not forget that traumatic experience? It was awful and embarrassing and yet here he was, Damon Salvatore driving her around town and grabbing a drink with her. Clearly, she had not scared him off even after her what she thought was a horrible interviewing experience.

Pulling into a parking spot outside Mystic Grill, Damon turned off the car and quickly got out. Elena had her hand on the handle, but before she could get out Damon was already one step ahead of her. _He was fast, _she thought noticing he was at her door only milliseconds after he had shut his.

"Is this place all right? I know you work here and all." Damon locked his car and stared up at the dully-lit sign.

"It's fine." Elena lied. She wished they had gone somewhere else considering work was the last place she wanted to be at, but she was with him and that's all that really mattered.

"We can go somewhere else," he said pointing off into the distance. Was it obvious on her face that she wasn't thrilled with his choice? She felt transparent.

"No! It's fine, I promise." She shook her head and grinned at him.

"Then lets proceed." Damon held the door open for her.

The place was dead and Elena saw Matt working behind the bar collecting glasses. He stopped and stared at her as mister tall, dark, and handsome stood next to her. Much like Caroline she had a feeling Matt wasn't crazy about the guy either. She brushed it off and suggested a booth off in the corner where she didn't have to make judging eyes with Matt.

"What would you like?" He asked her.

"Um, you choose." She folded her hands on the table. "When it comes to drinks I don't really have a preference for that either."

"Now, I find that really hard to believe." Damon said seeming suspicious.

"What do you prefer?" Elena leaned forward. "I'll have what you're having."

That cold smile slithered onto his face. "I don't think you would enjoy what I prefer, not yet. I'll go up to the bar and get something."

What did he mean by she wouldn't enjoy what he preferred and not yet? Was there some drink out there she had never heard of? Was he going to introduce it to her? Elena was confused, but it did not sway her knowing it was probably one of his mood swings.

Damon returned with two short glasses filled to the brim with a dark brown liquid. Elena eyed it for a second and debated whether to drink it. She was always told to never take a drink from a stranger, but he seemed harmless. Hesitant to drinking it, she took a small sip and placed it back down. It was strong.

"Bourbon?" She licked her lips. "Is this what you prefer?"

"I prefer it, but there are other drinks I prefer more." He took a large gulp and leaned his elbows on the table.

"And that would be?" She tried to pry his answer out of him.

"Very persistent aren't we? What I prefer to drink really isn't important right now." Damon changed the topic. "So, you've lived in Mystic Falls all your life? That's what you said the other day."

"Yes," Elena took another sip, but a larger one. "All my life. Never took a step outside of it either."

"Really?" Damon cocked his head to the side.

"Yes, and I'm guessing you find that one hard to believe to." She joked with him and his harden features softened.

He replied, "You're family lives here too?"

Elena felt her heart drop into her stomach. She curled her fingers around the cold glass and stared down at it. Her family wasn't something she spoke of considering the tragic history that came with it. However, she was feeling bold and brave and took another gulp of the bourbon.

"Did." She stated. "They did live here. My parents passed away a few years ago. My brother, Jeremy is in college out of state and I live with my best friend in my family home."

The smile that swarmed his face faded and he grew serious. "I'm sorry about your parents Elena."

"It's not something I really talk about. Not often." She looked down and felt embarrassed knowing she had changed the mood of their conversation down.

Damon reached across the table and grabbed her wrist. His cold fingers gripped her arm lightly and she stared at him. The spark ignited in her and she felt breathless. Even drowning in the sorrow of her parents, she felt comfort in his touch. Maybe she could brave her past a bit more.

"I was there when they died." She spoke quietly with him still holding on to her and her eyes flickered from his hand, to her glass, to him. "We drove off the bridge and into the water. Our car submerged immediately and somehow I survived. I somehow managed to get out."

"Well, I would call that a miracle." Damon squeezed her arm and let go.

"That's what everyone says." She shook her head. "I just don't remember how I got out. I just woke up in the hospital."

Looking off beyond her, Elena watched Damon as if he concentrating on something. She turned around to find nothing behind her but the wall. It was one of his mood changes and she finished the rest of her drink.

"And that's my sad story." She laughed and pushed the glass aside. "What about you?"


	9. Chapter 9: Expect The Unexpected

**Chapter 9: Expect The Unexpected**

"What about you?" Elena huffed and crept her stare up slowly toward Damon, who was lost in the shadows of the corner booth.

Damon did not smirk, but proceed to swirl the melted remains of his ice cubes in his glass of bourbon. He finished the last large gulp and pierced his thin lips together. "One brother, younger. Parents not around. Not much to really share."

Not much to share? He barely gave her any insight into his life like she had. Judging by his demeanor he wasn't one to share and if he did it always led to more curiosity. Elena knew if she pushed and prodded him for answers he would only lead her farther away from where she started, although trying could only do little harm.

"And you've lived here all your life?" She asked crossing her arms and resting them on the table.

"Born and raised, but Mystic Falls hasn't always been my home." Damon replied bringing the corners of his lips to curl up ever so slightly.

"Where else did you live?" Elena continued to prod.

He exhaled a short chuckle. "Miss Gilbert, I do believe the interview was a few days ago."

"Sorry," she bowed her head. "I'm just trying to get to know you. I mean that is why you asked me for a drink."

"I asked you for a drink because I wanted to know more about _you._" His voice emphasized his last word. Elena for a moment felt discomfort with his presence and she drew distant letting her back hit the booth.

She pulled her phone from her pocket and checked the time. The thought popped into her head of excusing herself feeling the urge to catch her breath away from him, but as the thought became more plausible Damon brought her back.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to come off strong." He apologized. "I'm fond of you Elena."

Her heart nearly leaped out of her chest at his confession. _Fond of her_, Elena gasped. The shortness of her breath continued and she was beginning to be pulled back in. No discomfort, but desire. The desire to hold on to every word he said and contain her inner lust for him. Damon Salvatore was definitely interested. He was fond of her.

"I should probably be returning you home." Damon said altering the direction of the conversation.

_No! _She wasn't ready to leave him. Damon had just admitted he was interested and now he wanted to get rid of her? Elena grew urgent and felt herself losing control of the situation.

"What about another drink?" She tipped the glass hoping he would indulge in her offer.

"As much as I want to, I can't." He shook his head. "I have to head back to the office."

"Okay." Elena lowered her voice and grabbed her bag. "Let me use the bathroom first before you take me home."

He nodded and she slid out of the booth. Matt was still working behind the bar glaring at her as she walked across the restaurant toward the restrooms. The place was deserted, which was a rare sight for the grill. Only a few regulars occupied the bar stools and she was happy she wasn't on the clock.

As Elena washed her hands in the sink, she stared at herself in the dirty mirror. With barely any make-up and flat hair, she still couldn't understand what Damon Salvatore saw in her. She was nothing special and yet he was fond of her. His words wouldn't escape her mind. He was more than she ever imagined. Despite his bipolar behavior, she was quite fond of him too.

The door to the bathroom creaked open. Looking over her shoulder through the mirror, her heart stopped and she froze. Damon was standing behind her with lustful eyes. Those ice cold blue eyes that were intense and lying upon her.

"What are you doing in here?" Elena asked spinning around being thankful she was alone in the women's bathroom. Her eyes darted toward the door hoping no one would walk in making it an awkward situation to explain.

He didn't say anything and the intensity in his eyes grew. His shoulders were round and he kept his face stone straight. She held her breath staring back at him and cocking her head to the side. Suddenly, Damon came rushing toward her and she opened her mouth that was forced closed. His cold lips crashed on to her and the back of her legs made contact with the counter. The spark that ignited in her was now like a sparkler on the Fourth of July. His hand curled around the side of her neck and up to the bottom of her jaw. She melted at his touch and she kissed him back hard. Damon pressed his body against her feeling every part of him. Elena snaked her arm around him while the other made its way up to his hair. His lips left hers and continued his lustful kisses down her chin to her jaw line and to her neck. The sensation tingled and she closed her eyes letting him enjoy himself. He hovered at her neck and she felt his hot breath radiate off her skin. She wanted nothing more than for him to continue. However, the pleasure of him surprising her and giving her satisfaction she had been wanting for a while ended abruptly.

Damon turned his head away still breathing heavily and she grabbed hold of the counter to steady herself. "Damon." She sighed and he slowly turned back to her.

"We should go." He said looking around. "I don't want anyone to catch us."

Confused, Elena ran her hand through her hair and she pressed her lips tight together feeling the tingling sensation of his still upon hers. She had never been kissed like that before. She never had any boy want her like that. She never had made out in the bathroom of where she worked before. There was a first for everything she assumed.

"Come on." Damon grabbed her hand and pulled her out the bathroom. Her eyes went directly down to their conjoined clasp. With everything that just happened she would go anywhere with him gladly.

They hurried out the bathroom and to the exit of the grill. Elena didn't dare to look back knowing if Matt saw them leave the bathroom together and holding hands he would only have disappointment in his eyes. She was sure she would hear it from him later.

"Hey!" A man called out to them and she whipped around to see who it was.

A burly and scruffy looking man, who Elena had served plenty of times stepped in front of them. He was twice the size of Damon and she feared that he was drunk and looking to start a fight.

"Did you twos just come of the bathroom together?" He asked slurring his words. "You did. I'm gonna has to inform the manager about this. Yo….!"

_Shit!_ This was the last thing she needed. If her boss came over and found out what she had done she was sure she would be out of a job. Elena hid behind Damon and prayed for the embarrassment to end.

"Buddy!" Damon said drawing the drunken man's attention back on them. She couldn't see Damon's face, but the man was like a deer in headlights. He stared at him with glazed eyes as he spoke to him softly. "You didn't see anything. You're drunk."

The glaze faded and the drunken man seemed to come back to reality. He laughed and stumbled pass them heading back to the bar. Relief hit her and Damon continued to drag her out of the grill. Once outside he unlocked his car and opened the door for her. Elena got in and buckled herself in. Within seconds Damon was in the drivers seat and speeding off down the main drag of Mystic Falls taking her home.

"What was that?" She spoke aloud shaking her head and staring out the windshield.

"What was what?" Damon asked.

"That man, he was like in a trance when you were talking to him." Elena explained.

He smirked and replied, "The guy had too much to drink."

The man was drunk and was probably almost incoherent, but there was something off with the situation back at the grill. Elena swore to she had seen the same glazed eye look on other people who had talked to Damon. Maybe she was seeing things, but it was odd.

Racing along the streets, Elena remained silent for the rest of the ride home. She didn't know what to say after their encounter in the bathroom. What do you say to someone after they abruptly kiss you out of nowhere and then end it without even acknowledging the situation? The only thing she was sure of was she wanted it to happen again. The way he kissed her with such force knowing he wanted her and lusted for her was exhilarating. She closed her eyes for a split second replaying the scene over and over again.

"What street do you live on?" He asked interrupting her joyous thoughts.

"Um, Manor Road." Elena said and looked over at him.

Damon was smiling making her nervous. Had he been watching her as she reminisced on their make out session? She decided to leave her eyes open knowing this way she could make sure he wasn't watching her.

Within minutes they were on Manor Road and Elena pointed out her house to him. He pulled up to the curb cautiously and he put the car in park. She unbuckled her seatbelt and stared at him. Was he going to walk her to the door? Was he going to kiss her again? She hoped for the second option. Damon's left hand was still on the steering wheel and he turned his head to look at her.

"I had a good time." She said breaking the silence.

"Me too." He replied with his sexy smirk and she knew he was thinking about the kiss in the bathroom.

Elena sat for a moment waiting for him to lean in, but he didn't. He just stared at her and she realized he wasn't going to kiss her. He wasn't going to walk her to the door. He was just going to drop her off and drive away. This was not what she wanted, but she knew she was already expecting too much. Him kissing her was already more than she had ever hoped for this early on.

"Well, I better go." Elena opened the door. "Hope to see you around Damon."

"I hope to see you again Elena." He spoke softly, but still with force. "Very soon."

She smiled at him and exited the car. He kicked it into geared and drove off. Her hair tossed around with a breeze that chilled her skin. Touching her lips, Elena screamed on the inside. Her lips still tingled. Her thoughts were still racing.

Damon Salvatore had kissed her.


	10. Chapter 10: No Means No

**Chapter 10: No Means No**

Finally dodging Caroline and her game of twenty questions, Elena felt she had given her sufficient amount of information about her date with Damon. When speaking with her about every little detail, she had mentioned Damon had kissed her, but she censored most of it. The thought and speechless expression of Caroline finding out he had cornered her in the bathroom to make out for a few minutes would have been priceless, however Elena wanted to keep that information for herself. It would be her and Salvatore's dirty little secret.

Elena's mind was racing still from the adrenaline rush from earlier. Seeing him behind her in the bathroom, him rushing to her to kiss her for the first time, and the way he grasped her face as he showed the way he truly felt for her. It was overwhelming.

However, there was something about him that was off. For one thing he was keen on redirecting his conversations leaving her wondering even more about him. He also had an effect on people that sent a sort of glazed look upon their face. Maybe they were stunned by his undeniably perfect physique, she knew she was half the time. Did she ever have the same glazed look upon her face then too? She would never really know the answer to that. But then there was the moment in the bathroom while kissing he just stopped. The thought of his lips still hovering on her neck and him turning away suddenly made her wonder if he had realized what he was doing. It was a bit intense to follow her into the bathroom and decide that was the perfect moment to kiss her.

Despite the location, Elena loved every moment of it. She wanted to kiss him again. She wanted to feel the softness of his hair and the defined muscles that made him up. Elena was falling profoundly for him and yet she still had so many questions.

The sun had set and she retired to her room, where she got ready for bed. Her eyes grazed over her laptop computer and her cell phone that sat parallel next to one another. Both devices could satisfy the need to hear from him again, but it was too soon. She did not want to sound desperate. If she did reach out to him, what would she even say? The only though that came to her mind was sounding like hopeless schoolgirl wanting more from him. She couldn't bring herself to do it. Instead, Elena curled up in her bed and let herself drift off into another mystifying dream of Damon Salvatore.

Caroline smacked the newspaper on the counter next to Elena as she dipped her spoon into her strawberry banana yogurt. It was early and she could tell Caroline was already on some high that was about to burst.

"It's published!" She squealed and pointed to the small photo of Damon in the top left hand corner with a small headline reading, MYSTIC FALLS VERY OWN MULTI-MILLIONAIRE. The picture of Damon was dashing and even in black and white his eyes were still captured to perfection.

"Look at this," Caroline flipped open to the article on page three and placed both her hands up to her mouth pleased with her work.

The picture from the front page was larger and about a thousands words filled the page with the article pertaining to the one and only, Damon Salvatore. Elena scanned it knowing Caroline was waiting to hear her review and blushed at the thought of interview where she had met him. _It's funny how things can change so quickly at a moment's notice_, she thought to herself.

"Well," she pressed her for her thoughts.

"It's amazing Caroline!" Elena shared and gave her a hug. "I'm so happy for you."

"My first big article in the Mystic Falls Times." She beamed with joy. "I am going to buy like five more copies and frame this. Elena, this could be my big break! I could become some hot shot reporter and get the hell out of here."

As happy as she was for Caroline and her new found success, the thought of her leaving her was unwanted. If Caroline left, she would have no one. Elena never pictured herself leaving Mystic Falls, ever. This was her home. She was content with her mediocre life and her minimum wage job. All right maybe not, but she did not know when her big break would be. It was all too much.

"Lets celebrate…tonight!" Elena suggested and raised her glass of orange juice in the air. Caroline grabbed her glass of water and clinked the two together.

"And you know since you're so close with Mr. Damon Salvatore, you should invite him to the celebration." Caroline said in a sly voice and gave her a wink.

"He's busy." She replied not knowing if he was or not, but it would be too weird. It wasn't like they were dating or even exclusive for that matter. He was just a fling and flings usually don't last long. "I'm sure he has much better things to do then get drunk with a few us."

Caroline shrugged her shoulders and said, "You're probably right. I'll call up a few people to join us later and we can begin the celebration."

Dancing out of the kitchen, Elena leaned over to gaze at the beautiful photo of Damon. His picture was lively and sexy. She craved him this very instant. What she wouldn't give to see him again.

Mystic Grill was packed considering it was a weekend night. A live band was playing in the corner some classic rock songs and she bopped her head to the beat. Caroline was drowning herself in tequila shots at the bar surrounded by a few hungry eyed looking gentlemen. She knew not to try to persuade her to slow down or even tell her to not bring one of the strange men home. Caroline was out of a mission and she just had to sit back and watch.

"You're going to need help bringing her home tonight." Matt took a seat next to her at a high top table.

"If she even comes home," she laughed and finished the last of her beer.

Matt slid another one her way and she smiled at him.

"So," he began and she knew exactly where he was going. "I saw you here with that Salvatore guy again. What's the deal with him?"

"He just wanted to grab a drink, that's all Matt. Damon is a nice guy." Elena curled both her hands around the cold bottle. "Why are you so concerned anyways? Are you jealous?"

Her playful words looked like they hurt him and she took a sip of her beer. She was stupid to even wonder if Matt was jealous because he was. Matt had a thing for her from the moment they met. She knew she was being foolish stringing him along, but she enjoy his company. He understood her and balanced her out. Elena was grateful to have a friend like him.

"I don't know Elena, I just get a weird vibe from the guy. Like I can't trust him or something." He confessed and slammed his bottle on the table.

"What's with you and Caroline both not trusting the guy?" She shook her head. "You don't even know him."

"And you do?" Matt questioned her.

Elena was growing annoyed. She was out celebrating, not being interrogated. Bringing the bottle to her lips she forced half the cold liquid down her throat. She needed to get her buzz going.

"I know him better than you and Caroline do." Her confidence was growing as the alcohol settled into her blood stream.

"I just don't understand I guess," he sighed.

As much as she loved Matt, he could be sort of downer. She clinked the neck of the bottle with his and gestured for him to drink up. They both finished the last of the beer and he went up to the bar to get them more. When he returned Elena promised him no more talk about Damon and he obliged. Tonight was supposed to be about having fun and possibly watching Caroline spiral downward as she took another tequila shot.

After a few beers, Elena was feeling it. She was laughing with Matt at the desperate men who huddled around Caroline. They kept a close watch on her knowing as much enjoyment they got out it they didn't want her to get hurt.

"I need a bit of fresh air." Matt huffed. "Wanna join me?"

"Sure." Elena agreed and followed him out the entrance.

The faint sound of the bass coming from the band's music could be heard outside. Drunken adults stumbled around the grill and yelled banter to one another and Matt and her got another good laugh.

"You know," he said turning to face her. "I don't think I ever told you this Elena, but the first time I met you I thought you were the prettiest girl I ever saw."

_Oh no, here we go._ Matt's sober thoughts were coming out with his drunken words.

"Thanks." She replied starting to feel uneasy. Standing up was not her best choice and especially with the cool air hitting her. She was feeling drunk and with Matt beginning to confess his love for her, she was regretting following him out here.

"I like you Elena." Matt took a step forward and she arched back.

"Matt, don't." She shook her head.

"I'm sorry," he slurred. "I've been holding it inside and I just…"

He grabbed the back of her head and forced his lips upon hers. What was with everyone kissing her lately? She pressed her hands on his shoulders to push him away, but he was too strong.

"Matt, please no." Elena whispered to him as their lips parted, but he wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Come on Elena." He whined and hooked his arm around her waist.

"I said no!" She became louder and more eager to get him off her.

"Hey!" A voice came from behind her and Matt went stumbling back two feet. "She said no."

Elena twirled around to see who her savior was and to her surprise it was Damon.


	11. Chapter 11: Goodbye Innocent Mystic Fall

**Chapter 11: Goodbye Innocent Mystic Falls**

"Are you okay Elena?" Damon asked gently placing his palm on the back of her shoulder.

Before she could answer him, Matt came charging in her direction and he was in a rage. He took his hands and pushed Damon, which only caused him to nudge. It was like he was a statue and no matter what forced Matt came at him with he wasn't going to crumble.

Where had he come from? Was he making a pit stop at Mystic Grill? It just seemed so odd to her that he kept popping up randomly and unexpectedly, not that she wasn't complaining. In fact, she was glad Damon had showed up to stop what could have turned into something awful. She trembled thinking about. Looking over at his firm physique, he scowled at Matt, who was giving him equal dissatisfaction.

"What's your problem man?" Matt growled as he stumbled backwards.

"She said no, what do you not understand about that?" He asked with a wild look in his eyes. Elena stood back as she knew a brawl was about to happen between the two of them.

"You know man why don't you just go." His voice lowered and he stared at him with a look of anger.

Damon kept his stance and shook his head still standing in front of Elena. "I think you should go, before you cause anymore trouble."

"The only trouble I see around here is me kicking your ass!" Matt yelled and charged at him again. This time instead of shoving him, Damon punched him. Elena gasped as he fell to the ground revealing a freshly bruised cheek and a cut lip.

"Stop!" She screamed. "Both of you."

They were both fuming with one another and Matt scrambled to his feet. Taking a few steps toward him, Elena swore they were going to break out into another fight, but instead a glazed look came over Matt's face. Damon was saying something to him, but she couldn't hear it. With all the commotion and sudden drama of the night, she felt light headed and not in control of herself.

The glazed look vanished from Matt's face and he looked back at Elena. "I'm out of here." He hissed and walked off in hurry down the street.

"What did you say to him?" She asked as Damon turned around.

"I told him to go home before I called the cops." He murmured and tensed his face still filled with anger from the fight.

"Where did you even come from?" Elena glanced around noticing they were alone. "It's like you just vanished out of thin air."

He paused staring at her and his icy blue eyes lingered on her face. Her cheeks grew warm from the alcohol and she had a sudden rush through her veins. The mixture of confusion, lust, and slight fear swirled through her and her chest heaved up and down as she he continued to glare at her.

"I was walking around trying to clear my head," he spoke in a calmer tone to her and the strict lines on his face began to easy creating a softer look. "You're lucky I was around otherwise he would have…"

Damon didn't dare to finish his thought. By the expression on his face, he was horrified at the thought of what Matt would have done to her if he hadn't showed up. Elena was thankful he had saved her, but she was still puzzled by him.

"Thank you," she whispered knowing she had to drop her curiosity. The chances of him actually being straight with her were unlikely.

"You should probably go home too." Damon said. "I think you've had too much to drink too."

"I can't leave Caroline," Elena crossed her arms feeling her body sway.

He rushed to her side and held her steady. "Seriously, you're going home. I'll take you."

"I can't leave her," she barked.

"Fine, I'll take both you home." He argued and grabbed her arm. "Why are you drunk anyways?"

"Caroline's article got published. She wanted to celebrate." Elena explained and they made their way back into the grill. It was crowded, but Caroline was still sitting at the bar flirting with some body builder looking man.

Elena pushed her way through the crowd and Caroline's eyes were half open and she gave her a goofy smile. "Elena, I like you to meet Bob." She slurred and slapped her hand on his leg. The guy seemed normal, but what normal may have looked like on the outside could be a psychopath on the inside.

"Hi," she gave him a quick smile and could sense Damon hovering over her shoulder. Her eyes flickered to the restroom and back at him for a moment thinking about what had went down in there only a day before. A smirk swarmed his face and Elena knew he was thinking about it too. Bringing herself back to reality, she tried to sober up to talk to Caroline. "I think we should go. Damon is offering to take us home."

"Damon Salvatore!" She yelled over the noise. "You always know how to make an appearance."

"Caroline." Elena snapped at her. "Come on lets go."

"No, sorry." Her voice lowered and she sounded like an infant. "Please let me stay. Bob will take care of me. I promise."

"I don't know Caroline." She looked over at the guy, who didn't seem too pleased to have his name being discussed.

Intervening, Damon stepped forward and shook Bob's hand. He looked unimpressed and confused to why he was introducing himself. She could see his muscles flexing at Damon's presence. Elena couldn't concentrate as she was still trying to convince Caroline to leave, while her knew boy toy was staring off in a dazed look. His mouth hung open and Damon was saying something to him, but it was out of earshot. Her vision was becoming more inaccurate as the night drew on and she shook her head. The dazed look was gone and Damon grabbed her shoulder.

"Don't worry, he'll take good care of her." He lowered his lips to ear and she shivered as his breath touched her skin.

"See!" Caroline shouted. "I'll see you later."

Before she could even argue with her not coming home, Damon was dragging her out of the grill by her hand again. The cold air hit her hard and wave of discomfort washed over her. He held on to her making sure she didn't fall and guided her down the sidewalk to where his car was parked. For the first time, she was not happy with him. He had pulled her away from her friend who was about to go home with a complete stranger.

"You're mad at me." He said getting into the drivers seat.

"Just take me home please." She replied.

The car zipped down the street and Elena was fighting the urge to not hurl in his car as he took sharp turns. He didn't say a word to her the entire car ride home. The awkward tension in the car was unbearable and she couldn't wait to get to her front door.

Within minutes, Damon was pulling up to her curbside by her house like he had before, but this time he turned the ignition off and got out. He pulled the passenger side door open and helped her get out gracefully. She held on to his hand at first and then let go. To her surprise, he followed her all the way up to her front door.

Turning around, Elena stared at him and asked, "What were you trying to clear you mind of while walking around town?"

"Confliction." He answered smoothly.

"What are you so conflicted about?" She probed him for more information.

"You." Damon sighed and the intensity in his eyes illuminated.

"Me?"

"As you already know I'm quite fond of you, a lot. However, you should know Elena I'm…dangerous." He answered choosing his last word carefully. _Dangerous_? How was he dangerous?

"How?" She was so intrigued by what he was telling her. When most people hear that someone is dangerous they tend to stay away, but not her. She wanted to know more. She wanted to understand him and right now even with his confession she wanted kiss him.

Damon smiled and cocked his head to the side. "You're drunk. You should probably go inside."

"No! I want to know." Elena argued and stepped toward him leaving little space between. "Don't tell me you're dangerous and then change the subject."

"I am not the man you think I am. I am not the man you want me to be." His eyes flickered in the moonlight and he looked down at her.

Elena stood there examining him. If he wasn't the man she thought he was, then who was he? Just more questions for her to ponder and they were piling up. She wanted answers and with all her frustration building she felt the urge to lung at him and kiss him. It felt like he was leaning in as if he was going to kiss her and she closed her eyes. His breath was close and her lips tingled at the thought of his touching hers.

"Elena, I can't." He whispered and turned away.

"Why not?" She breathed grabbing his arm and forcing him to turn around.

It was like he was trying to hide something from her. She wanted to know. She wanted to see his face. As he did turn around, his blue eyes met hers and he was serious. "Because you're drunk. Please, go inside and sleep. I promise I will see you again soon."

"But," Elena tried to fight him, but he wouldn't let her. He picked up her hand and kissed it lightly. His lips pressed against her skin and she wished they were upon her own lips.

"Goodnight, Elena." He whispered and gave her one last smile.

As he walked back to her car, the madness she had felt for him and the frustration was diminishing. She wanted to call out to him and ask him to stay, but she knew he wouldn't. He was in a rush to leave and she wasn't sure why. She would find out more about him. She would learn to understand him. She was just going to have to try.

The doorbell chimed loudly awaking Elena from her drunken sleep. The clock on her nightstand read 3:30 a.m. _Who could possibly be at the door this late at night?_ She panicked hoping it wasn't some psycho waiting for her to answer the door on the other side. An idea sprung to her mind and she quickly ran to her brother, Jeremy's old room. A baseball bat was buried under his bed as she recalled and she grabbed it. Slowly, she tip toed down the stairs and to the front door. Her heart was racing and she was glad she had sobered up a bit.

It was dark and eerie approaching her door like this. She prayed it was just some kids playing a prank on her and when she would open the door there would be no one there. But she had a feeling that wasn't the case. Elena touched the doorknob shaking knowing within seconds she was about to face her fear.

_One, two, three!_ She opened the door and held the bat as if she were about to swing it. A crying Caroline was hunched over clutching her neck.

"Caroline!" Elena yelled and was confused to why she was ringing the doorbell and not using her keys.

"Elena, help." She cried and tumbled forward. The moonlight shined down on the front step and she could see blood staining her clothes.

"Oh my god, Caroline!" She caught her before she crashed to the ground. Something had bitten her in the neck. Something had attacked her.

Looking up at her, Caroline shut her eyes and Elena shook her. This couldn't be happening. She was not going to let Caroline bleed to death in front of her. She needed to get help.


	12. Chapter 12: Unmasked

**Chapter 12: Unmasked**

"Caroline, tell me what attacked you." Elena slowly spoke at her bedside that resided in a small cramped hospital room.

Hours after arriving at the hospital with Caroline, she was finally allowed to visit her. The doctor had said she lost a lot of blood, but would recover. She was going to have to stay in the hospital for another day to make sure they could observe her vitals before considering her release.

Elena hated hospitals. The smell, the white bland walls, and the constant fear of death lurking around every corner, she was putting on a brave face for Caroline. The last time she had been in one was when she had survived the accident that killed both her parents. She resisted the flashbacks that gave flooding into her mind.

"I don't know," her voice was weak and she was pale. Caroline shook her head and fear was captivated in her eyes. "Bob was walking me home from the grill. We were about a block over from Manor Road when suddenly he just disappeared. I was alone and drunk and I thought he was messing with me. Then I heard this strange noise."

"What kind of noise?" She asked.

"I don't know how to explain it, all I know is I knew something wasn't right." Caroline explained to her reliving her horrible night. "So I ran. Something was following me, watching me and then it attacked. I never got a look at what it was, but it bit my neck I remember.

A white piece of gauze was tapped to the right side of her neck where Caroline had said she was wounded. It made her queasy thinking about seeing the blood rush out her like that when she found her at their doorstep.

"It had to be an animal Elena. What else would have attacked me?" She shook her head and tears welled up in her eyes.

Elena grabbed her wrist and tried to calm her. "I don't know Caroline. I'm just glad you're okay."

"Elena, I was so scared. When I woke up on the ground I ran as fast I could home." Her voice shook. "And whatever attacked me, I'm pretty sure it killed Bob."

"Caroline, you need to relax." She told her and Caroline immediately breathed deeply to prevent herself from causing any further damage. "Whatever it is the police are looking for it. Okay? I'm gonna go home and get some of your stuff since you're going to be here for awhile."

"Thank you, Elena." Caroline said grabbing her hand.

She squeezed it and Caroline closed her eyes to rest. Once she was outside the perimeters of the room, she walked fast. The sooner she was out of the hospital, the sooner she would be able to breathe. Reaching for her phone, her hand was met with air. She frantically searched her pockets for her phone, but they were all empty.

Maybe it was in her car, she thought, but as she searched everywhere inside of it the phone was nowhere to be found. She must have either left it at the house or otherwise the night had taken it. It could be anywhere, the grill, the street, or in Damon's car. Part of her hoped if it wasn't at home it was in his car, which meant she would see him again. Not getting her hopes up, she drove home in her soon to be junkyard car. As she turned the corner and old Chevy Camaro was parked outside her house. She slowed as got closer unsure of who was at her house. Pulling into her driveway, she shut the car off. Someone was standing at her doorstep.

After last night, Elena was on edge. She got out of the car quietly and walked over to her front door cautiously. As she got closer she realized it was a man, it was Damon.

"Damon?" She said aloud and felt herself relax.

"Elena." He responded controlling the wild look that was in his eyes. "I stopped by because I found this in my car."

He handed her phone to her and another wave of relief came over her. It had fallen out of her pocket in his car just like she had secretly hoped. Elena regained herself and thanked him for finding it. Damon has dressed more casual then usual. He had on dark jeans, a faded blue shirt, and a rugged leather jacket. He looked irresistible.

"Are you okay?" He asked as she fumbled for her house keys.

"It's Caroline." She shook her head and unlocked the door. "Something attacked her last night. I found her in the middle of the night out here."

"Does she know what attacked her?" Damon pushed her for more information.

"Um, I don't know. She thinks it was an animal and she thinks it killed Bob." Elena shrugged her shoulders and glanced at him.

Something glimmered in his eye as if he knew something. Elena wanted to ask, but she knew better than too. He would only push her away. Fatigue was swarming her body and she too needed to rest.

"Look Damon thank you for my phone," she said and pushed her hair out her face.

Her eyes flickered to the Chevy Camaro on the street. Getting distracted, she glanced back at him and that smirk was back. She wanted to kiss that sexy smirk off his face. Fatigue or no fatigue she still found the energy for him. He had come all this way to give her phone back she felt it was necessary to at least offer him to stay for a while. Elena pushed the door open and stepped inside. Damon's eyes scanned the threshold and he took a step closer.

She paused debating if she really wanted to invite him. The thought of something out there attacking the people of Mystic Falls haunted her and she was afraid to be alone. She worried that whatever it was could get her. However, inviting Damon into her home was sudden. They barely knew one another in some senses, but she didn't want to seem desperate once again. As much as she longed for him and forgot about all his strange habits, she couldn't help herself. He had some spell over her.

Damon continued to look stuck as he waited patiently outside her doorway.

"Would you like to come in?" Elena asked holding the door open.

His grin multiplied and his eyes were on fire. "I would love to."

He hovered his foot almost cautiously as he stepped into her house and Elena closed the door behind him.

"What kind of animal would do that to someone?" She was still boggled by Caroline's attack.

"You have a lovely home, Elena." Damon spoke changing the topic. He was probably attempting to get her mind off things and she smiled at him appreciating his gesture.

They sat at the kitchen table and she passed him a glass of water. She was still curious to know what he preferred to drink after their talk in the grill. He was so distant about something so little. Why couldn't she know? And whatever it was that he so strongly desired to drink, he wanted her to try. She was beginning to realize something was very different about him. He was filled with questions and secrets. His bad boy persona was radiating everywhere he went and yet, he could turn it off instantly. He would have to considering he was a businessman. She was sure he could charm the pants off anyone, even her, literally.

"Thank you." She accepted his compliment. "It's been passed down through the Gilbert generations."

"So your ancestors lived here?" He asked taking in what he could over the kitchen area.

"Yes."

"Is it haunted?" Damon peered at her suggesting a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"I don't believe in ghosts even if there were ones roaming around this place." Elena laughed. "All those supernatural legends are made up."

"Well, legends have to come from somewhere." He seemed intrigued by the direction their conversation was going. "They just can't come from nothing."

"So you're saying that all those monster movies were actually real at one point?" She folded her arms on the table. He was wrapped up in this whole notion of legends and supernatural beings. She was learning more about him and now she too was intrigued.

"At one point, but of course we always over dramatize everything to create a buzz." He nodded his head and smirked.

"You're very strange Mr. Salvatore," she cracked a smile back him and licked her lips.

Pulling her hair back into a low ponytail, Elena hunched over the table. Damon tensed as she did so and she tried to not to react to it. "Leave your hair down. I like it better that way." Damon bluntly stated. Shocked by his statement, Elena found herself tugging the ponytail holder out of her and let it fall loosely around her shoulders.

"Better." Pleasure filled is voice and he stood up. He approached her slowly.

"What are you doing?" She asked feeling uneasy, but very attracted to him at the same time.

"You're very sexy Elena." He exhaled and his eyes were focusing in upon her. She felt her heart racing and she was squirming in her chair. He was so unpredictable. She wasn't sure what move he was going to make next.

Damon reached down and grabbed her hand. She rose from her seat feeling as if she was in a trance and he placed either hand on the side of her face. His defined jaw line was stiff and she wanted to unhinge it. As he grew closer, she didn't care how blunt he was toward her. She didn't care that something dark was luring around the outer ridges of his orb. He was lusting for just like he had in the bathroom and she was ready for him to sweep her off her feet.

"Elena, I told you I'm not the man you think I am." He murmured and a low husky voice. "You should really stay away from me."

"I can't. I don't want to." Elena whispered.

"If you knew, you wouldn't be saying that." Damon gritted his teeth.

"I don't care." He captivated her. Whatever he truly was, all she could see was a gorgeous and sexy man before her and she wanted him. His lips instantly met hers.

The struggle to keep her hands off him was impossible. She peeled his leather jacket off his body and his hands slipped into her hair. The both of them were growing eager with every staggered breath they took between kisses. She felt Damon leading her toward the counter where he scooped her up and placed her so she could sit and she wrapped her legs around his waist. _God was he sexy,_ Elena moaned as he ran his hand down her back and crept under her shirt. The exhilarating sensation pulsing through her body was even better than before. He was fast and controlling every move he had with her. She wanted to laugh at the thought of him being in control. It was his sort of thing, but she resisted. Lost in the moment that was Damon Salvatore, she let him take control of her. She didn't care.

He yanked her head back letting his soft lips glide across her flawless skin of her chin and down to her throat. Wet and wild his lips were roaming every sensitive spot of her neck and she squeezed her legs tighter around him. It felt unbelievably good.

Damon breathed heavily upon her neck with his hot breath taunting her for more. Why was he stopping again? Why was it every time he got near her neck something halted his actions?

Without saying anything, he grunted and pulled away. He didn't face her like last time. She reached out to him and he snarled at her. "Don't!"

"I don't understand." Elena hopped down from the counter and Damon refused to let her see his face.

"Elena, I told you that you should just stay away and yet you don't." His heavy breathing was continuous. It was like he was trying to fight something off. Some urge that was controlling him and she had no idea what was wrong.

Clearly, her attempts to understand were always going to be shot down. She just wanted to know what made him tick. Something was eating him up inside when it came to her and she felt like she had the right to know. As she tried to get him to face her again her eyes darted to his reflection on the stove. Instantly, fear constricted her. His eyes were dark and wrinkled. Two sharp fangs protruded from his mouth and he hung his mouth open. The contortion of his face was unreal. It was like a mask that was almost too real. Suddenly, she backed away from him. As she pushed her back into the counter, her hand swiped a plate off the counter sending it crashing to the floor. Damon noticed his ungodly reflection in the stove and spun around still displaying his true form.

"What are you?"


	13. Chapter 13: Predator In Disguise

**Chapter 13: Predator In Disguise**

He resembled something straight out of a horror film. His eyes were bloodshot red with dark lines wrinkling around them pulsing with blood or whatever ran through his veins. A faint hissing sound escaped his unlocked jaw and a pair of pearly white razor sharp teeth pointed down ready to sink into anything it desired. What appeared before her wasn't real. No one could transform into a monstrous creature like that? It wasn't possible, but as Damon breathed deeply and stared at her with a wild look she knew that it was. The sort of fear bubbling inside of her was too real for it to be her imagination. Damon was right. He wasn't the man who she thought he was. Was he even a man at all?

"What are you?" She shouted again backing away.

With his persistent need for control, his eyes filtered back to normal and the two fangs retracted back into his mouth. He appeared to be the normal Damon she had met, but as she had just learned he wasn't close to normal. "Elena, please let me explain."

"Tell me what you are." Elena demanded.

"I think you already know the answer to that," he replied in a sinister tone.

Elena could not bear to answer him. If she said it, then it would be true. Things like this didn't exist. Not in her world. Not now. Not ever.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Elena." Damon assured her letting the slightest hint of his devilish smile breakthrough.

Even in the moment of panic and fear his smile could still tug at her heart and those beautiful blue eyes burned through her soul. This is what scared her more than anything. Despite is hideous transformation the attraction of wanting him in more way than one was still there. Her mind was rapid with conflicting thoughts. Should she run? Should she scream? Should let him explain? Or should she prepare herself to see the final minutes of her life? He was predator in disguise.

"Say something," he requested of her.

Her voice shook. "I don't know what to say. I don't know what to think."

"I'm a vampire." He admitted and she flinched at his confession. "I know this is more than you can handle and this was not the way I planned on revealing it to you."

"You were planning on showing me you were a…." Elena shouted, but could not finish her sentence because the thought still bothered her of announcing what he really was.

"Yes," Damon said frustrated. "I told you I'm fond of you."

"Well, you have a weird way of showing it." She said still not sure why she was even giving him any room to explain himself.

"Look, just let me explain. You can ask me anything you want and if you decide you aren't prepare for this life then I'll go." Damon stated staring at her with his intense eyes.

Could she believe him? She had no idea if she could trust his word or not. What she had just saw, how could she trust someone who clearly looked like that? But there was something about him beyond his horrifying appearance. She couldn't put her finger on it.

Elena slowly found the kitchen chair only a foot away and took a seat in it. She needed to sit. This was all too much and yet she wanted to understand. Ever since she met him, all she wanted was to understand him. The questions he left her with. His cocky attitude that made her want to slap that smirk off his face half the time and most of all the way he made her feel like she never had before. All her questions could be answered and he was offering it to her. The thin ice she was walking on though was what kept her divided, but she knew if he were being honest, after hearing him out, he would leave.

"What do you mean prepared for this life?" She asked and his pleasurable smile embraced him. It was like him transforming never happened. Her mind fluttered back to memories of them talking at the Mystic Grill and how normal it seemed. As she glanced at him leaning up against the counter it almost felt normal again. She had to remind herself that it wasn't. This wasn't normal.

Damon sighed. "I mean realizing the innocence of Mystic Falls and the world that you live in is about to change. I know what I am and in all senses you should be scared of me. Hell, you should be running for the hills, but you're not. And that's what I don't understand. That's why I can't tear myself away from you."

"If you're a vampire, why haven't you fed on me yet?" Elena watched him like a hawk.

"I don't know." He growled and clenched his fists. Damon placed his hands on the counter facing away from her and spoke in a low tone. "You have no idea how badly I want to bite you. When I look at you I can hear you heart beat. When your neck is exposed all I can think about if tasting your blood. But something is holding me back."

"Well what is it?" She asked in a quieter curious voice.

"I don't know." Damon gritted through his perfect white teeth that hid a dark secret. Two of them that wanted to plunge deep into her throat and suck her dry.

"How long have you been like this?"

His blue eyes were cold. The ice that pierced them was more than usual and something painful was behind his glare. For a moment, she actually felt sympathy for him.

"One hundred and forty-five years." He answered studying her carefully for her reaction.

She looked down at the table. "And how did you get to be like this?"

"You don't stop, do you?" Damon laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I tell you that I've been roaming this earth for one hundred and forty-five years as a vampire and you don't freak out about that?"

"Trust me, I've freaking out here." She replied.

"Good. You should be."

Every part of her was freaking out. It wasn't just an everyday thing to learn that the guy you've been talking to and making out with is a vampire. This stuff only happened in movies.

"Do you have like…special abilities?" She spoke quietly feeling silly asking him.

The smirk returned and he responded, "I am stronger than a human being and I compel people to do what I want."

_The glazed looks_. Elena felt the light bulb go off in her head. It wasn't his charm that was making people obey him it was his supernatural powers. She suddenly grew aware that if he had the ability to it do anyone, how did she know he wasn't doing it to her right now? Or he hadn't before? Did Damon compel her from the very beginning?

"No I've never compelled you." Her confirmed her thoughts instantly.

"You can read minds too?" Elena shifted in her chair uncomfortably.

"No," Damon chuckled. "But I know you were wondering that. I've never compelled you once. I promise."

"So you go around and feed on people and compel them for fun?" She said aloud trying to configure everything together.

His calm demeanor was quickly changing. Creased lines formed on his forehead and his lips drew into a line. He seemed appalled by her assumptions. "I don't do this for fun Elena. I do this because of who I am. Who I have become." Damon wasn't all mystery and charm. Something dark lingered in him and it wasn't just him being a vampire. There was some demon that was eating away at him inside. Elena wondered if he knew how transparent he could be for a split second and then it was gone. He put the blockade back up.

"I just…" She began but was quickly cut off by his rage.

"Look, we could spend hours, days, hell even weeks talking out every little detail about who I am and what I do, but that isn't going to change anything." He shook his head and crossed his arms in front of his chest making his muscles enlarge. Elena's eyes fell upon his unflawed physique.

_Stop that!_ She yelled at herself. How could she be thinking about how attractive he was when he was telling her that he wanted to basically suck her blood? Elena was mess. She wasn't thinking straight.

"I understand if you don't want this." He muttered.

"I don't know what I want," she sighed and ran her hands through her hair. "I need time to think about all of this."

"I can give you that." Damon nodded his head. "But Elena, I can't wait forever for you to decide whether you can handle this or not. I have _needs_, specific needs."

"And I _need_ time. I don't know how much, but I need it." Elena sassed him back and his smirk appeared.

_Don't smirk at me,_ she thought trying to suppress her churning sensation for him that was apparently still alive. In that moment as he gave her his sex eyes and sly smile, she had to resist. She couldn't trust him yet. He was dangerous and she still was trying to understand him.

"Fair." He replied. "I'll go then."

Picking his jacket up from the floor where Elena had eagerly peeled it off his body due to their lust filled make out session earlier that was rudely interrupted by his vampire needs, she blushed. She was embarrassed. All this time she had been attracted to a monster, but one that was devilishly attractive. Damon left the kitchen and made his way to the front door. Elena rose up quickly and followed behind stopping in the middle of the living room.

"Elena," He said letting her name rolled of his tongue smoothly and making her resist her inappropriate urges. "Know that while you're trying to understand I can answer any question you may have and…"

His words were lingering and something was arousing him deeply at the thought of it. He pulled his coat on and peered over his shoulder. "I thought you should know if you decide to cut me off completely, you're one hell of a good kisser. Hope to see you again, Miss Gilbert."

The door closed and Elena crashed to the ground. Her body went numb.

What had she gotten herself into?


	14. Chapter 14: Resist Temptation

**Chapter 14: Resist Temptation**

Elena tossed and turned in her bed. The thought of vampires actually existing was driving her mad. Was Damon the only one? Horror struck her as she thought of him attacking her and feeding on her blood from such hunger that must control him. Everything always came back to control with him. She thought of how it must feel to control his need for blood and whatever else he felt was necessary to keep him in line. He was very complex.

The image of his fangs and his blood thirsty eyes haunted her as she closed her eyes and tried to think of other things. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she could hear every beat it took. Was this what it sounded like to Damon?

Eventually she eased her body into a deep sleep. The fear of having a nightmare about him was inevitable and so she let herself enter the land of dreams.

_As she awoke, she found herself in a large room accompanied by a big oak desk and sprawling glass windows that overlooked Mystic Falls downtown area. She knew of this place. It was Damon's office. Elena touched the cold glass and in the reflection of it she saw him hovering behind her. Quickly, she turned and he was close almost breathing down her neck. _

"_Miss Gilbert, do you know how bad I want you?" He whispered running two of his fingers down her neck where her vein throbbed. _

_She gulped and he pushed her hair away exposing her neck fully. Damon wrapped his hand around the back tickling the tiny hairs on the back of her neck and causing her knees to buckle. Using his shoulder for support, Elena pulled herself up and she let her hand wander from his shoulder to the back of his neck. His eyes were hungry. Lusting for her like they always did._

_Damon bowed his head letting his lips touch her sensitive skin on her neck and she grew weak. He kissed carefully and softly slowing trailing them down to her collarbone. She closed her eyes letting the sensation of him consume her. His lips trailed upward this time and he went to her ear sucking lightly and then progressed down her jaw line. Her lips quivered wanting to be kissed. He smirked knowing what she wanted and he pushed himself on to her. Elena was being engulfed in his arousal. She loved the way he tasted and she couldn't get enough. He spun around laying her on his desk sending paperwork flying. Her fingers ripped at the buttons on his shirt as he moved his hand down her arm to her side to her leg. As his touch traveled around her body, she wanted more._

"_You're not going to scream. You're going to enjoy this." He said letting his eyes pulse for a moment looking deeply into her. She shook her head and watched as his gorgeous face disappeared. His eyes dried up leaving them red and his teeth were sharp. He drew his head back and came in contact with her neck. _

Elena shot up covered in sweat holding the side of her neck. She was breathing erratically. Her dream it was all too real. His pointed fangs she swore she could feel almost puncture her vein. As she got out of bed, she went to the bathroom to examine herself and found her neck was fine. Physically she was left unmarked, but mentally was a whole another story.

In her dream, even as a vampire Damon made it seem so sexy. She hated to admit it, but vampire or no vampire she wanted to live out her dream in real life. Maybe she could somehow forget he was one and just go on carelessly making out with him as she pleased. That wasn't going to happen. No matter how much she tried to not think about it, the image of his vampire mask was fresh on her mind.

Suddenly, Elena froze. Her eyes stared back at her in the mirror. Something was beginning to click. Why hadn't she realized it before? She grew angry. How stupid could she have been? Damon wasn't as innocent as he led on to be. Even if he swore he wasn't going to hurt her, didn't mean he wouldn't hurt someone else. She knew…an animal didn't attack Caroline. Damon had.

_Damn you Salvatore_, she cursed to herself and quickly got dress. It was early in the morning. The sun hadn't rose yet but she had to go to the hospital. She had to talk to Caroline. Barely throwing on a decent outfit, Elena rushed down her stairs and grabbed her keys. She swung open the door, but fell back.

"Get the hell out of here!" She growled at him.

Damon stood at her door still wearing the clothes from earlier in the day. His face was covered by the night's shadows, but she could still see his expression. No smirk. No sex eyes. He was stern. He was focused.

"Elena, I can explain." He said crouching down.

"Explain!" She yelled and he looked around. Damon stepped into her house and shut the door. Elena panicked. "You killed Bob. You attacked Caroline!"

"No I didn't!" Damon firmly stated.

"Yes you did!" Elena reacted and stumbled on the ground trying to get away from him.

"I swear to you I did not hurt Caroline or kill Bob." He said in softer tone. "I wouldn't do that to you."

"To me?"

His presence in her home was unwanted and a distraction. She grew with more fright as she wondered why he was waiting outside her door at this time of night. Was he planning his attack? Could he not resist leaving her alone and was coming to demand her decision out of her? Or was it something else?

"I don't attack to just attack. I don't feed to just feed." Damon hissed and paced to the middle of the living room. His hands were balled up into fists and he looked like he wanted to punch something, but all he got was dead air.

"Then what did attack Caroline? You seem to be convinced it wasn't you!" Elena shoved herself off the floor and stood shaken by his unwelcome entrance. "Please convince me of what else could possibly do that to someone and don't tell me it was an animal because we both know that isn't true."

Damon showed a new emotion to her. An emotion she knew too well as worry. It embraced his eyes drooping them with a slight hint of fear and he licked his lips. "My brother." He answered dully.

"You're brother?" She spat. "What is he a vampire too?"

"Yes," he answered honestly sending Elena into another wind tunnel of surprising information. He wasn't the only vampire in Mystic Falls.

"How many are there of _you?"_

"Just me and my brother." Damon spoke letting his bottom sit on the coffee table.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Elena asked crossing her arms fiercely and stomping her foot.

"I would never lie to you Elena." He said staring at her letting his blue eyes pierce her soul just like they had in her dream. "My brother and I have been the only vampires in Mystic Falls for a very long time and we make sure to keep that way."

"But there are other vampires?" She asked knowing his response before he said it.

Damon didn't answer her. He knew she was beginning to understand the dangers that lurked on this Earth, an invisible force that only reveal themselves at reasonable circumstances. However, Caroline's attack wasn't reasonable.

Elena whispered to herself, _oh my god_, as she fought the urge to cry. Vampires roaming around amongst humans and not knowing who was pure and who wasn't scared the living shit out of her. How could she trust anyone now? She was starting to feel like she was living a complete lie.

"Are you sure it was your brother?" Her voice barely got the words out.

"Positive." Damon replied without hesitation.

"Why would he do that? Why would he attack Caroline? Why now?" Elena panicked letting her mind slip into the horror of what she was learning.

"Elena," he stated her name and rose from the coffee table. His approach was sincere and as she locked her body in place and he continued toward her while she held her breath. She didn't like him being this close to her, but at the same time she wasn't running. She was conflicted with her feelings for him. Damon placed his hand on her cheek and she shivered. "Breathe. I am not going to hurt you. I…my brother isn't like me. We are both vampires, but we choose to lead our lives differently in certain ways."

In his intense blue eyes, he was hiding something. Damon wasn't being completely truthful with her. He was leaving something out. She wanted to ask, but one of his best traits was dodging the bullet. The answers she sought weren't going to be given to her freely. She was going to have to work for them. Another time, another day.

"You should rest, Elena." He stroked her cheek.

"I have to go see Caroline." Elena uttered and turned her head away from him.

"She is sleeping and she is fine." Damon assured her and her chest began to heave again. Her mouth barely opened before he shook his head discouraging her to speak. "I went to check up on her at the hospital. No, I didn't touch her, bite her, talk to her, or even let her see me. Caroline was asleep. When I left earlier today I went straight to the hospital to make sure my brother wasn't there."

"Why would he be there?" She suspected the worse.

"Because I didn't want Caroline's fate to be like Bobs." His words left her lifeless at the thought of her best friend being dead. Damon stroked her cheek again and he smiled at her. It wasn't like his normal seductive smile, but it was sweet and she finally let her cheek rest upon his hand lightly. "You need to rest."

His hand fell and suddenly she was tempted by his touch. The sensational dream she had just dreamt of moments before discovering the truth and rushing down the stairs to find him swallowed her. A part of her was screaming let him go and fear of him, but the other part of her was a vixen of lust. She wanted him to stay. She wanted to see what he was capable of in real life. Elena knew the sort of trouble she could find herself in, but in the moment she didn't care. She believed he hadn't attacked her friend. She believed he had some control over his vampire urges, but she wasn't sure if she could trust his vampire side yet. She was going to take that chance.

"Stay." She murmured blushing.

The expression changing upon his face wasn't his normal self. The one she was so attracted to. He looked confused and almost scared. "Elena, I shouldn't." He said staring at her. In return to his touch, she grabbed his cheek and requested of him to stay again.

"Please," she whispered. "I don't want to be alone right now."

"I'm serious, Elena. I shouldn't and what you're saying is foolish." Damon snarled at her.

"Then let me be foolish. Let me risk my life with you just for tonight." She held on to him.

"Elena, you don't know what you're saying."

"Just tonight." Elena pleaded. "I'm not saying I'm ready for this life, but I just want tonight. Anyways, I'm scared of what's out there."

The smirk. It had returned and he has laughing. Elena didn't understand. "Nothing is going to touch you unless you allow it too." He told her noticing she still wasn't quite sure what he meant.

"A vampire can only be invited in." He informed her of more vampire knowledge.

"Well, that doesn't change me wanting you to stay." She said dropping her hand from his cheek leaving him now tempted by her touch.

His smirk shifted to one side and his eyes burned with lust as he looked at her. Elena felt the fire inside her burn brighter. If he felt anything like the way she felt, he wasn't going to leave. He was going to stay. Damon parted his lips and replied, "I'll stay."


	15. Chapter 15: Walk The Line

**Chapter 15: Walk The Line**

"I'll stay, but I can't stay as long as you want me to Miss Gilbert." He slyly added and his eyes glanced to the staircase.

"Why?" Elena asked being aware of his lingering eyes around her home and on her.

"I have work." Damon responded and she caught herself blushing again. She forgot that he was a successful businessman despite what he truly was. Now that she knew he was a vampire it was hard to picture him living a normal life. "And if I'm staying, I insist you rest."

"I'm not tired." She whined to him.

"You need to rest because then I can control myself." He explained to her. A control freak is what he was. He was always talking about it now and she realized he wasn't a two faced man, he had multiple personas. Damon continued, "You're blood flows naturally when you're resting like right now even though I can sense it peak at times. When you become worked up is when it's unbearable for me."

"Oh," she uttered to herself and he flashed his seductive smirk.

"Come on, you should lie down. It will be good for both of us." Damon demanded and motioned for her to head up the staircase.

Without hesitation and without arguing with him, Elena moved her legs up the wooden staircase as Damon carefully followed her. _Oh no_, she thought as her eyes grabbed sight of her bedroom. Suddenly becoming wary to the idea of him seeing her bedroom and where she slept, Elena spun around, as she was one step above him. Looking down at him he continued to gaze at her with his determined blue eyes and sneaky smile. She opened her mouth as if she were going to say something and stopped. It was strange how he could sway her mood much like he swayed his own from time to time.

Elena turned back around letting her hair whip with her motion and she walked slowly into her bedroom. His presence lingering behind her as he stood in the doorway made her feel uncomfortable. She glanced at him quickly seeing his eyes scan her room only to land them right back on her.

"Rest." He demanded of her again.

She moved toward her bed and sat down. "How do I know for sure that you're not doing that weird control thing?"

"I told you, I would never do that to you." Damon stated flatly.

"But you do it to other people all the time." Elena responded.

"Yes," He took a seat on her desk letting his fingers feel the dark wood. "But only when I feel it is right. That doesn't mean I haven't become careless with it before, but I've learned how to use it."

"And what if I asked you to compel me? Would you do it?" She asked bowing her head.

"Why would you want to be compelled?" His responsive question was innocent. There was no lingering hint of another meaning behind it.

"You would be able to compel me if I wanted to forget about this whole vampire thing, right?" Elena mumbled.

Damon licked his lips and spoke firmly. "Is that what you want? You want me to make you forget."

"I don't know," she whispered. "It was just a thought. I still don't know what to think about all of this."

"If you want nothing to do with this life and nothing to do with me," Damon pushed off the desk and paced over to where Elena sat on her bed. He peered down at her and continued, "I can compel you."

The gorgeous monster that stood before her was granting her a promise only saints would be willing to obey. For what he was and what he hid behind a flawless mask, he was good. His very nature to blend in with the crowd was his way of surviving and no wonder he could float through life so easily. He had it made besides the whole hunger for human blood part. The amount of endless questions she held on to just to help her understand his existence and his actions were what she wanted from him. She felt foolish for wanting something like that when most people with this sort of information would be heading for the hills. Elena felt her mouth open knowing she was about to speak without thinking.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." She shook her head still staring at her feet. "I know what you are and yet I let you stay. Does that make me stupid?"

"Very." He answered.

Elena wasn't expecting him to reply so quickly and with that answer, but then again he was full of surprises. "I know I should stay away and I probably should have you compel me so I can forget about all of this, but for some reason I don't want you to. I don't want you to go. I don't want to forget you." She carefully raised her stare to him, who was hovering over her.

Those thin lips that were in a perfect line and his furrowed eyebrows causing defined creases in his forehead only told her he was thinking. He was another shade of emotion that he displayed when he was debating with himself.

"You're very stupid." He said enunciating his words. "I could hurt you. I want to hurt you."

"Then why don't you?" Elena asked still trying to comprehend what was going on through that pretty head of his.

"I don't know." Damon exhaled with anger. Every muscle inside of him was tense. Clearly, the subject of him wanting to hurt her, biting her was a sensitive one. Every time the subject came up he became like this.

Not knowing why she was raising to her feet, Elena stretched out her hand and touched his wrist. She watched as he tensed more and flashed her his wild gaze that made her feel like she was crossing the line with him. Like he could snap at any minute and rip her to shreds. Her thumb stroked the vein on his wrist and she tried to hide the fear inside of her. Damon watched her warily trying to understand why such a young beauty like Elena could be so thoughtless as to even trust him. Elena was wondering the same thing.

"I meant it before," he barely spoke in his breathless tone. "You're sexy."

With a flip of the switch, the seductive Damon was back and pushing her hair off her face softly and sensually. The electric wave of energy soared through her and she let her mind drift into the craze and sexuality that created him. Erasing every thought of horror and confusion, Elena gripped his wrist. More than anything she wanted to play out her dream and she was pretty sure it was going to happen judging by his current expression.

"You have no idea what you're doing to me." Damon whispered close to her ear. "You have no idea what I want to do to you."

"Show me." Elena said scared and that same time secretly desiring his next move.

Damon grabbed the side of her face and ran his mouth along her jaw line sending her skin rising in heat. He returned the grip on her wrist with his other hand and traveled his hand to her elbow and up to her shoulder. Elena was melting faster and faster. His lips graced hers lightly and he kept them hovering over hers looking delicious. She wasn't sure if he wanted to kiss her or bite her. The first choice was what she preferred, but she waited for the second choice as well. Maybe it wouldn't hurt as bad as she thought it would.

The first choice was his direction and he forced himself on her. Elena held on to him as his urgent lips passed over hers with increasing force. She didn't care about anything else. Him consuming her like this was exciting. It was like a high she had never been on before and she didn't want to come down.

Falling back on her bed, Elena was pinned underneath him. His hands were placed on either side of her shoulders and he kept himself propped up as he continued to kiss her. Being caught in the moment she reached around his back and played with the hem of his shirt she wanted it off him. She wasn't sure if he would jump back at her request or not, but by her small tugging he pulled himself off her for a moment and yanked his shirt off. He threw it to the side and Elena let her hands roam his naked skin. He was even more beautiful without his shirt. Her heart was racing faster and she pulled his head back down to kiss him. Pure bliss was sweeping over her. Damon was striding away from her mouth and down her chin and down to her neck. Something panicked in her, as she knew the times before when he had reached a certain point he would resist. The fun would be over and she didn't want it to end. She had to stop him before he could get the chance.

Never being the one to take charge in a situation like this, she dug her fingers in his hair and pulled him back up to her mouth. Once he was there letting his sweet taste enter her mouth, she rolled him over on to his back and straddled him. He held on to her hips and she peeled off her shirt revealing her nude bra and she felt slightly embarrassed. She was moving so fast with him. Was this what she really wanted? Now in reality and not in her dreams, it was all a bit much.

Gazing up at her with hungry eyes, Damon sat up letting his soft lips kiss her collarbone. He trailed his lips down her chest and raised his hand barely cupping one of her breast. Her breath became quick. Continuing to map out his lips across her chest, he let them get carried away up to her neck. Elena knew what was going to happen, but it felt too good to stop and try to avoid the situation. Sure enough as he kissed the same spot on her neck he paused letting his hot breath graze her skin.

"Damon." She whispered. "Don't."

A low growl escaped him and he bowed his head letting her get a glimpse at his devilish side. Dry, wrinkled eyes that were a shade of red and the piercing fangs to match were permanent upon his distorted face. Elena quivered at the sight of him knowing she needed to run, but she was frozen. She didn't want to run and even if she wanted to she couldn't.

"Damon." Elena whispered again and he ran his hand along her neck.

They both knew better getting themselves into this situation. Elena knew what he could do to her and he knew the same. However, they both couldn't keep it in their pants when they were around each other.

Damon and Elena were both walking a very thin line with another. It would only be time before one of them would crack and maybe this was it.


	16. Chapter 16: Secret Safe

**Chapter 16: Secret Safe **

"Why aren't you like the others?" He snapped shoving Elena off his lap and hunched over the side of the bed. "Please don't move."

Obeying his request, Elena sat limp watching him suspiciously knowing he was still wearing his mask. She stretched her eyes to see his face as she caught sight of his silhouette. The pointy white fangs were still protruding from his mouth and he fumed from his uncontrollable desire to feed on her. Was he always going to be like this when he was around her? Was there going to be an always? Elena was beginning to understand Damon more as she observed from a distance. He was a hunter. He was a predator. In order for him to survive the life he led, he had to feed. But she wasn't willing to sacrifice her non-punctured flesh for him, not yet.

"What do you mean, the others?" Elena murmured folding her hands in her lap.

A huff escaped him and he raised his head lifting him to sit up straight. Her eyes fell upon his porcelain skin on his back. It was untouched and smooth. Even this part of him was beautiful. Elena wanted to reach out and touch it. To let her fingers skim a trail down his spine.

"Damn it, Elena. Please calm down." Damon shouted in short breaths. Her body flinched at his hasty tone and she constricted her body. "You're heart is beating so fast I can hear it."

She wanted to apologize, but she felt it was not necessary. It wasn't her fault he got her so worked up like this. He was the one that always made the first move and was the first to end their arousing escapade. "What do you mean by the others?" She drew him back on her curiosity.

"When you came to my office, I thought you were the perfect catch. The way you acted so innocent and shaky and yet you still managed to have this wicked side of you," He recalled their first memory together. "I thought you were it. You were my next victim."

"Victim." She stated letting her hear the term that was so demeaning. Is that how he saw her? A victim.

"I tend to only feed on beautiful women, Elena. And to no surprise you are beyond beautiful." Damon continued his thought and turned to face her. The mask was gone. He was back to his normal self. "I compel them to enjoy me thirsting for their blood. I compel them to do whatever else I feel is necessary to satisfy myself."

"And you want to do that to me? You want me to want you to bite me?" Elena's voice shook, but she did not run once again. Even in the horror of truth of Damon Salvatore, she wanted more information. Running would only make things worse.

Damon shook his head and he facial expression became sweet. "I wanted to. I still want to, but something about you is different. You're not like the others."

"Do you end up…." She stopped her thought. The fear of the fate of these victims that belonged to Damon scared her.

"I have hurt them, yes." He obliged to share with her what she was thinking without saying it. "But I do not kill them. Once I become bored with them I compel them to forget about me and everything that happened."

"And what about when you're with them? Do they understand what is going on?" Her probing furthered.

"Yes, they understand, but they wouldn't dare tell a soul." Damon said in a dark voice.

"Why?"

"Because I tell them not to." His snarky tone appeared.

Elena took in a long, deep breath and then exhaled it. She was trying to understand his strange way of his when it came to feeding. If she was his so-called next victim, how long had it been since he last fed? Maybe that was why he was so filled with rage and lust whenever he was around her. Damon was hungry and for her blood.

"So let me get this straight, if it wasn't for whatever is holding you back, I would be your next victim." She gulped and looked at him. Damon didn't respond, but his icy blue eyes confirmed her answer. "And being your victim, you need to feed on me."

"Look," Damon stood up and glared down at her. "I want to bite you, badly. I want to control everything you do around me and then some. However, the fact that something about you is telling me not to do so is driving me insane."

Anger was building up inside him. It was a control issue. Not only was him being hungry distracting enough, but also it all came back to control. He liked that he could compel people especially the chosen ones also known as his victims. Beautiful women, who fell to his knees and do whatever was asked of them. She wasn't sure if she really liked the idea of it all.

"Elena, I can't stay away from you." He uttered. "I came over here to tell you that before I found you rushing out the door in panic about Caroline and what you thought I had done. I want this to work. I want you to accept me and be willing to accept what I want to do to you."

"I don't know." Elena became hesitant at the thought of him sucking her blood.

"I promise you I would never compel you. I promise you that if you choose this I would never ask you to do anything unless you wanted to." He knelt down and grabbed her hand. His touch sent spiraling sparks of electricity through her. She wanted to pull away because she knew him doing this could easily sway her decision, however she was lost in his words as he spoke. "I promise we can take this slow as long as you promise me that I can share with you all of me."

"All of you, what does that mean?" Elena asked warily.

"I mean letting me bite you." Damon replied. "Letting me taste you and in return you could do the same."

"What?" Pulling her hand away from him, she moved back on her bed away from him. She didn't quite understand what he meant by "in return you could do the same", but she was sure he was about to explain.

"You could drink my blood. Not because I want you to be like me." He assured her. "I never wish that upon anyone. My blood will keep you strong. It will heal any damage done to you. I've already done so for your friend."

"Wait, you gave Caroline your blood? I thought you said you didn't touch her or anything." Her thoughts were wild and everywhere. This was more than she expected from him tonight.

Damon gave way that Caroline's situation bothered him. Maybe it had to do with him assuming it was his brother who attacked her, thought Elena. There was so much more to learn especially knowing Damon had a brother just like him roaming Mystic Falls apparently attacking people.

"Alright, I didn't tell you because I didn't want to freak you out. I had to. She lost a lot of blood."

"Does she know?" She asked curling up into a ball on her bed still realizing her half naked torso. Feeling ashamed of her appearance, Damon noticed and he gave a flash of his wicked smile for a moment.

"No." Damon chuckled. "You think I let her remember a thing like that? I fed her my blood and compelled her to forget. She should be good as new by now. Most likely the doctors will release her in a few hours."

The clock next to her bed read, five thirty in the morning. The sun would be rising soon and now as she began to grasp reality she grew tired.

"Alright, I've clearly told you more than you can handle for one night." He sighed and stood up reaching for his shirt and pulled it over his head. "I have to be at the office in a few hours and I need to sort a few things out. You should rest, Elena."

"Wait, you're leaving?" Her voice peaked and she suddenly erased all memory of what he had just shared. She didn't want him to go yet. There were so many things let unsaid and she wanted to know more. She wanted him to stay.

"You cease to amaze me Miss Gilbert." Damon curled the corners of his mouth into his lovely smirk and dazzled his blue eyes at her. "One moment I can tell you want nothing to do with me and the next you're begging for more. What am I going to do with you?"

"Stay." Elena reached out her hand. "Please. Just for a little longer. I want to ask you more questions."

He gave her a bigger smile. "For another time." Then his mood changed and he became serious. "Elena, I must ask you though to not tell anyone what I am. If my secret got out I would be ruined. The whole town doesn't need to know."

"Why would I tell anyone?" She returned a smirk to match his and it reappeared upon his face. "You may be an atrocity Mr. Salvatore, but I don't want this town to have to sleep with one eye open at night. I won't tell anyone, don't worry."

"Miss Gilbert, I trust your word." He spoke as if he was retreating to old times.

"You have my word Mr. Salvatore." She responded noticing a hint of stinging pain glaze his eyes for a second. Whatever it was it didn't stay and she wondered was it something she had said or done. With him everything was a mystery.

Damon tugged on his shirt and leaned down placing his hands on either side of her. "Come stay with me this weekend." His breath was hot and close making her want to kiss those luscious lips of his.

"At your place?" Her inner school girl crush soared high.

"Yes," he answered. "I promise I can answer more of you questions…and then some. Please?"

"Okay." Elena breathlessly replied. No compulsion needed and no thinking it over. She obliged to him her acceptance and he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Her eyes fluttered close as he did.

"I'll pick you up tonight. Seven o'clock sharp." Damon stated and stood up.

"Wait," She called out to him before he left her vulnerable and alone in her room. "What are we going to do about your brother? He attacked Caroline."

"I'll handle it." He assured her. "And Elena, be careful who you invite in."

**Author's Note:** Check out my newest trailer for Fifty Shades of Salvatore, watch?v=vQWkHJDuLG8&feature=g-upl (If the link doesn't work my YouTube channel is SmileHeartLove.


	17. Chapter 17: House of Salvatore

**Chapter 17: House of Salvatore**

"Hold on," The peppy voice of Caroline Forbes piped up from the couch.

For someone who had lost a serious amount of blood according to Damon and the doctors was looking as healthy as she possibly be could. No strange bite mark blemished her neck, the color in her cheeks was full and warm, and her bubbly and persistent self was in full swing. Caroline was completely normal and healed to perfection considering her attack only happened a few days before and nearly left her for dead. Elena guessed she had to thank Damon for that. His inhuman blood like he had told her cured her.

"While I was recovering in the hospital, alone, you were cozying up with Damon Salvatore under the roof of this house." Her eyebrows raised and interrogation had begun.

_Shit. _She hated explaining herself especially to Caroline. What could she tell her anyways? The secret that Damon carried she swore to keep and she planned on it, but it was eating away at her inside. Vampires, fangs, blood spilling over Mystic Falls. None of that could be said and Elena bit her tongue letting the truth hide somewhere where no one could find it.

"Wait, don't tell me you…" Caroline hinted toward sealing the deal with Damon and gave her a wink.

"No!" Elena sighed loudly and rested her back up against the wood trim of the living room. "I'm not that easy Caroline."

"Oh god, Elena. I'm not saying be easy or that you are, but come on, you haven't done it in forever." She responded fervently.

"My sex life is my sex life." The topic was bothering her. Elena wasn't a fan of the whole sex topic because unlike Caroline she was very inexperienced. Losing her virginity wasn't as glamorous as she had expected and dwindling on the memory of it only brought back unhappy thoughts.

Emotional and stressed, she found herself in a bedroom not her own at a party right after her parents had passed away. The pressure to get out and try to live again was Caroline's idea and unfortunately Elena thought alcohol was the cure. The beer goggle effect sent her over the edge that night and she ended up sleeping with some college football player type. It was messy and gross from what she remembered. The pain of sex for the first time was enough for her to shy away from trying it again and so here she was three years later sex free. However, her feelings toward it were changing thanks to Damon. She never wanted someone so bad in her life until now. It was a lingering thought instantaneously.

"Fine. All I'm saying is if the opportunity presents itself go for it." She smiled wickedly.

"I thought you were the one that said you didn't trust him," Elena said and tucked her hair behind her ear. "And now you want me to go sleep with him?"

"I don't trust him, but that doesn't mean you can't use him for a little fun." Caroline spoke in a tone almost too clever.

_Typical advice from Caroline, the ex-cheerleading captain and football team's go to girl._ Elena knew Caroline wasn't sleazy, but the opportunity sure did present itself to her quite often and she never passed it up. Trying to change the topic, Elena went into the kitchen to fetch some tea. The tray was heavy and she set it down on the coffee table. "The doctor said you should rest."

"I don't want to lay around anymore. I feel fine honestly." She whined and took a cup and poured herself a cup of tea. Elena joined her on the couch with her own cup. "It's weird how quickly I recovered."

"Yeah," Elena replied weakly and took a sip of the hot scalding liquid. Only if she knew the truth of how she recovered so fast. She couldn't tell her. It was another part of the secret she had to keep buried.

"Have they said what bit me and…" Her voice got quiet and she blew on her tea. "What killed Bob?"

"No," she lied once again. _Sure, it was a vampire that attacked you and left Bob for dead. Don't worry it might be Damon's brother. Oh, did I tell you the guy I am currently seeing is a vampire and so is his brother? _The fictional conversation played out in her head. Even thinking it made her sound stupid. No one would believe her and especially not Caroline.

"Well, I hope they catch it and kill it." Caroline gritted through her teeth. Anger seared in her eyes and she gripped the cup hard. "Maybe they will even let me take a shot at it if I'm lucky. I love to see whatever it is was that bit me suffer."

Despite her freshly burnt tongue, Elena gulped down her tea that stung her mouth and decided not to react or respond to Caroline's sudden rage. The thought of Damon being shot or killed for his crime of lusting for human blood made her scared. Not because he was vampire, because he could get caught. She was still unsure to why she growing more comfortable with his monstrous side, but she was. She honestly believed he wasn't going to hurt her and she trusted him. That thought really scared her.

"So, I'm going to stay at Damon's this weekend." Elena blurted out slowly. She didn't know when was the right time to tell Caroline of her plans and the hours were getting shorter before he would be at her doorstep to pick her up. Now seemed like the best time to do it.

Nearly spitting out her tea across the room, Caroline placed her teacup on the table and stared at her. "You're going to stay with Salvatore? Why? Elena, I'm serious I don't trust the guy and you suddenly going to stay with him…"

"I know it sounds sudden, but I like him." She admitted and played with her hands. "Oddly enough, I trust him Caroline. I know that's sudden too, but I do."

"Maybe you should go to the hospital and have yourself checked out." Caroline laughed.

"Look, I've never stopped you from making bad decisions." Elena spat finding newfound bravery in herself. "Please, just let me learn if I make a mistake here. I let you do the same."

A speechless and hurt Caroline stared at her. This was a first. Elena rarely stood up to Caroline and just rolled with the punches when it came to her criticizing her life, but something inside of her boiled. She really wanted to see Damon again and having Caroline shoot her down every time was frustrating.

"Well, don't let me tell you I told you so." Her tone was soft, but still sweet. Caroline wasn't mad at her outburst. She seemed almost impressed, but Elena knew she had finally hit a nerve with her. _Elena Gilbert 1, Caroline Forbes 0._

…

The hairbrush ran through her long dark locks of hair fast and hurried. The clock read ten till seven and Damon would be here any second. Elena threw the brush down and walked back into her room. Her oversized bag sat on her bed and she stood debating what she should bring. She was going to be spending the weekend with him so she was going to need a change of clothes and other things, but her mind was no where close to thinking about packing. It was set on Damon.

Trotting over to her dresser, she grabbed a few shirts and a pair of jeans along with some fresh underwear and tossed it in her bag. She bit her lower lip feeling her heart race rapidly. Ever since her sex talk with Caroline she couldn't help but think about it with Damon. Maybe this weekend she would seal the deal with him. He seemed to be leading in the direction with her, but his urges were what kept them from furthering. Elena hoped he would be able to fight it.

_Ding dong_. The doorbell rang and she shot up. Caroline's voice called for her knowing Damon was at the other side waiting and she picked up her bag. Her feet stomped down the staircase and she stopped at the bottom. "How do I look?" She asked Caroline, who was lying on the couch.

She raised her head and examined her. "Beautiful. Don't forget…opportunity!"

"Yes, Caroline." Elena rolled her eyes and opened the door.

Gorgeous and tall with tousled hair that screamed of sex, Damon flashed his seductive smile at her and immediately she was lost in his blue eyes. He greeted her politely and she said goodbye to Caroline. She closed the door behind her and followed him out to his Chevy Camaro.

"You look beautiful." Damon complimented her as he opened the passenger door for her.

"Thank you." She shyly replied and got in.

The Camaro roared as he pulled away from the curb and relaxed back in his seat. He was dressed in all black. Black pants, black shoes, black cotton shirt, with his black leather jacket over it. The devil in disguise is what he was.

Hush murmurs of the radio played as he twisted and whined around the roads and drove away from the heart and soul of Mystic Falls. Damon had not said one word to her as they had been in the car. She felt like she needed to break the ice.

"How was work?" She asked fidgeting with her sleeves.

"Long. Lots of meetings, but I am working on a new project." His voice cased with excitement as he reminisced on work related things.

"New project?" Elena asked.

"Yes, I want hospitals to be more energy efficient." Damon said curling his fingers around the steering wheel and taking a left. The street was lined with trees.

"Sounds…interesting." She replied not really sure how to respond.

"I'm so glad you agreed to stay with me, Miss Gilbert." He lowered his voice and glanced over at her. Taking her hand, he kissed her knuckles. Chills spiked through her body.

"Me too."

He was so mesmerizing. Elena had to control herself from staring at him as he drove faster down the country road. Damon was by far the most gorgeous man alive.

Eventually the car slowed and he turned down a nicely paved driveway with a rather large gate surrounding it. He pressed four numbers on the keypad and the gate opened. Damon drove up the driveway curving around letting the house come into view. Expecting him to live in an upscale and newly built home, he resided in a rather older home. Brown brick made up the exterior and large dark double doors gave way to its entrance. The house was only two stories, but judging from the front Elena knew it was big. Its ancient feel was warming and it was astonishingly beautiful for an old home.

Damon stopped the in front of the front door and turned off the car. He quickly got out and opened her door. Elena stepped out and he offered his arm. She wasn't sure at first what to do, but she looped her hand around his bicep and he guided her inside.

"This is my home." He chimed as he unlocked the front door and much like the depressing feel to the Salvatore Corporations building she felt it here too. Everything was dark and shadowed desperately needing some light.

"Hello, Mr. Salvatore." A voice boomed from around the corner and nearly startled her.

A rather tall and gangly man stood dressed in a dark suit with his hands folded at his waist. He smiled and as he glanced over at her she swore she saw something disturbed flicker in his eye. Damon nodded at him and said, "Hello, Mr. Lockwood. This is Elena Gilbert."

"Nice to meet you Miss Gilbert." He moved his hands behind his back and nodded at her. Elena did the same.

Whatever she saw in Mr. Lockwood's eyes, she didn't like it. Elena let her hand slip out of Damon's arm and he turned to face her. Mr. Lockwood proceeded out of the foyer and she suddenly felt better. Looking up at Damon, he smiled and she couldn't help but smile back. It was forced though. She felt strange being in his home. Already she had so many questions.

"Where should we start Miss Gilbert?" He asked slyly.

Elena's heart raced.

**Author's Note:** Make sure to check out the new trailer for this fanfic at my YouTube channel, SmileHeartLove.


	18. Chapter 18: Agreement

**Chapter 18: Agreement**

Lost in those blue eyes and the interior of his home, Elena did not know where she should start. With questions still swirling inside and the inappropriate thought of pouncing on him was mixing her into a jumble of confusion. She was stuck to the floor with imaginary glue and couldn't move.

Damon cocked his head slightly and swayed his shoulders as he took a step closer letting her draw in his scent. The smell of him was warming and she wanted to cave into him. He took another step and brushed his hand against the sleeve of her shirt. "Miss Gilbert, I told you I couldn't read minds." His voice hushed close to her ear.

"What do you want to do?" She asked trying to not let her voice shake. "You got me here. Is that where your plan ends?"

"Very amusing you are Miss Gilbert." Damon snickered and continued to circle around her. Every hair on her body was standing up. Instant adrenaline pulsed sending a welcoming surprise of hot flashes coursing through her. "I like it."

Teeth chattering chills waved the hot flashes away as Elena felt him brush his fingertips across the exposed skin of her collarbone. She wanted to trust him and stupidly she did, but something still spooked her, as she knew he craved her scent, her blood. Half blindly she was being lead down a road of uncertainty.

"Come with me." He said more as a request than a suggestion. Elena followed him as she studied his sculpted back that was visible through his tight black cotton shirt. No longer wearing his bad boy leather jacket she admired his in shape and muscular physique.

_Damn._

Her eyes were diverted as they entered a high ceiling room lined from wall to wall with bookcases. Over a thousand books must have filled the shelves. She was in awe as she examined every inch wondering how it was possible to acquire so many books, but then she remembered Damon's little secret. He had been around a long time and someone like himself would have endless days to spend reading and obtaining such a collection.

The floor dipped down with two steps that led to a common area occupied by two rusty brown leather couches with two arm chairs to match. The furniture was in excellent condition and yet it still kept up its ancient antique appearance.

And just as she expected, dark curtains covered the three ceiling to floor windows barely letting in an ounce of sunlight. She desperately wanted to draw them open letting light and happiness pour in.

"Amused Miss Gilbert?" He asked standing in the dead center of the room.

Elena softly stepped down and unto the cream rug to meet him. "This is, beautiful." The words escaped her breathlessly and her eyes finally fell upon him. He curved his crooked smile.

"You should see the rest of the house." He said in a coy tone. "But, for now I would like to talk."

"Talk?" Elena raised an eyebrow toward him with suspicion.

"About an agreement." Damon plopped down onto the rather large brown couch and patted the seat next to him gesturing her to join. Elena obliged.

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure I understand." She murmured and slid her back up against the cool leather and faced him.

His arm was resting on top only inches, maybe centimeters away from her shoulder. He tapped his fingers rhythmically on the leather causing her to grow anxious. "You know what I am and unlike the women I typically have relationships with I compel them to forget or to keep secret for time being. However, I've agreed to not to do that with you for whatever reason I can't define yet. I want to make sure that you will not tell a soul about what I am to anyone under any condition."

"I thought I told you I wouldn't say anything." Elena said shaking her head.

"I know." He replied tilting his head down a bit and giving her a good glimpse of his sky blue eyes. "And I believe you. There is more."

Reaching behind him, Damon withdrew a rather thick document and handed it to her. Elena took it and forced the wrinkles on her forehead to appear. On the front of the document it read, **THE SALVATORE NON-DISCLOSURE AGREEMENT**.

"What is this?" She asked flipping the pages open only slightly and then stared at him.

Damon stopped tapping his fingers and touched her hair. She shivered at his graze, but it wasn't a shiver of fright, a shiver of desire. His touch had some wild affect on her.

"Elena, I have all my, women, sign this." He spoke softly and stroked her hair. "Inside explains what I expect out of this relationship. What I will want from you, what I will want you to do, and then some."

"I don't understand. Why would you have them sign if they are only going to forget about you and everything that you are?" Her question was plausible one.

"They don't forget completely. I'm sorry if I wasn't entirely honest with you earlier." Damon let his smile fall into a hard line upon his face. "You see I am trying to figure this out, you out as we go along. I didn't want to disclose everything right away."

"Okay?" She didn't sound convinced. Damon took his other hand and grabbed hers. His touch again ignited some force inside of her. Forget the document, forget all her undying questions she wanted him, but he only gave her a look that told her to wait.

"They don't forget everything because I don't want them to. I don't want to take a part of their life away from them completely." He explained. Elena bit her lower lip listening and wondering what they did remember exactly. Instantly, Damon responded to her unsaid thought.

_And he doesn't read minds, bullshit._ Even though he couldn't, he had an uncanny way of reading her thoughts at times.

"They remember being with me and the things we've done, anything that meets the realm of humanity. Everything else such as the feeding and me being a vampire is erased. I can't have them wandering the streets with that." Damon laughs to himself finding amusement in his explanation of his lifestyle. "But they also remember that they can't speak of what we had or…"

"Or…" Elena repeated and held on wanting to know what would happen if somehow these "victims" broke out of their trance and spread the ugly truth.

"Let's just say life is short, for them then." He says so smoothly not flinching at his confession.

Alarmed, Elena gulped and tightens her grip around the document. "You mean you kill them?" She raises her eyes to meet him and his mouth is still pressed into a hard line and he is stroking her hair and hand.

"Yes." He answers. "But I don't wish that upon you. I don't want that. I couldn't imagine doing that to you."

"How am I different?"

The seductive smile and playful eyes reappear. "So many questions, Miss Gilbert. I don't know if I'll ever be able to answer every single one that pops into that pretty little head of yours. But, I don't know why you are. You just are."

"Okay." Elena whispers and bows her head.

"Hey," Damon takes his hand that was in her hair and raised her chin. "Please, I don't mean to scare you with all this. I really am fond of you Elena. I want this to work. I want you to want this to work and, I understand if you don't."

"Are you going to compel me if I decide I don't want this? To forget?" She asked feeling fright and she was slightly shaking.

"Yes."

Staggered breaths escaped her and she released her hand from his. She looked back down at the document. This man, Damon Salvatore was really something else. On the surface he was this beautiful and rich man that could sweep you off your feet, but underneath all of that he was truly fucked up, so many shades of fucked up.

"Please read over the document. I can answer any question you have about it." He was no longer playful, but serious. "Please Elena. I'll leave you to look it over. I have to attend to some business. I'll be in my office."

He placed a kiss upon her forehead leaving her in a hot mess of confusion.


	19. Chapter 19: Lust

**Chapter 19: Lust**

_So much for a fun weekend_, Elena thought as she sunk into the rusty brown leather couch and flipped open the document. She felt ridiculous as she began to read through it. Why was she even considering these foolish games? If she wanted a relationship she could find one without a doubt and normal one too. However, there was one thing that kept her from running. Damon.

He solely should be the reason why she should run, but it wasn't. Looking beyond what he was and his odd requests, she was really fond of him too. _This is so messed up_. She rolled her eyes and continued her quest into the Salvatore Non-Disclosure Agreement.

Hours must have passed as she realized the sunlight that barely crept through the curtains was no longer there. Flicking on the lamp next to the couch it brought a whole new view of the room. It was even darker in theory then it was before. Was the whole house like this? She was in the mood for exploring, but she knew she had to think over this silly document.

Damon's requests went along the lines of…

Remain solely loyal to Mr. Salvatore and no one else

Meet the sexual and non-sexual needs of Mr. Salvatore whenever and wherever

Let the possibility of compulsion happen when necessary

To not oblige to any requests made by Mr. Salvatore

To provide the diet for Mr. Salvatore (_this must have meant her blood)_

And the list went on. Elena was growing tired, but a few things were bothering her with his document. If he said he wasn't going to compel her, she would have to ask him to take it out of the agreement. Was that even possible? She wasn't sure if the agreement was negotiable.

Also, the whole feeding on her blood made her queasy. Damon didn't want to hurt her. He had made that clear so would that be thrown out too? Or would he have to find another way? Elena wanted to give him full pleasure of what he wanted the most, but she was not ready for that. She wasn't really sure if she would ever be ready completely. Her heart pounded thinking about it.

Pushing her face into her hands, she let out a sigh and shook her head. She squeezed her eyes shut and the idea of letting out a much-needed scream was desired, but not reasonable. No need to draw attention to herself and have Damon come flying down the corridor to find her in a state of frustration. Instead, she wanted to go find him.

Rising from the couch, Elena held the document still in her hand and headed back to the foyer, the only place of the Salvatore house she was familiar with thus far.

_Sign the document and become Damon's slave or tear it up and run for the hills_, the thought graced her as she peered down to different paths. One hallway that was next to the wooden staircase seemed to look like it led to the kitchen. The other hallway that stood in front of her was even darker and gloomy and she figured she start her exploration to find him down there.

Barely making out the shapes on the walls, she squinted to see timeless works of art glory the walls. Makeshift tables were scattered throughout the hall and she found a tiny lamp upon one of them. She switched it on bringing life and sight to the hallway.

A small murmuring voice met her ears faintly and she continued to press on down the hall. Light came from under a door that was cracked open to her right and Elena heard the hushed voice, now familiar coming from inside of it. She peeked her head in to see a large desk like the one in Damon's office back at the corporation building and his back to her. Three lamps illuminated the room making it less dreary than the rest of the house. As Elena stepped into the room, Damon was on the phone discussing something that she didn't quite make out. Spinning around to look over his shoulder, he saw her and gave her a quick smile. Slightly embarrassed she stood still waiting for him and still with the document in her hand.

"Alright, send me the files tomorrow morning. I'll look them over and give you call." He spoke in a low tone. "Good day."

"Hi," she said sheepishly.

"You're done?" Damon asked looking down at the document a bit surprised to see her in his office.

"Well," Elena began and curled the document in her hand. Something was in the air. Something was drawing her close to him and fast. She was short of breath.

Damon rose from behind his desk and walked over to her. Intensity buried in his blue eyes lurked upon her slender body and she felt herself melting at his stare. She was at a lost of words. She didn't even know what she wanted to say. All she knew she wanted right now was him and by his smirk rising to the occasion she knew he wanted her too.

"The things I want to do to you, Elena." He cooed in her ear as he brushed his hand through her hair.

"Then do them." She encouraged his dark thoughts.

Damon smirked bigger. "The document Miss Gilbert. Have you signed?"

"Fuck the document. Just kiss me." Elena threw the packet to the side sending the pages sprawling across the floor.

With one hand behind her head and the other snaking around her waist, Damon pulled her kissing her long and hard. Elena let her hands rest upon his smooth cotton shirt and he opened his mouth. For the first time, she felt his snake like tongue part her lips and she let him in. Soft lips quickening upon hers, she was losing herself in him. The hand that rested on her back was exploring as he let his fingers slip under her shirt. She shivered at his touch.

Suddenly, she felt herself being whipped around and in lightning speed she was sitting upon his desk sending whatever was occupying it beforehand flying off. Her legs naturally wrapped around him and he ripped her shirt off her torso. Elena's fingers stumbled at the hem of shirt as she tried to yank it off his body.

"Patience." He whispered to her. "Miss Gilbert."

"Shut up." She hissed back at him and pulled his shirt off letting herself drown in the glory of his half naked body. Giving themselves both a minute to breathe, she ran her fingers from his collarbone down his chest to his hard abs and to finally linger on his waistband of his pants.

"Not yet, Miss Gilbert." Damon smirked and took her hands and pushed her down the desk removing everything else that was on top it. Crashing of writing utensils and electronics hitting the floor was turning her on more. This was so exhilarating. She had never had anyone want her like this. She had never had anyone pinning her down to the desk while making out erotically. She had never felt the urge to have sex with someone like this until now. Unlike her first time, she was ready.

Damon took her hands and put them above her head and held them there. He crawled on top of her and bent his head down to her stomach letting his mouth run up her and between her breasts. He let his mouth linger around her neck and Elena held her breath.

_Oh please, not again. I don't want to stop!_ She knew he was going to. He wanted to bite her. She was waiting for her disappointment, but it never came.

"Don't worry. I took care of my feeding earlier." He told her in a low tone and she felt relieved, but worried still. If he took care of it, did it mean some poor soul out there was a victim of him? She didn't want to dwell on it at the moment.

Still holding her down by the wrists, he released one of his hands and smoothed it over her body. His fingers traced the outline of her jeans and fumbled with the button. Once free of restriction, he tugged them off her body leaving her only in her underwear. She felt vulnerable and shy as he gazed at her. Her legs pushed together and she urgently wanted to cover herself back up.

The twisted cool smile that belonged to him beamed and he said, "Don't be ashamed Miss Gilbert. You truly are beautiful."

Blood rushed to her cheeks giving them a scarlet appearance and a warm sensation. His blue eyes piercing every inch of her body and she knew if she really did want him as much as she did, she would have to fight the embarrassment of being nearly naked before him.

Damon removed his hand from her wrist and demanded she keep them there as he removed his pants and his undergarments leaving nothing to imagination. Elena panted at the sight of him and he quickly pulled her underwear off. He slid her body down the desk and she felt herself parting for him.

"Wait, do you have?" She lifted her head right before the ceremonial act was about to begin.

His chilling smile and soft chuckle that came from his throat, he leaned down to her and kissed her. "Trust me, you'll be okay." He rose up and grabbed her waist. Elena's nerves about no protection rotted in her. Judging by his statement, she knew he was unable to cause any havoc on her body in any way she did not wish. A sigh of relief followed knowing she would okay.

Lost in the world of vampire sex, Elena felt herself spiral into oblivion as she felt her body tense and explode with such pleasure she had never felt before. The moaning that escaped both of them, as the process of finally achieving this moment was gratifying. Damon tugged on her hand and pulled her up from the desk and directed to the same rusty brown leather couch that sat alone in the corner of his office. Handing her a blanket, she wrapped it around herself and took a seat next to him.

Damon caressed her hair and he was gazing at her softly.

"Now, about that contract."

**Author's Note:** This will most likely be my last update since I am going on vacation for two weeks. I may update once more Friday, but sure yet.

P.S. I have over 35,000 views on this story. Thanks so much.


	20. Chapter 20: Setting the Limits

**Chapter 20: Setting the Limits**

The contract.

The Salvatore Non-Disclosure Agreement.

It was sprawled out on the floor perfectly fanned and still held together by the thick silver paper clip. Pressing her lips together, Elena knew they needed to discuss what was inside. All the demands and all the odd requests, a negotiation was in order.

"Yes," Elena wrapped the blanket around her body tight not letting an ounce of her skin below her collarbone exposed.

His hungry blue eyes fed upon her as he let his hand brush through her hair and skimmed the blanket covering her arm. "And?" He asked anticipating the endless questions that were about to pour out her. The twisted smirk of pleasure resided on his face and she couldn't help feel the pressure build through her again.

_Oh Mr. Salvatore, the things I want to do to you._ She thought bending his phrase around in her head.

"And I want to negotiate." She replied in a firm tone knowing her only way to make sure she was satisfied too was to stay strong.

"Negotiate?" He cocked his head to the side not letting his aroused expression fade. "Well, that's a first. Go on."

"I want to take out the compulsion bit. You said you don't want to and wouldn't compel me unless I decide to not sign," she said staring at the designs on the blanket.

The response to her first change to the agreement was met with silence. Damon concentrated on her as he thought through her proposition. It was like they were in a business meeting, but naked. The stomach churning memory of the interview where they first met crept into her mind and she cringed. She should be thankful for that embarrassing day otherwise she wouldn't be sitting curled up under a blanket across from Damon in the first place.

A masked smile leaped on to his face.

"No compulsion unless for stated obvious reason." He said beating down the final few words. Elena understood the consequences of if she left him, never being able to remember the glorious moments they had shared together. She didn't want that. She knew she was going to stay, at least for now.

"What else?" Damon asked leaning back on the couch letting the blanket that covered his magnificent unblemished body slip downward leaving his hipbone to poke out.

"Well," Elena thought about the other detailed requests. "The whole feeding, blood thing isn't really up my alley."

"Miss Gilbert, I know you're not keen to the idea and the thought of me hurting you is still undeniably traumatic. However," He curled his lips up and spoke in such a tone that was very business like yet seductive. "You do realize that I need to eat something more than a bunny or stolen blood bags."

Stolen blood bags? Animals? Was this his supplement to not feeding on human blood? Oddly enough, Elena wanted to let out laughter at the thought of a vampire feeding on anything but a human. It was classic horror lore that vampires fed on humans. The thought of an animal or sucking down donated blood seemed ridiculous.

"You find it amusing don't you?" Damon glared at her with displeasure. Dropping her smile, she felt like a child in trouble. "I don't want to feed on those things, but I do. I have to because if I went on rampage biting people, killing them, well, let's just say Mystic Falls might start pointing fingers."

"I didn't mean to." Elena began, but was stopped as he touched her hair once again.

"It's all right. I know you're not use to this yet, use to me." He was sweet again, but something dark danced behind his eyes. "You have no idea how much I want to taste you though. The thought is mind blowing. How about I offer a proposition?"

"Umm, okay." She was unsure where he was leading his intentions.

Damon uncovered her, letting the blanket fall elegantly down revealing the left side of her naked body. His fingers swayed down her shoulder, down her arm, and stopped at her wrist. He grabbed it delicately and turned it over. Using his thumb, he rubbed the underside of her wrist.

"We can start slow, if you agree." The husky tone of his voice swarmed over her. "I can taste and feed on other parts of your body instead of your neck, like here."

His thumb continued to caress her skin on her wrist forming goose bumps up and down her arm. The ridge of his nail lightly skimmed and scratched the blue vein that throbbed, as his eyes grew hungry. Elena's breath quickened and he released his hold on her.

"Of course, that is up to you. I really would like to try though." Damon leaned back letting the blanket shift once more and leaving nothing to imagination. Her cheeks grew warm and she averted her eyes away.

"You can set the limits of where you wouldn't mind me biting you and where you don't want it at all." He assured her. "I want to make sure this is your decision and that you are comfortable with the pain and pleasure that comes along with it Miss Gilbert."

Pain and pleasure, those two always seemed to get grouped together and yet, it sounded so foreign. She had never experienced pain and pleasure together before. How could you feel both at one time?

"Do I have to decide now?" Elena asked rubbing her wrist thinking of two razor sharp teeth puncturing her skin.

Damon blinked revealing his icy blue eyes that smoldered with lust and something else that she couldn't quite make out. "No. I want you to think about this. I want you to come to me with any questions you may have. Most importantly, I want you to want this because it is your decision."

"And why me?" She blurted out before rendering the thought. Immediately, she pressed her lips together wishing she had filtered herself. So easily, she lost herself in him, letting her confided thoughts slip out into the open without a second of thought. What was it about him that made her snap, melt, and fall head over heels without any hesitation?

"Why you, Miss Gilbert." Damon rested his arm on top of the couch and let a mischievous look swept across his face. "I ask myself that very question. Why you?"

"All your…past relationship (_aka victims_) have been compelled, fed on, and distorted into a lifestyle that is completely insane. And then there is me." Elena lowered her voice. "I just don't understand why I am so different."

"Is there anything wrong with being different?" He raised his eyebrow with the altering question.

Elena wrapped the blanket around her body tighter. "No." She said in a hush voice.

"Miss Gilbert, I don't fully understand the sort of hold you have on me yet, however, I wouldn't have you sitting here looking as beautiful as you do discussing something that is very private if I didn't want to." He leaned forward closing in the space between them. "If you haven't learned already I am anything but normal. I am anything but innocent. I am anything but what you really want. I can't give you love or even a normal relationship."

His last statement puzzled her, but she continued to listen to his short speech.

"What I can give you is one hell of a time." His seductive smirk was wider than ever and his eyes were the brightest blue she had ever seen them. "If you are looking for love or a relationship then I can assure you this is not something you may choose to accept. I don't make love. I fuck. I don't flaunt titles of affection. I am very, very messed up soul and I want you to understand that before you make the decision and sign the contract."

Everything said, everything soaking into her all at once was mind-boggling. From what he spoke of, Elena was beginning to understand the true extremity of how fucked up he really was. Was he always like this even before he had turned? Or was it the transformation from a life of purity to this life of damnation that destroyed him and sent to be life this? One thing was for sure, she wasn't signing the contract until she really thought everything through. She wanted to be sure this was what she wanted. But in the moment as he stared at her with such intensity, her thoughts were shifting and she wanted to put aside all the legal stuff.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" Damon said lifting his hand and touching the soft skin on her shoulder. He brushed the blanket aside letting is fall and she was exposed. "Do you know how sexy you are?"

It was happening again. The swirling vibrations coursing through her were apparent and she knew where this was leading.


	21. Chapter 21: Dark Desires

**Chapter 21: Dark Desires**

Sex-driven and extremely darken by his confessions, Elena couldn't take her eyes off the man or once was a man that was slowly approaching her from across the couch. His stare flicked from somewhat flirty to focused and controlled. She felt her back slipping down along the leather of the couch as Damon pressed his palms on either side of her and huffed as he licked his lips. Was this really happening again, only minutes after they had just conquered his desk?

Elena never had experienced an arousal or the sensation to participate in sexual acts multiple times in one day, let alone an hour. Her inexperience made her feel shy and tamed and the thought of going at it again with Damon was nerve racking. Should she really let herself dive into the sexual tormented and fucked up world of Damon Salvatore? _Yes! You want this!_ Her thoughts screamed at her as she continued to slip down the couch.

"Shouldn't we, you know, not do this because I haven't signed the, um, contract?" Elena stammered as his breath grew closer and their skin made further contact. She knew the words were slipping out of her before she could think, however she couldn't help herself.

"Yes," Damon replied. "But I don't care. I can't contain myself when I'm around you, Elena."

Without another protest, she gave in. Damon placed his hand at her waist while the other propped him up as he leaned down and trailed wet kisses just below her chin. Gasping and softly moaning Elena gripped his bare shoulder. The fear of him still not being able to control himself around her lingered in her mind, but she knew a man who strived off control would be able to fight his undeniable urges.

The idea of sex was not foreign, but it sure felt like it to her. Damon's capabilities to make her fold underneath him and to obey his every command without compulsion was exciting, even though she couldn't understand why. Sex was sex, but not with him. Every thing was heightened and maybe it had to do with him being dangerous that drew her in even more. Maybe she did like the bad boys instead of the goody goodies like Matt.

Her thoughts of the moment were interrupted by Damon's lingering hand that now was guiding itself up her torso and to her right breast. He massaged it carefully letting the sensation build and his lips mimicked the same massaging motion instead with his mouth as his dipped his head.

Elena mouthed, oh my god, as she enjoyed the feeling of his mouth exploring other parts of her body. He was skilled and perhaps that had to do with his countless years roaming the earth letting his sex drive over take him from time to time. She could only imagine he had a good amount of experience and has been quite the hit with the ladies.

Continuing to move his mouth and letting his tongue that swirled round and round repeat the delicious massaging on her breast she felt her back arch up and she twisted her fingers into his hair. Damon pushed her back down into the couch and whispered, "Steady." He stared up at her revealing his bright blue eyes that forewarned darkness and seduction. In return she hoped she transmitted through her own expression as she stared back at him crying out that he could have her, all of her.

_Mr. Salvatore, you can have me_ _any way you want_, Elena screamed to herself. Any thought of rationality was being thrown out the window. She wanted him again and bad.

Damon's lips left sensual kisses that were almost sweet as he lowered down her torso and in between her legs. He softly gripped her hips and stopped the kissing. His chin rested lightly on her lower abdomen. She couldn't understand why he was stopping and staring at her with his devilish smile.

"Please do not take offense to this Miss Gilbert, but can I inquire that you have not been sexually explored prior to today?" He grinned asking.

"You mean was I a virgin before today?" Elena pushed her hair off her face and wondered why his curiosity of her state of experience wasn't asked until now. They were just getting to the good part and of course he had to interject. But then again, this was all part of his game. He was making her sit on the edge of her seat. He wanted her to want him even more than she already did.

"No," she told him feeling her cheeks grow warm. "I've only had sex once before and it wasn't very good."

"Oh." His grin increased in pleasure and he rubbed her skin with his thumbs in a circular motion. "And what about today?"

Elena bit her lower lip as the heat rushed once again to her cheeks. Why were they talking instead of messing around? She wanted to press play again, but she knew she would have to please him with her answers before he would let her feel the burning sensation again.

"Riveting." She carefully chose her answer and his eyebrows raised.

He kissed her stomach. "I want to explore you in more ways than one Miss Gilbert." His left hand skimmed down and found her sweet spot. Elena's breathe hitched.

"Mmmm. And I see you oblige." Damon smirked. "Shall I explore some more?"

His other hand took off and caressed her thigh. Those blue eyes disappeared as he focused in on her and he rubbed slowly letting her build up the overwhelming sensation to release again. "Eager are we? Not yet." His voice snickered and his hand that was on her thigh now danced around her sex and he pushed his finger inside of her.

Another gasp exhaled from Elena and she felt Damon thrusting into her even faster. "Control my dear. It's the key to everything, even in a time like this." She was listening, but not comprehending. _Fuck control. Just fuck me already!_

She expanded as a second finger entered and she let her back arch. With his constant rubbing and thrusting, she knew she was near the end and if Damon wanted to keep her from releasing he was going to have to stop. However, his sly blue eyes were looking back up at her again and he was torturing her. Elena licked her lips as the sensation became more urgent. This was what he wanted. She was so close and he was going to stop, but to her surprise he pushed his fingers deeper in her causing so much friction that she began to shake.

"Let go Elena." He demanded and as if on cue her whole body convulsed and she let her chest rise up and down furiously. Letting her only rest for a moment and coming back down from her high, Damon crawled on top of her.

"Hmmm, let's see if you can handle me again." Damon growled and lifted her hips. His erection pressed against her sex and then pushed inside.

_Holy shit!_ How was it possible after just releasing, he could possibly make her feel like this all over again?

With every thrust, Elena could feel her sweaty body rub against the leather couch. Damon kept his locked stare on her and he grunted as he pounded into her. The build up of the burning desirable sensation was back. It wasn't going to be long before she was going to let herself go into the land of pleasure again. Looking up at him, she swore she saw a flicker of hunger breach him, but then she wasn't sure at all. Her mind was so boggled at the moment she wasn't sure if she was imagining things.

Bringing herself back to reality, she was meeting his motions and Damon grew quicker and harder. His jaw was clenched as she noticed him beginning to shake. Elena liked the feeling of him about to lose himself in her and it only stirred the pot of sensation even further. She was about to peak and so was he. Throwing her head back, she gripped what she could find and tightly pressed her lips together not letting the moan she wanted to scream out loudly.

"Oh fuck," Damon hissed and she felt him shake and he too threw his head back. He calmed himself and withdrew from her. Suddenly feeling shy, Elena covered herself with the blanket.

"No shame here," he laughed. "I think we both have gotten to no one another well."

Elena still feeling silly let the blanket cover loosely and she curled up on the couch now feeling exhausted. Leaving the couch, Damon walked over to a small wooden table and extracted a bottle of bourbon. "Thirsty?" He asked pouring himself a glass.

"Yes." Elena replied and felt herself being brave. "You?"

Pouring her glass and setting the bottle down, Damon looked over his shoulder. "Don't make me come over there and relish in you again just like I did moments ago."

_Woah._ Was he serious? How could he possibly have the stamina to proceed in more sexual acts after that? Then again he wasn't human and she couldn't help her body react weakly to his remark. Before her thoughts could even sink in, it was her body that was making up the decision whether to let him control her or not. This was all so new to her.

As Damon walked over to her gave her glass of bourbon to her, he took a large gulp and sat opposite of her again. She studied him. He was so youthful and unblemished. The pure amazement of how one could stay this way forever was breathtaking and she knew before she could even render the thought her mouth was opening and the words were escaping her.

"How do you do it?" She asked.

"Do what?" He replied and cocked his head to the side.

"How do you get away with never getting older? Don't people notice?" Elena sipped her bourbon politely. It was strong.

Damon smirked and laughed. He rested his ankle of his knee and pulled the blanket over his lower stomach to cover him. _Now who is modest Mr. Salvatore?_ Elena thought.

"Well, in this day an age hinting towards the idea of having an excellent cosmetic surgeon helps dart the dangers of people figuring out that I can't age." He explained giving her his award winning smirk. She was beginning to get use to it and she smiled back at him. "In the past, I moved around a lot and I also wasn't as in control of my life then as I am now."

"How so?"

"Intrigued are we?" Damon raised the glass to his lips and gulped down more of his deadly drink. Even the act of drinking he made it seem sexy. Elena felt herself shift, as she grew anxious. "Well, when you become a vampire at first it isn't easy. It's tempting and control is the last thing on your mind. Once I learned it I knew I needed to become a part of the world again and so I constructed Salvatore Corporation."

"Oh." Elena tried to let it all sink in. "That definitely wasn't the answer you gave me in the interview."

"No." He smirked. "So you see I moved around a lot prior to that and since then I have resided in my birth place of Mystic Falls and I am very happy that I did."

The warmth returned to her cheeks again. Elena felt a sweep of fatigue hit her and she set the glass down on the ground. As tired as she felt, she wanted to continue to talk to him. To learn more about him. However, Damon was good at controlling the direction of the conversation and eventually she found herself talking more about herself then she should.

"You should sleep." Damon suggested. "Please let me show you to your room."

"My room?" She perked up as he stood and went over to retrieve his boxers.

"Yes, if you sign the contract I will give you a room here to stay in." He snapped the band of his boxers and gestured to the door. "All of my, relationships have stayed here. I want them to be here so I can be in close realm of them whenever I need to satisfy my cravings, whatever those may be."

There was that smirk again. Damon directed her out of the room and down the dark hallway. Elena realized it had to be late or into the wee hours of the morning by now. The thought made her feel even more tired.

"Here, this is your room." He turned the knob of the door and revealed a room that matched the rest of the dreary home. The curtains were drawn covering the windows and a small bedside lamp was illuminated. The bed was draped in a cream colored bedspread which seemed almost too bright for the interior. Elena stepped inside examining it.

"I will return your clothes to your room in the morning. There are clothes in the closet and the drawers for you as well. Now please, Elena get some sleep. I need you to regain your energy for the rest of the weekend." He said in a serious tone.

"Clothes?" Elena shook her head and fluttered her sleepy eyes.

"I will explain more tomorrow morning. It goes along with the contract." He stepped closer to her and kissed her on the forehead. "Bed now."

Feeling like a child, she walked over to the bed and climbed into. She half expected Damon to tuck her in, but he flashed her his smile one more time before turning around to leave.

"Wait!" She yelled and he turned abruptly around.

Shaking his head and giving her an apologetic smile, he responded, "I don't stay in this room Miss Gilbert. As I told you, if you're looking for a relationship then I advise you to reconsider what you are doing. I don't sleep with my, relationships. I only fuck them."

Elena wanted to fight him and beg him to stay, but she couldn't find the words. Was this in the contract too? She must have missed parts and now she was really beginning to feel like she was hitting the wall with how tired she felt. Damon strode over to her and sat down on the bed.

"But please Elena, please think about all of this. We can talk more tomorrow." He leaned in and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. "Please."

Damon stood and went back to the doorway. He turned once more and looked over his shoulder. "Goodnight, Elena."

**Author's Note:** I know some of you were a tad disappointed with the lack of details from the previous chapter and so I tried to go into greater detail this chapter. Thoughts? Please leave me a comment with your thoughts. Thank you.


	22. Chapter 22: Brotherly Brawl

**Chapter 22: Brotherly Brawl**

A thousands bricks piled on top of her frail frame or at least that was what it felt like as a groggy Elena awoke from a deep sleep. The creamed color sheets tangled around her limbs as she pried her tired eyes awake. It felt like smooth satin as she curled up and rolled over to see that it was only dawn as the sun crept through the dark shades. The rather large bed felt lonely with just her in it and she instantly craved to have Damon next to her.

However, his words haunted her only hours before as he explained his nature for not sharing the comfort of another in a bed unless it was under his circumstances, which meant sex.

Elena sighed at the thought. She tried to convince herself that what she wanted from Damon was fun and no attachments, but it was hard to believe that when she already found herself holding on to him, who could easily break her heart. Or worse make her forget completely.

His terms were a bit extreme as she recalled his requests from the contract. The other demands however, seemed so bizarre and a bit discomforting to her. Did she really want to obey him? Did she want him to spoil her with lavish things such as clothes and other necessities he felt? Was she willing to sacrifice her life for however long he found interest in her to stay with him in this dark and miserable home?

The smart half of her was screaming no, but her girlish and hopeless romantic side was shouting yes. Never being able to be in the presence of this man or knowing him again terrified her when she didn't understand why. She barely knew him. He was aged beyond her years even though he could easily pass for his late twenties. He was poised and defined with a bank account that was never ending. He was charming and seductive which made her want to fall weak at her knees and say yes to anything he asked for. But, he was also dark. So dark that even in the shadows he was still visible. There was something he wasn't sharing with her or hadn't shared yet. Something from his past that pointed to all reasons of why he felt the need for control and why he felt like he had to be so accomplished in a world full of humans when he, himself, was not one at all.

Her mind could race for days comparing all the wrongs and rights about Mr. Damon Salvatore, but the raised voices that came from down the hall startled her and she quickly stumbled out of bed. She recognized Damon's voice and it was harsh. His voice was at a near scream and the other that was challenging she did not recognize was calm, but still cruel and twisted.

Letting her bare feet touch the cold floor she searched for her clothes and found them folded neatly on the chest at the end of the bed. She began to wonder how they got placed there without her being disturbed. As she reached down her eyes flickered from the pile of her own clothes to the closet. Damon had mentioned there were clothes for her inside and she hesitated for a moment before she moved toward it. The wooden door creaked as she opened it to find a string hanging in her face and she tugged on it. What seemed like a tiny closet from the outside was a lot bigger on the inside. The walls were lined with various garments color coordinated and separated by style. Her jaw dropped at the sight of it. Was this always tucked away for every victim, relationship that he had? The pads of her fingertips smoothed over the soft cloth of the blouses that lined the right wall. Were any of these even in her size? She quickly checked the tag and sure enough they were. This was all too much.

On the back of the door hung a black satin robe and she quickly put it on. It felt much like the sheets on the bed and she loved the texture as it smoothed upon her skin. As she exited the engulfing closet, she tip toed to the door and opened it. The voices became clearer, but not clear enough for her to understand what they were fighting about. She knew she was going to snoop. Being careful to not make any noise she walked on the long carpet that lined the hallway.

"You have some nerve coming back after last time," Damon's voice cracked and paused momentarily. "All that work for nothing."

Taking a few more steps, she heard the other voice retaliate. "I've tried your way Damon and it just doesn't cut it for me."

"You can't go around feeding and killing people. Not here." He shouted.

Stefan? Using her intuitive skills, Elena could only assume that Stefan, who Damon had just addressed, was his brother. Her mind rattled at thought of another vampire in town. A vampire who was not into control of his habits like Damon and was a threat to the community.

"I'm a ripper, Damon! I can't feed on animals. I can't feed off blood bags." His brother's voice illuminated the hallway and Elena froze. The tone he portrayed was chilling. "You of all people should understand. When was the last time you had a good kill? A good taste of the other kind?"

Silence followed, but she could only picture the stern expression Damon wore at the moment. "Look," his voice lowered and Elena took another step closer to the foyer, where she could sense they were at. "I think it would be for the best that you just leave Mystic Falls."

"You're not Dad. I don't take orders from you." Stefan snipped.

"I'm not, but I've given you a second chance Stefan. I've given you a lifestyle that you continuously choose to break free from and relapse back to your old ways." Damon growled. "I don't know what I can possibly do to get you to…"

Damon was cut off as a loud crash interrupted him. The sound of shattering glass startled her and Elena covered her mouth. Every hair on her body was standing up. Was Damon okay? She had no idea what was going on.

"I didn't ask for any of this!" Stefan yelled and the sound of scuffled brawling erupted. "Stop helping me. Stop pretending like you actually care."

"I do care Stefan!" The level of his tone matched his brothers.

"Really?" A low, menacing chuckle escaped Stefan. "You didn't always. You've always cared about what's best for you and where it will take you in life. You've never given a damn about anyone else. You're selfish. Dad was right and unfortunately I learned the hard way."

"Stefan, stop. We are not having this conversation." Damon nearly yelled in a whisper.

"Why? Big brother doesn't want to take a trip down memory lane?" Stefan taunted him. "I loved her and you had to go and mess everything up."

Another loud thud echoed through the house and Elena shook. This time it wasn't an object that hit the floor. It was Damon lunging at Stefan. She was sure of it.

"Get the hell out of my house!" He barked. "And I swear I will kill you this time if you even think to leave another body."

"You seem to forget this was my house once too you know." Stefan uttered and the scrambling of the two bodies colliding again returned. The deep breathing omitting from them was even loud enough for Elena to hear. "Here is the thing, I'll clean up my act, but I'm not leaving."

The stumbling of feet on the ground indicated that they were ending the brawl. Elena pressed herself against the wall as she finally saw the dark shadowed figured that was much stockier than Damon's stomp toward the door. She couldn't see his face due to the lack of lighting, but she was glad she couldn't. She feared this brother of his. He was mean and messed up, a lot like someone else she knew. Maybe they were more alike than she knew, but only time would tell. And she would only know by meeting Stefan. Right now, definitely wasn't the time.

"See you around, Damon." His voice was monotone and snarled.

The front door slammed and once again silence was lingering through the house again. Elena still pushed up against the wall was unsure of what she should do. Should she go to comfort Damon after his big fight with his brother? Or should she attempt to sneak back to her room and pretend like she had never heard the conversation at all? Her decision was made before she could even think as Damon came flying around the corner and halted as he saw sight of her.

"Elena," he breathed and looked horrified.

Speechless, she moved herself away from the wall and bowed her head. Raising her eyes, she was met with an intense stare, but not the kind she was use to that sent her into a whirlwind of arousal. This stare made her feel like a child being caught doing something they shouldn't be. Every thing was tense on his face, but somewhere hidden in his blue eyes was horror. She wasn't sure if he was embarrassed by her listening in or by something else. Either way, she was scared of him.

"I heard you two from my room, and, I, um," she stammered as she tried to find a way to explain herself. "I'm sorry."

"Come with me, Miss Gilbert." Damon said in a calm voice, but still blazed with anger written across his face. "I think we shall go over that contract again."

**Author's Note:** Over 54,000 views/hits on this story! Thank you so much for following/reading/supporting Fifty Shades of Salvatore guys. It means so much to me. Please leave a review.


	23. Chapter 23: Punishable

**Chapter 23: Punishable**

Keeping herself separated a step behind Damon Elena kept her head bowed. His body was like a perfectly sculpted statue, stiff and holding one emotion: anger. Every part of him had tensed since he had found her in the hallway listening in on a conversation that was only met for him and his brother, Stefan's ears. Scold like a child, Elena could not help but feel she had done something utterly wrong. The sudden shame she felt wrapped itself around her like a tight blanket and now she had wished she would have just stayed in her room.

The heavy steps from the bottom of Damon's shoes echoed through the hallway matching her ever-rapid heartbeat. The loud thudding taunted her and she tugged on the satin material of her robe. Damon's broad shoulders locked as he halted and she nearly collided with him.

Turning his head slowly so he could peer over his shoulder with his intense blue eyes, Elena held her ground and gripped the satin robe more firmly. "Didn't anyone ever teach you it's rude to listen in on other people's conversations?" He huffed and remained turned away except for his eyes.

"I didn't, I didn't mean to." Elena stammered and flickered her eyes down to her bare feet. "I couldn't help but hear your voice and I was…"

"Curious?" Damon sang lifting his eyebrow and causally sporting hisdevilish grin.

"Yes. Please don't be mad." She pleaded in a hush tone.

"Mad doesn't describe what I am right now, Miss Gilbert." He replied leaving Elena fearing what was the proper adjective to describe his current mood.

If he wasn't mad, then what was he? Images of vampire distortion ran rapid in her head, as she feared Damon was about to unleash his other side upon her.

Keeping quiet, she prayed that whatever wrath he was about to unload on her, she would remain safe and unharmed. However, her trust in him was nowhere to be found. Within only a matter of days, she was already falling into his world of games and sex. She was debating a contract that was by all means unnecessary. Who in their right mind would even accept a lifestyle like his or decide to put up with it? Only smart people and right now she was feeling more foolish than ever.

Damon retreated his stare and recoiled his smirk and continued down the hallway. Following him still close, but keeping her distance she bit her bottom lip hard. _This is all wrong Elena. Why are you letting some fucked up freak control you like this?_ The truth was, she didn't know.

In her heart, Elena knew this was wrong. All of it was so wrong, but those perfect blue eyes and his crazy, sexy smile got her every time. Maybe that was his other weapon, his looks. Forget compulsion or the fact that he was filthy rich, Damon had easily every girl swooning over him in Mystic Falls and most likely anywhere else he stepped foot in. This was her ultimate weakness. She didn't care that he was rich. In fact, he could be poor and she still would find him attractive. It was his double life he was leading that bothered her and it should. Vampires were just myths and now they were real. Out of all the things that should keep her away from him, it was this. He was clearly dangerous and yet, here she was following him like a lost puppy down the hallway of his home where she knew she was about to be punished for her actions.

Suddenly, as she reverted back to reality Damon kicked open a door and she nearly jumped. Inside as she peeked in was a bedroom. Puzzled by the choice in which she assumed he was about to go all ape shit on her and then discuss the contract as he had stated before, she thought it was a bit odd.

The bedroom seemed at first glance normal and well kept, but as she looked closer Elena realized this wasn't just a bedroom for sleeping, it was much more than that. A switch on the wall bright life to the room as Damon touched it and a shade of crimson covered the walls, the ceiling, the floor, and even the bed. Every thing was colored in this deep red that only reminded her of one thing, blood.

"Is this you room?" Elena asked letting her toes skim the threshold.

"No," Damon softly chuckled and turned to face her.

"Oh," she responded still gazing at the amenities of the room.

A bed draped in red satin, like her robe was pushed up against the far wall. Four large posts rose from each corner and were made of a dark wood. At the end of the bed frame sat a chest that matched the furnishing. Instantly, she became curious of what laid inside it.

"Miss Gilbert, under the circumstances in which I just found you I have no choice but to bring you here." He dryly stated bowing his head. Elena held herself as she darted her eyes back upon him and away from the room. "However, without your signature on the contract that you are still debating I know it is wrong of me to even show you this room."

"Then why are you showing me it?" She asked watching his angered expression turn cold and lustful.

"Because I can't control myself when I am around you. Have I not mentioned this before?" He replied. "Right now, I am furious and pissed that you had the nerve to listen in on a private conversation between my brother and I."

"Maybe you should have kept your voice down and I wouldn't have come snooping." Elena retorted and realized once again she was speaking before thinking. Awaiting a backlash, Elena was only met with an upward curl of the corner of Damon's lips.

"Perhaps I could have." He dully responded and stepped an inch closer to her. "But now that you know more than you should, what shall I do with you?"

Her breath hitched and she closed her eyes tight. "Please don't hurt me. I swear I'll forget everything you two said. Please, just don't hurt me." Elena softly cried.

"I don't want to hurt you." Damon whispered and the sly appearance he had just held vanished. "I told you that I wouldn't."

"Then what are you going to do to me since clearly you're so pissed?" She opened her wide eyes filled with fear and looked up at him.

Damon's arm extended and he brushed his fingers upon the satin robe. He smiled to himself, but in a way that only meant something to him. It was a happy smile. It was a sad one.

"I want to punish you." He stated. "But since you haven't signed the contract I know I can't."

"Why do you have to follow a contract? Why to you even have to punish me?" Elena carefully asked knowing what she was saying this time around. His ever changing mood turned and this time he was emotionless.

"Because I have to," he said in a firm tone. "Elena, this is how I am. This is who I am. This is all I know. This is what I've become and this is how I deal with, things."

Elena trying to grasp understanding of him, she sighed and replaced her view back on the room. "What do you exactly mean by punishing me?"

"Well," Damon began letting the seductive gaze slowly rise upon his face and his words smoothed out letting her melt. "I would fuck you."

A lump formed in her throat and her heart stopped. Punishing her meant sex? How was that punishment? Elena couldn't help but let a smile cross her face at the thought of Damon fucking her again like he had twice now back in his office the night before. She was ready to undo her robe, but Damon stopped her placing his hand upon hers.

"I would fuck you until it hurts. Yes, it would be feel good for the both of us, but with it pleasure comes pain Miss Gilbert." He explained letting his hand twitch upon hers. It wanted to explore her and she knew it.

"Then punish me." Elena whispered grabbing his hand. "Screw the contract."

"Miss Gilbert, you are quite the temptress." Damon murmured and immediately Elena was falling under his spell again. "But we can't. You must sign it."

"How can I sign something if I don't understand the full aspects of? Show me what you do. Give me lets call it a preview. If you must compel me to forget this after its all said and done, then do it, but I want you to punish me Damon." Elena reached out and grabbed his black button up shirt. Yanking on his collar she pulled him close. "I beg you."

Gulping loudly, Damon grabbed her waist pulling her toward him. "You must tell me to stop if it gets too much for you."

"I will." She nodded her head and longed for his lips upon hers.

"Oh Miss Gilbert, what makes you so special?" He asked letting his hand roam around trying to feel her bare skin.

"I don't know." Elena answered wondering if he wanted her to responded to what could be rhetorical question.

Suddenly, Elena felt her feet leave the ground and the door slamming behind her. She was being thrown on the bed and she lay sprawled out on her stomach as she caught her breath. Behind her she could hear Damon breathing and leaning over her. "You must remain still. This is going to hurt. Remember Elena, tell me stop if you must."

"Okay." She said and felt herself sliding down the bed and over the edge.

Damon pushed her robe up revealing her naked bottom and he smoothed his hand over her skin. "So beautiful." He said in a hush tone and removed his hand to only return it with a swift slap causing her skin that stung. A small scream escaped her as the pain of him hitting her soared through her body.

"No screaming." Damon demanded. "Elena, don't worry I will make sure that I will get all the pain out of the way before the pleasure begins."

Her body trembled at the thought of his pleasuring her again and was interrupted with another firm smack to her butt. This time she contained herself and Damon made sure to reward her by rubbing where he had it softly. "You smell so good Elena. I wish I could just…"

Just what? Bite her? Elena was sure that was where he was going with his thought, but she didn't say anything in return. Maybe he was embarrassed to say it out loud since she knew he wasn't going to do that even if he really wanted to. He had promised he wouldn't.

The rubbing was helping and as Damon raised his hand one last time he hit her hard letting her body tense and a sudden arousal appeared from nowhere. Elena felt his hand rub once more and then it moved down her thigh.

"I hope you learned your lesson Miss Gilbert. Was that too bad?" He asked pushing the robe up higher on her body and she felt him hovering over her.

"Honestly, no." Elena replied. The stinging wasn't as bad as she thought and now that she was aroused and ready for him, she liked him toying with her like that. Who would have thought she would be into the kinky stuff?

"Good cause now I'm going to fuck the shit out of you." Damon growled and ripped the robe off her body.

Elena tried to roll over, but Damon pushed her back down on the bed and insisted she stay this way. The sound of his zipper met her ears and she knew what was about to come next. Parting her legs, Damon lifted her up and pushed inside of her with great force. Elena moaned deeply at the feeling of him inside of her.

"Keep still Miss Gilbert." He demanded and slowly moved.

He continued his slow, tantalizing motions and then wham! Damon railed her from behind hard and fast. Elena gripped the sheets as she felt her body overcome a pleasure she had never felt before. This was much more intense than the night before. It was, incredible.

"Come for me Elena." Damon gritted as his hands dug into her as he pounded her over and over again.

With his request, Elena felt her body tense and every ounce of her was caving in. She couldn't help but scream as she came around him and he followed her lead instantly. Elena shook as she eventually calmed down and Damon withdrew from her. Rolling over, she was met with a satisfied Damon, but as she examined him more closely she noticed his eyes were drying up and were beginning to match the color of the room.

_No!_ Elena knew what was happening. He was transforming. He was hungry and instead of fearing that he was going to bite her, she felt remorse because she knew she couldn't give him what he wanted the most, her blood.


	24. Chapter 24: Bloodlust

**Chapter 24: Bloodlust**

The sound of the car speeding off from the curb chilled her heart. After two exhausting, yet exciting days Elena had returned to her home, where she knew she was about to be interrogated by the persistent Caroline Forbes. Her mind tossed and turned with the scene of events and ugly, but accepting truths she had learned about Mr. Salvatore. Any normal person would lock himself or herself away and never return, but for her all she wanted was another moment with that handsome, fucked up man.

Eight in the morning was time she found herself sneaking into her home as she grasped the brass knob and turned it slowly. Hoping Caroline was still asleep or off doing something pertaining to her line of work, Elena still entered cautiously knowing she could be lurking around. What she wanted was time to think about what she had just learned and experienced. Having Caroline over analyze every thing was just not her cup of tea this morning. She wanted alone time. She needed it. How do you explain your weekend with a sexually driven, kinky vampire that has brother issues and wants you to sign a contract saying you'll obey his every request?

"Elena?" The chipper voice of Caroline bounced off the walls from the kitchen.

_Shit._ No use in trying to sneak upstairs now. She was busted.

"You're home!" She beamed and dressed in her pajamas still.

"No work?" Elena asked trying to steer the conversation away from her. How long could she hold her off?

"I'm going in late." Caroline smiled. "No biggie."

Returning only a small nod and quick flash of a smile, Elena prepared for her acting skills, which she lacked since she wanted to convince Caroline she needed to freshen up. Maybe if she took long enough she would be able to avoid her after all.

_Yeah right, avoiding Caroline is like trying to avoid the plague. _Elena's snarky thought popped into her head. Silently she prayed to herself that the conversation could be avoided or pushed off to another time, but she knew better. Caroline's big round eyes and puckered pink lips only confirmed she wasn't backing out of this one.

"Don't even think about going upstairs Gilbert!" She shouted and pointed at her fiercely. "Spill the beans about this weekend. Clearly this Mr. Salvatore did something right because I see that smile and may I say, sex glow."

"What?" Elena shouted feeling a rush of warmth to her cheeks.

"You had sex with him didn't you? I can tell. I didn't think Elena Gilbert would actually go through with it, but you did." Caroline rambled and quickly lowered her voice for her next remark. "How was it?"

"Caroline, I am not discussing this with you." She shook her head.

"Details woman!" Her voice cried and she plopped down on the couch with her hands holding her face like a child would eagerly a waiting a good story.

Closing her tired eyes, Elena briefly summarized her rendezvous making sure to emphasis on only the details she could share. Her diversion from the vampire realm and the kinky erotic stuff that went on behind closed doors was necessary. For one, she was too embarrassed to admit to Caroline that Damon liked it rough and she allowed it. Most importantly, her lips were sealed when it came to his true form. A promise was a promise and she bound to keep this one no matter what. However, the disappointment smeared across her friend's face was apparent. She wanted more than she could actually share.

"See the opportunity presented itself and now you can officially claim yourself as a woman again." Caroline sighed giving her a goofy smile.

"I guess so," Elena replied and tugged on the sleeves of her shirt. "Look Caroline, I think I've done enough explaining here and you're going to be late for work. I'm going to head upstairs and get some rest before I pick up my shift later."

"What time are you off tonight? I'm thinking maybe we should both do some boy hunting, if you catch my drift when you're off." She squinted her sinister eyes and wicked smile that only meant one thing with Caroline, danger.

Puzzled by her offer, Elena pulled her hair back into a ponytail and responded, "You can do all the boy hunting you want. I'm kind of seeing Damon now."

"Elena, he's a guy. A guy that probably goes through women like that." Her stern voice appeared and she snapped her fingers proving her point. "I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"I'll be fine." Elena lied. At the moment, she wasn't even sure if she was fine. Her world had been completely turned upside down within the past few days and now she was going down a dark road that would probably only lead to hurt. She didn't want to believe it, not with how well things did go when Damon was pleasant or seductive. There was just so much locked away inside that all of a sudden she felt frustrated and the urge to cry was boiling.

"Oh, Elena."

Jumping from her feet, Caroline dashed toward her and held her shoulders. "I know this may be fun and exciting being with a new guy, but trust me on this one. I've dated guys like him before. They all think they are suave and hot shots, but in reality they only bring heartbreak and a days worth of calories in a carton of Ben and Jerry's ice cream."

Her last comment brought a spark of laughter to Elena's throat, but her mind soared back into the thoughts of how fucked up Damon and her relationship was. They barely knew one another and here he was requesting her to become, what? His play thing for a short time? His next victim when the time was right? He didn't do the relationship thing, so what was she doing with him after all? There were so many questions left unanswered and all she knew how to relieve this sudden stress was by crying.

"Maybe I'm over thinking every thing." She said quietly and sniffling back the tears. "I think I'm just going to go lay down."

"Alright, I'm here for you Elena." Caroline hugged her tight. She returned the gesture by lightly wrapping her arms around her frail frame. "I better get ready for work. Don't let that Damon Salvatore get to you too much. No one is forcing you to date or be in a relationship. You make those decisions."

_Oh if she only knew._

Her body bounced as she jumped on to her neatly made bed and she stared up at the blank ceiling. Sticking out of the inside pocket of her jacket was the contract, the _Salvatore Non-Disclosure Agreement_ to be exact. The printed words etched precisely on each page with paragraphs upon paragraphs of the can's and the cant's made her mind boggle.

Reaching in and pulling the hefty wad of paper out, she held it up high so she could read over the contents once again. As her eyes swept across each sentence slowly and carefully, she paused for a moment to reflect. The only way she was going to assure herself she was fine with the terms of agreement or if she wasn't was if she actually took the time to really think.

Sexual and non-sexual desires, diets pertaining to blood and food intake, sleeping arrangements within the quarters of the Salvatore households, compulsion upon necessary action, obligation to certain days within a particular time frame when to be in the presence of Mr. Salvatore, how to address Mr. Salvatore, etc. These were all upon many more long detailed requests that she had trouble coming to terms with. The sex was something she was all for considering her orientation, so to speak, into his erotic lifestyle. Her behind momentarily stung at the thought of him smacking her. The sleeping arrangements were odd, but she wondered if she could somehow work her away around that minor detail. She longed to be next to him while she slept. It was strange that he did not like that idea. There had to be reason behind that. Everything had a reason. Then there were her pre-scheduled dates in which she had to be with him at all times. The thought of it didn't sound too bad, but she didn't like not being able to venture off to work or see friends when she wanted. _We will work on this one Mr. Salvatore._

But what really made her squirm was the diet. She knew well enough how much Damon lusted for her blood. Her thoughts averted back to his blood shot eyes filled with hunger and his face contorting to his cravings after they both were spent from exploring each other once more.

"Damon, don't do this again." She whispered trying to grab his face, but he jumped back huffing with great sighs.

"Stay there. Don't move." He growled still wearing his mask.

Helpless, Elena curled herself into a ball and watched as he fought his inner demon. His eyes never left hers as him being the predator could not stray away from his prey. He gritted his sharp teeth together and clenched his hands into fists. Remembering from earlier, she focused on her breathing to steady the flow of her blood. As she did this, she saw the transformation of monster to man. It was slow, but it had worked. Without saying anything, Damon pulled his pants on and scurried over to the liquor cabinet. The bottles clanked loudly and he withdrew an hourglass shaped bottle filled with something dark. He poured it into a glass and downed it in one big gulp. Wiping his mouth, he held onto the cabinet trying to steady himself.

_Blood._ That was no liquor or bourbon he just took a swig of. It was blood. Whether it was human or not, Elena was slightly horrified. He had to resort to a different source than her blood to give him the satisfaction that he needed. The feeling of remorse betrayed her again and she tried to shake the feeling. _He drinks blood Elena! He wants your blood! That is not right. Don't be stupid to think for one moment you should feel bad._

However, no matter what her thoughts screamed at her, this was how she felt. In that moment, she suddenly felt as if maybe she could give him a small taste. She could present him with her wrist maybe. Just a little bite, a little sip of her blood to cure him for the time being, but that wouldn't be enough. He would want more and he would never stop wanting it. She didn't know how much she would be willing to continue to obey.

Snapping back to reality, Elena tossed the contract to the end of her bed and sat up. The door downstairs slammed indicating Caroline had left for work. Her mind began to race again back to blood. She turned over her arms and examined the blue looking veins and unexpectedly she had a dark thought. Maybe if she could taste her own blood she could understand. She could know what it would taste like for him.

_Are you out of your freaking mind?_

Maybe she was out of her mind, but the thought had engulfed her and she wanted to know. Her eyes darted around her room. She needed something sharp enough to make a small puncture just big enough to release a tiny amount of blood. There was nothing in sight. The only other place she knew that would get the job done was the kitchen. Instantly she was on her feet hurdling down the stairs. Once in the kitchen she opened the knife drawer and took out the sharpest blade.

The thought of slicing into her skin made her queasy, but she knew if she were ever going to accept the idea of him doing it, she would have to go through with this first. She pointed the tip of blade to her index finger and let the coolness of it tingle her skin. Closing her eyes, Elena counted down.

One…two…thr…

"Elena, what are you doing?"

****Reviews please. This story has over 72,000 hits now. YAY!**


	25. Chapter 25: Taste of Young Blood

**Chapter 25: Taste of Young Blood…**

The clanking of the silver metal knife falling to the floor of the kitchen echoed. Elena hissed with pain as the blade cleanly cut a small slice of her finger oozing out the dark blood she curiously wished to taste. Painful and stinging she squeezed and held her index finger forcing the blood to ooze faster even though now she wanted nothing more for it to stop.

His startling voice and shocking entrance had sent her to actually go through with her ridiculous wonder. She had not heard him enter, nor had she even expected him to be here. Panting with discomfort, Elena reached for a dishtowel close by.

"What the hell?" She said breathlessly still trying to control her wound.

Damon's eyes were as big as the moon and his mouth was in a fine line. "Fuck." He spat and picked up the knife and tossed it into the sink. The running water quickly washed away the evidence of her blood off the blade and he shut the faucet off with a great force. Elena jumped from the loud bang and his apparent anger.

"What are you doing?" He repeated his previous question.

"I…" Her voice stammered and she quickly discovered how stupid her idea truly was. She was mortified at her thought.

How could she think cutting herself even if it meant a short slice to the finger was going to solve anything? Tasting her blood was preposterous, but her eyes danced back to a fuming Damon who was fighting his hunger and his frustration with her at the moment. He wanted her blood and he wanted it bad.

"What are you even doing here?" Elena asked him wildly. "You just showed up unannounced."

"And I'm glad I did," Damon huffed. "Are you purposely trying to hurt yourself?"

"No." Her response was instant and then she lowered her voice knowing it wasn't necessarily truthful. "I mean, not really. I just wanted to…"

"Wanted to hurt yourself? You thought that was a good idea?" His tone was harsh. "God, Elena. You're so lucky I came over when I did otherwise you could have seriously hurt yourself or…worse."

"I just," She attempted to explain herself, but Damon cut her off once again.

"You just didn't think! What if I hadn't shown up? You could have really hurt yourself! You could have done more damage than you already did." His voice flared with disgust and anger. "What if Caroline had caught you? Did you ever think about that one? I just…God damn it!"

This sort of anger that radiated off him was new. She had seen him angry, but never this side of rage from him. He was a man of many emotions and many faces. One moment he was seductive and lustful, while the next he was dark and distorted. It was like anything could set him off. Her poor judgment clearly had crossed the line with him.

"Look." Elena slowly began her explanation, however Damon was too caught up in his own fury to even notice she was trying to reason.

"No, you look!" Damon was beyond serious as every muscle tightened in his face. "Look at what you did and promise me you will never do something so radical like this again or so help me God Elena I will show what real pain feels like."

_What real pain feels like? _Elena's mind crept around his threat. What did it mean? Would he show her the kind of pain that would come from a vampire or was he referring to the bedroom? Her skin tingled at the thought.

"Promise me." He yelled as his body now was hovering over hers.

"Can I speak?" She asked raising her eyebrow and feeling daring with his current attitude. The reaction she received was more blood boiling to his face, but he took a step back and gritted his teeth together.

"I would really like a response first. A 'yes' specifically." Damon's voice was no longer reaching its maximum volume. He had turned it down, but the anger was still present.

"I would really like if you gave me a moment to breathe and explain myself before you jump to conclusions Mr. Salvatore." Elena hissed.

His lips quivered for a split second into a smile and she felt herself easy. "Are you challenging my request Miss Gilbert? You know I would really appreciate a 'yes' so I could feel better about this whole thing." He tilted his head down letting his icy blue eyes linger upon her.

"Yes. Are you happy?" She replied still holding the towel firmly over her cut.

"Yes, now please go ahead and explain." Damon said calmly and leaned against the counter looking amused with the situation instead of upset.

Elena felt her mouth go dry as she squeezed her finger from the stinging pain that was gradually fading. She had to tell him her honest thought on the whole situation that involved the spilling of her blood. However, now as she began to speak she was shaking and nervous. She didn't want to give in to him just yet. This process of going down the dark path with Damon would have to be tiny steps along with tiny increments of her blood being drawn. There was no way she was going to be able to take this storm on in full force.

"For one," Elena stuttered trying to find her confidence. She closed her eyes tight letting the fear of the situation sink in and as she reopened them she let it disappear. "I wasn't trying to hurt myself or worse. I wanted to know what, my blood would taste like."

"I'm sorry, but that doesn't make any sense to me." Damon said shaking his head. "But please continue."

"I've been thinking." _Here goes nothing._ She was going to spill everything to him. "I'm terrified to let you bite me, to let you taste me. At the same time it kills me to see you have to fight the urge anytime you're around me. I want to be able to give that part of myself to you. I know this would probably sound insane to anyone else, but I want to try."

Letting herself pause for a moment to steady her racing heartbeat, which she knew was causing Damon's adrenaline to spike like crazy so she took in a few deep breaths and continued. "I want to at least try. I can't imagine not having you around anymore. I don't want to. And I know, as you've told me and from the contract that you're never going to give me what I want, but I'm willing to try." A small giggle escaped her.

"Sorry, I keep saying try so much." She blushed.

"Damn it, Elena." Damon hissed, but there was lust in his eyes and he was suddenly next to her. "You have no idea how happy that makes me to know you want to try. I know this isn't going to be one hundred percent painless, but I promise it will get better."

"I trust you." She whispered.

A blank slate covered his eyes and it wiped away his current emotion. "Not many people do, at least outside the business realm. Honestly, I don't know if you should. I don't know if I can trust myself."

"Why do you doubt yourself like that?" Elena asked removing the towel from her finger.

The blood was still oozing a little and Damon's eyes shot down to her cut. He grasped her wrist lightly and drew it up toward his mouth. Elena watched him with amazement as he carefully examined it and looked to her for what she knew was questioning permission to taste. She nodded her head to tell him it was his first free taste of her.

Sliding her index finger into his mouth, she felt the suction of his cheeks and the eternal bliss sweep across his face. There was no sign of vampire transformation yet, but she shook as his tongue swirled around and he seemed pleased with what she had to offer.

"Delicious." He moaned removing her finger from her mouth and letting her arm drop to her side. "Miss Gilbert, you taste of sweetness."

"I do?" Elena was now becoming aroused with his pleasure from her and she quickly spat out her next statement. "I want to give you more."

Elena pushed up the sleeve of her shirt and turned over her arm to reveal the unwounded skin of her wrist. His eyes danced with excitement as he ran his thumb across her smooth silk skin, but he pushed it away.

"You said you wanted to try? Baby steps?" His voice was like velvet. It was charming again and she was melting fast. Elena nodded her head again. "Well, then I think that was the first step. I don't want to push things to fast."

"But I want you to have more." She said feeling turned down.

"And I want more, but with time Miss Gilbert." He replied pushing her hair off her face.

She was growing weak in the knees. Her mind replayed him sucking on her finger and how good it felt. The sensual feeling of his tongue licking up every last bit of her blood from her finger. Why was this turning her on so much?

"You know Mr. Salvatore you really should learn how to knock." Elena playfully spoke and watched as he flicked on seductive Damon, her favorite.

"You invited me in Miss Gilbert. I assume I was obliged to stop whenever I wanted. I do hope you don't mind?" He returned the playfulness.

"I don't, but I don't live alone." She reminded him. "We can't be scaring Caroline. She actually isn't quite fond of you. She thinks your going to break my heart."

"No promises. However, I think the only heartbreaker here is you." Damon smiled slyly.

"Me?" Elena arched back and touched her chest. "I've never broken a single heart for your information Mr. Salvatore and nor do I plan on breaking yours."

She dropped her lighthearted tone and grabbed his hand delicately. "I'm not going anywhere."

"So you've signed the contract?" He cocked his eyebrow and looked curious.

"Not yet, but lets save that for another time." Her voice lingered back to playful.

Damon pushed his body up against hers and a dark thought swept across his mind. Elena wanted him intensively as the smile on his face grew bigger. "All this talk about breaking hearts and what not gave me an idea. Why don't we break in your bed?"

Her heart jumped nearly out of her chest and Elena felt herself growing damp between the legs. In this moment, she wanted him more than ever. It was a wonder to see him twist and turn from emotion to emotion like this, but right now she didn't care. Her mind was lost only in one thought, sex.

"As long as we don't literally break it." She giggled girlishly.

"I like it rough Miss Gilbert," Damon whispered in her ear. "So I'll try my best not to."

As his breath skimmed her ear, she found herself being rushed up the stairs and being thrown on to her bed. Looking up, Damon stood in the doorway and she knew what was about to happen next.

**Author's Note:** Reviews please.


	26. Chapter 26: Two Way Street

**Chapter 26: Two Way Street **

Effortlessly closing the door behind himself, Damon didn't miss a beat as he locked the door securing themselves from the outside world. His eyes never left hers as she panted on the bed awaiting his arrival to join her. She undressed him with her own stare as he cautiously approached the bed. As he reached the edge, Elena held her breath.

"Breathe, Elena." He insisted and she parted her lips to let the gasp of air she was holding in out.

"You know we really shouldn't be doing this," Damon cocked his head to the side. "After all you haven't signed the contract yet."

"That didn't stop you before Mr. Salvatore." She wickedly smiled.

A blaze rose in his blue eyes and his chest heaved. "Well observation Miss Gilbert. I guess we can forget the agreement one last time, but after this no more fun for you. I seriously need you to consider the contract. I have it for obvious reasons."

"Are we seriously doing this right now? Let's break the rules and break in my bed already." Elena pleaded.

Fire danced in his eyes at the mention of breaking in her bed. He reacted like any aroused man within the presence of an attractive girl, but there was something so young inside of him that shined through as he leaned down placing his palms down on either side of her. They sunk in leaving impressions into the mattress and Elena wanted him closer.

"Do you want to have some fun Miss Gilbert?" He asked playfully.

"I just want you Mr. Salvatore." She stated eagerly awaiting for his lips to be upon hers.

"Patience my dear. I say lets have some fun." Damon arched his back up and he stood again hovering over her. His eyes scanned the room and he bent down to pick something on. Curiosity struck her as he returned with one of her brown belts. Was he going to hit her behind with a belt this time instead of his palm? The thought of pain from it was not arousing at all and she began to retreat.

Noticing her undesired reaction, Damon quickly turned of his boyish charm and became sweet. "This is for restraints, not for whipping. If you're wondering, which I know you are Miss Gilbert, the pain is excruciating, but amazing. With time maybe we could explore that sort of pain…that is if you sign the contract."

"Mr. Salvatore, I'm going to make you sign a contract to not mention another word of your Salvatore Non-Disclosure Agreement until you have thoroughly had your way with me." Elena grinned witnessing the surprise in his face.

"Sassy today." He hissed and returned to his former position of either palm on each side of her. "I like it and I will sign that contract because I plan to thoroughly fuck the shit out of you."

A thousand butterflies escaped fluttering around her stomach at his words. Elena wanted to jump his bones at this very instance, but she knew better than that. Damon had his ways. He had his control and he was set on it.

"Give me your hands." He asked and she lifted them pressing them together.

The leather of belt rubbed her wrists as he tied it firmly so they were interlocked. She wriggled her hands approving his work. Damon directed them back behind her head and grabbed the back of her thighs pulling her closer to him. His fingers caressed the top of her jeans and fused with the button. Knowing that he probably just wanted to rip her clothes off, Elena bit her lips watching him concentrate on teasing her with his every move. He slowly unbuttoned her pants and dragged the zipper down releasing the constriction of her jeans. Damon yanked them off her legs in one swift motion leaving her in her shirt and panties.

"Miss Gilbert, my looks of it I would say someone is ready." He examined her and rubbed the fabric of her underwear. "Not yet though."

Scooping his arm under her waist, he drew her up and departed her with her shirt and bra. He pushed her back down on the bed and separated her legs. His lips started at her lower stomach and worked their way up. With each soft kiss it became more urgent and as he reached the valley between her breasts he cupped each one massaging them with care. Elena arched her back up and Damon pushed her back down. She half expected that.

Damon slid his bottom lip all the way up under her chin until he reached her lips. _Boy did he taste good._ She lost herself in him the moment their lips met. Furiously attacking one another, Damon held down her arms above her head while the other held her hips down to keep them from rising.

His knee parted her legs farther apart and he pushed it upon her sex creating the sensation she craved from him. He smiled on her lips at her reaction and did it again. "What am I going to do with you Miss Gilbert?"

No response came from her except a moan and Damon moved back down her body. This time he stripped her of her underwear leaving her exposed for him. Still fully dressed, he rubbed her clit slowly teasing her with every circular motion. Her eyes were going to roll into the back of her head from the pleasure he was creating. Adding to the fun, he inserted two of his fingers slowly matching the rubbing. If he wasn't careful she was going to release before he so desired her too.

The sensation suddenly stopped. Elena opened her eyes and stared at him. He smirked and stood up unzipping his pants. _Yes!_ It was time to finally get it on.

"Sit up." He demanded and she did it without hesitation. "Kneel here."

Confused, Elena rolled off the bed and kneeled down where Damon had pointed. She was eye level with his waist. Her eyes darted up to him knowing what was being asked of her. Nerves set in and Elena felt embarrassed. She had never performed oral on anyone before and Damon being her first she wished she was more experienced.

"I want you taste me." He said in soothing tone.

Damon dropped his hands letting himself spring to life right before her eyes. Not being able to take hold of him or feel him, she grew antsy. With the help of his hand on the back of her head while the other held his erection Elena felt her lips press up against his erection. She felt stupid. He wasn't going to be impressed by her skills in this department and she knew it, but she had to give it a try. Slowly opening her mouth more she engulfed him as much as she could without gagging. He did taste good as tiny drops fell upon her tongue. Elena began to suck moving her head back and forth in a progressive motion. There was no sound from Damon and she quickly began to think that he was not feeling anything from her. She removed her mouth off him and blushed.

"Don't stop." He grunted pushing her back on to him helping guide her head with the motions.

Once silent, he was now moaning with pleasure and she grew daring. Elena slid him into her mouth further and further hearing him gasp. She wanted to look up at him to see the pleasure on his face, but it was difficult to do so. "Okay, that's enough."

_No! _Elena didn't want to stop. She wanted to taste him like he had mentioned before. Not letting him control this moment she forced her mouth on him faster and sucking harder. This time she used her tongue swirling around the tip. Damon's fingers gripped her hair, as she knew he was reaching his peak. She wanted him to release. She wanted to taste him and sure enough she did. A small whimper came from Damon as she felt him explode in her mouth. It was definitely something she had never tasted before and not knowing what else to do she swallowed. As she looked up at him, Damon looked surprised by her action as well. Their stare didn't last long as he picked her up and turned her around. He pushed her down on the bed leaving her to lie on her stomach. Picking up her hips, he slowly entered her and groaned even more.

"I want to hear you scream Elena." He demanded of her again.

She knew she would have no problem with that.

Each motion of in and out was long awaited. It was slow letting her feel him entirely for once. How he had it in him to go a second round she didn't know? He was clearly a sex addict.

The pace quickened with time and soon Elena's cheek was smashed against her bed. Her fingers curled together wanting to desperately grasp for something, but she couldn't. The friction of his body slamming into hers was about to send her over the edge at any minute and Damon was calling out for her to come. Elena felt her body tense and every muscle in her body froze. It was here and she couldn't help but scream. It shook her whole body and she gasped, "Damon" as she finally reached the end. As her body calmed, Damon twitched inside of her letting himself pour out again. He moaned like before screaming, "fuck" and "Elena" with his release. It was hot and sort of sweet to hear him call of her name during sex. She wondered if he did the same with his other women.

Reaching to undo the belt, Elena felt relief that her hands were free and she rolled over. Damon sat on her bed pleased with himself and she sat up smiling. "Now that we are both thoroughly spent, we have a serious discussion to be had."

"You really know how to ruin a moment, don't you?" She shook her head.

"What would you rather do?" He raised his eyebrow questioning a possible round two. She was in no shape for another round just yet.

"Why can't we just lay next to one another soaking in the moment? Rest maybe." Elena innocently answered him hoping he would accept the idea.

"Elena," he began and she knew she was headed for disappointment. "You know I don't do the cuddle thing after sex. I'm not the type."

"Well, to be honest this is a two way street Mr. Salvatore." Elena felt her daring side come through again and she let her thoughts spill. "I think you owe me a mindless few minutes of lying in bed next to one another considering I let you restrain me."

The idea still did not suit him and he seemed offended. It was the control thing. He had to have control. He had to feel like he could call all of the shots and maybe in the past he had with his other women, victims, his whatever's, but she felt like she could push his buttons. She had no idea to be honest why she wanted to even cuddle with the man who basically derailed her moments before.

"Please. We can even discuss the contract." She flatly stated.

"I don't even know why I am agreeing to this, but yes. Your wish is granted Miss Gilbert." He smirked unpleasantly. Elena stood up pulling her blankets down and crawled in under them. His stare was blank for a moment as he looked at the spot that he was suppose to join her in. He hesitated and then crawled in under the blankets with her.

As they lay next to one another, Elena felt awkward. He threw his arms behind his head and stared up at the ceiling. This was not how she pictured it. Maybe they should just go back to their original positions? _No, Elena. You actually got him to do as you say. This is a huge step!_ She thought to herself.

Elena rolled over on to her side so she could see him and he glanced down at her. He seemed so uncomfortable doing this and now she was truly feeling guilty.

"What are your concerns with contract?" He asked breaking the tension.

"Well, I have a few." She rested her hand under her cheek and bit her lip again. "I want to set my own times of when I have to be at your place or with you."

"Those are set by me. I have those for my reasons. My needs." He replied still staring upward.

"And I have work and friends and a life." She retaliated knowing he would hate that she was fighting him on this. "How am I supposed to balance all of that?"

"Signing the contract Elena means you're mine. I have control of you and where you go and when. It's stated obviously in there. I want you within these restraints because I don't know when I'll need to release or when I'll want to feed. I am not a psychic." Damon explained.

She laughed and he finally looked down at her. "For someone that loves control, its funny how you don't know how to control when your wants and desires come and go."

Not finding amusement in her comment, Damon rolled over to face her. She grew uneasy as he stared at her intensely. "My contract Miss Gilbert is not a joke. My life is not a joke. This is who I am and you can take it or leave it."

"I never said it was. I'm sorry if I offended you." Elena whispered. "I just, I want to be with you. I want to give you everything you need. I don't know why I feel like I should, but I do. I just want to still have my freedom is all I ask."

"With freedom comes risk. What if I let you have this freedom and I need you? Are you willing to come at my call? Are you willing to do what it takes whenever, wherever?" He asked in all seriousness.

"I don't know. That's asking a lot of one person." She sighed.

"I don't want to strip you of who you are. I like who you are." Damon brushed his hand on her cheek making the first real non-sexual, non-Damon like gesture.

"Look, I'm not saying your contract is completely outrageous, but if you say I'm so different from everyone else make me your exception." Elena pleaded. "Forget the contract. I'll keep your secret. I'll satisfy you sexually and with my blood with time, of course. I'll stay with you when I can. I'll do whatever. I just don't know about signing my freedom away for something that is basically already happening."

"Point well made Miss Gilbert." He replied and almost seemed impressed, but something turned dark on him and he his eyes were blank.

Elena wanted to reach out and touch him. She didn't know how she could assure him that she wasn't going anywhere. She wanted him to know everything she had just said, she meant. Some strange force drew her to him and she didn't want to break it. His demands and his silly contract were what were holding her back.

"It's all I've ever known." His voice was low and she searched for his gaze. Here was another side of him. A side she had yet to see. "I set control in my life to keep a balance. At one point I didn't have that and that was one of my darkest times. I don't ever want to go back to that. I can't."

"Hey," Elena reached out to touch his face, but he drew back looking at her wildly. She dropped her hand and continued. "I don't want you to. Trust me. I don't wish that not that I've seen it."

"Let me think about this." Damon closed his eyes and reopened them flashing his confident blue eyes again. They had returned. "I have a proposition for you. Thursday, there is Gala I have to attend and I would like for you to be my date. Why don't we both think things over? I'll think of your suggestion and I want you to still consider the contract. That night after the Gala ends we will come to a conclusion."

"What if we don't?" She asked shyly.

"Elena, we will come to a conclusion." He stated firmly. "And I believe your few moments of mindless lying in bed are over. I have to get back to the office."

"You really have to go? Or are you just trying to avoid doing this?" Elena rolled on to her back.

He propped himself up and then threw himself on top of her. She gasped at his sudden movement and she felt the heat radiating off him. "I really have to go to the office. It was lovely lying next to you. Maybe for you I can make some exceptions, but don't hold me to it."

A huge smile smeared across her face.

"Don't get too smug yet. I'm not promising anything." He growled.

"It's a start Mr. Salvatore." She said smirking.

"A start it is Miss Gilbert." He planted a kiss on her lips. "Later."

In flash he was gone.

****Review please****


	27. Chapter 27: The Other Salvatore

**Chapter 27: The Other Salvatore**

Their parting words she still held on to as she pulled into the parking lot of Mystic Grill. Damon was going to consider making exceptions and even though it was a start, it was the beginning of her dominating his urge for constant control. She knew better than to get her hopes up with him though. This was not going to be easy for him and neither her, but the little hope she had she clung to.

Her mind flickered back to the dreaded contract as she slammed her car door shut and threw her hair up. In return for his considerations, Elena had to seriously think about the _Salvatore Non-Disclosure Agreement_. She wished she could tear up the stupid thing into a million tiny pieces and secretly she loved the thought of doing so in front of Damon. To see his reaction of her careless acceptance of what they were, she knew no contract would ever determine what the future held. If she was going to ease him into her small requests and attempting to break him out of his comfort zone what was the point of the contract anyways? Just clarifications that she was his and only his and would basically meet anything and everything asked of her. She didn't need to sign her life away for that. She was beyond crazy for him as it was and knew she was going to buckle to any request from that beautiful, dark man.

Oddly, Elena's confidence was high at the moment. She believed Damon had something to do with that. He challenged her and although it was new feeling she enjoyed it to an extent. The shy and quiet girl that lied on the surface was here, but the spunky and daring girl was just scratching her way slowly out.

"Gilbert, you need to start right away." A mild age woman, her boss hustled out of the doorway to the grill. Drawing a cigarette from her pocket she lit it up and puffed on it. "We're going to be busy today."

"It's a Monday night." Elena stated and held her breath trying not to inhale the stench of the cigarette.

"Apparently word has it that Mr. Salvatore will be stopping by with an entourage of people. Can only assume what that will be like. Get in there and start helping out Matt." She blew smoke between her dry lips and Elena gave her a quick smile and dashed into the grill.

The place was already fairly busy for a Monday evening, but she knew she had to contact Damon before she got to work. Why was he coming here tonight and with an entourage? Did it have to do with her working? Did he feel he needed to stop in again? Not that she would mind, but she wished she could be a part of it instead of serving it.

Withdrawing her phone, she scrolled to find his number and sent a quick text reading, _Mystic Grill tonight? Why didn't you tell me you were going to stop by earlier? I would have made sure to at least be a little more presentable._

Her thumb hit send and she pushed the phone back into her pocket. Matt was already at work stocking behind the bar and Elena realized they had no contact at all since the night they went out to celebrate Caroline's article being published. She suddenly felt awkward and as she noticed Matt staring at her with his big puppy dog eyes she knew he was feeling the same.

Images of Matt forcing himself upon her and confessing his true feelings through a drunken rage made the hairs on her arm stand up and she grinded her teeth. Confronting the inevitable was not her thing, but she knew it was bound to happen. A happy thought braced her discomfort reliving the memory of Damon showing up to the rescue. Now as she realized he was most likely watching her from a distance that night unlike his alibi of taking a walk in the right place at the right time. Even then Damon was hooked upon her and it made her feel giddy.

"Hey," Elena said softly and grabbed at pen and a pad of paper. She tied the apron hanging on the hook around her waist and shoved the paper and pen into the front pocket.

"Hey." He replied still stacking glasses on the shelf.

"Look Matt," She began wanting to get this over with. He was her friend and she didn't want any tension between them. She cared about him and if anything, they both had to look past that night.

"No Elena, I'm sorry." Matt apologized and set down the bucket of glasses. He quickly glanced over his shoulder. "I was drunk and an ass. I should have never tried to kiss you."

"It's okay. I forgive you." Elena muttered quietly and touched his shoulder. "I don't want this to ruin our friendship."

"Same.I guess I just really feel like an asshole is all." He sighed and continued back to his work.

"What's done is done." She shrugged. "No hard feelings?"

"None." Matt sported his boyish smile and she couldn't help but to return the gesture with a smile of her own. As he clanked the glasses together, Elena swept over the small crowd waiting for new customers to arrive so she could finally begin her shift.

A light buzzing came from her pocket and she tore her phone out hoping it was Damon responding to her message. Indeed it was. His text read, _Miss Gilbert you are more than presentable in any case. Please don't ever consider you are not. And I have far too much work to make an appearance at that lovely establishment you call work. Who said I was going anyway?_

Quickly making sure the coast was clear, Elena replied. _Mr. Salvatore you are sweet. And my boss said you and an entourage would be stopping by. Maybe she is mistaken. _The text sent and she eagerly a waited for him to reply back.

"You still talking to that Salvatore guy?" Matt casually asked as he moved on to wiping down the bar.

"Talking, seeing. Yeah I guess you could say so." She answered him nonchalantly.

A soft snort came from him and she knew he wasn't impressed. "So you guys are dating then?"

"Um," Elena began not sure of what answer to give him. They weren't a couple, but he was willing to openly bring her to a Gala where reporters, the media, and the rest of Mystic Falls would witness them together. So what were they? Exclusive? Damon didn't do relationships and he clearly stated that. Now that she had thought about it, she wasn't really sure what to consider them as. "We're together."

Her answer she felt was appropriate and the best way to describe what they had. Damon wanted her all for himself and she wasn't going anywhere so together was the best response. Playing it safe with her choice of words would keep her from staying out of trouble. She didn't want to say the wrong thing and then have Damon assume she was reading into this more than she should. Elena knew they were no more than a fling. A fling she wanted to last for longer than a fling usually lasts, but right now she wasn't thinking about the future. She was thinking about now.

"Elena!" Her boss yelled from across the restaurant. Elena immediately felt like she had done something wrong. "That blonde over there," She pointed to a peppy blonde hair girl who looked a lot like Caroline. In fact, it was Caroline and she was talking to someone who she could not make out in the shadows. "She's your friend right?"

"Yes, she is." Elena responded.

"You cover the bar tonight. It seems your friend tends to get over served when she is here." Her eyes darted toward Matt, who clearly wasn't in the mood to be called out. "You make sure she isn't and make sure whenever Mr. Salvatore and his gang get here to give them whatever they want. He'll be a high paying customer, don't screw this up."

"Okay." She nodded and withdrew the apron. No need for that anymore.

Her boss stormed off into the kitchen and Matt gave her an apologetic look. "Who is Caroline talking to? I didn't even see her."

"Don't know. She has been sitting over there talking to that guy for awhile though." Matt threw the rag in his hand into a bucket and tied the apron on Elena had discarded. "He's probably bad news knowing Caroline."

"Great. Guess I'll babysit tonight and work." Elena growled. She checked her phone again, but there was no response. Maybe something came up at work and Damon had got distracted. She just wanted to know if Damon was not planning on showing up then why her boss assumed he was stopping by later.

"Let me know if you need help." He patted her back and rushed off to a table of new customers.

Turning her back to the restaurant, Elena tried to regain herself. Her mind was jumbled with too many thoughts. Damon was on the tip of her tongue, but she couldn't get wrapped up in him. She had to work and now take care of Caroline. If anything she could pace Caroline's intake by making her drinks weaker than usual, but that wouldn't stop her from making a poor decision in the end. She wondered who would be Caroline Forbes's next victim. Elena chuckled at the thought of her having a victim much like Damon, but in a more innocent way.

"Miss, could I get scotch while the lady will have a martini." A firm voice came from behind her. Elena reached for the bottle of scotch and spun around.

"Sure…" Elena answered and nearly dropped the bottle as she looked up to find a man, who in many ways reminded her of Damon. His eyes were a pale shade of blue compared to the bright icy blue Damon wore. His body wasn't as lean as Damon's was though. This man was stocky, yet muscular. He spread a warming smile upon his face and Elena sensed that she had seen him before. Then it clicked.

Her surprised expression continued as she saw a made up Caroline sitting next to him, who was sitting close. She was fixated on him with a huge smile that took up most of her face. Panic set in as she fit the pieces of the puzzle together. The man Caroline had been in the booth with was Stefan, Damon's brother. This was the same brother that attacked Caroline only a few days ago and almost left her for dead. Elena wished now would be the perfect time for Damon to surprisingly show up announced, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Shortening her breath and pretending to go not phased by her startling realization, Elena poured the scotch fast and set the glass down in front of him. He eyed her carefully as if he was watching her every move. Wrinkles formed in his forehead indicating there was some confusion. Stefan had never seen her before, at least not that she knew of. She wasn't even sure if he even knew of her and Damon's rendezvous. So many thoughts were crossing her mind and now all she wanted was Damon here to answer them. To protect her and Caroline most importantly considering his brother almost killed her before.

Elena bent down to reach for the martini mix and liquor as she listened to Caroline mindlessly talk about herself. "Elena, you never told me Damon had a brother?" She gritted through her teeth seeming bitter about her holding out on this information.

"Slipped my mind," Elena muttered and glanced over to Stefan. His watchful eyes were still upon her and something lit in them as if he too were making a connection.

"You're the girl that my brother is, seeing." He carefully stated and took a swig of his scotch. "I knew something was different with him when I spoke to him last. I should have known it was a woman that had him so tense and on edge."

_On edge? _Is that what Damon felt like when he was around her? Was it because he couldn't feed on her desirably like he wanted to? Or was it the urge to jump her bones every time they were alone? Elena didn't like directing the spotlight upon her and instead she was ready to shine it upon Stefan. After all maybe a little playful conversation could get him squirming in his seat considering his risky move of sweeping Caroline off her feet one moment and wanting to rip her to shreds the next.

Pushing her hands up against the bar, Elena leaned forward. "So how did you two meet? I'm sure the meeting was mutual." Her choice of words pleased her as she watched for Stefan's reaction.

"Stefan here wanted to do a short piece for the paper on his return to Salvatore Corporations. He was directed to me and I'm glad he was." Caroline cooed and wrapped her arm around him. Her eyes were dazed, but dreamy. Elena feared she was being compelled. She felt the bulge of her phone in her pocket and desperately wished for any sign of Damon right about now.

_Mr. Salvatore, you do know how to keep a girl waiting and impatient, _Elena thought.

"I was smitten with her and had to ask to see her again." He added and tapped her delicate hand.

This was beyond awkward and appalling. She wanted nothing more than to throw a drink into his face and curse him out. How could he sit here acting all calm and collected after what he did to her? He had put poor Caroline in the hospital, which was still better than dead, but it was enough to make her loath him. Despite his slight charm that was a clear trait of the Salvatore's, Elena knew he was much different from his brother. Unlike Damon, Stefan lacked control and she knew he was bound to dive into Caroline the first chance he would get. She had to warn Caroline to run while she could, but how? The thought of exposing him was dangerous though not only for him, but for Damon too. Her mind began to drift again as she wondered how much Stefan knew about her and Damon's relationship. Judging by his surprise appearance a few days ago, she could only assume he knew little about her and what she was doing with Damon.

Once again so many questions left unanswered.

"Caroline," Elena said smoothly and smiled. She turned to face her still holding on to Stefan. "Could I talk to you, privately?"

"Sure. Be right back." She winked at him and followed Elena to the other end of the bar.

Glancing back at Stefan as he drank his scotch and shook hands with a man who was sitting next to him, Elena grew cautious to the idea that he would be listening in. She had a funny feeling he would be and knowing his vampire senses it wouldn't be difficult. She had hit a roadblock. _Shit._

"Isn't he yummy?" Caroline squealed quietly.

"Are you okay?" She asked avoiding the real conversation she wanted to have with her.

"Yes! Why would you ask that?" Shaking her head, Caroline seemed confused.

"I don't know, I just…" Elena bowed her head and searched for the right thing to say. "Be careful. Don't do anything stupid."

"You're mad that I'm with him because he is Damon's brother." Caroline turned on her bitch mood that she really ever used toward her. "Look Elena, do what you want with Damon. You know how I feel about him, but let me at least get the other brother. Anyways, he is way sexier than Damon."

"Caroline," She struggled to tell her the truth in a way that wouldn't be too revealing. The fear of losing her friend to this man scared her more than anything. In fact, Stefan scared her. When she looked at him she saw a monster. She barely knew him, but after what he did she couldn't look at him any other way. As for Damon who wore the same mask, he was…different. A gentle, sometimes rough, confused man underneath his true identity.

"Whatever." Turning on her heel, Caroline went back to Stefan and sat down. She took her martini and downed it within seconds. This wasn't going to be a good night. Elena already felt a headache coming on and she knew it was only going to add to frustration of tonight.

Quickly serving a customer who approached her, Elena made sure to keep her watch on the two of them. The moment they left she would surely need Damon here. There was no way she was going to let Caroline leave with that traitor. Patting her pocket again, Elena darted to the back room and pulled out her phone, still nothing from Damon. She was beginning to worry why he hadn't responded to her yet. _Damn you Salvatore answer me!_

Elena scurried to type out a new message to him that read: _Red Alert! Screw work Salvatore. My boss was right about Mr. Salvatore showing up. Your brother is here and with Caroline. You need to get your ass here now. _The message sent instantly to him and she hoped he would get this message right away. There was no time to wait, Stefan was closing in and she had no control over the situation. She wished now she had the power to compel Stefan to go away or to compel Caroline to run.

The metal of the cooler as she pressed her body against it sent her body into a calming stage. She had been so worked up since she became aware of her sticky situation that she realized she was forgetting to breathe. This feeling of no control was really irritating and now she understood Damon's need for it a little better. With control comes power and right now she lacked both. As she closed her eyes and prayed that tonight would turn out better than expected, she felt two hands pushed up against the cooler on either side of her. Springing her eyes open she was met with two icy blue eyes staring back at her with great concern.

****Thanks to everyone who is reading this story. I love getting e-mails notifying me about all the subscriptions, alerts, reviews, etc. Keep them up. Also, thank you for getting this story to almost over 100,000 hits! AMAZING!**


	28. Chapter 28: Mixing Business with Pleasur

**Chapter 28: Mixing Business with Pleasure**

Two bright blue eyes glared at her with such great intensity as she felt her back press harder against the cold metal cooler. He was suffocating her as she felt his undeniable rage building. Without saying it Elena knew why Damon had shown up and why he was so angry. It was Stefan.

"Took you long enough Mr. Salvatore," Elena said in a hushed voice. "I see my last message finally did the trick."

"I will not have any sassy comments from you right now, Miss Gilbert." He replied failing to hide the evident smirk smearing his face. Changing his emotion as quick as the flash of light, he became serious. "Where is he?"

"At the bar…with Caroline." She told him struggling to say Caroline's name. Just the thought of that monster, that man who nearly ended her life made her anger peak. "What do you think he's up to?"

"I don't know." Damon said through clenched teeth.

Elena sensed there was more to this mysterious brother of his than he lead on. From what she heard in the hallway of his home a few days ago it wasn't just the bloodlust, it was something from their past. She desired to know more about their relationship. She desired to know more about Damon, but that was going to have to come with time. All these questions and no answers was how their relationship was panning out to be. Snapping back to the current situation, she searched for any sign of what Damon was planning on doing next, but she received nothing.

"What are you going to do?" She asked quietly.

"I don't know." He responded the same as before.

"I just don't get why Caroline, after everything he did to her. What, what makes him think its okay?" Elena rambled at the thought of her best friend cozying up with a vampire. She knew she better bite her tongue before she let any of her other thoughts come to the surface. Warning her friend to not get involved with a vampire would be hypocritical. She knew the dangers of being with Damon and yet she was staying, so did she have the right to tell Stefan to back off and to tell Caroline to ditch him? Then the thought of a helpless, pail Caroline bleeding from the neck falling to the ground outside their home reminded her of why she had every right to break this off.

Damon placed his hands on his hips. He was still dressed in his business attire, a white dress shirt and grey slacks that hung from his waist perfectly. _You look good now Mr. Salvatore, but you would look better naked. _Elena's dirty thoughts probed her mind. Attempting to force herself away from her off track thoughts, she peered around the corner to look out at the restaurant. From the few minutes she had been gone trying to collect herself and being interrupted with Damon's arrival, the restaurant had a more significant amount of people in it.

"Shit. I better get back out there before I get yelled at." Elena cringed at her boss catching her not doing her job.

"Look," Damon grabbed her right shoulder drawing her to focus upon him. Even his touch could send her spiraling down. "Stefan can be functional if he is on the right track. He will be tempted, but if he is keeping a healthy diet then your friend is safe."

"And how do you know that he is?" She asked frantically.

"I don't. Trust me, I'll handle this." He firmly stated. "You just go out there and work. Keep Caroline distracted."

"Okay." Elena said quickly not knowing how she would distract her when clearly all her attention was on Stefan. Their little quarrel moments before already proved that Caroline was in no mood to talk relationship advice.

"Elena!" A familiar voice belonging to Matt called from the doorway. "What are you doing?"

"I…" She stammered and noticed Damon was no longer standing next to her. He had vanished into thin air. Great timing he had too. His disappearing act left her all alone defending herself for her excuse to not being on the job.

"It's crazy out here and people are demanding drinks." Matt sighed.

"Sorry. I'm on it." Elena stomped over to him and found a hoard of people surrounding Stefan and Caroline looking mesmerized and slightly annoyed that they were not being served.

Caroline was all over Stefan. Touching his arm and his leg, like she was already committed to him. Maybe she was? Maybe she was being compelled to act this way and then again maybe she wasn't. Elena knew how she got when it came to attractive gentlemen especially ones who were worth a fortune. It made her want to throw up watching this unfold before her. She wanted to smack that stupid smirk off his face as he conversed with her and the people around him. He was nothing more than a low life to her.

A thousand shouting voices yelled at her with drink orders as she stumbled to pour them into glasses or pop off the caps of the bottles. This was ridiculous. She was the only bartender on call tonight and by the look of it Matt was feeling the pain too. Mystic Grill had never seen business like this before. She had to thank Stefan for that. Compulsion or no compulsion, him and Damon attracted flocks of people especially women. It was scary how closely they looked alike, yet studying them they were so different. Mindlessly taking orders, Elena's mind drifted to what they would have been like prior to the vampire life. Were they close? Were they having the affect on people back then like they are now? She could only assume that once they both became vampires any form of a good relationship that they had was torn. Something must have pushed them away or someone.

"Excuse me." The sound of Damon's voice boomed through the crowd. It startled her at first hearing his voice echo. He had a microphone in his hand, one that was rarely used unless a live band was playing. Immediately, the crowd turned to hush whispers and every woman's eyes were glued upon him. Her heart raced at the sight of him and at the displeased and curious look that swept across his brother's face. She wanted to watch him and wait for his every reaction to whatever Damon was about to do, but the handsome Mr. Salvatore too affected her.

Raising a glass in his hand, which Elena did not recall pouring for him he began to speak. "Thank you all for coming out tonight. Some of you may be here for pleasure, while many of you are here for a celebration. I am proud to say that Stefan Salvatore, my brother has decided to fully take on his role as co-founder of Salvatore Corporations again today."

A thunderous applause roared inside the grill and a few hollers were joined in as the eyes flickered from Damon to Stefan in unison. Caroline squeezed his knee showing her possession over him letting every girl know that he was hers. As she watched the greedy eyes of the women focus back in on Damon, she secretly wanted to do the same. They may not be exclusive, not yet, but he was all hers. His eyes found hers quickly and he gave her a small smirk reassuring her that she was the only girl in the room that he wanted.

"To you my brother," Damon raised his hand higher with the glass.

"That was sweet of him." Caroline gushed and sipped on her martini.

"Definitely unexpected." Elena murmured to herself. His charming speech was a little too charming. What was he getting at? Was he trying to mend the rifts with Stefan or was he trying to show him that he was in close company tonight? Either way, Stefan gulped down his drink masking his brother's surprise speech.

Once again as she looked back up to where Damon was standing he was gone. She should have been use to him moving quickly unnoticed, but it still amazed her what he was capable of. "Hello, Stefan. Miss Forbes." He greeted them. A sour expression appeared upon Caroline's face as he stood next to her.

"Damon, that was quite an unexpected speech considering I haven't fully confirmed rejoining to the company yet." Stefan smoothly spoke not missing at beat.

"Word spreads fast little brother. Anyways, if you aren't I guess I just made myself look like an ass on my part." Damon returned in the same suave tone. "Shall I return to the podium and correct myself?"

"That's unnecessary." Finally the voice of Caroline piped in. She crossed her legs and leaned back in her chair. "Stefan has assured me he is returning to the business. He has asked to do a piece on himself for the paper much like yours. However, I must say his could top your piece Mr. Salvatore considering his twist on things."

"I'm sure." Damon replied agreeing with Caroline sending her in a bit of shock, which she clearly was not expecting.

Their conversation of quick wit and snarky comments was all unraveling before her. It was like she was invisible and not once since Damon joined them had he even acknowledged her. She was receiving so many mixed signals from him tonight she was beginning to grow agitated with him.

"Well thank you Damon for that lovely speech." Stefan nodded his head. "I have to say it is getting a bit crowded in here and all this excitement is tiring. I think I'll head home."

Panic ensued as he drew out a large bill from his wallet and threw it on the counter. So far he seemed to be leaving alone, but she was too quick to judge. He extended his hand out to Caroline, who looked eager. "Care to join me at home?" He asked her.

"Sure." Caroline stood up and flicked a strand of hair off her shoulder. She looked so pleased with herself like she hit the jackpot. Elena felt the urge to cry as she watched her fall right into his trap and had Damon just standing by not stopping them.

"Caroline!" Elena called out rushing over and ignoring the rowdy customers.

Turning around, she did not look happy with her. Elena hated that Caroline couldn't see what she saw. She didn't know what she knew and there was no use in trying to correct the situation, so she did what she could only do. "Call me if you need anything."

The tension in her face fell and she tilted her head to the side with compassion. "Of course." She replied genuinely and then gave her a quick smile and big eyes. Her hand slipped into Stefan's and they were on their way.

"How could you let them walk out of here?!" Elena yelled in a whisper at Damon and threw an ice cube at him. He took a seat where Stefan had been sitting.

"You should probably get back to work." He simply replied letting the blood boil even more inside of her. She wasn't angry any more she was pissed.

"Thanks. Some help you are." She growled and walked away from him. Ignoring him for the rest of the night, she put all her pent up rage into bartending. Thankfully, she was making good tips out of this crazy night, but all she wanted was to rest. She wanted to know that Caroline was going to be okay and it killed her not knowing if she would be.

The clock struck midnight and slowly people began to leave stumbling and shouting. As she looked up, Damon was still sitting in the same seat that he had been from earlier. Had he been sitting there the whole time? After his lack of cooperation, she had forgotten to even pay any attention to him. Now she wondered if he even cared about Caroline's safety at all?

"We're closed Mr. Salvatore." She muttered to him and took his glass away.

"Caroline is safe." He stated.

Freezing in place, Elena stared at him. "How do you know?"

"Because I checked up on her and Stefan. They seem to be getting along nicely." Damon informed. "And without any blood shed."

"When did you go? Haven't you been sitting here the whole time?" Elena asked.

"You be surprised at how fast I can get from one place to the next unnoticed." He smirked and leaned back in his chair.

"With all do respect, for someone with your stature how do you go unnoticed? People are always staring, wouldn't they notice if you just disappeared?" She slowly began to clean up as she pondered her own question.

Damon chuckled to himself. "People may be fascinated with me, but that doesn't mean they look away every now and then. Trust me, I've had many years of practice at what I do now."

"I see. So Caroline is for sure fine?" Elena held her breath awaiting his answer.

"Definitely."

"Oh thank god." She collapsed onto the counter. The thought of Caroline going unharmed calmed her and even though she knew the possibility of something still happening was likely, at least she knew Damon did care and was looking out for her. She felt guilty for ever having doubt.

"I'll check back in with them, but I do have to get back to the office." Damon stood up and placed his hands in his pockets. "It seems a distress call from a beautiful woman distracted me earlier."

"I wonder who she is." Elena playfully responded. "I'm almost finished up. Can I join you?"

Pleasure met with confusion ran across his face quickly. "At my office?"

"I know we agreed to not doing anything until I made up my mind on the contract and you have thought things through as well," she rambled on, something she was good at. "But I just want don't want to be alone tonight. I promise to stay out of your way."

"Miss Gilbert, as much as I would love for your company I don't think it's reasonable." He said calmly not blinking once.

"Okay." Elena replied feeling defeated. All she wanted truly was his company. Was he beginning to lose interest in her? She hated this feeling that he didn't want her around, but then she had to remind herself that their relationship wasn't based on companionship. It was based on lust.

"It's not that I don't want you there," Damon spoke up realizing her diminishing spirit. "Miss Gilbert, you are fully aware of what you do to me and I know that the only thing that will get done is you on my desk."

Excitement rose up into her chest. Her eyes danced with sex at his statement. She suddenly became aroused and knew to suppress it, but it was impossible. "But we agreed Mr. Salvatore that furthering in those activities is prohibited at the moment."

"That they are." He held his head high in his response. "And I plan to keep my word on that one."

"I'm sure." Elena spoke slowly and decided to tease him a bit. Bending down, letting her pants tighten around her defining every part of her backside, she knew he was becoming aroused too. The loud hitch in his breath as he was probably staring at her made it clear it was hard for him to resist. "Something wrong?"

"Do that one more time Miss Gilbert and you will see what sort of pain I can put you through." His voice was dark and filled with seduction, she wanted to jump over the counter and pounce on him this very moment.

"I won't if you let me join you at your office." She batted her eyelashes at him and turned around to continue cleaning. "Who's in control now?"

And just like that, she knew she had him stuck.

****Over 100,000 hits on this story. Amazing! Seriously thank you guys so much. I love each and every one of your reviews. Keep them coming. Thank you again. **


	29. Chapter 29: Red Seduction

**Chapter 29: Red Seduction **

Quietly, she walked next to him up to a dimly lit lobby of Salvatore Corporations. The last time she had been here was in broad daylight and the place seemed much more welcoming then. Now, it was eerie and almost like walking into a haunted house, not knowing what was about to jump out at her. However, with Damon at her side she knew nothing would touch her not with him around.

He kindly held the door open and they made their way toward the elevators. The place was silent. Not a single sound and no one to be seen. It seemed that everyone had called it a night and now it was just the two of them.

"Do you often come alone back to your office?" She asked hearing the elevator ding and the doors slid open.

"Occasionally." Damon answered pushing the button to the floor where his office was.

Flashes of their first meeting crossed her mind and she felt shy. It was unexpected of her landing in his office that day. Never in her wildest dreams did she imagine herself having such a hold over this man or any man for that matter. It was only later that he would soon be following after her to offer her a proposal that she was still debating.

"Sometime I just come here to get away from it all, to clear my head." He pushed his hands back into his pockets.

"Have you ever brought…you know?" Elena asked knowing she probably had no right in questioning his wild past.

"No." He glanced her way. "I have never brought any of my, women, to put it nicely to the office. I don't tend to mix business with pleasure."

"And what about now?" She lowered her voice as the adrenaline pumped through her.

Damon bowed his head and slowly spun his body to face her. All of his facial muscles were constricted, yet it was his eyes that did not match. He was trying to compose himself as someone who was in control, but she knew to well the fire that danced behind his eyes.

"Very tempting." He replied and then turned back to his original posture, facing the sliding metal doors of the elevator with his hands in his pockets.

She felt the tension build between them, but she had a feeling his promise to refrain from any sexual activity until Thursday when they would discuss the contract again was in order. He had control of the situation, however Elena knew he was struggling. She laughed to herself knowing that on the outside he was a calm and collected young man and on the inside he was a horny teenage boy that wanted to go crazy.

The floor number read five and as a few seconds passed it read six. They were almost to his floor when suddenly Damon hit the stop button. All mechanical noises faded and the elevator bounced for a moment as it stalled. She looked to him to wonder what was the purpose of his action and quickly she was met with a wild and crazed looking man.

"Fuck waiting." He gritted through his teeth and pushed her against the wall. The erection inside his black pants pressed against her and she plunged her hands into his hair. With one hand he grasped her waist, while the other held her at her neck. His lips slid up and down leaving wet messy kisses and sending chills running down her spine.

_Are we really doing this here and now? _Elena wildly thought. Sex in an elevator was so risqué, but no one was around. Who would catch them in the act? Who would suspect them? As her eyes flutter opened, she saw the tiny black tinted square that covered a camera for security purposes.

"We're being taped." She huffed into his ear as he scooped up her leg and without hesitation she wrapped it around him.

Parting from her for only a moment, he turned to look at the same small square that hid the camera recording the evidence of what they were doing and about to do. "Never made a sex tape before." He sighed and raised his eyebrow.

"Who looks at that footage?" Elena asked feeling awkward and slightly aroused from his response. They sure could make one steamy sex tape, but she didn't like it falling into the wrong hands. No one could ever see this tape.

"My security, but trust me they would never see it." Damon assured her. She wasn't convinced though. "Fine, I'll destroy the evidence later. Happy?"

"You don't have to destroy it," she whispered letting a crimson red flush to her cheeks.

"Miss Gilbert, I will do whatever you wish." He said stroking her arm. "But can we please discuss this matter later?"

Shaking her head to continue on, Damon attacked her neck again. She threw it back as he nibbled on her sweet spot. The thought crossed her mind of him becoming hungry and she hoped it wouldn't interfere. Her blood could hold off till later. She had promised to slowly start feeding him small doses of her blood and tonight she wanted to replenish him, but at the moment she was replenishing him in another way. After constant teasing his mouth finally found hers and she quivered at the taste of him. Her hands trembled to undo the buttons on his shirt so she could feel his chest, but was disrupted as Damon gathered them and pinned them above her head.

"I always wanted to do it in an elevator." He hissed. "Keep your hands there. This will be quick."

Elena obeyed him as he ripped her jeans down her legs and made sure to discard of her underwear along with them. The coolness of the elevator wall touching the back of her legs made her shuffle as Damon rid himself of his pants leaving them both in only their shirts. Scooping her up, she curled her legs around his waist and she felt the tip of his erection enter. Her instant reaction was to scream with pleasure, which was what she did. Wanting to drop her arms, Damon grabbed them again and held them in place as he eased himself in and out of her steadily.

"You're fucking perfect." Damon moaned.

_That fucking hair. That stupid fucking hair. _Elena wanted to twist and tangle her fingers in it right now giving him more crazy sex hair than he already had, but he wouldn't let her. Why was he always restraining her from touching him? It had to be the control thing.

His thrusts became faster and she squeezed herself around him. Eternal bliss was sweeping over him as he pounded into her. With no one to hear, but the lonely camera she screamed and moaned more than she usually did. His grunts and heavy breathing told her he was getting close and she too was reaching her end.

"Fucking come for me Elena." He demanded from her. "I want you to fucking scream my name."

Her walls were about to crumble down. With every thrust she grew closer to releasing and his name was on the tip of her tongue. The muscles in her legs were shaking and so was her core of her. She was about to let go. "Damon!"

Within seconds he too released loudly muffling his voice into her shoulder. She swore she heard her name being screamed from pleasure, but she wasn't sure. Either way it was hot. Sliding to the floor, they both tried to recover from their quickie in the elevator.

"So much for holding off Mr. Salvatore." Elena teased.

"You seduced me. It wasn't my fault." He spoke in a husky tone.

"I did no such thing." She exclaimed.

"Well, we have our little friend up there that might say otherwise," Damon said pointing to the camera. "Do you still want me to destroy it?"

Elena gathered her pants and her underwear slightly blushing from what she was about to tell him. "Get rid of it, but I won't object if you want to keep it…as a keepsake."

"Destroy it or keep it. You have to answer me, Miss Gilbert." He sternly stated.

"Keep it." She tilted her head back and closed her eyes not believing what she was saying. Sex tapes always got put into the wrong hands, but she couldn't bare the idea of it being destroyed either. "For your eyes only Salvatore."

"No need to relive it through a screen when I can just relive it in real time." Damon smirked and stood up putting his pants back on. She followed his lead and got dress. He pushed the stop button and it resumed their journey back to his office.

The elevator reeked of sex as the doors slid open. Damon fixed his shirt and ran his hand through his hair. It was like he was preparing himself to seem presentable when there was no one to be met. His hair despite his attempt was everywhere. Elena giggled to herself at the sex hair look he was wearing.

"Do I amuse you?" He asked opening the doors to his office.

"You have some major sex hair right now." She told him trying to contain her laughter. It was a sight to see him a little rough around the edges for once. He was always so clean cut that she was thoroughly enjoying

the spectacle of Damon being slightly out of place.

"I'm not the only one." Damon quickly pointed out and sat down at his desk.

An oval mirror on the south wall caught her reflection and Elena saw that she too had some tidying up to do. Smoothing out her hair and fixing her clothes, she took a seat opposite of him just like she had during the interview. It was like déjà vu only this time she wasn't an innocent, shy girl drooling over him. She was his and she was drowning in the presence of him. Her desire to be in close proximities wasn't sex driven, well maybe a little, but she just had a magnetic attraction to him. She loved staring at him knowing he had just as much interest in her as she did in him.

"You're welcome to read from my collection," Damon said gesturing to a small bookshelf in the corner of his office. "However, you are not welcome to distract me. I mean it, Miss Gilbert. I was serious when I told you I had work that needed to be finished."

"Don't worry. I can entertain myself, but it is you Mr. Salvatore that needs lecturing on being a distractions." Elena spoke in sophisticated tone and sat up right. He looked delicious sitting behind his desk eyeing her while he tapped his chin and leaned back in his chair.

"Must you be so cruel? I am not the one doing the seducing." He shook his head with pleasure.

"Oh, but you are." She stood up and walked slowly to the bookshelf. His full attention was on her. "And you don't have to give into temptation, you know? For someone who owns control sure has trouble with the temptation of seduction."

He was across the room pinning her up against the bookshelf before she could get another word in. "_You _are the only thing that tempts me. Please don't think any form of seduction can get me to cave." Damon stared long and hard at her. She felt his breath graze her skin and she hoped for a round two, but as he pulled out a book from the shelf and held it out to her she knew there was no chance.

"I think you'll enjoy this piece of literature." He smirked and stepped away leaving a gap between tem. Elena took it without a fight, but slightly pouting. Damon ran his fingers through his hair again and proceeded on to his desk.

Finding herself cozy in a small black leather chair next to the bookshelf, Elena carelessly watched him from behind her book. She had no idea what was going on in the book he had given her. All she really could focus on was him. Carefully, she studied him. His brow would crease anytime he was concentrating hard on something. He never hunched himself over his work like most people. Instead, he was always calm and relaxed as he sat back in his chair and shuffled through piles of papers. Then there was the way he touched his lower lip as she could figure was a habit of his when it came to considering his options. His index finger tapped and caressed it over and over again, leaving her to want to kiss those soft lips. Even in his state of work he was undeniably breathtaking.

"It's rude to stare." Damon raised his voice as he read over something in a manila folder.

"I'm admiring." She responded feeling warmth on her cheeks. His eyes had never left his paperwork, so how did he know she was watching him?

"I'm almost done. I'll take you home." He scribbled something down and stacked the folder along with a few dozen more.

Elena snapped the book shut. "Okay."

She wished to have some witty comment in return, but instead all she could mutter was an okay. The thought of parting from him always made her sad. She wanted to be with him more than she should. She wanted him to stay instead of drive off into the dark night. She wanted him to crawl into her bed and let her fall asleep next to him, but she knew better than to hope for it. Damon wasn't the cuddling type. He was the something much different than that.

Trying to hide her disappoint, Damon stood up from his desk and went over to a small fridge. He bent down and hit a four-digit code that unlocked it. Why did a fridge need a lock? It was a bit strange, but as he opened it up she understood why this special fridge needed to be kept under lock and key. Damon pulled out a bag filled with a deep dark red substance. Her eyes shot open as he tore the tube from it and gathered a glass. As he turned around, she knew her new expression was in no way hidden from him this time.

"I need to feed." He stated in a low tone.

For a moment, she was stuck. Her body would not move. The sight of him pouring blood into a glass and about to consume it frightened her. However, she understood he needed it and it was better than him sucking someone dry for the night. She just wished he didn't have to feel the urge for it at all. In a sense, she wished he were human. Suddenly, she felt guilty for ever having such a thought.

Damon continued to pour the chilled blood into the glass until every last drop was dispensed.

"I can help with that." Elena spoke up and rose from her chair.

His eyes followed her as he set the glass down. Elena moved slowly toward him with caution. He was no longer playful and sexy Damon, he was on verge of becoming psychotic, vampire Damon.

"The amount of blood that I need right now, I can not take from you. It's too risky." He told her shaking his head.

"Then drink that and taste a little of mine." Elena said and turned over her wrist. She rubbed her skin and where the clear indications of her veins were. The rapid breathing coming from Damon told her he was becoming unsteady. "You said you would with time. Well here is the time."

"Elena, not now." Damon gritted through his teeth and quickly picked up the glass. The blood inside of it was gone in a flash. His vampire features didn't even make an appearance as he savored every last bit of it.

"I don't understand how you can say no, but deep down I know you want it so bad." She whispered looking down at her wrist. "I trust you."

He sighed heavily. "You shouldn't."

"But I do." Elena challenged him holding out her wrist. "Please."

Debating whether she was insane for making this decision or doing an act of kindness, Elena watched as Damon fought his own battles. It all came down to hurting her, something he did not want to do. She understood that it wasn't going to be pleasant, but wasn't it him that told her she would soon learned to enjoy the pain. Her failed attempts with him were beginning to become bothersome.

"Fine." Damon spat and grabbed her wrist. She shivered as he soothed her wrist with his hand and slowly raised it to his mouth. "This is going to be painful, but only for a second. I won't take much. I promise."

"Do it." She whispered.

Her wrist felt his warm breath met with two sharp points digging into her. The initial contact was excruciating. Elena clenched her jaw tight not letting out the scream she so desperately wanted to. Her arm shook as the fangs went in deeper and then the sucking motion began. A numbing sensation tingled up her arm and the pain eased. Her once balled up fist was now lifeless and she grew more relaxed. The hunger in Damon's eyes burned with pleasure as he drank her blood and she weakly smiled. Then as she finally began to accept this new sensation it was over. Damon pried himself off her and wiped his mouth. His eyes turned back to normal and his fangs retreated back up. Her wrist was left a bloody mess and she gazed at the sight of it.

"I knew I shouldn't have…" He began and Elena touched his cheek to make him stop.

"I wanted this, remember? I'm fine. A little light headed, but fine." She assured him and he scooped her up and placed her back into the chair from before.

"You'll need to make sure to cover up the wound. I don't want people questioning what happened." Damon demanded, but in a gentle way. "It should heal just in time for the Gala."

"It would heal faster if you gave me your blood." Elena murmured.

A crazed, disgusted expression swept his face and Damon stood up and walked away from her. She had upset him. "That is out of the question." He stared out the window of his office into the night.

"But it will help. I won't have to worry about hiding it." She argued.

"Do you understand what happens if you have my blood in your system and something were to happen to you?" Damon shouted and turned back to face her. She sunk back in the chair. "I can't risk that."

"Before you said you wanted me to taste you. You wanted me strong." Her voice shook as she tried to understand his sudden change in heart.

"I thought that then, but now, now I'm telling you no." He growled. "We are done with this conversation."

"But…" Elena tried to fight him, but was shot down again with a stern and very pissed Damon, who was now pacing the floor.

_So much for ending on a good note, _thought Elena.

"Let's clean you up and then I'm taking you home." Damon requested and this time she did not argue with him.

Once she was clean and bandaged up, Elena found herself sitting in the passenger seat of Damon's car. He drove fast down the street taking every turn with gracious speed. The car was silent. She had nothing to say to him after the way he yelled at her. She wanted to respect his wishes, but she was already so far deep in with him what damage would it do to take it a step further? Why was he so against her drinking his blood if it was only going to make her stronger and heal her faster? Once again, he was leaving out part of the story. She had to get some answers out of him somehow. A plan was in order, but right now she just wanted to make things okay.

Damon pulled up to the curb of her house and dashed out the door. He swung open her door and picked her up into his arms. A huge blast of air hit her all at once and the next thing she knew, she was in her bedroom. He carefully put her down and gazed at her.

"I'm sorry I got a bit hot headed back there." He apologized.

"I would say." She uttered under her breath knowing he would hear her.

He held his breathe for a moment and then sighed. "Please just understand."

"How can I understand when I don't know anything at all? I don't know all this vampire stuff. Shit, I don't even know how you became one." Elena rambled.

"That's for another day." Damon replied and hovered over her. "I know there is a lot you don't know about me or my life, but there is just so much that I don't know how much of it you could handle. Please, just give me time. We both need it."

"Alright." She agreed.

Damon leaned down and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Remember to think about the contract. The Gala is on Thursday and I figure you need something to wear. I'll have my assistant go out and find a few things. You can choose your favorite out of the bunch."

"I can do that on my own." Elena said.

"I insist. I want you to look your very best." He smirked.

"Fine." She rolled her eyes.

"Eye rolling will get you know where Miss Gilbert." Damon's mood shifted back to his normal self. She relaxed as the atmosphere changed. It was less tense. "I must go. I need to check up on your friend. I'll inform you if anything goes wrong. Goodnight, Elena."

"Goodnight, Damon." Her voice barely came out in a whisper.

Instead of vanishing, Damon walked out of her room and she heard him stomp down the stairs and slam the front door shut behind him. She fell back on to her bed and covered her face.

_Thursday night. The Gala. That's when he is going to spill the truth. _

****Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I believe this is the longest one I have written so far. Reviews please.****


	30. Chapter 30: Do Not Enter

**Chapter 30: Do Not Enter**

Thursday.

_What have I agreed to? _Elena thought as she crossed her arms and raised her hand to her chin. Resting it in her palm, she studied the black dress bag that was lying across her bed. A fancy scripted name was scribbled out down the length of the bag that she did not recognize. The name sounded French. When it came to designers she was lost. She stuck to the basics and never ventured out to ever become associated with the world of fashion. She left that for Caroline, who was consumed by every detail of life.

The bag stared back at her as she debated whether she should open it or not. She was sure she could find something appropriate for the Gala in one of the cute little bouquet shops downtown, but as she looked at the clock that read past noon already she knew that would only leave her very little time. _Damn it Salvatore._

Elena sighed deeply and slowly unzipped the bag. She held her breath as the sound of the zipper scratched her ears. A dark shiny material popped out as she continued on and her eyes grew bigger as the rest of the dress was exposed. "Oh my god." She gasped as she parted the bag from the dress and held it up. Black intricate lace covered the top while the rest faded into a subtle gold with hints of black all the way to the hem. It was clearly a vintage piece and expensive. Just the thought of how much Damon probably spent to get the dress and not too mention on such a short notice as well was disgusting. She couldn't accept this gift or this loan, whatever it was. This dress wasn't her. Even beyond its astonishing beauty, she hated it.

Galas. Expensive dresses. Vintage. Rich businessmen. She was a small town girl, who enjoyed her t-shirts and jeans spending her nights on the couch with a bowl of ice cream. She wasn't use to all this endless money being thrown around at her expense or all the attention that was about to be on her after tonight. After all, wasn't this some sort of coming out for her and Damon? The public would see the two of them and instantly assume everything. Being ready for the spotlight to shine on her was scary. She was already feeling her palms sweat and her heartbeat quickening.

Anxiety swarmed her on the spot and she sat down to steady herself from losing control. _This was all moving too fast_, a thought that popped into her mind on a daily basis. She felt like she was in some sort of trance or dream that was flashing by without her ever being able to press pause for a second. She needed fresh air. She needed to take a few moments away from this gorgeous dress taunting her and reminding her of everything she wasn't. Who was she trying to be anyways?

"Knock, knock." Caroline piped from outside her doorway and stuck her head in. Her hair was wrapped up in a towel and she had on her fluffy pale blue robe. "Is that a Christian Dior?!"

"A what?" Elena asked trying to focus back in on the moment and not on her elaborate negative thoughts.

"He sent you a Christian Dior one of a kind dress." She squealed and picked it up touching the fabric delicately. It looked as Caroline had almost seen a ghost.

"I guess. I've never even heard of Christian Dior." Elena shook her head and stared at the dress. Was it really one of a kind? Caroline clearly knew more about it than she did.

A short glare from Caroline told her that she wasn't amused with her lack there of knowledge on designer fashion. Her admiration for the dress didn't hide the sudden jealousy that had overcome her. She wondered if Stefan had offered to do the same for her considering she would be attending the Gala too.

"What did Stefan send you?" She asked feeling sour saying his name.

"He didn't send me a dress." Caroline replied in a bitter tone and dropping the dress back on the bed. She was trying to hide her uprising jealousy. "I told him I had the perfect dress for the occasion. If I would have known he would send me a Christian Dior one of a kind I would have kept my mouth shut."

Somewhat pleased with Stefan's failure at impressing Caroline, Elena couldn't help but feel bad that she was clearly upset. She always did expect too much of her relationships, which explained why she never had a steady boyfriend for long. Maybe this minor screw up would lead to end in the relationship, but she doubted that. Caroline was swept off her feet when it came to the topic of Stefan. Ever since their introduction and intimate get together at the grill she was all about him. Elena hoped it wasn't because of compulsion and if it was she knew things would turn out for the worse. She worried about Caroline seeing him. She had no idea what went on behind close doors between the two of them. No visible signs of wounds were anywhere to be seen on Caroline's fragile body, at least not yet. However, she knew Damon was on constant watch to make sure his brother didn't lose control. One false move and she was sure he would regret it.

"So you and Stefan, it seems serious?" Elena asked avoiding eye contact.

Caroline paced to the other side of the room and sighed. "I really like him Elena. I mean he's hot, rich, and great in bed. He is also one of the sweetest guys I've ever met. Plus, he is no Damon. No offense."

"None taken." She murmured. Her dislike for him was inevitably never going away.

"So you think there will be reporters and stuff there? I mean it's a high profile event and all. Stefan and Damon surely will have to be photographed and that means so will we." Caroline rambled with a satisfied expression. "Maybe I could even write up an article on it. A Forbes exclusive!"

"I'm sure." Elena sighed not nearly as excited as she was. "Anyways, you want to help a lost cause here?"

Referring to her face and hair, Caroline beamed with excitement and flicked on the bathroom light. She knew the end results would be flawless, but the thought of being tortured with make up and hair products under Caroline's supervision was terrifying.

Hours later, she was completely transformed. Elena turned to face the mirror and what she saw she swore she was looking at a completely different person. Never in all her life had she worn this much make up and her hair was utterly beautiful. Caroline had succeeded. Her hair was pinned to one side spiraling in loose curls and she ran her fingers through it feeling its soft texture.

"Gorgeous! Now if you don't mind I have to go get myself ready." Caroline smiled and clapped her hands together. "Seriously, you look amazing and you will look even more amazing in that Dior dress."

The dress. Elena peered out of the bathroom at the dress as it lay on her bed. Suddenly she grew nervous again at the thought of wearing the dress and being in the spotlight with Damon. People were going to be looking their way all night wondering what in the world he was doing with her. She never had even been to event like this. She would surely stick out like a sore thumb.

Taking a deep breath, she discarded herself of her clothes and prepared herself to try on the dress. Her fingers touched the delicate fabric and she bit her bottom lip still ashamed at letting Damon get her this expensive piece in the first place.

"Elena."

Nearly falling over and having her whole body shake, Elena fumbled as she turned to find Damon standing behind her. His hungry eyes were upon her half naked body. He licked his lips and crossed his arms letting his body lean up against the bathroom door. "You like the dress?"

"You can't do that." She whispered loudly and closed her door. "And I hate it."

"You hate it." He said in a low tone and his seductive expression became lost. Damon looked disappointed.

"No! I mean it's beautiful, but you didn't have to go find the most expensive dress on the planet." Elena argued with him. "A sixty dollar dress from Macy's would have been fine."

"But I want to buy you nice things." Damon complained. "You deserve them. This dress is yours."

"Thank you, but no thank you." She tried to sound sympathetic. His lost child look that he was wearing was making her feel horrible for reacting to his generous gesture. "I'm honored to wear it tonight. I just think someone else could put the dress to use. It will sit in my closet and never be touched after tonight if I keep it. Please."

"This dress belongs to you Miss Gilbert. This dress is you." He said growing more confident and his seductive side was shining through. "The only person I want to see this dress on is you and the only person who gets to take this dress off you is me."

"Mr. Salvatore, control yourself." Elena grinned and stepped back not letting him touch her.

"I'll try my best Miss Gilbert, but you do have a way with me." Damon shook his head and recomposed himself. "Anyways, I am staying true to my word about not messing around with you until we have discussed the contract. Have you made a decision?"

_Fuck! _In all honesty, Elena hadn't really given it much thought. There were still things she didn't want to abide by. The agreements were foolish and what was the point of them? They were already practically breaking all of them anyways and Damon didn't seem to have a problem with straying away from the contract from time to time. She was just scared if she told him she wasn't going to sign it he would leave her and she really didn't want that. She was too invested him. He was hard to let go of.

"It's pending." She spoke cautiously. "Let's focus on tonight and then I will give you my answer at the end. Is that okay?"

"Seems reasonable enough. You will give me your answer tonight." Damon crookedly smiled. "Now, may I help you into the dress?"

"Help me into it? I feel as if you would find it more pleasing to help me _out _of it." Elena teased him.

"You know me well, Miss Gilbert." He walked over to her bed and picked up the dress. "It's one of a kind you know?"

Elena rolled her eyes and said, "So I've been told."

Stepping into the dress, the fabric smoothed across her skin and Damon carefully zipped up the back. He pushed her hair over her shoulder and ran his hands down the length of her arms. "You look stunning, Miss Gilbert." His breath was radiating off her skin. The welcoming sensation of desired pleasure overwhelmed her.

"Thank you." She shyly responded and stepped away.

"You are perfectly beautiful." He whispered raising her chin with his finger and softly planting a kiss on her lips. "I'm going to have a hard time keeping my eyes off you."

"I can say the same about you." Elena replied catching her breath.

"I must go and get dressed. I'll be back soon to pick you up." Damon ran his finger along her collarbone and caressed her neck. He was craving to taste her.

"Are we going with your brother and Caroline?" She asked curiously.

"We can if you want." He answered.

"No. We don't have to I was just wondering." Elena said feeling relieved. She wanted to stay far away from Stefan.

"Good." Damon smirked. "I want you all to myself. I don't like sharing."

Remembering a previous conversation, she recalled him saying he didn't like sharing before. Her mind wandered even more as she flashed back to the heated argument between him in Stefan in the foyer of their home.

_A low, menacing chuckle escaped Stefan. "You've always cared about what's best for you and where it will take you in life. You've never given a damn about anyone else. You're selfish. Dad was right and unfortunately I learned the hard way."_

_"Stefan, stop. We are not having this conversation." Damon nearly yelled in a whisper._

_"Why? Big brother doesn't want to take a trip down memory lane?" Stefan taunted him. "I loved her and you had to go and mess everything up."_

Who was she? And what did Damon do that had Stefan still holding a grudge this long? It was one of her many questions she had for him. Everyone had their past, but his just seemed more intriguing than others.

"You okay?" Damon asked bringing her back to reality.

"I'm fine." She quickly stated. "Go get ready. I'll see you soon."

"Okay." He spoke not believing her one bit, but she pleaded for him to go. Disappearing into thin air, Elena found her reflection in the mirror again. She could not believe what she was seeing, but as she studied herself longer she began to accept her transformation.

Downstairs the sound of the doorbell rang loudly echoing through the house. Caroline shouted to her from across the hallway that she was indecent to answer the door, which meant she would have to looking like she did. She felt ridiculous answering the door all glammed up. Picking up her dress so she wouldn't step on it or trip, she made her way down the stairs.

"Tell them we don't want whatever they are selling." Caroline shouted.

Elena shook her head and laughed. Opening the door, her face dropped. "Hello, Elena." His voice made her tremble and she froze at the sight of him.

He was already dressed in his tuxedo and wearing a cocky smile that she wanted to smack of his face. "Hello, Stefan." She said through gritted teeth.

"I came to see Caroline." He said folding his hands in front of him.

"She is a bit busy right now. Anyways, isn't it early for you to be here already? The Gala doesn't start for awhile." Elena stalled him.

His eyes traced the outline of the threshold. She watched him figuring he had not yet been invited into the house. She had remembered Damon had warned her of who she let in especially if he or she was a vampire. Knowing now that he had yet to be invited in, she wanted to keep it that way. He was never going to get that invitation.

"I'm sure she won't mind." Stefan assured her with a smile.

"Look," Elena listened for any sign of Caroline approaching and took a quick glance over her shoulder. "I swear if you hurt her, again I will make sure you pay for it."

"You mean my brother will make sure of that." He corrected her.

Her blood was boiling with anger. "You're not coming in. You can wait until she is ready and you will take her straight there. No detours and no trying to sneak your way in."

"Elena," Stefan bowed his head. "What I did to Caroline was wrong. I wasn't in the right mind. I am truly sorry for that, but I can't change it. I promise you I am not going to hurt her. However, my brother might hurt you."

"Excuse me?" She asked confused. His apology was unexpected.

"I know of the lifestyle my brother leads. He may say he has it all under control, but he doesn't always." He explained in a low voice. "I'm not trying to scare you. I'm trying to tell you before anything happens."

She wasn't sure if she could believe him. When she looked at him all she saw was a monster and a liar. All this stuff about Damon hurting her was a joke. He swore to her he would never do that and she was pretty sure that he wouldn't. However, he was a vampire and his need for blood was lustful at times. _No, stop it!_ She screamed to herself. Damon was safe in his own twisted way. He wasn't going to hurt her. She wouldn't let it happen.

"Thank you, but I can take care of myself." She told him sternly.

Stefan's stare on her was uncomforting. His eyes were piercing into her like a sharp knife. As she looked back at him she swore she saw pain in them. This pain she had no idea where it came from, but suddenly she felt remorse for him. Was she being compelled?

"Are you compelling me right now?" Elena growled.

"What? No!" He looked shocked. "You just remind me of…never mind."

"Elena, who is it at the door?" Caroline asked from the top of the staircase.

"Leave." She whispered to him.

"Stefan?" Caroline stood on her tiptoes to see and she came rushing down the stairs. She pried the door out of Elena's hands and a huge smile came upon her face. "Well don't you look handsome? I thought you said you be here later."

"I thought I stop by now to surprise you." He told her knowing Elena was scowling him.

"Aw," She swooned over him. "You are so sweet."

Elena felt sick to her stomach listening to Caroline fall over him.

"Why don't you…" She began, but Elena cut her off. Stefan was not going to get in this house.

"Come back. I'm sure you don't want to be bored with watching her get ready." Elena chimed in.

"Why don't we let Caroline decide that." Stefan said giving all of his attention to her.

Caroline stood up straight and pushed Elena back. "Watch me, do whatever you want with me. It doesn't matter. Come in."

_No! _The smirk upon his face grew with pleasure as he stepped past the threshold and into their house. Her heart was racing and she feared everything in her sight. Caroline took Stefan by the hand and led him upstairs. The glare she gave him burned into his soul. Her worst nightmare had just happened. Now there was no safe place for Caroline to hide.

****Do you believe what Stefan said about Damon? Can he be trusted? The Gala chapter(s) is coming up next! Get excited! Thanks for following as always.**


	31. Chapter 31: The Gala Pt I

**Chapter 31: The Gala Pt. I**

Closing the door, Elena leaned back against terrified that Stefan Salvatore was in her house. Despite his sudden plea for forgiveness and his claim he would never hurt Caroline like he had before, she had difficulty believing him. The haunting image still betrayed her of a helpless and bleeding Caroline stumbling to the ground the night he had attacked her. It was memory she could not erase and every time she saw him it resurfaced.

Laughter that belonged to Caroline traveled through the house and the gut wrenching feeling to become sick swarmed her again. The protection she wanted to be able to provide to her as a best friend she could not do. She was no match for a vampire. All she could do was hope for the best, after all Caroline was happy with him. Maybe, just maybe he wasn't as bad as she assumed. Then again, he could be a whole lot worse.

With the feeling of defeat overcoming her, Elena opened the front door again and stepped out. The skies were clear and the warm sun shined down on her exposed skin. The gold on the dress twinkled under the sunlight making her glow. At a time like this she wished Damon could be able to read her mind near or far. She needed to lean on him even though he wasn't the shoulder to cry on type.

Elena took in a long deep breath of fresh air and closed her eyes. _How did my life become so crazy?_

It was only weeks ago she was the same old Elena Gilbert making mends meets and working her waitressing job. She was living day to day worrying about the little things and now she was worrying about things she never even dreamed of. The excitement that came with agreeing to see Damon Salvatore was thing after the other. Her life was beyond different and even though she wanted to scream, kick, and yell with the things she couldn't control there was one thing for sure she couldn't live without now, Damon. She knew she shouldn't be thinking of him to run to when things got tough, but who was there to run to? Caroline usually was the person she would go to with any situation she needed an opinion on or help with, however she was part of the problem now. Damon was her only hope and he was all sort of messed up she never knew what sort of reaction she would get out of him.

A high pitch-curdling scream met her ears and Elena perked up. All her reflect senses kicked in and she busted through the door and up the stairs. Caroline was standing in the hallway looking into her room. Her body was pressed against the wall and there was pure terror across her face.

_No! _Elena crumbled as she knew something awful was unfolding through the doorway to Caroline's room. Where the fuck was Damon when she needed him…again?

"Caroline!" Elena gasped and rushed over throwing her arms around her shoulders to protect her.

"You're fine," Stefan said in a calm voice. Peeking through her half closed eyes expecting to see a wild and vampire transformed Stefan, he was still in his normal state. Wait, if Stefan wasn't blood thirsty and ready to attack then why was Caroline frightened nearly to death?

"It's harmless." He said bending down with a piece of paper and scooped up a black eight-legged creature. A spider? She was freaking out over all of this because of a spider. Elena detached herself from her friend and felt foolish.

Stefan opened the window and shook the paper letting the spider fly off into its rightful place. He shut it and turned around looking from an overreacting Caroline to her. She had assumed too quickly that the horrified scream coming from Caroline was because of him, when in reality it was her true fear of the creep crawlies that had upset her.

But she had a right to assume didn't she? Damon wasn't the only one messing with her state of mind, now it was Stefan too. All she saw was evil, but there was a tiny amount of remorse shining through as well. This had to be an act. There had to be an alternative motive for him to be sneaking around with Caroline all of a sudden. It just didn't add up.

"Are you okay?" He asked withdrawing his pleading look of despair away from her.

"Ugh, I just hate spiders." Caroline cringed and lunged herself at him. "Thank you for getting rid of it even though I much rather you have squashed the thing."

"Just because it looks scary doesn't mean it is." Stefan said feeling as if he wasn't just talking to Caroline or just about the spider. "The things we fear the most sometimes are only in our heads. It's until we have an understanding is when we can accept to not fear it anymore."

Discomfort and hatred filled her as he spoke. He was trying to make her feel guilty for believing he was the bad guy. She didn't want to deal with this, not now. Letting them share their tender moment, she left and locked herself in her room until Damon would arrive. She hoped he wouldn't take much longer.

Withdrawing her phone, she typed his name and conjured up a message that would surely get him moving.

**MR. SALVATORE, I DO NOT LIKE TO BE KEPT WAITING. HURRY UP AND GET YOUR FINE ASS OVER HERE**, she typed and pressed send.

Moments later she heard her phone ding and a blinking red light indicated she had received a message back. It read: **MY FINE ASS WILL BE AT YOUR REQUEST SOON. MIND YOUR TONE, MISS GILBERT.**

A girlish smile smothered her face as she laid on her bed and continued to her sarcastic messages back to him. However, this time there was no response and she grew anxious as every moment passed without hearing from him.

Finally after what felt like forever, the doorbell rang and this time she was happy to open it and see who was on the other side unlike before. The hem of her dress skipped down the stairs as she calmed herself before opening the door. She brushed out her curls and checked her reflection in the hallway mirror. She was ready.

"Hello, Mr. Salvatore." She said in an innocent voice and courtesy.

Dressed in black from head to toe, he looked stunning. His hair was pushed back off his face and he was spotless, even this shoes shined. He bowed his head and his bright blue eyes peered up with a devilish smile. "Miss Gilbert." She stepped aside to let him in the house.

"You look…" Elena began, as she wanted to show her affection for his polished appearance, but was whisked away before she could finish. He tugged her arm and they dashed through the living room, into the kitchen and finally stumbling into the tiny bathroom downstairs.

"What are you doing?" She asked wildly.

Damon closed the door quietly and pressed his finger up to her lips. "You invited my brother into your house?" He whispered.

"No! Caroline did." She whispered in return. "Why are we whispering? They are upstairs."

"Vampires have the ability to listen in on conversations that are within the realm of them if they please." He informed her in an irritated tone as he waved his hand around in the air. "He probably sensed me before I even stepped foot in the house."

"This really isn't helping me feel better about him being with Caroline." Elena sighed.

"From what I can tell he is on a good track right now. He won't hurt her." Damon assured her still keeping his voice low. "I just wished he wasn't invited in. It would have guaranteed a safe house for the two of you if he wasn't just in case."

"It was bound to happen considering," Elena said crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

"Elena," He touched her bare shoulders grasping them with intensity and she focused in on him. "I promise you I won't let anything happen to you or Caroline. I promise."

Still accepting the truth of the matter, she nodded her head and erased all thoughts of fear. Tonight was supposed to be relaxing and enjoyable. Even though every thought that crept up on her was inevitable, she looked back at the man before her and told herself this night was about him and her. He may be the cause of all this, but becoming lost in his blue eyes and wanting to nip at his bottom lip she knew she could slip away into the bliss of him.

"You ready?" He asked with his hand on the doorknob.

"Yes." She strained to smile and followed him out of the bathroom.

Upstairs was quiet and she hoped Caroline was in no harm. She was bold and defensive when need be, but it was the male species that made her become like mush. Saying a silent prayer that every thing would be fine and hoping tonight would end wonderfully, she walked a step behind Damon all the way out of her house. Her head shot up as a parked black Cadillac caught her eye. The sunlight made it glistened and it screamed money.

"You never cease to amaze me Mr. Salvatore." She shook her head and the forced smile before became natural.

"I only want the finest Miss Gilbert." Damon returned his witty charm on in his reply.

Sliding into the car as Damon opened the door for her, she felt the smooth leather underneath her. It smelled of new car and she shook her head once again as she studied the interior. Surely he didn't just purchase this car for the occasion or maybe he did. He did like to flaunt his money around. "How many cars do you own?" She asked as he took his place next to her and shut the door. The middle-aged man in the driver seat took it as his cue to back out and they were on their way to the Gala.

"Four." He answered.

"Really?" She was amazed by his response. "I thought you were going to say more."

"That would be unreasonable." Damon smirked and reached into the inside pocket of his tuxedo jacket. He cleared his throat and slightly turned to face her. "I got you something."

He pulled out a long slender black box and ran his thumb over the top of it. He handed it to her and she held it delicately in her hands. She stared down at the unmarked box and felt sick to her stomach. Whatever was inside of the box was expensive she already knew it. She hated how much he was throwing his money around just for her. She didn't deserve any of this.

"Open it." His excitement in his voice made her even less thrilled with the gift.

Slowly removing the top of the box a sparkling gold diamond bracelet twinkled before her. It laid on top of a pair of black silk gloves. It was beautiful. By far the most beautiful piece of jewelry she had ever seen and now it was supposedly hers? She couldn't accept it.

"Do you like it?" Damon asked pleased with his taste of fine jewelry.

"I can't accept this Damon." Elena shut the top back on the box and threw it in his lap. Disappoint and confusion swarmed his face leaving it to droop. "I mean thank you, but seriously you have to stop doing this. You can't just throw your money around like that, not on me. I have nothing to give you in return for things like that."

"I don't want anything in return." He replied with a look of sadness. "If you really don't want it at least wear it for tonight."

She didn't like this side of him all sad and defeated. It came out rarely and it almost gave off the vibe that he didn't seem good enough. His gesture had failed and so did he, at least that's how she portrayed him to feel. Quickly wanting to turn the mood around in the car, Elena snatched the box back and placed it in her lap. "Only for tonight and no more gifts. Promise me." She told him sternly.

"I can't promise that. If I want to buy you something, I'm going to do it Miss Gilbert." Damon's edge in his voice was returning. "I don't think you realize how much money I have. Letting myself buy you things isn't going to put a hole in my wallet."

He was so stubborn. Right when she thought she had won, he came back at her with even a lower blow. If he wasn't going to promise her that, she had to think of a way to repay him. The light bulb flicked on and she turned over her wrist. Her eyes flicked to the driver though. What she wanted to give him had to be private. Her mind raced of when she could give him a taste of her tonight. She looked up at him touching her wrist and his eyes glanced down. A mischievous smile popped upon his face.

"I know what you're thinking Miss Gilbert. You don't hide your true emotions well." He stated.

"It's the only way I can think of returning the favor." She lowered her voice knowing the man in the driver's seat could hear them.

"I am dying to taste you again." Damon growled and brushed the knuckles of his fingers across her neck. He stared at her flawless skin above her collarbone and as she watched him become bloodthirsty his eyes diverted back down to her wrist. "Only if you agree though."

Elena was fine with the idea of him biting her at least not on the neck yet. It was the only thing she could offer him in return for all the luxuries he gave her and she was happy to know he was becoming more accepting to the taste her willingly instead of fighting it. However, this was a private recreation. They were not alone and she could see Damon begin to transform.

"What about…" She whispered nodding her head toward the driver.

"He knows." Damon told her with his fangs out and ready to puncture. "Don't worry he won't mind. He wouldn't dare tell a soul."

The driver was compelled clearly. His eyes stayed on the road before them, but it still bothered her that they weren't alone. She raised her wrist to him though closing her eyes trying to not think of what surrounded her. Damon's lips were wet as he kissed her fragile skin and parted them further apart and slowly sunk his teeth into her. The initial pain was awful and Elena moaned as she felt her blood leaving her rhythmically. She trembled a little as the pain pulsed, but quickly subsided. As soon as it faded, she leaned back in her seat and watched with hooded eyes as Damon enjoyed every ounce of it. His eyes were crimson red and they were filled with lust. He looked up at her as her chest heaved up and down and pulled his pointed fangs out of her. They retracted back and his face became normal again. Not a drop of blood was spilled, he made sure of it. He withdrew a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped away the small stains of blood on her wrist.

"You can cover it with the gloves. No one will ever suspect." He took the box from her lap and pulled them out.

"Or you could give me," She began to say, but was cut off by Damon.

"No!" He hissed. "And we are not having this debate again. End of story."

She wanted to fight him, but she didn't want to ruin the moment. Instead, she took the gloves from him and slipped them on over her hands covering her fresh wound perfectly. No one would ever suspect a thing.

Damon held the bracelet in his hand and looped it around the wrist he had just bit into. He linked the two ends of it together and it hung from her wrist with beauty. "It looks wonderful on you." He whispered.

No denying that the bracelet made a great addition to her outfit, she played with the individual diamonds as they sparkled against her dress. She smiled and looked up at Damon. A look of pure pleasure was on his face and she was happy again. Even though he could pull her every which way, she was truly happy in this moment. He leaned down and gently grasped the back of her head. Leaving a soft kiss upon her lips, she felt the butterflies dance inside of her. The car was slowing as it came to the curb of a large manor. Damon's blue eyes pierced her hard and she felt her body caving in.

"We're here." He announced and looked out the car window.

As the changes inside her body twisted and knotted, she pressed her lips together and closed her eyes as Damon looked away. Something was happening to her. Something she had never felt before, but she faintly knew deep down what was occurring. She was falling in love with him.

**Author's Note: **After writing this chapter I believe "The Gala" will be a three-part chapter. I have so much planned out and I don't want the chapters to be too lengthy. Expect a lot of drama to unfold and more questions to be asked about Damon. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter though. Thanks for all the support.

Also, I have added new videos to my YouTube Channel. Here is the url www dot youtube dot com/ smileheartlove. And I posted a One Shot story that is called, Southern Comfort. Go check it out.


	32. Chapter 32: The Gala Pt II

**Chapter 32: The Gala Pt. II**

The faint sound of a jazz band playing inside the gorgeous two story manor danced its way outside as the door swung open from the Cadillac. Damon placed his hand out to her and Elena graciously accepted his help. She bunched her dress up as she stepped out and stood straight. About twenty other men gathered outside in similar black tuxedos accompanied by stunning women dressed in ball gowns. Heads turned as Damon turned his elbow out and she looped her arm through his. She did not recognize a single soul, but they all knew who he was and were whispering wondering who she was.

"You're beautiful." He murmured in her ear before he guided her through the crowd and up the stairs to the porch of the manor. His subtle reminder that boosted her confidence was needed. A quick flash of a camera blinded her and she blinked repeatedly before every thing came back into focus.

"Mr. Salvatore, I'm with the Courier." A man abruptly approached them and stuck his hand out. Damon shook it and plastered a smile on his face. He must get the media's attention more than he pleased, but was willing to accept its banter. "Can I get a quick photo of you and your date?"

"Sure." Damon agreed and swung her around so they stood on the left side of the porch, where no one else was. The sun was beginning to set and it created a shadowed backdrop. He snaked his arm around her waist and she smiled with her mouth closed.

Another flash blinded her and the man thanked Damon for the photo. "Can I get your name Miss?" He asked pulling out a small pad of paper and a pen.

"Elena Gilbert." She told him in a quiet voice with Damon's arm still around her.

"Thank you." He nodded and looked up from his quick notes. "And can I ask what relation you have to Mr. Salvatore?"

"Uh," Elena uttered feeling flustered and uncomfortable with the reporter's prying question.

"That's enough for now." Damon intervened and pulled her away.

"I'm sorry, it's just for the paper. Standard question." The persistent man blurted out and shoved the notebook back in his pocket.

"Miss Gilbert is my date and that's all you need to know." He stepped forward staring intensely into the reporter's eyes that pulsed for a split second. "Now please direct your attention to the other guests. Miss Gilbert and I would like to enjoy our night. You will get a short report from my publicist about my activities later for your silly newspaper."

The man nodded his head and blinked hard. He picked up his camera around his neck and excused himself to find another couple arriving. Elena was stunned at what just happened and it left her jaw dropped. Compulsion was an intense skill of his and she was grateful he could fix any problem with a simple look of persuasion, however it did make her feel uneasy. She knew he would never use compulsion upon her, it just still lingered in the back of her mind that he might have to under extreme circumstances such as if he choose to leave her or she left him. The thought taunted her and she immediately tried to forget she ever had it.

"Shall we?" He asked making sure his jacket was in perfect place and he extended his arm once more for her to join him. She happily obliged his gesture and they walked through the door and were greeted with booming laughter and conversations all mixed together. The jazz band was off to their left and they were playing a familiar tune, "In The Mood". Her knowledge for jazz music and decade songs was all thanks to her father. It was a favorite of his to play era and jazz music on a Saturday morning as he read his paper and drank his coffee. The thought of him made her miss him.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked immediately seeing her mood change.

"Nothing." She lied.

He wasn't convinced and twirled around so he was in front of her. They stepped over to the side and he smiled at a passing gentleman. "Elena, what's wrong?" he asked once more wanting a truthful answer from her.

"My Dad used to listen to music like this. It reminds me of him." She said in a hushed tone and sighed. A slight sting of tears formed in her eyes and she turned her head to the side so Damon couldn't see.

"Hey," He stroked her hair. At that moment all his humanity came forward. The thought of him ever disguising a true form or knowing he was a sarcastic, ballsy millionaire was gone. He was just Damon. "I know you cared about him and your mother. I see it on your face, but take it as a sign that he's here in spirit. He would be so proud to see how beautiful his daughter looks."

Elena melted at his touch and smirked sideways. She let out a small chuckle at the thought of her father being still alive and knowing of her relationship with Damon. He looked to her confused to her sudden mood swing. "I wonder what he would think of you, us." She spoke.

"I'm sure he would love me. I can be quite charming I'm told." He said winking at her.

"Aren't we thinking a little too highly of ourselves there?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "Anyways, I may be an adult, but I'm sure my father would have hated you and forbidden me to see you."

"No offense, but I'm glad I'll never have to be put under the microscope." Damon spoke cautiously trying not to offend her. She took his comment lightly. She did wonder what her parents would assess of the situation, but since they weren't around she would never know.

"No more talk about dead parents, okay?" Elena insisted. "Let's have fun."

More heads turned as they walked together into a large room decorated in white and black with a hint of gold, much like her dress. Damon pointed over to a round table and she followed him. Small folded cards with their names were on top of plates indicating where they would be seated. Another card stuffed into an envelope was placed underneath and Damon took his.

"Time to make some donations." He informed her and she grabbed her card without thinking.

Donations? She forgot at events like this was usually to help raise money for some sort of cause or project. Suddenly, she felt unprepared for it. She hadn't brought her checkbook and her account held little cash. This wasn't helping her feel like she was blending in with crowd well. She more felt like she was sticking out like sore thumb.

A table at the east of the room lined the wall with photographs and basket at the end. "What do we do?" She asked unsure and overwhelmed by the surrounding prospective group who had their checkbooks out writing down five to six figure amounts.

"You can make a donation with the card. It will benefit the town and the community." He told her and waved the small white envelope. "Or you can bid on what is in these photographs. It's a silent auction. The highest bidder will receive whatever is being auctioned and generous portion of what you bid will benefit the community as well."

"I never knew things like this existed in Mystic Falls." She confessed and clutched the card in her hand.

"This is annual event. Most people don't know about it because it's very private." Damon said and placed his hand on the small part of her back and they stepped up to the table. "Don't feel pressured to donate if you don't want to."

"I want to, I just don't have anything to donate." She blushed.

"Elena, don't feel ashamed. Please." He whispered and picked up a pen. "In fact, I offer this. Look at these photographs and if you see something you appreciate and want to bid on go for it. Just tell me and I will work out the finances."

"Damon." Elena uttered his name. "You know how I feel about you and your money."

"I do, but I've told you money is not a worry for me." His voice was firm. He handed her pen and she took it from him. "I insist Miss Gilbert and don't be afraid to bid high."

"Fine." She gave into him and moved down the line.

The photographs were propped up with a small description underneath each explaining what was being auctioned off. Mostly antiques, jewelry, cars, and vacation homes were on the list of things people were willing to rid of just for charity. As she passed each one she felt foolish standing next to other people who clearly could afford to participate in something like this. She had no idea even where to start when it came to offering a price for such expenses. However, one thing did catch her eye. It was home off a tropical island in the Gulf of Mexico. It was beautiful and secluded from the rest of the world, a place to escape from it all. The white sand beaches made it even more appealing and she envisioned herself there with Damon lounging around.

She bent down and wrote her name on the card and the number of the item on it as well to indicate what she was bidding on. All that was left was a price.

"Something catch your eye Miss Gilbert?" Damon asked leaning down whispering in her ear. His breath upon her skin made her want him. He was doing this on purpose. She ignored him though and nervously scribbled down an amount. It seemed like a fair bid.

"Here," She handed him the card and felt embarrassed. Was it too little or too much? She didn't know.

Damon smirked and placed the card on the table. A big fat one followed by four zeros was written on the card. $10,000 was what she had bid. However, Damon withdrew his pen and added an extra zero creating the amount to $100,000.

"You said you take care of the finances, so let me bid my original amount." She argued. His cockiness with money was annoying.

"That is far more worth than $10,000 if you really want the place." He assured her. "I would know I own it."

Almost choking on air, Elena was surprised. How did she miss that bit of information? She looked over at the description again and sure enough it said, "Property owner Damon Salvatore". Of course she had her eyes set on the one thing that belonged to him.

"Then I take it back." She reached for her card, but he yanked it away from her. "I'll bid on something else. It would be pointless for you to pay for something _you _already own."

"If you want it, then you can have it. As long as no one else bids higher." Damon playfully said and dropped her card into the box with a small enough slot. He was really growing on her last nerve with the whole money thing.

"You're drawing a fine line with me Mr. Salvatore." She informed him and placed her hand on her hip. "Care to tell if there is anything else you are planning to auction?"

Seductive and sly was his nature and he took a step closer toward her closing in on the little space between them. She could smell his cologne and his hot breath blowing on her skin. If there weren't other people around she was sure the inevitable would happen, but his celibacy because of the unsigned contract was the real reason why nothing of that sort could unravel.

"Keep it in your pants Salvatore." She murmured to him as a tall messy hair man came up from behind him.

"Damon Salvatore." He spoke with a glass of champagne in his hand. "I see you haven't changed a bit prowling on beautiful women."

Turning to face the man, Elena studied him. He was about the same height as Damon and well dressed. His jaw line was covered in stubble and he looked like he was in much need of rest. He was almost out of place the more she looked at him amongst all the clean-cut business like people surrounding them. Who was this man?

"And I see you still have a knack for having a drink in your hand at all times." He responded in a snarky tone.

Some hostility flowed between them until the man grinned widely and shook Damon's hand firmly. Damon carelessly put a smile on his face and patted the guy on the back. He was clearly a friend of his and she could tell that something about this man put Damon at ease.

"Elena, I like you to meet my good friend, Alaric Saltzman." He introduced them. "Alaric, this is Elena Gilbert."

"Nice to meet you Elena." Alaric reached out to shake her hand. Behind his glassy eyes, something twitched as if he was unease by her. It reminded her of the way Stefan looked at her as he was out on he doorstep earlier that day. "And I'm probably Damon's only friend. He just won't admit that."

"Nice to meet you too." She replied and laughed.

He quickly let go of her hand and turned to Damon. "I see you put your island up for auction. Hope you cleaned out the place. It would be a shame for someone to find blood stains on the carpet."

Shocked by his comment, Elena glanced around wildly at the crowd that could over hear the conversation. Did he know about Damon? Did he know his drink of choice was in fact blood? Or was his comment just a misunderstood coincidence?

"We're fine." Damon assured her realizing her discomfort and leaned in to talk quietly. "Alaric knows everything. I trust him. He just likes to make untimely jokes about my lifestyle. No one would believe him anyways considering his love for the bottle."

Disguising the truth with being a borderline alcoholic was convenient. She wondered what else Alaric said openly and played it off that it was the alcohol speaking for him. It was strange to finally meet someone who was not blinded by compulsion about Damon's other side. He simply grinned at her and shifted his focus back on his dear friend the vampire.

"So how do you two know each other?" She asked hesitantly. A tray filled with champagne glasses passed them and Damon graciously took two, one for her and himself. Alaric slugged down the last bit of his glass already in his hand and continued on with another.

"He almost tried to kill me." Damon answered nonchalantly. The bubbly champagne stalled in her throat as he spoke and she coughed to clear it.

Kill him? Who was this so-called friend of Damon's? He was blunt and unimpressed with the fact that the gentleman standing before him was a killing machine. How was he accepting his lifestyle, then again how was she? It blew her mind to see Damon interact with another human so naturally and deep down he wasn't human at all.

"Can I have your attention ladies and gentlemen?" A voice came over the speakers and every one turned their heads to the small stage. A tall man, neatly groomed and dressed in all black like every other man in the room held the microphone in one hand while he occupied the other with a champagne glass. He looked familiar and as she gazed at him longer she realized it was the mayor of Mystic Falls. The music faded as he began to speak. "I want to thank you all for coming tonight. My wife and I every year organize this occasion for the fine and prestigious group you all make up."

A round of applause broke out and Elena joined in. Her eyes wandered the crowd to see all the glamorous couples and to remind herself of how out of place she was. Amongst the crowd she spotted Caroline and Stefan quietly entering and she felt relief to see her best friend. She wanted to wave to acknowledge her presence, but Caroline was too wrapped up with Stefan to even notice her. As she turned to inform Damon of their arrival, she noticed him and Alaric had stepped back and was discussing something that looked quite serious. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but Alaric's stare switched back and forth between Damon and herself repeatedly. Once he realized she was watching he halted in his heated discussion with Damon and shook his head. Clearly, whatever they were talking about had to do with her and she had a feeling Alaric disapproved.

"Please make sure to stop by the donation table before you leave tonight. All proceeds benefit the community and the restoration of Mystic Falls." The mayor informed cheerfully and gave the crowd a big smile. "And as the official start to the night I ask that all couples join on the dance floor for the first dance."

Taking in a deep breath, Elena worried something was wrong. She didn't want it to ruin her night, however she had no control of how her emotions tended to play out. "Can I have this dance, Miss Gilbert?" Damon asked as he turned over his hand and waited for her response. No sign of his argument with Alaric was present upon his face and as she looked back to where they both had been standing, Alaric had disappeared.

"You may." She answered trying to flush away her current trance.

Damon leaned in as they made their out to the dance floor. "No need for worries. It will cause you far too many wrinkles upon that delicate forehead of yours."

"Your friend doesn't seem to like me very much." She quickly replied and rested her hand on his shoulder. Damon placed his hand on her hip and the orchestra started out softly. A man took the stage and he began to sing smoothly with the music. It was Dean Martin's "You Belong To Me", a perfect melody to kick off the evening.

"Alaric just isn't use to seeing me happy is all," He informed her as they swayed to the music.

"I make you happy?" She asked feeling pleased with herself all of a sudden.

"Very, Miss Gilbert." Damon crookedly smiled. "Amongst other things."

Elena bowed her head feeling the blood rush to her cheeks. He did know how to make her feel appreciated.

"What did you mean by your comment before of how you met Alaric?" She shyly asked wanting to know the full story.

Damon licked his lips and sighed. "He is a hunter and a good one. I'm sure you can guess what type of hunter judging by why he might have wanted me dead."

_A vampire hunter? _Elena was shocked once again about another truth that she had been so blind to see before. There was so much she didn't know and all she wanted was to know more. She wanted to know everything. No more being left in the dark.

"Well, why didn't he finish the job?" She probed further.

"You do like to ask a lot of questions." He laughed softly. "I convinced him not to and no I didn't compel him. I told you I like control and I made a deal with him. I showed him all the good I've brought about this community with my company and surrounding areas. If he killed me it would be a scandal. We agreed that myself and my brother were the only of our kind to inhabit this area and any who decided to try to mess that up would be terminated."

"Oh." Elena simply replied. "Well, I'm glad you're here."

"As am I. Now, Miss Gilbert if you wouldn't mind I would like to dance. You do far too much talking." He lowered his voice and let his hand slip down a bit below her hip. She felt her body jolt with electricity and she locked her lips together. Damon was giving her his 'I want to fuck the shit out of you' stare and all she could think of now was rushing off somewhere to get the job done. However, she knew it wasn't going to happen here no matter how much they both wanted too.

The music continued and the sound of the trumpet over powered the entire orchestra. It was beautiful and she loved how she was able to share this moment with him. He was a remarkable dancer, which was no surprise. Damon had plenty of surprises up his sleeve. This one was no exception.

As the song came to an end, Damon leaned in and kissed her cheek with a peck of his lips. He whispered into her ear, "You do look ravishing Miss Gilbert. You look even more ravishing without this dress on either."

He knew how to make her squirm. Her hand that was pressed up against his chest wanted to grip his shirt and rip it off. He did look breath taking in his tuxedo all groomed to perfection. This was becoming unbearable.

Another song hummed through the room and this time without lyrics. It was another tune she recognized as "You Made Me Love You" and she knew Damon was still in the mood to dance just so he had an excuse to be close to her and probably press his growing erection up against her as well. However, two familiar faces, Stefan and Caroline who were also on the dance floor, interrupted them.

"Hello, Elena. Damon." Stefan greeted them.

"Brother. Caroline." Damon responded.

"You look beautiful, Caroline." Elena gasped. She was wearing a blue ball gown that made her skin glow. Her hair was pulled back up into a curly bun.

"Thank you." She smiled and clutched on to Stefan's arm.

"I was wondering if I could steal Elena away for a dance?" Stefan asked looking intensely at Damon. Stone faced and slightly agitated by his request he looked to her warily. "I'm sure you don't mind Damon. I promise I'll give her back."

Tension hovered over the two of them and even Caroline noticed it. She looked angry at his request as well. She didn't want to dance with Stefan and she knew Caroline definitely didn't want to dance with Damon either, but neither of them had a say in this situation.

"Sure, why not." Damon agreed. "She's yours. Caroline, may I have this dance?"

"Fine." She rolled her eyes and took his hand.

Stefan turned on his heel and took her hand. He placed his hand on her hip just like Damon had and she jerked forward as he lead them in the dance. What was he up to? If this was another one of his pleas to try to convince her that he was good he could save it. She wasn't going to listen. All she wanted was to get this dance over with and find her way back to Damon.

"It's strange to see my brother with someone." He casually spoke as they moved from side to side.

She had nothing to say to him.

"I mean, he has had his flings in the past." Stefan said continuing to make it even more uncomfortable. "But there is something about you that he just seems to be drawn to. Don't get me wrong you are beautiful, but I don't think that's what has my brother hooked."

"And what does then?" Elena asked in a snarky tone finally giving into his taunting.

"I think you remind him of his ex." He told her.

Suddenly, Elena looked over at Damon with a sideways glance. He was talking to Caroline, who did not seem interested in the least. She knew he could be listening in on their conversation since she learned vampires have the ability to pick up anyone's conversation within a certain radius if they so pleased to. However, this was her chance to learn more about him, even if it wasn't directly from the source. Stefan seemed willing to give up information about his brother, so why not play along?

"How so?" She tilted her head and felt herself relaxing.

"You're both beautiful and endearing. You know how to push his buttons enough to keep him coming back time after time." Stefan fully enjoyed enlightening her of Damon's past. "However, you're not as mean as she was."

"Mean?" Elena raised her eyebrow.

He smiled. "Her name was Katherine. She was sexy and witty, but very cruel in some sense."

"Sounds like Damon wasn't the only one who had a thing for this Katherine." She boldly stated watching Stefan for his reaction. He clenched his jaw and looked down. "So, what happened to her?"

"She died." Stefan said fast.

"I'm sorry." Elena apologized. He seemed to hurt Stefan to say this.

"It's alright. It's in the past now." He switched his emotion back to his dark self. "It's just, I know you like him Elena, I just don't know if he ever got over her fully. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Is that why you said he would hurt me before? Is it because he isn't over his ex-girlfriend?" She asked realizing maybe Stefan was trying to warn her earlier.

As she attempted to get more information out of him, Caroline came stomping over and put her hands on Stefan immediately. "Sorry, Elena, but I'm stealing him back." She dragged him away and Elena looked to Stefan for something, anything. He shrugged his shoulders and she stood confused with her mouth gaped open.

Twirling around, she was startled to find Damon standing there with his head cocked to the side. He half smiled and stared at her with his dreamy blue eyes. She had no idea if he knew of the conversation she just had with his brother and as much as she wanted to confront him about it, she couldn't find the courage to do it. Instead, she pretended like nothing happened and gazed back at him.

"I have something to show you." He said. "Come with me."

There is still one more part to the Gala. I hope you guys enjoyed this super lengthy chapter. I had so much to write and I didn't think it was going to be this long, but oh well. Anyways, please leave me some lovely reviews of what you thought : )


	33. Chapter 33: The Gala Pt III

**Chapter 33: The Gala Pt. III**

Lifting the hem of her dress off the marble tiled floor, Elena reluctantly followed Damon through the crowd of people and out through the glass doors that led to a stone patio. The sound of the jazz band was still lingering softly in the cool night air as her heels clicked on the stones. A few head nods were exchanged between Damon and some upper class gentleman, who were drinking their dark liquors and puffing on cigars. He grabbed her hand and the satin gloves slipped through his fingers interlocking. She had no idea where Damon was taking her, but they were no longer on a solid surface. Her heels sunk into the grass as he led her further away from the party.

Up above the stars twinkled in the clear dark sky. She had never seen the sky so clear before and the constellations were more defined than ever. Nearly tripping as she gazed up, she caught herself and Damon finally stopped in his tracks and unlinked their hands.

His facial features were soft and relaxed, a sight that was rare to see. The moon made his face pale, but glowing. His blue eyes shined as he stared out ahead of him and he glanced her way with an admiring expression.

"Why are we out here?" She asked shivering from the chill in the air.

"Because I wanted a moment away with you from every thing, to enjoy this beautiful night with a striking beauty like yourself." He confessed. "I didn't know how fascinating you would be to others, Miss Gilbert."

Nerves bundled inside of her knowing he was disturbed by his brother's attempt to steal her away. Still unsure of how aware he was to their private conversation she kept it under wraps until the time was right. She did not want to open a book of the past if it meant it would ruin a moment like this. The night was beautiful and as she looked ahead she saw a quiet pond resting in the middle of the property. Lines of trees surrounded the pond and the reflection of moon upon it was so clear.

"I hope my brother didn't scare you off." Damon stated in a monotone voice.

Elena rubbed her bare skin with her glove and bit her lip. She grew anxious not being able to know if he had been listening in or not. If he had she wanted to admit to it, but if he hadn't she didn't want to stir the pot. Instead of dwelling on their enlightening conversation, she raised her chin and smiled at him. "No."

"Good." He replied with a weak smile.

Both their eyes returned to the lonely pond a few feet in front of them and remained silent. No noise, no interruptions, nothing could steal away this blissful moment. She now understood why Damon had dragged her out here. As she connected with the moment, Damon stepped in front of her and held the back of her neck. Lust filled his eyes and she falling into his trance.

"Elena Gilbert, what are you doing to me?" He asked rhetorically.

The way he looked at her still made her wonder why me? Why was she the one that made Damon Salvatore fall weakly to his knees whenever she was in his presence? His sense of control and his hard ass temper faded instantly when he let his walls down around her. The thought drove her crazy. Did Katherine do the same thing to him, when they were together? She couldn't think of that right now. It was inappropriate, but it was almost impossible to not be curious of her if Stefan claimed they had so much in common.

"Elena?" Damon's deep voice brought her back to reality.

"I'm here." She spoke quickly.

"What did my brother say to you?" He asked becoming serious.

"Nothing." Elena lied. She thought quickly on her feet. "He was trying to reason with me again that he won't hurt Caroline and that he's sorry for what he did."

His eyebrows were in straight line across his face. Tiny lines of wrinkles formed on his forehead and he looked like he was thinking hard about something. If he did know the real conversation, he would also know she was lying to him. Elena prayed he would believe her even though it wasn't the truth.

"I'm just having a hard time believing him after everything." She continued to drag out her invented story.

Damon pushed out his lower jaw and glanced over her shoulder. His eyes flew back on to her and she caught her breath as he glared at her. "He won't hurt her. He knows his place."

Trying to hide her sudden relief, Elena convinced herself not to worry about his ex-girlfriend for the time being. If he wasn't going to bring it up, then she didn't need to either. However, there was no use in trying to forget about it. She knew well enough it was a part of his life that had molded him into the man he was today and it bothered her.

"No more serious brother talk, okay?" She asked cupping his face with both her hands. Something wicked came to mind. "You have me all to yourself Mr. Salvatore. The night is still young and I know enjoying the view out here isn't the only reason you brought me out here."

"Miss Gilbert," His tone was husky and seductive. The Damon she knew had returned. He grabbed her wrists and withdrew them from his face. He held on to them tight. "You know I would take you right here and now if I could, but there is one little thing standing in the way."

Elena rolled her eyes and stepped closer to him. _Screw the contract…again. _He hadn't followed his own rule before why did he have to oblige by it now? She knew he was aching below and suppressing that feeling would only make things worse.

"Hasn't stopped you before." She whispered.

"You are very tempting indeed." Damon whispered back. "Follow me."

Letting go of one of her wrists, he led her again into the night. He was walking fast and she could barely keep up. Hushed whispers of his name passed her lips as he pulled her further and further into the woods. The party behind them had vanished and only the sounds of tiny insects roaming the night echoed. The trees were tall and completely blocked them from anyone's view. A small patch of grass was illuminated by the full moon above. Damon halted in his tracks and spun around to face her. His eyes were full of lust.

"This will be quick." He said already undoing the button on his pants and pulling his zipper down.

Her heart pumped faster and adrenaline flowed through her. She looked down to the thick grass below and wondered if she should lie down. Instead, Damon moved her in one swift motion using his super human powers and she was up against a rather large tree. It supported her back as Damon quickly pushed his mouth upon hers and ravished in her letting himself get carried away. His wet lips traveled up and down and even brushed against the sweet, sensitive spots on her neck. The fear never diminished knowing Damon was tempted every time he found himself kissing her soft skin around her neck. Her blood was radiating as he kept her wanting more and letting the excitement build. However, this time he was careful. He never stayed too long kissing in one spot. He was determined and only one thing was one his mind.

"Lift up your dress." Damon requested of her as his greedy hands weighed down on her hips and pushed his groin into hers. Elena hiked up her dress feeling the heavy material inch up. His hand found her smooth leg and traveled up. He cupped her bottom and gave it a tight squeeze. "This is mine tonight."

"Stop playing Mr. Salvatore." She gasped.

"I'll play with you all I want." He growled scooping her left leg up and curled it around his waist. Yanking down his pants, she felt him and her whole body constricted. Damon pushed his body against her as he dug deeper and letting her feel every ounce of him.

Damon gripped her hip and smiled crookedly. "You are perfection. You are mine."

Her chest heaved as he moved back as he said it and slammed hard into her. "Hold on tight."

As Damon and Elena re-entered the lively atmosphere of the party, people glanced their way. She feared they knew what they had done in the woods, but Damon had assured her that her appearance was flawless. No one would ever in his words, "Know that you've been fucked so hard, but me." Her cheeks grew warm from the thought and she could easily blame her blushing from the cool air outside.

The band had struck up another familiar tune and the dance floor became sultry and seductive. Peggy Lee's 'Fever' was an ominous hit and a fitting song for the night. Elena snuck a glance at Damon and couldn't help but feel confident and glowing for the first time all night. She was the girl on his arm and no one else. She would be the girl that everyone would talk about tomorrow and finally it wasn't bothering her anymore.

"Miss Gilbert, I believe you owe me another dance." Damon spoke firmly and tilted his head down.

"Okay." She agreed and he led her out to the middle.

The other couples dancing moved towards the edge of the dance floor and watched them. Suddenly the spot light was on them. Damon took her hand and spun her around and caught her with her chest pushed up against his. Those devilish blue eyes peered down for a moment noticing her pushed up cleavage and smiled. He then began to sway them back and forth to the bass of the song. He was a fine dancer and knew how to take control, as if that wasn't problem for him.

"Every one is staring." Elena gritted through her teeth as people gawked and sipped their expensive champagne.

"You give them something to admire. You are strikingly beautiful." He murmured. "And now they all know you are mine too."

Damon Salvatore's….What was she? His woman, girlfriend, friend with benefits? She still wasn't sure what she was to him, but the fact that he kept claiming her as his she knew he was only setting eyes on her. He was completely captivated by her and she wasn't exactly sure what it was about her that made him feel that way. Although, even with the open ended questions she had Elena knew she was fully enjoying being his.

The musical number ended and another one began. Damon looked down at her as he stopped dancing and kissed her delicately. His hand wrapped around her neck and the back of her head. The soft whispers were now loud and as she slowly opened her eyes a bright flash of light went off. The man with camera from before was standing in front of all the elegant patrons and snapped photos of them as they shared their sweet moment for everyone to see. It was really official now. Everyone would know Damon Salvatore wasn't single even if he wouldn't admit to their relationship as dating.

As they parted the crowd moved around and out came a scruffy looking Alaric shaking his head. "You really know how to keep them guessing Salvatore. Always playing up the media when you feel the need." There wasn't a glass in his hand this time and she wondered if he had hit his alcohol in take for the night. He didn't seem drunk or incoherent. Alaric seemed together, but there was a glazed look in his eyes.

"I'm just giving them what they want for once." He said looping his arm around her waist. "They got their few good photos and now they don't have to bother me for anymore for awhile."

"I sure hope so." Alaric responded and glanced over at her. She barely smiled at him and dropped her eyes to the floor. He made her feel so unwelcome. Why did he not like her?

"I'm sure you didn't come barging out of the crowd just to ridicule me, what is it?" Damon asked.

"They announced the highest bidders for the auctions. I didn't see either of you during the announcement so I'm sure you don't know the results." He stated clearing his throat. It was like he knew they were up to no good earlier. Elena felt uneasy. "Damon you were announced as the highest donation for the night and Elena now has full ownership of your estate in the Gulf."

Her jaw dropped. She didn't actually believe she would have won his island, but then again Damon did change her bid too much higher amount. _Damn you Salvatore again._

"Congratulations, Miss Gilbert." Damon squeezed her. "We will have to go over the paperwork later to make it official."

"I can't accept it." She sincerely spoke and shook her head. "You paying for your own island. Give it to the next highest bidder."

"So modest, we will discuss this later." He said in a business tone and drew his attention back to Alaric. "Anything else we missed or you need to inform me about?"

"Oh, I have a bone to pick with you definitely, but you know that already." Alaric smirked. His tone was sarcastic, but Elena couldn't help but feel he was serious at the same time. Their heated discussion from earlier left her knowing there was a clear discussion that was meant to be had later since this was neither the time or place to have it. Alaric looked over at her again and his smirk grew larger. "I was actually wondering if I could dance with Miss Gilbert for one song."

Shocked and caught off guard, Elena stared at him amazed by his small request. For a man who made it obvious he was not impressed with her, it was odd that he wanted to steal a dance. She peered over at Damon who seemed tense and hesitant to the idea, but he unlinked himself from her and gestured for Alaric to dance with her. As he left her, she noticed he glared back and it made the moment even more awkward than it already felt.

Alaric took her hand and she made sure there was a good gap between the two of them as they danced. The orchestra played Nat King Cole's 'Unforgettable' softly and she wished she were dancing with Damon again to this beautiful song. It was her parent's song. Every time she heard it she thought of them. They danced to it the first time they met and even on their wedding day. Sadness filled her and she let her eyes wander on everything and anything but Alaric.

"Elena, I do hope I don't make you uncomfortable." He spoke and she snapped back to the small bubble she felt like she was in.

"Why would you assume that?" She asked nervously.

"It's all over your face." He lowered his voice. "I'm sorry that I do. I don't mean to."

At a loss for words, Elena weakly smiled and took in a deep breath. The song couldn't be slower. She wanted for the first time listening to it for it to end.

"The real reason I asked you to dance is because I wanted to talk to you about Damon." He lowered his voice even more. No sight of Damon made it known that Alaric had been planning this. "I know more about him than I should and I'm sure he has informed you of what I do in my spare time. He is a good man with good intentions and trust me I wouldn't let him be living so to speak if I thought he was a threat to the community."

Elena listened carefully feeling on edge with every word he spoke. What could he possibly tell her that she didn't already know? He was a vampire. He had an ex-girlfriend, who clearly had a lot in common with her. He was a bit of a control freak and a tad bit obsessed with controlling his lifestyle and his women. What else could there possibly be?

"However, he is deeply messed up. There are things you don't know about him…his past." Alaric said looking casual as he spoke even though his topic of conversation was anything but casual. "I don't feel it is my place to inform you about all that. You can ask him, but from what I've learned he is capable of doing much more than breaking your heart. He…he will hurt you."

"Hurt me?" Elena gasped. She was curious, stunned, and slightly offended. "How? Because I remind him of his ex-girlfriend?"

"You know about Katherine." He seemed surprised and tensed up at the sound of her name.

"Stefan told me that I remind him of her." She murmured.

"Look, you deserve better than him." Alaric confessed and became quick as he spoke. "What he is doing with you isn't right? It's not helping him. You must understand that he can never fully get over her as long as you are with him."

The music faded once again indicating the end of the song. Damon vanished in thin air next to them and leaving Elena wanting to know more without any answers. She didn't want to believe Alaric. For all she knew it was his drunken stupidity talking, however she couldn't deny her curiosity either.

"Hope you didn't scare Miss Gilbert off with your terrible dancing?" Damon chuckled.

"No." Alaric stated. "I must be going."

"Hitting up the local bar before it closes?" Damon asked in a snarky tone.

"You know me well. I'll leave you two to enjoy the rest of your night." He tipped his head. "Damon…Miss Gilbert."

"Alaric." Elena mimicked his tone assuring him she understood his last bit of information wasn't left unheard. He nodded and turned on his heel.

The party was becoming loud as the alcohol was simmering and enhancing the volume of each and every conversation. The night was also becoming late and after everything, Elena was growing tired. There was so much to digest. It was all so overwhelming.

"You've become quite popular tonight." Damon suggested and saw the exhausted and confused expression on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Why do you assume something is always wrong?" She sighed.

"Because you are not very good at hiding your emotions." He told her.

"To be honest, I'm just tired. This night has been a lot for me." Elena said being truthful, but not giving him the whole truth.

Damon fixed the sleeves on his jacket and stood up straight. "If you wish to leave, we can. However, we still have to discuss the contract. I figured we could do that at my office since it is a formal matter we must discuss."

The contract. She knew this moment had to come, but after everything she just wanted to zone out and not think about anything. No way Damon was going to let her postpone this talk any further, so she agreed to leave with him and head back to his office.

As they left, Damon said his goodbyes to a few couples and placed his hand on the small part of her back to gesture her outside. They waited for the car to come around and Elena remained silent even all the way through the entire ride back to his building. There was no questioning to why she stayed quiet as Damon did the same. Maybe he was thinking over the final thoughts about the contract. Her head was spinning with what Stefan and Alaric had said. The contract was the last thing on her mind and anyways she already knew her decision.

"Thank you. I will let you know when you'll be needed to bring Miss Gilbert and myself home." Damon addressed the driver as he pulled up to the front door. He got out the car and opened her door and gently helped her get out. Keys jingled in his pocket as he withdrew him and unlocked the double doors to Salvatore Corporations.

The silence continued as they rode up in the elevator reminiscing the thought of what they did it not so long ago. Elena could not help but bring a girlish smile to her face thinking of them having sex for the first time in this small place. She secretly looked over at Damon knowing he probably was thinking of their rendezvous in the elevator as well. However, as she sneaked a glance he was solid as stone. No expression of a happy thought crossed his face, but instead a sullen and worried looked swarmed him. _Oh no, he knows._ Damon knew the conversations from tonight; he had to by the look on his face. She began to worry as well.

Slowly, the doors opened and Damon exited with her following. He unlocked the doors to office and closed them behind her. "Take a seat." He demanded and she sat down in the same seat that she occupied the first time she met him. Damon sat opposite of her and she felt a moment of déjà vu.

Opening the jacket of his tuxedo, he pulled out a fold document and placed it on the desk in front of her. He put a pen down and sat back in his seat with his hands folded on the desk. "Miss Gilbert, have you made a decision on whether you will sign the contract or not?" He was very business like.

"Yes." She answered.

"And?" He waited for her anxiously to take the next step. There was still worry on his face.

Elena scooted forward in her seat and picked up the document. She stared at it for a moment to make sure she knew what she was doing. Her heart was beating fast and she bit down on her lower lip. Now holding the document in both her hands, she inhaled for a long time and as she exhaled she ripped the document in two. The priceless, hurt expression upon his face was something she had never seen before.

"Let me explain before you decide to assume or interrupt me." She stated firmly. "Please just listen."

He was tense in his shoulders, but he soon released it and gave her his full attention.

"This contract is a part of you. I understand that." Elena explained slowly. "I understand you have expectations and rules. I know why you have these in place and for your past relationships maybe it was necessary…but not for me. I don't want to be treated like some business agreement. I know that's not what we've been doing here. What has been going on for the past few weeks have gone against most of what you want in this agreement, so why changed it? Why have me sign it when what we have is fine as it is? I'm with you most of the time. I have accepted you to feed on me cautiously. I have pleasured you in more ways than one. And I promise to never tell a soul of what you are. I'm sorry Damon, but I can't sign something that we've already broken and if you don't agree I understand."

A huge weight felt like it had been lifted off her shoulders. She felt breathless as she finished her explanation. Now, she waited impatiently for his response. He appeared as if he was taking it all in and then he rose from his desk. Damon sat on the edge that was closest to her and stared at the document as now it was in two pieces.

"I want to be with you." She pleaded trying to assure him that even though her choice wasn't what he wanted, she was still hoping they continue on. Right now she wasn't so sure. "Please, I don't want to lose you."

"Having a contract in my relationships sets the tone how I control what goes on." He began his response to her dramatic answer. "Control is my life. I need it in order to keep me in line, to keep those involved in line. I need someone who can assure herself even if I don't compel them always to obey me. I need to make sure they are fully mine and…I want that to be you."

"But?" Elena knew there was another part of this discussion.

"But, I don't know how I can do that without this contract. How I can be one hundred percent sure that this right." Damon spoke sternly. "But, I don't want to lose you either. I have enjoyed my time with you and you keep me on edge every second of the day, which is something I despise, yet I accept that about you."

"Damon," She stood up and placed her hands on either side of his face. "We haven't followed your every rules since the beginning, why start now? You say I tempt you in ways that I shouldn't. How do you know that if I even signed this you wouldn't do something against what you expect anyways? I promise you if you accept this decision to even try to meet some of the expectations or even follow some of your silly rules along the way. I just don't want to be bogged down by them."

It was as if he was fighting his own battle within. She knew this was tough for him, the need for his control entirely. However, she hoped she was getting through to him with her points. Damon grasped her wrists as she still held his face. He stared hard at her with them same icy blue eyes she saw the first time she met him. Then as she felt he was going to tear himself away, he lunged on to her. He kissed her passionately and held her face too. The butterflies danced with excitement and she kissed him with the same passion.

As he pulled away, Damon shook his head. "Miss Gilbert, I don't know why I letting myself accept your decision, but all I know is I want you to be happy with me. I don't want you to feel forced ever." He picked up the document pieces and ripped those up into more pieces. Elena's smile grew bigger.

She snaked her arms around him and kissed him again. Damon held her close as they shared their tender moment. She couldn't have been happier with him, but as she let him kiss her more she felt the overwhelming questions of his past swarm her. Now that they were away from the craze of the Gala, she knew she couldn't keep it in any longer even if it meant ruining this wonderful moment. She had to ask about Katherine.

**Author's Note:** Long chapter, but I'm sure you guys didn't mind. Thoughts?


	34. Chapter 34: A Salvatore History Lesson

**Chapter 24: A Salvatore History Lesson**

Sparks ignited in her as his lips traced her jawline. He was getting carried away with the moment and filled with excitement upon reaching their agreement. Elena attempted to resist his arousing actions and she felt herself slipping into the oblivion that was Damon Salvatore, but the nagging questions poked and prodded her.

"Damon," she breathed pressing her hands on his chest. "I need to ask you something."

"Miss Gilbert, you're spoiling this prime moment." He sang muffled against her neck.

"Seriously." Elena pushed away from him and turned her back facing the door. His piercing blue eyes scorched through her from behind and she closed her own anticipating how the conversation would play out.

"Alright, what is it that you must ask of me so desperately?" Damon huffed. His tone was aggravated and he smoothed out his shirt still leaning against the wooden desk.

This wasn't going to be easy, but it needed to be discussed, much like the entirety of their relationship. "When I was dancing with Stefan and Alaric tonight were you listening in on our conversations? Honestly." She held her breath waiting for him to answer.

"Honestly, no." He responded quickly.

"You swear?" She sent out another rapid question.

"Yes," Damon replied in a disturbed voice. "You thought I was listening in on you. Why would you assume I would do something like that?"

"Because the fact that your brother and your best friend both wanted to dance with me wasn't a little odd to you? I thought maybe you were curious to hear what they wanted to say to me." Elena argued and held her forehead. So much for an uneventful evening they were having? So much for her ruining a perfectly good moment. Anxiety coursed through her body.

"Of course I was curious!" He shouted. "I fought every urge not invade your privacy. I feared they were going to try to scare you away or…"

Elena knew even though he respected her too much he was boiling from not listening in on their conversations. His need for control was wearing thin and now she noticed it for the first time tonight. He gritted his teeth and ran his hand through his hair knowing he wanted to hear every word of what Stefan and Alaric said. Fear filled his eyes because he knew without warning what his brother and his friend were trying to do.

"What did they say to you?" His voice calmed and he stared out the window at the quiet town of Mystic Falls. "Honestly."

Toying with her own words, Elena grew nervous with the truth. Stefan's comparison of her and Katherine and Alaric's warning to break it off before she ended up hurt was about to be an open topic for discussion. She wasn't sure how Damon was going to handle it, but she had to know. The whole honesty card had been drawn from the deck tonight and now it was in full play.

"Honestly, your brother told me about your ex, Katherine. He said that the reason you're with me is because I remind you of her. I would like you to elaborate on this one." She confessed watching his shoulders rise higher and higher with every word. "As for Alaric, he told me to stay away or I would end up hurt. He told me that I should know more about your past to understand you and I would like to know truthfully. I want to know you Damon. We all have our locked up demons in a closet somewhere. I've told you I wanted to stay and be with you despite being warned not to. Please just shed some light on this situation for me because really I don't know who you are."

"Who I am?" Damon hissed and looked over his shoulder as he spoke. "I'm a monster, Elena. A monster that you could hurt you, Alaric is right."

"I don't believe that. I don't want to." She whispered.

"It's because you haven't seen that side of me. A side that I buried deep down a long time ago that I'm not proud of." He said with shame and guilt.

"If it's buried then why are you so afraid of hurting me if you haven't revisited that side in a long time?" Elena took a step closer to him and cocked her head to the side. "I just don't understand."

"I fight those urges every day Elena," he shouted. Damon spun around filled with rage. "You will never understand! I am too fucked up for anyone to understand, but myself."

"You won't let people understand. It's not because they couldn't, it's because you won't let them. You won't let me. You shut me out every time the topic gets too personal or I show true affection. Damon, I can handle the truth. I can handle the fact that you're a vampire and that they exist." She pleaded with him, but it only seemed to cause more steam to rise.

"I don't have control when I'm around you Elena! When I lack control is when my dark side wants to revisit. I can't let it, but I miss it. I really do miss it." He growled with a sinister smile creeping across his face. It was like a child realizing they had gotten away with something. It was eerie and discomforting.

"You miss it?" She asked trying to understand him without scaring herself too much with the truth.

"The type of person I am is not who I am meant to be. Vampires aren't suppose to be humble and dieting like I am." His tone grew thick and he was staring off into a place that wasn't here. He was remembering his dark days. "I was in a dark place from the moments before death and for many years after I transitioned."

"Why?" Elena continued to get him to speak. Instead, all she received was silence.

The room was lit my two single lights: the lamp on his desk and one in the corner by the bookcase. Even with the light the room never seemed so dark. It was like a cloud of disturbance was hovering over the both of them and growing larger by the minute. Damon's past was a button he did not like being pushed and now as she brought it up she saw he was trying to avoid the topic.

"Why must you always challenge me, Miss Gilbert?" Damon asked still soaked in the moment of frustration mixed with a hint of sarcasm.

"I challenge you because I'm curious." She tried to steer clear of his poor attempt at throwing away the conversation. He wasn't going to be able to control this discussion, not this time. "I'm curious to know about you. Why do you miss those dark days? Why do I remind you of your ex? Why are you a vampire? Why me?"

Plopping down into the armchair, Elena sunk deep into it. She felt breathless letting her every thought be spoken. He was the first person she ever felt like she could battle and speak her mind. His temper and his strong personality was much like other people she knew, but for some reason with him she felt able to do so. It took her by surprise every time she challenged him or let her inner thoughts slip out, but even with embarrassment from doing so her newfound self awakened her. She wasn't the Elena Gilbert she knew all her life. She was changing. She was growing.

"I don't dwell on my past. My past is in the past for a reason." He murmured sitting on the edge of desk now. "Why must you _have _to know more about me?"

Elena hung her head low and folded her hands together. "You seem to like to barge into my life so easily and often, I figure I would like to at least gain some history about you." She watched him carefully. He was distant and putting up a wall between them. That wall had to come down, even if it meant she had to break it.

"I led a very boring life. I died young, became a vampire, and now I'm a successful billionaire. There." He exclaimed and crossed his arms. Those icy blue eyes of his were focused so strongly and possessively on her she squirmed in her seat. Damon looked menacing and cold.

"What about your family or how you became a vampire?" She pushed him on with her eager questions, but was met with a resilient response.

"No!" He stated. "Not up for discussion."

Growing tired of him dodging question after question, Elena knew she had to take drastic measures. She clenched her jaw together and thought hard knowing the one possible action she could take that would get him to finally admit to something. "Fine. You know you can be a real stubborn ass sometimes? If you're not going to tell me anything, I'm sure your brother, Stefan will."

Her attempt to make him break was working. The tension in the room shifted and Elena knew one more step had to be taken to make this work. She rose from the chair as if she were about to leave and little to her surprise his body was nearly pressed up against hers. He looked down at her with fire in his eyes and his hand gripped her arm. It was almost painful.

"If you talk to him," He spoke in a low tone. "I will lose you forever. I don't want that."

"Then just tell me." She whimpered about her sentence and felt her knees buckling.

"Sit." Damon demanded and she fell from his grasp back into the chair. "I'll tell you what I want you to know. After this will you promise to stop asking me for a history lesson about myself?"

She inhaled a deep breath and replied, "Fine."

Damon returned to the spot on the desk where he sat and leaned forward. His eyes were on the carpet as if he was watching a faded memory. "I grew up here in Mystic Falls with my mother, father, and Stefan. I wasn't always the best child a parent could ask for, but we got along fine when needed. My father…he was hard on me. Always saying I wasn't living up to the Salvatore expectations. I lashed out. I said some things that I'm not proud of, but they needed to be said. My father was my biggest critic."

"You hated him." Elena whispered.

"Hates a strong word. Loathe might be better." He smirked. "And no interruptions. I told you I would tell you and if you proceed to interrupt I'll stop. Am I clear?"

"Crystal." She said feeling like a child being scolded. Maybe the qualities of his father were living out through his oldest son? Just from the minor description of him she could tell Damon was more like him than he wished to be.

"I thought I could prove to my father that I was the son he always hoped to be by fighting in the war at the time. I served, but not for long. I was thrown out for my indiscretions and had to return home. Let's just say my father wasn't thrilled." Damon continued down memory lane for her. He was bitter and it was becoming more apparent as he explained his past more. "When I returned home, my father was even worse and my mother never really said much. She always hid in the background. She was a good, loving woman, just not as strong as I hoped for her to be."

A moment of silence came after that. Damon sat upward and walked over to the cabinet with the liquor. He poured himself a glass and walked slowly back over to his place.

"While I was away serving, my brother became involved with a girl. She was an orphan and living with a family nearby. She was beautiful, confident, and alluring. Naturally, I was attracted to her, but she was my brother's girl so I let that be."

Damon took a sip of his dark liquor and gulped it down. She could feel her heart beating slow, but with a prominent thump. His story was intriguing and she knew by his crutch for alcohol that it was only about to get even more detailed.

"Until one night after dinner that I found her in my room. I was startled and asked for her to leave, but she refused." He produced sadness in his voice laced with anger as he spoke of his memory. "She told me that she secretly had been wanting to talk to me for some time, but couldn't because of Stefan. Then she kissed me."

"She cheated on Stefan with you?" Elena asked realizing it had slipped out before she could stop herself. She pressed her lips together and looked to Damon for forgiveness.

"What did I say? One more remark out of you Miss Gilbert and I'll make sure to take care of you later." He confirmed his dislike of her interruption, but was calm. She half expected him to burst and throw a fit. Instead, he gave her a stare that made her lock her lips together and squeeze her legs together so tight because his expression was almost arousing.

He fondled with the glass in his hand and continued. "I'm not proud of what I'm about to say, but I did it because I was foolish. After she kissed me I demanded she leave again, but then she kissed me again. To make things short, we went about seeing each other behind my brother's back for quite sometime. He didn't know until she let it slip to him. Knowing what I know now, we should have kicked her to the curb for letting her toy with us like that, but instead we decided to fight for her and in the end we ended up enemies."

This girl was the one that him and Stefan had been brawling about in the hallway weeks before. She recalled the conversation and now it made sense. They had both been seeing the same girl, who drove them to insanity. Whoever she was, she disgusted her. How could someone be so conniving to play with the emotions of two people especially brothers?

"I was blinded by her for a long time and she is the reason why I'm still…around." Damon said in a bitter tone.

Elena sat up in her seat. She tried hard not to say anything, but it was almost impossible. He noticed her struggle and decided to end her agony with explanation. "I guess I should tell you this girl, the one who messed around with Stefan and I was Katherine. She was very consuming and I think that's why I chased her. I found out more than I bargained for when I decided to still want her. I learned she held a very dark secret and one that she wished for me too so that we could be together forever. Katherine was a vampire. She had been turned way before my time and had been searching for the right person to spend her eternal life with. At first, I was terrified, but then somehow I saw past it and began to understand what she wanted. I let her feed on me and she let me taste her so I could understand what it was like before I took the transition. I only wanted it because I wanted her. I was fool to ever think that."

"We had it all set out. She was teaching me little by little how to hunt my prey and how to trick people into thinking you were a normal human being. She was very good at it. But, the night of the transition the town went mad and found out her secret. They took her away and my father informed me that I would never see her again. Apparently, the knowledge of vampires was well informed back then. I guess that's where all the mythical lore comes from today. People think it's just in the movies, but really it was a horror back then."

"Once I knew she was going to be gone forever, I realized I didn't want this life. I only wanted it if I could be with her and there was no point in it now." He explained. It was like watching a suspense film. Every word he spoke she was on edge. Every time he mentioned Katherine, Elena wanted to scream. She was evil. She took an innocent boy and fooled him into believing a monstrous life was the right choice, when it wasn't at all.

"I thought maybe if I could try to save her that I could still go through with it. I only did this because I knew my time was ticking on Earth. I had drunk a concoction that she had mixed up that would bring me to my death while sleeping and then I would wake in transition. She was supposed to help make the final step and so naturally I knew I had to try and save her." A shiny layer of water filled his eyes as he spoke and Elena wanted to reach out and touch his hand, but she couldn't. She didn't want to break him from his trance. He lost the look of sadness immediately though. It wasn't losing her that made him sad; it was his own death reliving it that made him feel remorse. "I ran to the building where they were going to burn her and in the process of doing so I was shot. It was not the death I expected. The last thing I remember before the only image of darkness consumed me was seeing my brother lying next to me bleeding from his chest."

"Oh my god." Elena gasped and covered her mouth.

His story was tragic and Damon was raged from it. He threw his glass across the room. "I could have stopped this. I could have prevented this, but because of what Katherine taught me and the undying urge to rip someone's throat out because I needed blood and I already knew what the taste was like was why I became a vampire. I should have let myself die, but I couldn't. I couldn't do the right thing. I was selfish. She is the reason why I have been roaming this Earth for longer than I should have."

"I don't understand how you loved someone who did this to you?" She asked stunned by her discovery.

"I never loved Katherine." Damon assured her. "She will always be a part of my life and the ultimate factor of why I'm here today, but I have cut all ties to her. I now see how manipulative she really was."

"And I remind you of her?" Elena was appalled to be compared to someone like her.

"No!" He cried. "You are nothing like Katherine."

"Then why would Stefan say that?" She was confused to the comparison.

"Because Stefan still hold his grudge against me still to this day." Damon informed her pacing the room. "We both thought we were meant to be with her and that we would live eternally with her. We aren't and now we are stuck in this world forever as enemies because we were foolish."

Elena stood up and walked away from him. "I don't understand. Why is Stefan not like you then? You clearly both went down similar paths."

"When we were young as vampires we both went wild. I killed more people than…I did awful things, Elena." He shook his head and gritted his teeth. "Those were my dark days and for decades we lived like that. We never lived those days with one another. Stefan and I would cross paths on occasions, but he made it clear after death he wanted nothing to do with me. I felt the same. Since then we've become better, however it still hangs over us until this day."

"It wasn't until one day I went on a binge that I realized what I was doing and who I become. So, I decided to change. I became less reliant on human blood and kept my intake down. I drew up reading and studying and I even attended four different colleges all under pseudo names so suspicion wouldn't rise. I took my knowledge and turned it into a business…a corporation, Salvatore Corporations." A smile braced him, as he knew of his accomplishments. "Stefan has tried many times and has succeeded in becoming a recovering blood-holic and even tried to take up the business with me, but somehow he always falls back into his old ways."

The terrifying thought of Stefan losing control and taking it out on Caroline scared her. "And now he is with Caroline, my best friend." She shook with fear.

"I told you he is fine right now." Damon was behind without a single step. "I'm keeping a close eye on him. One false move and he is out of here."

"No offense," Elena turned around and shook her head. "You're really messed up."

"I know." He admitted to it without flinching. "I struggle with it every day wanting to be my old self and I may do things in extreme ways like the contract because it's my alternative, but it's who I am. I can't take back what I've done, who I've killed, but I can try to make things better."

"And where do I fit into all of this?" She asked shyly.

He pierced his thin lips and took a step closer to her. "You are my ultimate temptation Elena. With you it helps pass the bad thoughts and the urges, however it always makes them stronger and harder to fight."

Elena titled her head to the side and asked, "Why would you want to be attracted or ever around someone who does that to you?"

"Because I guess it's the only thing I've ever known." He confessed in an almost whisper. "We all want what is bad for us. Katherine wanted me because it went against the rules of relationships. In return, I wanted her because I knew it was wrong. I want you because I bloodlust for you and I'm unconditionally attracted to you. You want me because I'm the bad boy. I'm everything you've never had. And that is truly messed up."

**Note:** _First off, sorry about the delay on the update. It's here now and on a very special night. The Vampire Diaries returns tonight! Thought I post today since that was happening. I am going to try to post another chapter tomorrow, no promises though. Please leave your reviews cause I love to hear what you guys think. Thanks!_


	35. Chapter 35: Breakfast & The Media

**Chapter 35: Breakfast & The Media **

After learning the painful truth of Damon's past, Elena was filled with mixed emotions. The chance to save his life or end it because he didn't want to become a monster was a choice, but in the end he couldn't resist the calling urges because Katherine had exposed him to his new nature. She _hated _Katherine. The reason Damon was a vampire and swayed toward objects that drew out his dark desires was because of her. She molded him into a blood lusting mess. His attempts to better himself were admiring and she respected his acceptance of knowing he would be this way forever and might as well do good with it, however she couldn't help but trace back all the blame to Katherine.

_That bitch, _Elena thought in rage. She walked toward the large cold window rubbing her arms.

"I know she is a part of your life and that you felt something for her," she uttered still astounded by their conversation. "But I'm glad she is dead. She sounds cruel and selfish."

"Don't worry about her." Damon stated flatly.

She was numb. His story was a bit overwhelming as she processed it. The whole night was in fact. The truth was something she aspired to know and now she felt like she was being bombarded with information and attention. Stefan and Alaric's interest in her sudden relationship with Damon sparked the need to warn her and after Damon's history lesson she was disturbed.

"Elena," He whispered from over her shoulder. His breath touched her bare skin and she turned to him with droopy eyes and confusion. "If you're still worried about what Stefan said please don't be. You're nothing like Katherine."

"Then why would he even say it and don't tell me its because he is doing this in spite of what happened over a hundred years ago." Her voice ran wild with suspicion and craze as she spun around. "What is it that Katherine and I have in common? Something reminds you of her in me."

Damon remained silent as he thought out his answer and then he spoke, "I've seen many beautiful women in my days, but you and her…you're stunning. After her I never thought I be graced with the beauty of a woman like her and then I met you."

Her heart melted at his explanation, but she grew a wicked grin. "Thank you, but I can tell when you're not being completely honest with me Mr. Salvatore. Whatever it is I will find out and I'll get it out of you one way or another. No help from your brother."

"Really?" He took a step forward closing in the gap. His fingers ran through her curled hair pushed to the side. "And how do you plan on doing that?"

The mood of curiosity and hostility vanished and the sweet smell of seduction had returned. She tugged on his jacket pulling him closer and trying her best attempt at being sexy. A fool was what she felt like at this moment. The portrayal of being sexy was never her thing, but she was daring at the moment. "Mr. Salvatore if I gave away all my best secrets there wouldn't be any. You'll have to wait and see." Elena released her hold on him and tried to move away, but he scooped her up and she was pinned against the window for anyone to see of their highly inappropriate circumstances.

"How about we find out now." He pushed his lower body into her creating a desperate moan to escape her.

_This is truly messed up. _One moment she was feeling sorrow and anger and the next she is being turned on by the same man. This messed up world she was falling into was something she had a feeling was a hard place to get out of.

"Is sex always on your mind?" She breathed.

"Always." Damon growled and slowly shed one of her satin gloves off her hand. It was the one that covered her wound from earlier in the night that Damon had created. The freshness and newly punctured marks transformed him and she knew he needed to taste her. Without consent, Damon lifted her wrist to his mouth and the pain pierced her for only seconds. Soon it was soothing as her blood pumped rhythmically with his suction. His fingers curled around her arm and her eyes grew heavy. Her head titled back at the loss of blood was now overtaking her stamina. The pointed fangs that belonged to him withdrew from her skin and he kissed and licked away every drop leaving her wound to look clean. She felt like she was becoming light headed and her knees were giving out. Her body was lifted into the air at lightning speed and Damon laid her down on the couch.

"I think I indulged too much." He caressed her cheek. "You need to rest…after everything anyways."

"No," She called out weakly. "I want more."

"Not tonight." Damon kissed her forehead. "You've already had me tonight and as much as I would love to strip you out of that gorgeous dress and fuck the shit out of you, you're exhausted. Sleep."

"No." Elena whined again. Her eyes on the other hand fought her and she drifted into a deep sleep. The fluttering image of Damon leaning over her was the lasting she saw.

* * *

Her body molded into the soft texture below her. Exhaustion had consumed her and now as she awoke refreshed she did not want to leave this comfy place. The smell of breakfast being cooked filled her nostrils and she rolled over. As she opened her eyes, she was startled at her surroundings. She knew she fell asleep on the couch in Damon's office, however that wasn't where she was now. Even the smell of eggs and bacon made her believe she could have been back her own home, where Damon could have easily taken her and left her be. However, she was in neither of those places. The bedroom looked familiar and she knew she was in the room that Damon had designated to her at his house. She was bummed she was not in his bedroom, but she knew he had rules about that.

Pushing herself up, she saw her dress hanging on the closet. She looked down to see she was dressed in a satin blue nightgown. Her bare legs stuck out of it and she felt over exposed. Did Damon change her into this? How did she not awake? _He will hear about this one._

She threw the blankets off of her and walked over to the closet. Inside on the other side of the door was the same black satin robe she had borrowed before. She covered herself and took a quick glance in the mirror. For falling asleep with her hair curled and wearing makeup she was surprisingly decent. However, she felt like she was a dolled up sex toy in her itty bitty nightgown and she rushed to the bathroom to wash it off. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and left the room to find Damon.

The smell of breakfast grew stronger and she followed that smell that led her to the kitchen. A hunchback man was hovering over the stove and she stopped in her tracks noticing Damon was nowhere to be seen. "Miss Gilbert, Mr. Salvatore will be with you in a moment." She crossed her arms in an X over her chest and awkwardly stood there as the man continued to cook breakfast.

"Good morning, Miss Gilbert." His voice soothed behind her and she jumped. He was dressed in only a pair of black sweat pants that hung perfectly at his hips. No shirt was to be found on him and she wasn't complaining. He was muscular and toned. "Please sit, relax."

Elena found a wooden stool to sit on and Damon sat next to her. He unfolded the newspaper that was perfectly set out and began to flip through the pages. "You look quite…stimulating this morning." He grinned and gave her sideway glance. She looked over at the man, who now she recognized as the man who she met the first time she arrived at his house. His name was Mr. Lockwood. She felt uneasy with Damon giving her sex eyes and dressing her provocatively around his butler. Although, she had a funny feeling he was compelled to know what to do when, know when not to listen, and know what to forget.

"Damon," she began.

"Yes…" he imitated her tone.

"I know we agreed that I would work with you on some of your rules and expectations, but you have to run them by me first. You can't just take action and expect me to be okay with it." She told him pulling the robe around her body tighter.

"A wardrobe for a woman I thought would be a dream come true." Damon said flipping the paper to the business section already aware of where she was going with her statement. "Clearly, you're not like most girls."

"I'm not." Elena argued and sitting up straight. "I like my style and I don't want you to try and change it. This nightgown isn't me. It feels great, but I prefer to sleep in…a t-shirt and shorts. Maybe your t-shirt."

She was risking the last comment, but she always liked the idea of girl wearing her man's clothes to bed. Even if they weren't a typical relationship she knew that small gesture wasn't life altering.

Damon set the paper down for a second and swiveled his chair to face her. "I'm not trying to change your style, I'm enhancing it. Have you even looked at what is in that closet? I know you don't like me buying you things, but I can't help myself. Please I'm not saying you have to wear any of it, but still look around. You might be surprised to see what you might like."

"As for the t-shirt comment," he picked up the paper again. "I much prefer you in that sexy nightgown, even though nothing at all would be fine with me too, but if you insist I can loan you a shirt of mine."

Mr. Lockwood turned on his heel and walked over with two plates filled with eggs and bacon. He poured a glass of orange juice each and pushed it toward them. She blushed as the inappropriate comments in front of an outsider were daring, but she had to remind herself he was under compulsion and could careless.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Damon casually asked biting into his slice of bacon.

Looking down at her wrist, the wound had scabbed over. She wanted it to be gone completely and the only way to do that was that was by drinking his blood, which he was absolutely against. "Fine." She responded feeling the bumps on her arm.

"It will heal." He assured her. "I recommend wearing long sleeves for the time being."

The wound bothered her as it stared at her reminding her of what she really was getting herself into. The thought of tasting blood still crossed her mind and even though she knew it was an outrageous thought to begin with, she couldn't help be curious.

Her appetite diminished and she sat still as Damon devoured his breakfast next to her. _Hungry much?_

"How can you eat?" She asked. "I thought vampires only needed blood."

"I function quite normally as long as I have a healthy amount of blood in me." He informed her and drank his juice. "Last night left me starving like any other human would be after hours of not eating. By the way, eat. Don't let it go to waste."

"I'm not very hungry." Elena slid her glass toward her. She may not be hungry, but she was parched.

"Eat." He demanded of her and she picked at her food. Damon noticed her out of character and he folded the paper up and scooted his chair closer to her. She dropped the piece of bacon in her hand and looked at him. "What's wrong?

She sighed. "I'm still processing everything."

"You wanted to know." He said.

"I know. It was just a lot to handle." Elena nodded her head and then smiled. "It would make for a great story to write up and share."

His eyes narrowed and he leaned forward. Elena placed her hand on his knee and looked at him with her big eyes. "Don't worry. Your secret and your past is safe with me." Elena assured him and shifted in her chair.

"Do you like to write?" He asked completely going off topic.

"I guess." She shrugged her shoulders. "English was my favorite class and I have helped Caroline write up a few of her articles from time to time when she first started out at her company. I don't know, I never saw myself as a writer though."

"I would love to read something of yours if you do decide to write or if you have anything lying around." Damon showed genuine interest in her small hobby. She found it strange for his questioning, but he was Damon and she never knew what to expect with him.

"I forward you a extremely lengthy copy of my analysis on Shakespeare then." She decided to play a long. His eyes were shining brightly even in the dim lighting and she felt mesmerized.

"I look forward to it." He cocked his head to the side and touched her knee. Chills ran up her spine.

Elena cleared her throat and caught her breath as his touch made her antsy. "Mr. Salvatore, seductive at a time like this isn't convenient. Don't you have work this morning?" She asked.

"Yes I do, but I can be a little late." Damon leaned in and kissed her neck.

The chills continued and she was falling under his spell again. The knots in her stomach twisted and she bit on her lower lip at the pleasure washed over her.

"You can, but I can't." She said in shaky voice. "I have work in an hour at the grill. I forgot I took over someone's shift."

"You can be late. Don't you remember I can be quite convincing?" His lips touched her sensitive skin and he moved her robe to expose her chest. She wanted to fight him, but once he was engulfing her like this it was impossible to stop.

His hands traveled down her sides and gripped her hips. He picked her up and set her on the counter gently. Damon pushed his way parting her legs and he pulled her forward so she was on the edge of the counter. He grinded on her and she knew she was indeed going to be very late for work.

Ripping her robe off her body and letting it fall down, he eyed her furiously and slid one of the straps from her nightgown down. He rubbed her shoulder and slowly made his way down until it was upon her breast doing the same rubbing motion. She arched her back at the sensation and he returned to her neck. His wet seductive kisses covered her. Her body was radiating with heat.

As Damon continued the passion, his mouth went further down her and he inched her nightgown up. She was bare underneath and his hands began to linger lower and lower. He parted her legs farther and moved her closer to the edge of the counter. His eyes were big and he dipped his head down. Her body quivered as she felt his tongue massage her. This was her first experience with oral sex and for the most part she loved every second of it. He moved slowly then fast causing her to peak and come tumbling back down. He was teasing her and she didn't want it to stop.

"Mmmm, Damon please." She moaned running her fingers through his thick hair and tugging on it.

"Patience Miss Gilbert." He said and continued to massage her faster.

Elena felt herself building again and this time she wanted to peak all the way. She wanted to release. Damon pushed his mouth and his tongue harder on her and she rocked, as she became closer and closer. He was sending her into pure bliss and she felt her body clench. As she came, Damon continued to move his mouth on her until she was completely done. He stood up and licked his lips. "Delicious. My turn." He reached into his pants and revealed his hard erection for her. His roughness emerged and pushed himself into her without preparation. She squirmed at the feeling of him inside of her and soon she forgot about the feeling of discomfort. Damon pounded her and she threw her arms around his neck. He breathed loudly and moaned when necessary. She had just climaxed once and she could already feel her body going through the cycle again.

"Oh my god." She uttered. Damon placed his hands firmly on the counter as he railed into her and she held on to him. His face was scrunched together and his breathing quickened. Suddenly, Elena felt herself going over the edge again and she shook as she climaxed. He didn't stop and as he moved in and out, she felt him loose control inside of her.

"Fuck!" He screamed.

"Oh my god." Elena said again trying to catch her breath. Her legs were sore and she could barely move.

"Let's get you to work, shall me?" Damon grinned and pulled his pants back up.

* * *

Elena's clunker for a car putted down the main drag of downtown Mystic Falls. A crowd was huddled outside the grill and she parked her car trying to see what the commotion was. The grill was just about to open and she had never seen a crowd like this gathered outside. Were they that eager to get in?

Parking her car, she grabbed her bag and headed to the entrance. Heads turned as her car door slammed shut and suddenly the murmurs turned into shouting. The crowd rushed toward her and she froze in fright. They were all speaking at once with tiny recording devices and accompanied by flashing cameras capturing her deer in headlights moment. It took a few seconds for her to realize why they were bombarding her out of the blue, but then she remembered her identity had been revealed. She was no longer a nobody, she was a somebody. A somebody that was seeing Damon Salvatore, a high profile interest to the media and now she was too. Questions were being thrown everywhere from how did she feel being Mr. Salvatore's girlfriend, how did she feel being with him, had she just been with him prior to arriving, and even who her favorite designer was. Her head was spinning and she just wanted to escape. It was all too much too fast. The reaction of the press was not what she expected.

"Elena!" The voice of Matt came through the crowd and she spotted him trying to break up the commotion. She grabbed his arm and he dragged her out of their clutches. Sprinting out of sight, she disappeared into the Mystic Grill and shut the door behind her. "What the hell was all of that?"

"I don't know." She shook her head trying to stabilize herself.

"_He _has something to do with this." Matt mumbled.

Following him to the back room behind the bar to dispose of her things before she started, Elena sighed. "It's not him. It's because I'm with him." She rubbed her forehead and took another deep breath.

"Are you sure you're doing the right thing sticking with this guy, Elena? I mean I get he's rich and woman are drawn to him, but is _that _worth it?" He asked throwing an apron on and handing one to her.

The sudden rush of attention was not expected and although she was a little shaken from the moment outside, she just wanted to forget about it. Her morning with Damon was…wonderful. After everything, she felt like she was in a good place with him minus some of their differences that still needed to be worked out. Well, maybe his differences. He was very persistent and impulsive.

"It's because I went to an event with him last night Matt. That's all." Elena told him and threw her hair up.

"Elena!" The sound of her boss came booming from around the corner. She had a funny feeling she was in for a lecture. Judging by the heated expression on her boss's face she knew she was not happy. "What was that outside? Just because you're dating Damon Salvatore doesn't mean you have to tell the whole world. I don't like the craze outside my work. You need to make sure they don't continue this nonsense otherwise there will be consequences."

"I'll talk to Damon about it." She quietly said.

"Hey," Matt spoke up in her defense. "Maybe this will get the grill more publicity with the media knowing Elena works her."

"Maybe, but I don't like it." Her boss placed her hands on her hips. "And I don't like distractions. Both of you get to work!"

Today was going to be a long one.

The Mystic Grill had its usual customers, but it was obvious with her new status that more people were coming in to catch a glimpse at her exciting life. Reporters tried to hide their intentions of sneaking a photo or requesting her service and she tried her hardest not to let it bother her. However, it was hard. It was interfering with her work and all she wanted to focus on right now was work. She wanted to get her mind off things.

"Excuse me miss." A woman dressed nicely called to her as she passed. She had dark rim glasses on and she was reading a thick magazine. Elena stopped with her hands full of empty glasses and pretended to care.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Could you get me another glass of Chardonnay?" She shook her wine glass and Elena nodded her head.

Only an hour into her shift and she was already losing her mind. She needed get out of the minimum wage lifestyle, but her ambitions to ever leave this place were small. She feared she would be stuck here for longer than expected. The media must have been eating up the idea that Damon Salvatore was dating a girl, who worked at a grill and barely made enough to get by. She felt ashamed.

"Here you go." She returned with the glass of wine. "Anything else I can get you?"

Removing her glasses, she took a sip of her crisp, chilled wine and then folded her hands on her lap. She looked up at Elena and smiled. "My name is Rebekah Mikaelsen. I work for Mikaelsen Publishing."

"Nice to meet you." Elena greeted her and internally rolled her eyes. She was just another media person trying to mingle their way into getting something out of her. "I'm sorry, I'm very busy I would love to tell you my whole life story, but I can't."

"I don't care for your whole life story Miss Gilbert." She said and closed her magazine. "What I care about is your interest in writing."

"Writing?" She asked confused.

"This morning I received an e-mail concerning your interest in pursuing a career in writing. I read over your material attached and I have to say I am quiet impressed with your work Miss Gilbert." She told her. The woman had a slight accent as she listened to her talk. "I would like for set up an interview with you to get to know you more."

"I'm sorry," Elena shook her head feeling foolish and overwhelmed. "I don't mean to be rude, but I think you might have me confused with someone else. I do have an interest in writing, but I didn't even send you anything."

"You didn't." The pleasant smile on her face had never left. She took another sip of wine and preceded to say, "Mr. Salvatore did. He is quite the recommendation to have. I must say your analysis was beautiful on William Shakespeare and I would love to see more."

Left speechless, Elena looked around nervously. She was in awe that someone was interested in her writing, but she was furious that Damon went behind her back like this. It was only this morning that she had mentioned her interest in writing to him. Now he was trying to land her job. What made her even more angry was the fact that she hadn't even sent him her analysis paper yet as she promised him. She was already late for work, she had no time to send it to him, which means he had gone snooping through her computer and read it. _Mr. Salvatore you haven't even seen what angry can look like yet._

"Here is my card," Ms. Mikaelsen said and handed her a small square card with her name, e-mail, and number on it. "You have potential Miss Gilbert. Trust me, you don't want to be stuck here for the rest of your life."

Finishing her wine, she placed her glasses back on her face. She picked up her magazine and withdrew money from her purse and left if on the table. "I hope to hear from you soon Miss Gilbert." Her tall high heels clinked on the floor as she made her exit. Elena stared down at the tiny business card in her hand. She was stunned by what had happened and she wished she could be excited, but instead she was fuming. Damon had no right to do this. It was her time to lecture him.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _Thank you so much to everyone who follows, leaves reviews, etc. I really appreciate it. This story has over 155,000 views at the moment. Wow!_

_As I may have mentioned before this story has only a few chapters left and I plan on making a sequel. However, I know a lot of you have been requesting a Damon POV. Well, you're wish may come true. I think I am going to make a short story with crucial moments from FSOS and show his point of view. I have already started the first chapter and you won't be disappointed. I can't post it though until this one is done because some elements haven't been introduced let. Sorry._

_In the meantime, continue to spread the word about this story and my other ones. I am going to try and update my other stories as well. _

_Check out my latest video for this story. I took some of the reviews you guys left and put it in a promo video. Here is the link: watch?v=zfkE5BTOwrE_


	36. Chapter 36: Published Boundaries

**Chapter 36: Published Boundaries **

Elena:_ Damon Salvatore you have some serious explaining to do! _

Damon:_ Raising your tone at me doesn't solve anything Miss Gilbert. It only makes me want to punish you. I'm assuming you met Ms. Mikaelsen._

Elena:_ Don't think you can sway my mood with your seduction Mr. Salvatore. How dare you go throw my personal stuff without my permission?!_

Damon: _Let's discuss this later. I'll meet you at your place after work…You can't stay mad at me forever._

Can't stay mad at Damon Salvatore? He had another thing coming. Maybe she couldn't stay mad at him forever, but right now Elena felt that he crossed the line. What he did was an invasion of privacy. His ability to go unseen was the reason he knew he could get away with it. The front door to her house wasn't his only entryway. He could move through cracks if he really wanted to.

The square business card mocked her as she hid around the corner of the back room. Buzzing voices escalated past the bar and she knew she was needed back at work before her boss found her. This man was going to drive her past insanity if he kept this up.

Back at home after a long day of waiting tables and dodging the media every other minute, Elena carefully avoided any contact with her even worse critic, Caroline. To her luck Caroline was nowhere to be found. The house was quiet and she assumed she was either held up at work or she was with Stefan. She wasn't prepared to play twenty questions nor did she want to explain anything. How do you explain any of it anyways? Vampires, ex-girlfriends, paparazzi, and a possible job offer…Elena still couldn't wrap her head around all of it.

Pulling out her phone, she messaged Damon to let him know she was home. Her bed was calling her name as she waited for him to arrive. As she fell down on the springing mattress, she threw a pillow of her head and screamed into it.

"You're still mad at me, aren't you?" His voice echoed through her room and she threw the pillow aside. Her body jolted up and he was leaning against her dresser with a devilish smile.

"You had no right to do that." She huffed and crossed her arms.

"When I see an opportunity, I take it." Damon informed her of his actions. "I know Ms. Mikaelsen can be intimidating, but I assure you she works for one of the best publishing companies in the area."

"Intimidating?" Elena barked. "More like terrifying. She probably is regretting her offer to me right now after recollecting our conversation. I looked like an idiot talking to her. I'm not cut out for the real world."

"And when will you be?" He asked still leaning with his hands in the pockets of suit jacket. His attire was still very business like. The sudden arrival confirmed to her that he had left work. He was dressed to impress and she was falling back into swooning all over him. This was his whole plan. She wasn't going to let it faze her. She focused in on her rage.

"I don't know!" She cried throwing her arms in the air. "I wish you would have let me give you my work instead you intruding into my house when I'm not home and going through my computer! I have a password on there…I don't know how…actually I don't want to know how you figured it out. Anyways, it's an invasion of privacy. You can't just bust in and do whatever you want. I have boundaries."

"I do apologize for my brass move, but," Damon spoke delicately and stood up straight releasing his hands into the open. "You are an excellent, talented writer. I saw so after reading your analysis. It astonishes me that you haven't pursued a career in writing yet. I just wanted to give you the push you needed and you're welcome."

"I never asked to be pushed!" Elena argued and jumped off her bed.

"Do you like writing?" Damon asked.

"Yes." She boldly answered.

"And do you one day want to do something that you actually enjoy? Not working at the grill?" He was poking and prodding and she didn't appreciate it.

"One day, but…" She attempted to fight him, but was failing miserably.

"Then what is so wrong with going out there and doing what you love?" He questioned her. "You deny you needed to be pushed, but I see that you do and you did. Look, I'm sorry that I went about it the wrong way and I should have waited for you to come to me with your work, but I was just so eager read it after you told me about it."

"Why?" Elena asked puzzled by his urgent need to read her what she thought was a boring and lengthy analysis paper.

Damon sighed and said, "Maybe I want to know more about you too besides what underneath those clothes." He smirked seductively.

"Don't get any ideas Salvatore. I'm still mad at you." She crossed her arms again and scowled him.

"I admitted I'm sorry." He cocked his head to the side and slowly approached her. His hands rubbed her arms, as he finally was close enough. "After all this trouble and confessing to my purposeful mistake, can you at least talk to the woman? Go through with an interview possibly?"

Biting her lower lip, she knew she was caving in to him. His good intentions were obnoxious. He needed to understand the law of boundaries when it came to her, but maybe she was a little grateful for his bold actions.

"Fine. I'll call her up and I'll keep you posted." She gave him a half-hearted smile and went over to her computer. "But I'm still mad at you, so if you even think about pulling any move on me you're going to get the cold shoulder."

Elena sat down at her computer and opened it up. The screen that required her password popped up and she knew she needed to create a new one. How she was certain he wouldn't figure it out again, she wasn't. However, she knew after their talk he was aware of how much she disliked him snooping.

"You can't stay mad at me forever." He hovered behind her and she snapped her computer shut. Maybe changing her password wasn't the right thing to do at the moment. "Let me make it up to you."

He kneeled down next to her and kissed her neck. Every thought of hers was telling her to shove him away. She was still mad at him, but his kiss was sending her into oblivion. She was melting at his touch. She was spiraling into his world as he moved his mouth up to her jaw line. He was right; she couldn't stay mad for long.

Buttoning her jeans and snapping her bra back on, Damon was dressed instantly. He was so quick sometimes that she forgot he had the ability to do so. His admiration for her as she walked around her bedroom half naked was noticeable and she knew he was willing for a round two if she allowed it.

"You promise to call Ms. Mikaelsen?" He asked fixing his sleeve.

"Yes, Mr. Salvatore." She said in a small voice.

"I better get back to work. I told them I had something to take care of." Damon grabbed her waist from behind and she fell back into him. "And I did."

His hand smoothed over her bare stomach and crept upward to her laced breast. He was so tempting at a time like this, but she had to resist. Work was calling and so was her possible job opportunity. "Do you need…" She asked shyly knowing he need for blood.

"I'm alright for now." He whispered. "Unless you're offering."

Elena spun around and extended her arm. His knuckles on his fingers brushed her neck as he stared at it. "I know you're not ready, but I can't help but wish you were. Your veins are so beautiful and warm. The thought of tasting you from your neck is ecstasy to me."

Becoming shy from his gesture and response, she lowered her wrist. She was still uncomfortable with the idea of him biting her there. Her wrist was something she was use to now and even though he was still feeding on her, she was growing at ease with his lifestyle. She didn't want him feeding on anything else but her.

"But your wrist will do just fine." Damon assured her and took it. He raised it to his mouth and gorged himself. The initial contact still made her flinch, but it was becoming less painful as she found it erotic. His eyes were filled with lust and a dark shade of red. The transformation from human to vampire was no longer a sight to fear. He would never hurt her, not intentionally. She trusted him even though she knew she shouldn't. He was a vampire after all.

After a minute of divulging in her, he released himself from her and cleaned his mess. He withdrew a sparkling bracelet from his jacket pocket and placed it around her wrist. She was in awe of its beauty. It looked expensive and it probably was. Once again Damon was taking the initiative to present her with things she didn't need. It took every ounce of her to not say something or give the bracelet back. Beyond its beauty it covered her wound well. She would accept this gift. The others she knew that would come along the way were no exception. Those boundaries of hers included unnecessary gestures.

"Call Ms. Mikaelsen." He stated and kissed her forehead.

"On it." She withdrew her phone from her desk.

Wiping his mouth, Damon smirked. "Later."

And like that he was gone.

The house lights were on as Elena exited her car and tugged on her purse. Her heels clinked on the pavement and she shivered. The loud growling noise coming from her stomach indicated her need for something to eat and she hoped Caroline had cooked dinner.

The smell and sight of the overly large office was still imprinted in her mind. The intimidating blonde, Ms. Mikaelsen scribbling down on her notepad still made her uneasy. The thought of being one and one discussing a future in writing was still unreal. It all went by so quick. Her clammy hands were now dry and so was her throat. She desperately needed a drink of water.

As she reached the front door, Elena took in a deep breath. She drew out her phone and texted Damon. Her message informed him she would be over after dinner to tell him how her interview went. She was nervous to recall every detail of the meeting.

Pressing send, Elena opened the door to the warming smell of pasta. It was her comfort food and she immediately wanted to eat the entire serving. "So?!" A peppy voice belonging to Caroline came from the living room. She was smiling erratically and nearly bouncing up and down.

"So?" Elena asked confused by her persistent questioning as she walked through the door. She had not informed Caroline about her run in with Ms. Mikaelsen or even her day. In fact, the only person who knew about her meeting was Damon. _Damon._

He was behind this. Caroline knew.

"Did you get the job?" She beamed with excitement and Damon appeared from the kitchen. He had changed into a pair of dark jeans and a grey t-shirt. His slicked back hair was now messy and he gave her that familiar smirk that she loved.

"You told her." Elena said looking past her friend and at Damon.

"Of course he told me." Caroline spoke and walked over to her. "It's not every day that Elena Gilbert gets noticed by one of the biggest publishing companies in the area. So spill!"

"Well," she began and tucked her hair behind her ear. "I was a nervous wreck. I think I repeated myself about a hundred times and I almost threw up all over myself."

"I'm going to forget the last part. Just tell us if you got the job or not. The suspense is killing me!" Caroline cried.

The circumstances of her news played out differently in her head. She wished Damon didn't have to control these sorts of situations. She hated having so much attention on her at a moment like this. Bad new or not she just wanted to curl up into a ball. However, with the waiting and eager faces before she knew she had to share.

"She didn't think I was qualified for the job. I'm too inexperienced." Elena said bowing her head. She was embarrassed to tell them.

"Elena…" Caroline whispered and she knew the expression on Damon's face was a disappointed one without even looking at him.

She sighed and then smiled. "But she offered me an internship position instead. I start tomorrow."

A loud scream filled the room as Caroline ran toward her and hugged her tight. "Oh my god, Elena. Congratulations! I'm so happy for you." She exclaimed.

"Thanks." Elena replied and her eyes fell upon Damon. He was happy for her. His genuine smile of happiness was present on his face. She couldn't help but smile back. "And you can thank Damon for giving me the push I needed I guess."

"You actually did something good. I'm impressed Salvatore." Caroline placed her hands on her hips. "Let me check on our dinner and then we'll eat. Stefan!"

Stefan? Was he hiding in the background for all of this? She still felt uneasy around him, however she was going to try to give the guy a chance. It seemed Caroline was with Damon. She wasn't sure what was weirder: her giving Stefan a second chance or Caroline slightly getting along with Caroline?

"I knew you would get it." Damon spoke in a low tone as he approached her.

"You giving my paper and whereabouts to Ms. Mikaelsen better be the only thing you did." She said poking him in the chest. "No compulsion."

"You did all that on your own." He held his hands up in defense. "Congratulations Miss Gilbert."

He leaned in to kiss her, but Elena arched back. "And if I didn't get it? What would you have done?" she asked suspiciously.

"You assume I would tamper with one of the biggest publishing companies because you didn't get the job?" He concluded from her questioning. His devilish smirk returned. "Miss Gilbert, your assumptions might just get you in trouble."

"Someone told me you are very convincing. I highly believe you would have some influence in the downfall of the company just because little old me didn't get the job." She tried to match his coy stature.

"You asked for it." Damon grasped her ass and cupped it. "This is mine tonight."

"We will see about that." Elena replied and felt the tension between them build. Her stomach was knotting and she was squeezing her legs together. She wanted to steal him away to her bedroom and break this tension but she knew dinner was almost ready.

"Dinner!" Caroline called from the kitchen. _Perfect timing._

Grabbing a glass of white wine, Elena held it as Damon toasted to her success. "To Elena, may she succeed in her new job." He nodded and she blushed.

"More like internship." She corrected him.

"Same thing." Caroline interrupted.

The rose their glass together even Stefan and all took a sip. They sat down as Caroline passed the salad bowl. Every thing looked delicious. Once there was no more talk about her, Caroline immediately dived into all things about herself. She didn't mind it because she enjoyed being able to breath again. She liked only having the attention of Damon on her.

Elena cautiously watched Stefan as he sat patiently and quietly listening to every word Caroline had to say. She saw the images of a monstrous man sitting opposite of her and she recalled his attempts to warn her or scare her of Damon, but she tried to forget about all of that. She wanted to focus on the positives of the night, not the negatives. He was harmless for now and she hoped it would stay that way as long as he was with Caroline.

Back at the Salvatore house hours later, Elena kicked off her heels and wandered down the hallway. She felt the presence of Damon fading as he stood at the beginning of the corridor. He stared at her intently. The wine from dinner had her feeling a bit more free spirited at the moment.

"Landing me an internship. Organizing a celebration dinner. Impressing Caroline Forbes. It seems you really have out done yourself Mr. Salvatore." She said lurking deeper into the shadows. Damon took a slow step closer to her.

"I'm a man of many talents." He confessed. "You know I like to have control in what I do."

"And you're very good at it." She spoke in a seductive voice.

He flew at her and his hand was on her ass again. He squeezed it and looked down at her. "This is still mine Miss Gilbert. You're in a lot of trouble from your assumptions earlier. Took a lot of will power not to deal with you at dinner in front of everyone."

"And I must say I'm impressed by that." Elena giggled. He squeezed her bottom again and pushed his body up against hers. "I'm all yours tonight, under one condition."

"What is that?" Damon asked letting his lips grace her soft skin on her cheek.

"You take care of me in your room." She demanded.

Moving back only an inch, he thought about it. His reasoning for her not going into his room or sharing a bed with her was stupid in her opinion. It was something she wanted. Something she felt she deserved.

"After everything you owe me." Elena added.

He remained silent. She hoped she didn't kill the mood with her request. It almost seemed like she had until he picked her up and pushed her against the wall. His growing erection pressed against her leg and she moaned. "I'm having a hard time saying no to you." He admitted.

"Your room?" She raised her eyebrow.

"My room." He responded.

**Author's Note:** _Don't worry the sexy stuff is coming up next chapter. Thank you to everyone who is following and who leave comments. I always look forward to reading them, so please leave your reviews. I want to know what you guys think._


	37. Message from the Author

**Lately I have been getting asked a lot about the future of this story and have had some concerns addressed my way. This message is to clarify a few things.**

1. Fifty Shades of Salvatore is ending soon. A total of 40 chapters will make up this story.

2. A sequel is in the works and it is still untitled. I have been debating the title for awhile now. However, much like the Fifty Shades of Grey series I do not know if Fifty Shades of Salvatore will be a trilogy. For right now I have decided to do a sequel for it and that is it.

3. The demand for Damon's point of view to be written into a short story is going to happen. I will most likely post it before I start writing the sequel. I have already begun writing it : )

4. The purpose of me creating a ePub version of Fifty Shades of Salvatore is for people who have not read the story yet that may want to read it offline via their eReader. Or for already fans that want to read it on their eReaders. And yes I will have a separate post that will give the link to the ePub download. I will post it after Chapter 40 has been completed and uploaded on here. I will also try to put it in the description area of the story if it allows me.

If you guys have any other comments, concerns, questions, etc. please private message me. I try to get back ASAP! Thanks for all the support and I hope this clears up any confusion.


	38. Chapter 37: Wrapped In Your Arms

**Chapter 37: Wrapped In Your Arms**

_("Wrapped In Your Arms" by Fireflight is the song I listened to while writing this. Check it out!)_

The door swung open slowly as the mystery of what his room looked like was revealed.

At first sight, she took all of it in. To the left was another door leading to a bathroom. Her eyes danced around to the wooden floor and the intricate patterned carpet that was beneath his four-poster bed. She half expected a canopy above it, but the bed frame rose high. It was made of similar wood that his other furniture was built of. There was a black chest sat at the end of it probably hiding all is secrets. Elena internally rolled her eyes at her thought. What secrets could possibly be left to learn when she felt like she knew the biggest one already?

Focusing back in the details of his room, she imaged herself lying in the black sheets made of satin on his bed. Those sheets would soon cover their naked bodies and be witness to all the desirable actions they were about to take.

"This is it." Damon whispered in her ear and walked into the center of the room. Much like the rest of his home and even his office it was dark. In the shadows he could hide and she wondered how opposed he was to shining some light back into his life. She hated how dark everything was and everywhere she went. Needless to say, it did match his persona very well.

His room was another version of him. She could sense it held every emotion, thought, and memory in it.

Suddenly, the room illuminated as Damon flickered on a lamp. The darkness was brightened, but the shadows still lurked. She noticed a rather large dresser next to his bed that she was eager to get in to. From where she stood she observed it held some personal belongings. A single photograph was propped up along with other objects she could not make out. Memorabilia? She wanted to explore.

"Are you going to look around all day like it's a museum or do want to get back to what we were doing in the hallway?" He asked.

"Sorry." Elena apologized walking toward him still gazing the bed. "I just never thought I see the day when Damon Salvatore would let me into his sacred room."

"Well consider yourself special Miss Gilbert." His tone was snarky. Her eyes fell upon him and he smoothed his hand over her the side of her neck. "Strip down into your underwear."

"Controlling much?" She suggested and raised her eyebrow.

"Be careful Miss Gilbert. Your attitude lately has got you in trouble." His other hand squeezed her ass. "Strip. You're mine for tonight. My room, my rules."

Her stomach danced sending desirable pleasures throughout her body. She backed away from him knowing she had to meet his request. Motionless and hungry he watched her as she unbuttoned her blouse. She was still wearing her attire from her meeting and her heart raced as her fingers fumbled with the tiny buttons. The attempt of appearing sexy while striping was easy for some, but for her she felt silly. The blood was rushing to her cheeks as she realized she was in the moment. He was consuming her and she was obeying him.

The buttons unhinged her blouse as her fingers touched the soft material. Her bare skin exposed made his eyes sparkle with lust. Still hesitant about undressing in front of him, Elena dropped her blouse to the ground and bowed her head. She reached around to unzip her skirt that joined the discarded blouse. Now she was in nothing but her underwear.

"Don't be shy," he whispered as he appeared before lifting her chin up. "You are stunning."

"I can't be sexy." She murmured.

"You are sexy." Damon assured her letting his hand creep around and cupped her butt. "And your sexy ass is mine now. Sit on the bed."

Elena followed his instruction and sat on his bed. She folded her arms across her chest as he went over to his dresser and looked for something. _What are you doing? Letting a guy order you around like this…especially in the bedroom!_ Her thoughts ran wild as she felt shame in her actions. She knew Damon's need for control was part of who he was and his sexual drive was always heightened whenever he was around her, but she felt guilty for playing along. It wasn't like he was going to hurt her. She trusted him that he wouldn't. The problem was she felt like she was losing herself.

The sound of the dresser drawer closed and Damon held a red scarf in his hands. He wrapped the red scarf around his hand seeming pleased. As his lustful eyes drifted up to her half naked body, the corners of his lips curled into a crooked smile. However, the scarf became lose around his hand and his smile fell, as he understood something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Pulling her arms closer to her stomach, Elena sighed. "Nothing." She tried her best to mask her concerns and her shyness in the matter, but it was impossible. The red scarf floated to the ground and Damon sat down on the bed next to her.

"I thought you wanted this, me?" His question was filled with emotion. She peered up into his blue eyes that drooped slightly.

"I do." She reassured him. "I do want you. I do want this, but I don't know what _this_ is."

Huge mood killer is what she was right now. The heated passion and the desire to rip each other's clothes off was gone. She had let her conscience get in the way. After all the excitement from earlier and the teasing at dinner she had only pictured the night to be filled with sex, but now as she dared to strip herself in front of him she felt fragile. She felt like she was being used.

"I'm sorry." Elena whispered and breathed slowly.

"Don't be." He replied and grabbed her hand. "Maybe I'm pushing you too far. Maybe my expectations are still set to high for you."

_Thanks. That's really boosting my confidence right now._ She thought reeling herself in more and further away from him.

"You're different Elena." Damon shifted on the bed so he was facing her. "You already know that, but sometimes I have to remind myself that you aren't my victim, you aren't just another girl. You are something special to me."

"Really?" She asked feeling unsure.

"Let me make love to you." He blurted out squeezing her hand. "Forget the idea of fucking. Forget the lust."

"You don't make love Damon. That's not you." Elena said shaking her head.

"I want to." His tone came across strong. She liked the idea of making love, but she wasn't sure if he was capable of it. Making love occurred between two people filled with undying passion and a connection brought upon by love. The passion was there, but the idea of love was new. As she took a moment to think, she glanced at him quickly. Damon was still and also debating his thoughts. Were they both thinking the same thing? Were they both realizing they were falling love with one another?

"Can you forget? Can you put aside every need for control and just let the moment direct you?" She questioned him feeling the strength return in her. Damon remained silent staring off into the distance.

Though her doubts were apparent she did not want to lose him after his attempt to make the situation better. Whether his statement was on a whim or not, she wanted to test the waters with him. She wanted him to make love to her. She wanted to find the good in him that was buried down deep. "Damon?" She placed both her hands on either side of his face bringing him back to focus.

Her lips brushed against his barely applying any pressure. Nothing. Her body shook, trembled as she tried to bring him back. She knew she had pushed him away with her doubts and her disregard to him using her as a sex toy more than his object of desire. Elena parted from his lips and looked into his eyes trying to find him. She kissed him again still softly. His hand gripped her forearms and as she thought he was going to rip her away from him, however he kissed her back. No force, no fire. He was gentle and she knew he was struggling. This was not normal for him, but he knew what he was doing.

He pushed her back slowly positioning them to lie down on the bed. The satin material made it easy for her to move and her hand fell from his face to his chest. She carefully let it glide down to the hem where she let her fingers slip underneath to touch his skin. His kiss became a little more passionate at her touch she noticed and she eagerly moved it up his stomach wanting more. Damon broke away from her only causing a few seconds of separation as he tore his shirt off leaving him with a naked torso.

Elena gawked at the beauty of him. He was simply perfection and she couldn't believe after all this time that she was the one he had chosen. Not Caroline, not any other girl in Mystic Falls. He had chosen her. She guessed she was special.

Repositioning himself, Damon moved on top of her as he displayed kissed going beyond her lips. Her cheek, her neck, her collarbone, her chest, no place was left unmarked by him. As his mouth resumed back on to hers, she closed her eyes tight. Every thing was slow compared to the usual fast paced reactions that blossomed from their sexual tension. They were really making love.

As she sensed Damon unbutton his pants, she grew sensitive and excited. Without even a struggle she knew Damon had discarded the rest of his clothing and a soft blanket was thrown over their naked bodies. He lifted her back off the mattress as they continued to kiss and removed her bra. Their bare skin pressing up against one another was erotic. The tips of his fingers caressed down her breast all the way to her underwear and with one swift motion they were gone. She felt her legs spreading and being elevated. Damon touched his forehead with hers and he looked down at her. Giving him a simple nod, she clutched her hands around his neck and he moved in. She hugged him as he moved himself in slowly escalating the feeling. Her body began to twitch as she enjoyed every bit of him.

Unlike the times before Damon would take no time to speed up the sensation, but not now. He was gradual and she knew it was taking every ounce of him to not go full force. With every stroke she heard them breathing together and the sensation build. Not a sound beside uncontrollable moans and grunts escaped them. The pace quickened only a small amount and Elena arched her back as she felt the gratifying climax become closer. As she was lifted up, she found Damon's lips again and kissed him hard. Instantly, he moved even faster still being careful and she knew she was about to break.

Trying to kiss him back, she let her mouth hover next to his as she breathed rapidly and grasped his shoulders. Quietly, she whispered to herself, "Oh my god." And she felt the side of Damon's mouth turn up into a smile. Just a few more strokes and she was there. Inside of her she felt the vibrations of him and her peaking and releasing and she fell back still clutching him.

"Let me stay with you tonight." She insisted rolling on her side after they had both calmed back to a normal heart rate.

Damon put his hand behind his head and looked up. The blanket hung just at his hips making him looking very desirable. Elena wanted more, but she couldn't. What they had just shared was rare. She wasn't even sure if it would happen again. All she did know was she was afraid to admit that she had fallen in love with him.

"I've allowed you in my room tonight isn't that enough?" He asked.

"I don't think I can ever get enough of you Mr. Salvatore." She playfully remarked.

His cheeks moved upward and he was trying to hide his smirk. "You have emotionally and physically exhausted me Miss Gilbert. I have had enough for now."

Elena pouted feeling shot down and not sure if she should take his remark with a grain of salt. He noticed her sullen appearance and he rolled on to his side to face her. "But I don't regret a moment of it. I _wanted _to make love to you tonight, not because I felt like I had to. I wanted to. It is just taking a lot for me to accept things right now. I haven't…"

"Shhh." She shook her head and tugged on the blanket. "It's okay. I understand. I wanted to make love with you too. Very much."

Still seeming to be dealing with his inner demons, she figured her last request wasn't going to happen. She would wait for him to ask her leave. She was going to soak up every moment of this while she could.

"You can stay." He stated.

"Really? Why?" Elena perked up not believing he was actually letting her stay in his room, in his bed with him.

"Because I am." Damon said sighing. "I guess I'm feeling generous tonight with you."

"If you really don't want me to I can leave," she spoke beginning to sit up, but was brought back down to the bed. His eyes were big and dreamy.

"I want you to." He responded. "I do."

"Thank you." She barely remarked seeing the confliction in his eyes. "I know it's not easy for you, with me. I know what we are doing is different, but…"

"Shhh." He mocked her from moments earlier. "It's fine. You should sleep. You have a big day tomorrow. I'll drive you to work when we get up."

Elena melted back into the bed and warmed her naked body with the blanket. She knew there would be not contact when they slept. She knew that was where he drew the line with her and she would accept that. She had got this far anyways.

"You don't have to drive me to work," she told him. "Thank you, but I have my own car and I have to go back to change and get ready anyways."

"That car of yours needs to be put in the junk yard." He laughed. "I insist and no need to make a stop back home, you have every thing here already. Your closet is filled with clothes that you could wear to work and I'm sure it's a better selection too."

And so the battleground with him had returned. She loathed him giving her all these materialistic things without even asking. However, she didn't want to fight him. She could rebel against him, but that would only lead to an argument and him feeling the need to defeat her. She would agree to wear his expensive clothes and accept his car ride.

"Fine." She spat. "Goodnight then Mr. Salvatore."

"Goodnight Miss Gilbert." Damon replied and rolled on to his back.

Elena closed her eyes even though she wasn't tired yet, but as she rested and all her muscles relaxed she drifted. She was fast asleep before she knew it.

The early morning sun peaking through his shades wasn't what awoke her. In fact, she wasn't sure if it was morning or not judging by how dark his room was. The small moans and the flinching were what startled her. This sort of behavior coming from him was odd. As she rolled over, she saw him fast asleep facing her. His face was contorted and his muscles twitched releasing an unnerving moan as they happened continuously. She had never seen like this. He looked so…vulnerable.

She hated watching and listening to him. A dream had taken the wrong path and she could only assume whatever was going on inside his head as he was asleep was painful. Not wishing to witness another minute of his agony she did the only thing she knew to do, comfort him. Her arm wrapped around him hoping he would not flea or awake in panic. She moved her body closer toward his and she held him as tight as he would let her. Damon twitched violently in her hold and she held him tighter. She knew if he was awake and calm this sort of action known as cuddling would never be allowed. The small steps she made tonight of being in his room, making love, and spending the night in the same bed as him was a lot for him. She was becoming very close to overstepping her boundaries.

Once she felt him ease and halt all further signs of suffering from a traumatic nightmare, she released him. As much as she wished to stay like this touching him in such a comforting way, she did not want to upset him more. Rolling over so her back faced him, she closed her eyes again. It was going to take her some time to fall back into a deep sleep after that. The thought of it was disturbing and she wondered what could have possibly made him unconsciously react that way.

As the minutes passed, Elena felt herself growing tired and her eyelids were heavy. Her body was sinking back into the bed and she felt at peace. Abruptly, her body jolted awake as the bed shifted and something snaked around her waist. Holding her breath and remaining still she realized what was happening. Damon was holding her. His arm lied loosely around her waist and the tip of his nose brushed the back of her head. Their bodies were touching and she pinched herself to make she wasn't dreaming. The sharp pain indicated she wasn't dreaming at all and that Damon was indeed holding her. Whether he would be alarmed or not in the morning by how he ended up this way she was enjoying every glorious minute of it before it would come to an end.

**Note:** Only three more chapters after this one. I posted a few days ago about what is going on with this story such as will it continue and so on. Please read it so I don't have to repeat myself on here again. Also, I have created a Twitter account _ mystfallsfanfic_. Please follow for updates and more. It should be easier way to find out what's going on with my stories. Thanks again for all the reviews.


	39. Important Message

It has been brought to my attention that my stories/work is being discredited on the Internet. I just wanted to clarify a few things so people aren't confused.

The only places I post my stories are on & **Tumblr** ( ). I **DO NOT** post on Facebook. There is a page by the name of "Damon Salvatore" that is posting my stories and other work as their own. I want you guys to know that is not me.

The only Twitter account I have related to my TVD stories is ** mystfallsfanfic**

If you do want to share my stories all I ask is if you ask me first and credit. I will never mind if you want to share it with friends or on your blogs, etc. All I ask it that you credit either with my username (smileheartlove) or my Tumblr username (mysticfalls fanfiction).

As for the people who are using my work as your own all I ask is for you to: a) STOP b) Take down everything that is mine c) If you wish to still have it up admit that it isn't yours. Thank you.

I apologize if this post comes off a little as venting, but this has been really bothering me. I know other writers feel the same way about their work and can understand. Thank to every one though who have been loyal followers and who continue to support. I appreciate it.


	40. Chapter 38: Everything Has Changed

**Chapter 38: Everything Has Changed**

**Note: **_Song choice for this chapter was "Everything Has Changed" by Taylor Swift. I just wanted to clear a few things up since I got a few messages after I posted my 'important message' last week. This story is continuing on here. I will continue to post my stories on here and on MysticFalls Fanfiction Tumblr. Those are the only two places I post. __**NOT ON FACEBOOK**__. Also, there will be a Damon POV and a sequel. Those are both currently being worked on along with the last two chapters to this story.__Once again thanks for all your support and comments. They really are something else. Please continue. If you guys have any questions, comments, concerns, etc. please message me._

Completely rested and thrilled from last night, Elena awoke refreshed. After a night's sleep she had let her emotions and thoughts settle. The stomach churning idea of being in love with Damon was still new and she wasn't sure if she wanted to admit to it out loud quite yet.

Rolling over, she found an empty bed. No sign of Damon at all. She could still feel his arm around her and his body pressed up against her back. The memory was fresh on her mind and all she wanted was to relive it over and over again. The likelihood of him abandoning her due to his revelation of his actions she was sure he was sulking somewhere trying to understand it all. She accepted his troubles even though she wished he could be easier. However, he wouldn't be who he was if he was simpler. She wouldn't have probably fallen for him like she had if he was…normal.

The faint sound of what sounded like a classical piece came from the hallway. It intrigued her to find where it was coming from, but as she looked at the clock she knew her curiosity would have to be put on hold. The clock read seven and she knew she needed to get ready in order to be on time for her first day at work. She would be accounted for in an hour.

Throwing her feet over the bed and on to the cool morning floor, she hoped Damon wouldn't mind if she used his bathroom to wash up. She sensed he was lurking around in close proximity and she wouldn't mind a companion in the shower, but as her mind drifted again she snapped quickly back to reality. No time for her daydreams when she needed to be focusing on work.

His bathroom was modern once inside it. White marble counter tops brightened the dark, dreary atmosphere outside the doorway. A glass shower big enough for two was in the corner accompanied by a shelf stacked with of course black towels. Elena reached in and turned the shower on hot. The steam rose and it fogged up the glass giving her little, but some privacy. She stepped cautiously into the shower and let the warm water beat of her skin. It was soothing and therapeutic. Before even washing her hair or body she stood there letting the water run over her. Images of Damon on top of her kissing her the way she was meant to be kiss. Opening her eyes and wiping her face, she knew the memory had to stay that way. This idea of falling in love with him and having him in a moment of serenity was setting her expectations too high. This was all moving too fast. She couldn't be falling for him this hard, this fast. It wasn't right, but it didn't feel wrong either.

Once out of the shower and wrapped in a towel, Elena went back out into Damon's room. Still no sign of him, she sighed. Back in the shower letting every drop soak into her, she swore she wouldn't let her heart get ahead of herself. She needed to take this relationship one day at a time as much as she could. It wasn't going to be easy, but she had to, for Damon's sake.

As she held the towel close to her damp body, she turned her head to the right to find his dresser. The objects sitting upon it were in clearer view than from last night. The little pieces of Damon fascinated her. A stack of three books that looked like they were worn out and old were placed in the left corner. The photograph sat next to them. She moved closer to get a better look. She half smiled letting her heart drop into her stomach. The photo was in black and white. The edges were damaged and torn from time. The youthful faces of Damon and his brother, Stefan were staring back at her. He wore a grey uniform and a funny hate. As she looked closer she realized what he was wearing, a military uniform. She laughed to herself at his appearance. It was very different now. However, what astonished her the most was Damon's arm was around the shoulders of Stefan and they genuinely looked happy with one another. Funny how times have changed. Elena wondered if this photo was before or after Katherine. She could only assume it was before she tore them apart.

Katherine. She hadn't thought of her much, but when she did she loathed her. The conversation in his office about Katherine's manipulation and his dramatic life-altering situation made her boil with anger. She never wanted to be someone like her.

Looking at the clock, she saw that it read 7:30 and she had very little time before she would have to leave. With her focus back on work, she left his room and walked down the hall to the room Damon had assigned to her. It had been left exactly the way she had been in it last time. She paused for a moment hoping she would never have to stay in this room alone again. Once the thought passed, she went to the large closet and looked through the clothes for something she could wear. A pale pink dress hung in the back and she pulled it out. She held it against her body and looked back up at the line of clothes. A gray cardigan popped out at her and she pulled it off the hanger. _This will do. _

Elena threw the clothes on the bed and dug through the dresser assuming Damon had to have purchased undergarments for her too. As she expected, color coordinated the underwear was folded neatly before her. She picked a pair of nude bra and panties to match and quickly put them on. She threw the dress on over her and covered herself with the grey cardigan. Something poked her and she realized the price tags were still on both of the items she was wearing. Trying to find the source of the irritating scratching and poking, she yanked off the tags and looked down at the price.

_I'm going to kill him! _She groaned at the triple digit amount on both the dress and the cardigan. This no time to complain as usual and he would win his materialistic war. Time was of the essence right now.

Going back into the closet she found a pair of flats to match and she finally felt relieved to be ready. She gathered her damp hair and braided it without any effort. It hung over her shoulder and she checked her appearance. For the first day of work she seemed presentable. Even Caroline would approve. She bent down picking up the wet towel not sure what to do with it until she spotted a clothing basket inside the closet. She tossed in there and scurried out the prison room.

The classical piece was still playing. She was drawn to it as she walked down the hallway toward it. A solo piano twinkled its keys sporadically and she drowned it. The melody was beautiful. It was an odd choice of music to hear within his home as she awoke, but as she listened it was fitting.

Elena heard the sounds of shuffling coming from the kitchen as she stood in the foyer and decided to explore. The kitchen smelled of freshly brewed coffee and Mr. Lockwood was hunched over the stove. Damon sat at the counter with a thick newspaper in front of his face.

"Good morning Miss Gilbert. Nice of you to join us on such short notice." He called out not missing a beat. He flicked the pages and continued to read.

"You're lucky I woke up on time." Her snarky comment reveled in his snippy tone.

"You think I let you be late on your first day of work?" He asked grabbing his coffee mug still not showing his face to her.

"I think a lot of things of you Mr. Salvatore, but tardiness isn't one of them." Elena joined him and he finally set his paper down. He was dressed in a navy blue suit, but his hair wasn't slicked back like usual. It was neat with hint of bad boy roughness. He looked dashing and soon she wasn't hungry for breakfast. She was hungry for him.

Damon blew on his coffee and lowered his voice. He clicked a remote on the table and the song changed. An iPod dock was located behind him on the counter. He spoke smoothly. "Those thoughts can get you in trouble Miss Gilbert. Be careful of what you think and say or you might have consequences."

Mr. Lockwood poured a cup of coffee for her and she placed her hands around the cup to warm them. "I'll take those chances." She smirked back at him. The coffee was hot and she nearly spat it back repulsed by the temperature.

He chuckled and got up from his chair. He took his place next to her as her marveled at her appearance. "You look beautiful and sexy. Two things you are very good at being."

"Quite the charmer this morning." She wiped her mouth letting the uncomforting sensation take over her mouth and tongue from the scalding coffee.

"You should eat before we leave. You'll need your energy." He demanded and picked an apple out of the fruit basket on his counter. Elena took it and played with it in her hand. Her appetite for food wasn't very prominent right now. She wanted something else. Something he wasn't going to give her though.

Her eyes fluttered upon him. She wanted to desperately ask him about last night, about his nightmare. It wasn't like she had forgotten and she knew he was well aware of what he had done by putting his arm around her. Something was different between them. Whether it was good or bad she wasn't sure. She wanted to interrogate the situation, but she knew it was best to let that topic of conversation come up naturally. Right now, she wanted to take in the wonderful sight of him before she had to depart.

"Here," he said pulling a shiny object from his pocket. It was the bracelet he had given her earlier. He took her hand and slid the bracelet on carefully. "To cover any suspicion."

The bite mark was still visible as she watched it disappear from the bracelet covering it. Just another friendly reminder of how messed up their relationship truly was. As the cold jewels and metal touched her wrist, she moved it up to view the bite mark. She held her wrist toward him knowing he would need his daily dose of blood.

"Not now." Damon shook his head and covered the wound pushing her wrist away gently. "We have to go. Eat!"

Grabbing the apple, she waved it and she followed him out the door.

"I'll have my driver drop you off." He insisted as he walked toward the black SVU parked in his driveway. The door swung open and he waited for her to get in.

She had none of her personal belongings. She knew there was very little time before her first day of work officially began, but she wanted to do this on her own. No need to hold her hand any longer. The recommendation, the set up, the job, she didn't any more handouts from him. Biting her tongue though, she graciously got into the car holding her dress to her legs. The morning had already started off good despite her eager thoughts to press him about last night. Once again she hated to ruin a perfectly good mood with him.

"Here, have this." Damon appeared next to her without her even blinking. The car swerved around the landscaping and took off on to the street. She was being handed a pale pink leather bag and her stomach flip-flopped knowing this wasn't something you would find at a department store.

_Another handout. Another unnecessary gesture, _she thought.

"Your phone, wallet, etcetera are all in there." He explained as she unlatched the material and looked inside. Sure enough, he was right. It was all there. "Thought you might need it."

"How…thoughtful." Elena sighed and sat the purse next to her.

The mood dropped drastically. "It's too much."

"You think?" She said raising an eyebrow at him. "One thing at a time would be nice. Not that I don't appreciate it."

"I'll try to work on that." He honestly responded as she looked at his contemplating expression. The sight of him struggling was painful, but if this was going to work, if this is was going to happen they both needed to make compromises.

The car slowed as it approached the twenty-story building with a concrete sign on the corner reading, Mikaelsen Publishing & Co. Nerves were settling in as she looked up at it through the tinted window. The thought of being sick to her stomach right about now seemed appropriate. Something was waiting for her behind those double glass doors and she knotted her hands together thinking about it.

"Elena," his voice reached her foggy reality. The touch of his hand upon her skin sent every nerve in her body to magnify. "You're going to do great. Trust me."

Simply nodding her head, her door swung open courtesy of Damon and she stepped out. She threw her purse over her shoulder and inhaled a deep breath. Distracting her from her mindboggling thoughts, he kissed her gently on the lips and smiled at her. She felt her body at ease and her smile grew. He had a way about him that had this great effect on her. She was grateful.

"I'll pick you up at six o'clock." He told her stepping back.

"Okay." Elena barely spoke and took another breath of life before she turned on her heel and headed into the building.

Inside it appeared just like it had when she came from her interview. White marble lined the floors and a sense of life, something Salvatore Corporations lacked. She walked up to the reception desk and explained her reasoning for being there. The dark haired woman handed her an official pass with her name on it.

Elena Gilbert, _Intern_, Mikaelsen Publishing & Co., it read.

She followed the instructed floor she was suppose to start on and when she arrived she was met with about forty cubicles all busy with chatter and typing. Blonde hair whipped around and Ms. Mikaelsen, Rebekah Mikaelsen to be exact, greeted her. She shook her hand and gave her a forced smile thinning her pink lips.

Her eyes examined her and Elena immediately caved in. She should have prepared herself to be judged. After all she was the new girl in the office. There was nothing worse than being the new person in a crowd.

Following her through the winding paths, she stopped at an empty cubicle where she would reside for her internship. Elena took her seat and Ms. Mikaelsen spread out a few pieces of paper in front of her. "This is the intern floor. I am in charge of every single intern and I do have high expectations, especially from you considering your excellent knack for writing. Your job as an intern is to adhere to any revisions and e-mails I ask of you to complete. Deadlines are important. Miss them and well, there will be consequences. For today, I'll ask you to just revise a few articles from our clients. Send them to me via e-mail and if I accept I'll send you more. Mr. Mikaelsen will meet with you at one o'clock. His office is on the floor above. Don't worry its just standard initiation to the first day on the job. Your lunch break is at 11:30. If you have any questions please let me know, but I am very busy."

Her mind was swimming with every thing being thrown at her. She was convincing herself she was walking into a trap. She wasn't ready for this. Only an intern and she already felt like she had a lot of responsibility and pressure on her. Remembering to breathe, she touched the paperwork in front of her and looked it over. Ms. Mikaelsen was still hovering over.

"Um, thank you Ms. Mikaelsen." She gulped and sideway glanced at her.

"Please call me Rebekah." She insisted and gave her another forced smile. Despite her response to Damon's recommendation she had the strange feeling she was not wanted here. Closing her eyes, she rid herself of any negative thought. She belonged here. It was her work that helped her land this position. Not Damon even if he pushed a little.

The day started off quick as she scanned over article after article making her revisions to them. The clock read ten o'clock as she looked up at the corner of her computer. Leaning back in her chair, she took a moment. Her eyes were straining to look at the screen much longer and she felt a headache coming on.

Needing to take a break from overworking herself, she opened her e-mail and typed a short message to Damon.

Mr. Salvatore,

First day on the job is going well. My eyes might fall out of head from all this reading though. Can't wait for six o'clock to get here sooner rather than later. Miss you.

Always,

Elena Gilbert

_Intern at Mikaelsen Publishing & Co._

She pressed send and clicked back on the document she was reading prior. Within seconds she heard the ping sound of an e-mail being received and she minimized her screen. She opened her e-mail seeing Damon had replied.

Ms. Gilbert,

Glad to hear your first day is going well. However, it is impossible for your eyes to fall out of your head simply by reading. Please use your phone if you wish to contact me while at work even though I advise you to do this minimally considering I do not wish for you to get in trouble.

Sincerely,

Damon Salvatore,

_CEO of Salvatore Corporations_

Letting her mind slip away from work, Elena sent her response.

Mr. Salvatore,

The only trouble I wish to get in is with you Mr. Salvatore.

Always,

Elena Gilbert

_Intern at Mikaelsen Publishing & Co._

Pleased with her response, Elena bit her bottom lip and smiled to herself. He had left her wanting more from him after last night. She wanted him more than she ever head. Her undeniable feelings for him were concrete. Elena knew she was emotionally attached him.

The violent vibration of her cell phone in her purse startled her and she dug through it. Damon's name read across the screen and she picked up. "Hello?"

"Cell phone only! If you want to talk to me do it through your phone. They check your e-mails Elena!" He sounded piss. "I'm having someone access their server to delete those e-mails. Elena, please."

"You have someone who can do that?" Her voice was hushed as she looked around.

"Yes!" Damon growled. "No more e-mails. I'm serious or you will be in trouble tonight."

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Elena asked coyly.

She sensed his seductive smirk through the phone. "Both. Good day Miss Gilbert."

The call ended and Elena pressed her legs together. Six o'clock needed to hurry up. Threat or promise, whatever it may be she wanted Damon to have his way with her. Attempting to focus back on her work, Elena knew it wasn't going to be easy and time would take it's sweet old time until she was reunited with him.

As she typed away on her computer, a familiar voice met her ears. She looked around in confusion as she heard it get closer to her. The sound of a wheeling cart traveled with it and she waited until it was only a few feet outside her cubicle to stick her head out and see who it was.

"Alaric?" Elena asked out loud and he looked up from his cart at her.

"Elena?" He asked with the same confusion.

"What are you doing here?" She wheeled her chair out to talk to him.

He pushed his cart closer and she was shocked. His eyes were red with haze and even though slight stubble covered his face, he seemed coherent. It was strange not to see him without a drink in his hand. Her first impression of him at the Gala wasn't an extremely pleasant one, but she was going to let it slide. She wanted to give him a second chance. She understood why he had warned her and was acting strange within her presence. He was just a concerned friend and she could understand that.

"I deliver the mail and coffee here. I know great job." Alaric snarled and shook his head.

"It's better than nothing." She shrugged.

"Let me guess you work here now." He said looking around. "Damon put you up to this?"

"He may have helped." Elena replied.

"That son of bitch." Alaric spat. He paused for a moment and than pushed his cart past her cubicle and he stepped into it still looking around nervously. "Look Elena, about at the party…"

"It's okay." She stopped him holding her hand up. "You're his friend and you were just looking out for him and for me. Damon told me about his past. We talked and I get it."

"He told you?" The pure shock on his face was a change to the sunken in depression that seemed to always mask him. "He told you about everything?"

"Yes," she lowered her voice and looked around too. "He told me about what happened, about Katherine."

"And that didn't send you running?" Alaric chuckled crossing his arms.

"No." Elena responded weakly.

His amusement in the situation made her a little uneasy, but she tried to not show it. "Don't take offense to this, but you must be about as messed up as he is to stay. Hell, maybe you're different like he says. All I know is if that sick son of bitch does hurt you I'll kill him myself. You seem like a nice girl Elena. Don't let him fuck with you too much."

The blood rose to her cheeks at his last comment. She knew what he meant, but she couldn't help but find the double meaning in it. Alaric was a crude individual and anintoxicated one too, but she wasn't going to let his remark bother her. Maybe she was as messed up as he was to be with him. After all, who could accept his truth and his past and still find the goodness in him? Who could live with that? Who could agree to stand by his side? Elena knew she had to be a little crazy to do all of that.

"I'll make sure to tell him that." She retaliated and watched a smirk appear on his face.

"I'll tell him myself." He snorted. "I'm treating that rich asshole to dinner soon."

It seemed off for Alaric to treat Damon to dinner when it was obvious Damon clearly had more money than him. She assumed Alaric barely got by and was in no way accepting of any handouts from Damon. Maybe she could learn a thing or two from him about dealing with that.

"For what I may ask?" Elena pressed him to find out.

"It's his birthday in two days." Alaric informed and judging by his face he recognized her disappointment. "He hasn't told you because he hates birthdays, at least his. Don't worry about not knowing. I'm sure he wasn't going to tell you anyways."

The fact that he hadn't mentioned his upcoming birthday didn't bother it. The fact that he didn't care was what did. Something so little and he couldn't even acknowledge it. Whether it was another day to him, she felt like he should embrace it at least now that she was in his life. At least Alaric, his only friend got to celebrate with him. Why not her? Instantly the light bulb went off in her head and she scooted to the edge of her seat.

"Let's throw a party for him. I mean I know he isn't crazy obviously about his birthday, but why don't we change it." Elena suggested eagerly. "I could arrange everything and you could help."

Alaric held his breath looking uncomfortable with the idea. "He'll hate it."

"I just want to do something for him. He…he deserves it." She sighed.

"He'll hate it." He repeated himself and a wicked half crooked smile smeared upon his face. "But anything to get back at the bastard for tormenting me every now and then. What are friends for?"

She couldn't believe Alaric was actually agreeing to help her and she couldn't believe she agreed to put together a party last minute. The help of Caroline Forbes would be needed in these desperate times. Alaric would be an easy distraction as he already informed Damon about grabbing dinner. She could surprise him, something he did deserve after all. His nonchalant attitude didn't fool her. Damon deep down had humanity and desired for it. A simple birthday get together was as human as it got. It wasn't every day you turned…well really old.

"Here is my number." His voice was groggy and he handed her a scribbled piece of paper with his phone number on it. "Don't let him catch on. He's good at that stuff."

"Top secret." Elena pointed shoving the number into her purse.

"And small suggestion, but don't over do it." Alaric added as he placed his hands back on the cart.

"Right." She nodded in response.

The cart squeaked as Alaric left her. As she turned back to her computer, she pulled back up her document. It was so hard to concentrate when all she wanted was to plan the party. She knew Caroline would help tremendously, but explaining the idea of keeping it small was going to be tricky. She was strived for moments like these when given to her. Either way she wanted the spotlight to be on him for once. After everything he had done for her, all the obstacles he really did deserve it. She just hoped he wouldn't be too mad in the end.

At one o'clock Elena found herself outside Mr. Mikaelsen's office. The gold nameplate read, Niklaus Mikaelsen, _CEO_. She nervously waited until the door flew open and she was greeted with a wide smiled man dressed similar to how Damon was this morning. "Please come in." He gestured and she took a seat opposite of his behind the desk. The flashbacks of Damon's office during the first time they met haunted her. She fidgeted in her seat as Mr. Mikaelsen walked around her and took his seat across.

"First off I would like to welcome you to the company." He said in a thick accent and leaning forward. "I understand Mr. Salvatore from Salvatore Corporations gave you a high recommendation for you to work here. Am I right?"

_Shit! _The thought of knowing the sole reason for her sitting here was because of him.

"Yes." Elena answered and spoke softly. "He encouraged me to pursue my hobby in writing."

"And my sister, Rebekah, who I know you have met said your work was quite detailed." He continued to speak directly toward her without blinking. "Something this company desperately needs."

She politely smiled back and thanked him.

"However," Mr. Mikaelsen cleared his throat and leaned back in his chair with his hands folded over this stomach. "You may have scored your chance into my company, but the recommendations from Mr. Salvatore end there. I do not know how you achieved to reach his level of satisfaction, but I do know that I expect a great deal from my employees."

His eyes looked her up and down. It was an unnerving observation. At least when Damon looked at her that way she felt a mutual attraction with him and not the urge to hurl. This gawking and gazing was disgusting. He was her boss now though, she had to nod her head and pretend she was at ease with him. She didn't want to flea the first day on the job just because her boss made goo goo eyes at her. Unfortunately, these sorts of things happened more than they should in the work place. She had heard plenty of cases. Taking a deep breath, she convinced herself she would be all right. Nothing would happen. She wouldn't let it. And most importantly she wouldn't let Damon get involved. Work was where she drew the line.

"Miss Gilbert, I do hope the very best from you." He said firmly and she assured him he would.

Rising from his chair she stood with him and he directed her out of his office. His hands brushed against her back and she arched it as she left. He extended his hand and she shook it out of courtesy. Quickly she walked away and went back to her desk.

As Elena plopped back down at her desk she hoped Damon would have a message waiting for her on her phone, but there was nothing. She really wanted to hear from him. She didn't like not having him around. She missed his spontaneously appearances at the grill while she was working. However she knew he couldn't do that here. Not unless he wanted to deal with her creepy boss.

Mixtures of revelations were hitting her as she rested her chin in her the palm of her hand. Looking around at her cubicle and the title intern after her name was a sign she was finally growing up. She was no longer in a set back. She was moving forward to rising up. It was good feeling, but it was still very new. She wasn't completely comfortable yet. Instead of dipping just one toe into the water, she had gone head first and this career move wasn't the only thing she was diving into. Her relationship with Damon was a whole another story. The idea of falling in love with a man who didn't love and was all shades of fucked up was like walking down a dark hallway. She never knew what would pop out or what to expect. There were so many things left unwritten with him, but she was gradually making progress. _Baby steps._

Everything had really changed.


	41. Chapter 39: Expectations

**Chapter 39: Expectations**

The sun had set in the west and Elena found herself in the dimly lit kitchen of her home with Caroline. Her peppy and squeaky voice filled her head as she stared dully at the papers in front of her. She had, as Elena assumed gladly obliged to help with planning Damon's birthday party.

A weight had been lifted of her shoulders. Only two days until the small extravaganza would take place and Caroline had whipped together an idea within a matter of minutes. Elena checked her phone knowing Damon was waiting patiently for her to come over. She had managed to convince him to let her return home for a few hours before reuniting with him. The convincing seems almost too easy though.

"So we will have it here." Caroline rattled off while she continued to drift away. "I can run out and get decorations and I'll bake since your skills in the kitchen are, well, nonexistent. As for the list…I have you, Stefan, myself, and his friend Alaric. Who else should we invite? I mean I'm sure there are co-workers and friends he would want here. Elena? Elena?"

Tapping her temple, she found herself consumed in emptiness. She couldn't think straight. This overwhelming feeling had blind-sided her. Unaware where this sort of emotion was coming from she felt something was off. She didn't know what, but she had a gut feeling. Maybe it had to do with Damon's willingness to let her come home without a fight. She knew he was eager to be with her once her work day had ended. However, as she entered the black SVU again he was stiff and bitter. Something was eating him alive. Was it a bad day at work or was it something else? All she wanted was to know.

"Elena?" Caroline called out and nudged her as she came back into focus.

"Yes?" She asked looking dazed.

"Oh honey," she sighed and gave her pouting lips. "I know this isn't your cup of tea and you are trying to do the right thing. Don't worry I've got everything covered. All you have to worry about is showing up and getting him something…which might be easier said then done."

A gift. The thought hadn't even crossed her mind. What do you get the man who has everything?

"Just go." Caroline blurted out and Elena stared at her. "You had a long day and I know you just want to be with him. Plus, you're not much help, no offense. Go!"

Grabbing her purse and jacket, she found the keys to her beat up car and got up. "Thank you." She paused and said to Caroline.

"Go." She insisted again and she turned on her heel.

The Salvatore home looked dark and uninviting. An unfamiliar car was parked in the driveway. Did he have company? She knew he would be surprised at her arrival so soon, not to mention he was expecting to pick her up. His insistent attitude to control her was becoming second nature to her. As much as it irritated her she knew it was part of him and nothing was going to change it, at least not drastically.

Elena approached the front door raising her hand ready to knock, but then she dropped it. If he had the right to enter without announcement she felt like she was welcome to do so at his home. She turned the doorknob and it granted her access into his foyer. Quietly, she snuck in hoping his vampire senses hadn't picked up on her arrival just yet.

Hushed voices came from down the hall and she gravitated toward it. Stefan? She couldn't imagine Damon having a lengthy conversation with his housekeeper, Mr. Lockwood. However, as she became closer and the voices increased in volume and clarity she realized it wasn't Stefan's voice she was hearing. It was Alaric. He was talking to Damon about something important judging by his tone. Carefully, she moved an inch closer to his study room not letting any noise project.

"You are sure?" Damon asked in sharp tone.

"Positive." Alaric responded in a sober voice. "She was spotted about twenty miles from here."

"What the hell does is she doing back here?!" His voice was erratic. Shock, anger, and rage all filled the tone of the conversation. Elena held her breath as she pressed her back to the wall and listened. Who was this _she_?

"I have a buddy of mine that is keeping a close watch as we speak." The sound of glass clinking on a wood table and the popping of the cap coming off a bottle of probably bourbon indicated Alaric was pouring himself a drink. "He will keep me updated and try to keep her out of Mystic Falls."

Silence between the two of them lingered as heavy footsteps paced back and forth until they stopped. She could just picture Damon hunched over his desk with a contorted face. "Thank you Alaric." Damon spoke through his teeth.

"I should mention that although there are others who participate in my extracurricular activities," Alaric began slow showing sensitivity to the topic. Her heart was pounding so loud in her chest she swore Damon would sense her rapidly flowing blood not far. "We aren't as strong and quick as your species is. I want you to know there is a good chance she will show up in Mystic Falls. She will show up here…"

"You don't think I know that?!" Damon barked. "You don't think I don't know the reason she is lingering around the outskirts of Mystic Falls? She is always up to something, whatever that may be."

"And Elena?" Alaric said her name smoothly. She held her breath again at the mention of her name and she found herself shaking. "She has to…"

"She knows about her." He spat.

"Does she know Katherine…" Alaric returned an equal amount of frustration as he slammed his drink down on the table. Elena's shaking turned to boiling hatred. This was about Katherine. She wasn't far from here and she was back for Damon. Why? What did that bitch want from him? Didn't she already take enough from him?

"Thank you Alaric." Damon yelled in a voice that was too obvious. He was aware she was in proximity. He knew she was right outside the door and whatever Alaric was about to share was not for her precious ears to hear.

The shuffling of feet came closer to her and she knew there was no use in trying to hide. The slouched and scruffy appearance that was Alaric stopped as he saw Elena standing outside the door. At first he looked stunned then it dwindled. His eyes looked down as if he was thinking about something and then he walked away. He didn't say a word to her. She wished she were seeing him under happier circumstances considering they were planning a surprise party for Damon, but she knew it wasn't the time or place to bring it up.

A dark figure stood next to her and she would have jumped on any other occasion, but not this one. She knew Damon was standing next to her as she watched Alaric leave. He was distraught and her warm welcome home from a long first day at work was nowhere to be found.

"You were suppose to call me when you were done with Caroline." He stated.

Elena knew she was here on impulse going against his wishes, but she didn't care at the moment that her small indiscretion was causing him displeasure. He was the one that should be put on the spot. He hadn't been entirely truthful with her.

"Katherine's alive?!" She said holding herself together not looking at him. The tension in the hallway grew thicker.

"She was never dead." He replied sharply and she bit her tongue knowing she felt the fireworks inside of her ready to explode.

"But…" Her words were at a loss and she realized there was never mention of Katherine's death. As she recalled the conversation in his office as he released the overloading amount of information to her about his past, she realized Damon never confirmed that she was dead. He simply had stated he never came in contact with her after he had turned. She was finding this hard to believe after over a hundred years that he didn't come in contact with her at least once. She felt the right to know.

Throwing her hair over her shoulder she marched pass him and strutted into this study. He turned around and stood in the doorway as she tried to find the courage to confront him. "Katherine's back. Why don't you want to see her? Aren't you at least bit curious to see what she is up to?" Elena asked finally turning to face him.

Damon's arms were crossed and his face was smashed together.

"Because I don't care for her." He barked. "Because she is a manipulative, psychotic bitch, Elena. The woman put me through hell and back and has left me on a path of destruction so excuse me if I don't want to see her."

"Tell me the truth." Elena straightened her back and inhaled a deep breath. "Was that the last time you saw her? When you were human?"

"No." Damon stated plainly and Elena felt a knot in her stomach form. "I haven't been entirely honest with you I guess. The last time I saw Katherine was a few years ago."

Her jaw dropped and she felt the anger rising up.

"She came back…for Stefan." He explained. "At first I was…jealous, but then I realized there was no point. I couldn't let those old emotions flood back. I couldn't let her use me like she had before. She tried to seduce her way back, but I wouldn't let her. I was honest with you Elena when I said I cut all ties. I _saw _Katherine, but I haven't said one word to the bitch."

Her anger was subsiding. She could see Damon was not pleasant with the topic of conversation being about Katherine. She knew he despised the woman and struggled every day because of what she turned him in to. Elena felt embarrassed about her outburst knowing she was transforming into the jealous girlfriend when she wasn't even technically his girlfriend in the first place.

"So what is she doing so close to Mystic Falls again then?" Elena asked in a shy voice and relaxing her body.

"I don't know." Damon said shaking his head and releasing the tension from his body too. "Alaric is making sure she stays clear."

"And what if she doesn't?" She sighed.

Damon walked toward her so he was staring down into her eyes. She felt his energy and she wanted to reach out and touch him. However, he was like a fragile piece in a museum. You could look, but you couldn't touch most of the time. He was so moody that she feared if she did make contact with him in any sort of way he would retreat.

"She won't, but if she does I won't let her anywhere near you." His voice was soft with a hint of hostility. "I couldn't imagine if…"

She couldn't resist any longer and Elena cupped his face. His eyes went wild, as he looked confused. "You won't lose me, not to her. I wouldn't let it happen. Anyways, you better keep her away from me because I might stake the bitch myself for everything she has done."

"Elena…" Damon struggled to speak the rest of what he wanted to say. She held on to her name knowing there was something he was about to share and then it was gone. His wicked smile flashed and he was no longer the raged and worried Damon, he became sexy and alluring.

Her hands fell from his face knowing he was attempting to sway the conversation by seducing her. However, Elena saw past his poor attempt. He was dodging an important conversation and as much as she held her tongue she wanted to scream at him. For someone so against his ex-girlfriend and disgusted by her actions, he sure knew how to emulate them through his own.

"You know you are very sexy when you get all worked up." He hissed and ran his hand down her arm. "Miss Gilbert, you're tempting me."

She pulled away from him. She wasn't in the mood to be playful.

"Not now Damon." She muttered under her breath.

He licked his lips still watching her and she felt his eyes fall up on her neck. Elena gulped loudly knowing that look. He was hungry and she knew he hadn't fed in a while. The thought of blood made her feel queasy and it also reminder of why he needed it in the first place, Katherine. Her mind drifted as he stared at her with lusting eyes trying to fight his urge to lung at her. She wondered what it would be like to meet human Damon, if he were alive today. Would he be as controlling and twisted as he was now? Or would be kind and gentle still beating himself up because he wasn't living up to the expectations of others? She knew his battle with his father was part of the reason he strived to be better than the best, but she also knew Katherine had also changed him too. He was confident and in control of his nature. She assumed he wasn't always. Damon had grown into the monster he had become, but despite his curse he was still very vulnerable. The only confidence he owned was within him. When it came to the outside world, to relationships he caved.

"Why don't we talk about something else?" She took her turn changing the subject.

His eyes were still full of hunger. "Fine." He stated and rolled up his sleeves of his dress shirt.

"So…" Elena began carefully knowing what she was going to ask and waiting another eruption. "What do you want for you birthday?"

Damon spun around looking like someone had slapped him. He glanced away for a second and then sat down on the edge of his desk. "That son of a bitch. You talked to Alaric."

"He may have mentioned it." She mumbled. "You didn't mention he worked there either."

"What can I say it's a small world after all." Damon smirked.

"Seriously, what do you want for you birthday?" Elena pleaded.

"I don't need anything." He growled. "I don't even celebrate my birthday. What's the point? I'm 167 years old. Birthdays don't really have meaning after you're dead."

He was so…miserable. The pathetic attitude and outlook he had on himself was sad. It was like he had given up enjoying the little things in life. The excitement for his surprise birthday was sounding like a bad idea. He was going to hate it. He was going to be upset with her.

"Ugh," She uttered becoming frustrated. "Why can't you just be excited for your birthday? Why can't you just expect things for the way they are? Just be…normal for once."

The words let her before she could stop herself. She looked to him and she knew she had hit him again with an invisible force. Damon stood up hovering over her and grabbed her arms.

"I'm not normal Elena." His voice was defined and strong. "I never will be normal, so if that's what you are looking for then…"

"Go? You want me to go?!" Elena was hysterical. Was he trying to get rid of her? "Damon, I'm not leaving you!"

"Then stop trying to make everything right! You have all these expectations of me," he said shouting at her. "I don't want to live up to anyone's expectations."

He let her go and she stumbled. He was really angry and she knew she had brought this on. She had pushed him too far tonight with her questioning and determination to get what she wanted. Damon was fragile and she had left another crack in him. He was trying so hard to keep it together for her, to make sure that Katherine stayed away for her sake and his. He had better things to worry about than a silly birthday. And then it clicked. The reason for him being so uptight and bitter was become he was starving.

Elena peeled away the bracelet that covered her wound and walked toward him. She held up her wrist and he pushed it away. "No!" He fought her.

"You need it Damon!" She insisted urging for him to take her wrist.

The wrinkles formed around his eyes and they turned red. He was breathing heavy as he looked away from her, but she knew he wouldn't be able to fight the urge much longer. From what she knew he wasn't feeding on anything or anyone else but her. He had to be on edge from not having his daily dosage.

Damon slowly turned to her wrist. The two punctured marks on her wrist were scabbing over and as he stared at them he bit down hard. Elena gasped knowing the pain all too well. He gripped her hand and her arm to hold him steady as he drank from her. The pain washed away and she stumbled back into the desk as he tasted her warm blood. Once he was in a rhythm of drinking she felt the overpowering sensation. It was erotic as she felt herself pulsing and with hooded eyes. His tongue danced around her wrist as he licked up every last drop and removed himself from her damaged wrist. The image of him was a bit blurry, but she knew he was aroused and she felt his hands pushing up her dress. His lips were upon her neck furiously. The moisture between her legs was dripping.

His hand pushed her body closer to him and she felt the hard outline of his erection on her leg. It wasn't long before he was unzipping his pants and she was losing her underwear. Her hands gripped the edge of the desk as he pushed himself into her not teasing or enjoying the moment. Damon was ready to go. The desk bounced as they moved together and she linked her arm around his neck. She whined and moaned as the feeling of him inside her made her rise in excitement. He moved faster letting out his own groans and he took her wrist again into his mouth again. Elena felt her body giving into him even more. The fine line of passing out was getting close, but it wasn't just from the loss of blood. It was the sex that was doing her in. She felt herself tighten around him and her mouth hung open as she quivered and exploded into oblivion. Inside her all sorts of vibrations were going off and she fell backwards knowing all to well it had been too much. It was amazing sex, but it was intense.

As Elena felt herself getting a grip on reality, she found herself lying on the couch with Damon's arms around her. Her eyes flutter to see his two blue eyes staring down at her. "That's how I wanted to greet you tonight after work, not like what happened earlier. I'm sorry about all of that." He brushed her hair with his hand.

"I'm sorry too." She whispered.

"You need to rest. I may have over indulged myself in you tonight." Damon confessed. "Let me take you to bed."

"Your room?" Elena asked reaching for his hand and grabbed it. He stayed silent for a moment looking at their hands intertwine. She was taking a chance requesting him for her to stay in his room again, but it was risk she was willing to take. This side of Damon was the one she loved the most.

He sighed. "Yes. My room. Oddly enough, I slept better with you next to me Miss Gilbert."

The flashback of him cuddling and holding her the night before was still fresh in her mind. He wasn't going to admit to his actions, but she knew he was aware of what he did. His acceptance to her sleeping in his room for a second time wasn't because he was being generous. It was because he needed her just like she needed him.

**Note:** **Thank you all to have started following this story and who have been. Thank for all the reviews. Please keep them coming. Knowing what you guys think good or bad helps a lot. All right only one chapter left in **_**Fifty Shades of Salvatore**_**. I can't believe this story is ending, however I am excited to start up Damon's POV and the sequel. The ePub is still in the works and I will let you guys know when that it all done. I posted a Delena one shot not to long ago titled, **_**Battleground**_**. Please go read it and review. **

**Follow on Twitter mystfallsfanfic**

**Also BIG NEWS! The title for the Damon POV to Fifty Shades of Salvatore has been decided. It will be called, **_**Through His Eyes**_**!**


	42. Chapter 40: Not So Birthday Surprise

**Chapter 40: Not So Birthday Surprise**

**Song: **A Fool's Dance by Phillip Phillips

Elena hunched over her desk combed her fingers through her hair. Today was the day.

The surprise party for Damon was all set into place and all that was left for her to do was get him a gift. She had contemplated over and over again what to get him and every time she came up blank. What do you get a man who has everything? Gift giving was never her forte.

"Miss Gilbert." The husky, accented voice startled her and she jumped sitting up straight. Her boss, Mr. Mikaelsen was hovering behind her looking quite pleased. His hands were in his pockets and he leaned up against her cubicle wall. "Do you have the draft I requested for today?"

"Um," Elena gulped and clicked through a few documents on her computer. She had been so distracted this morning that she had barely looked over her work at all. "Not yet. Sorry. I'll get right on that."

She spun around in her chair and began to type frivolously. His eyes were still upon her and she slowly looked over her shoulder at him. "Send it to my e-mail in about an hour. I'll be expecting it then." He stated and she nodded feeling the pressure of a deadline.

"And Miss Gilbert," Mr. Mikaelsen added. "May I remind you that your e-mails are strictly for professional use."

Her heart dropped into her stomach. The e-mails! The ones she had been sending Damon the other day must have come to his attention before Damon had the chance to rid of them from the server. She felt sick knowing her boss was aware of her relationship with him and she wondered if this would be a strike against her. As she recalled he didn't seem to be a big fan of Damon in the first place. But then something else concerned her. Damon was capable of assessing a situation fast and the e-mails between them were gone instantly after their phone conversation that day. How did Mr. Mikaelsen know about them unless he was checking up on her work activity? A shiver crawled down her spine and she literally felt as if she was going to be sick.

"The draft Miss Gilbert." He crookedly smiled and nodded his head. His departure was a timely one as she poked her head around the wall of her cubicle to make sure he was out of sight before she dashed to the bathroom.

No one thankfully was inside the bathroom as she clutched the counter and heaved over the sink. The physical feeling of being sick was subsiding, but she still felt consumed by uneasiness. She turned the cold water and cupped the icy liquid into her palms splashing it on her face. The cool sensation calmed her and she took in a few deep breaths before feeling like she could fully function again.

Wiping her face of any make up stains, she left the bathroom. The sound of a squeaking cart from around the corner indicated Alaric was in for his daily duties. She passed him carefully as he handed someone a coffee and a manila envelope.

"Elena?" He said with hesitation in his voice.

"Alaric." She responded giving him a strange look.

Caution surrounded him as he moved slowly and his eyes locked on her. It was like he was waiting for her to do something drastic. She cocked her head to the side and brushed her hair off her face. He had to be drunk; it was the only way to explain his bizarre behavior.

"So," Elena sang and sat down at her desk knowing she needed to get to work. "The plan is still set right? You pick him up from dinner or make him think you are and actually bring him to my place."

"Right." Alaric stood up straight and seemed to relax. "Let's hope it plays out like you planned."

"What makes you say that?" She asked.

Alaric cleared his throat and handed her a coffee. "Because its Damon. You can't surprise the guy with anything. He is always one step ahead."

"We'll see about that." Elena smirked and set her cup of coffee on her desk.

"What did you get the old man?" Alaric lowered his voice knowing the boss was lurking around.

Her cheeks were warm and she felt her heart fall into the pit of her stomach again. Now Alaric was making her feel guilty for not getting him a gift yet. She did have little time and it was surprise to her too that Damon's birthday was so soon, but she really was slacking. The spare time she did have was spent reminiscing about him instead of thinking of what she could give him.

"Can't tell you." She blushed lying through her teeth. "It's a surprise…only for him."

Closing his eyes and making a gagging expression, he whispered, "Thank you for putting that image in my head." Alaric tried to shake the image.

"Oh my god, no." Elena struggled to explain herself. She didn't mean it that way. Her imaginary gift had come off wrong and now poor Alaric was assuming very intimate things between her and Damon.

"And that's my cue to leave. Just be ready by seven Elena." He murmured and pushed the cart away fast.

First her boss and now Alaric have made her feeling foolish and embarrassed. Maybe focusing on work and getting her mind off personal matters would be for the best. But as she began to look through the draft that was now due in forty minutes she felt pain in her shoulder. She rubbed it knowing all too well what caused the pain. Her mind began to drift again.

Last night was another first for her and Damon. She found herself in his bed again twisted in his sheets as he was on top of her kissing down her neck. He slid his hand under her back arching her up. Skin to skin and the heat of friction caused by their sweaty bodies made her lose herself once again into oblivion. She felt his rough and calloused fingertips smooth against her shoulder and his wet lips left sensual traces. Elena tipped her head to the side giving him more access to her sensitive skin and she shivered at the thought of him sinking his teeth into her.

Her blood was coursing through her veins and she knew Damon was resisting every aching urge in him to bite down on the place he desired most. She had been thinking over the idea still unsure if she was ready for him to indulge in her there. It was the one thing he wanted the most from her and she was fine with her wrist being the source so far. However, she wanted to give him more. Over the past few days she felt like she had really connected with him deeper; sexually and emotionally. Despite his need to control and his lust that caused entire mood swings, they were in a good place.

His other hand travelled down her chest, resting and kneading on her breast. She craned her neck back as the arousing sensation fell down her body and into her core. Elena opened her eyes slowly knowing she was going to take another risk with him. But the thought from a night before with passion and sex and Damon feeding on her wrist was making the idea of moving closer to the one and only area that he wanted the most eased her into the thought.

She tugged on his ruffled hair and his lips were parted. The cracked lines were fading away from around his eyes knowing he was losing himself. She stroked his cheek and turned brushing her hair to the other side of her body. "Here," she whispered and pointed to bare and moist shoulder from where he had been kissing.

Damon did not respond, but his eyes full of hunger fell upon her unblemished skin. He was hesitant in the idea and looked to her still blinded by lust and urges beyond his every control.

"I'm sure." Elena dug her fingers into his head of hair and pushed him forward.

He curled his hand around her neck tilting it further away while his other hand petted the soft spot on her shoulder. It tingled at his touch and then the sharp pain hit her. Elena gasped feeling her skin break on contact and she winced as he dug in his teeth in farther. Her moans were desperate and unattractive. The feeding on her shoulder was worse than she had imagined. She panicked and began to push on his body to force him off, but as she did this something eased her. The rhythmic flowing and the pain were gone, just like it had when he gnawed on her wrist.

Elena wasn't whimpering and he wasn't resisting. Her eyes were growing heavy and her tense hands now relaxed and down his back. She wrapped her legs around him wanting him more with every drop she lost.

His two fangs retracted and as his head came up she saw the sex crazed man who was newly satisfied. He wiped his mouth and pushed it on hers. Soon he was losing himself in her again and he was fast. Damon dipped his head down as he kissed her chin, her neck, the valley between her breasts, her stomach, and then his mouth was on her. His tongue danced and Elena quivered. He knew all the right motions and she was about to burst.

"Miss Gilbert," a voice interrupted her erotic daydream. Elena looked up at Mr. Mikaelsen who had been watching her for God knows how long. "That draft."

"Almost done." She lied and smiled. Her hands were on the keyboard and she quickly began scanning over the draft.

Mr. Mikaelsen walked away briskly and she finally exhaled. He made her so nervous. She rubbed the spot on her shoulder again wishing she could relive the night over again. Damon had consumed her completely in every way. She knew it was bad when he was distracting her from work this much and she wasn't even talking to him. And then it hit her. She knew what gift she wanted to give him. The thought of it made her bubble up inside, but she was scared how he would react. Would he be happy or would he fall back into the self-controlling, not possible of feeling anything that could possibly be human Damon?

"Where are they?!" Caroline uttered as she peaked through the blinds of their living room.

It was seven o'clock on the dot. Elena had snatched a few clothing items from Damon's closet that he had purchased for her and she nervously tugged on them. She worse a bright red blouse that perfectly covered up any marks that could cause suspicion. The dark blue jeans she wore looked amazing on her, but she did not like how they left nothing to the imagination. They fitted so tight she felt like you could see every outline of her. However, she knew Damon would approve.

"You look beautiful!" Caroline smiled as she walked over to her and held her hand. "He won't be able to resist you."

"Thanks." Elena quietly replied.

A loud thud came from behind them and Caroline whipped around to the kitchen. "Stefan! They are going to be here any minute!" She cried. He was preparing a meal he said that was Damon's favorite as a kid. She hoped he wasn't sabotaging the night and simply preparing something that would be a comfort food of his.

She looked at the clock that read a minute after. This wasn't like him to not be punctual. Something was up. She had a feeling there was news about Katherine's whereabouts. The thought of her made her blood boil.

Knock knock knock. The pounding came on the door. Caroline flew out of the kitchen and ran to it before she could. When she opened Alaric and Damon were standing there. Alaric looked buzzed as usual while Damon had the smug appearance of annoyance on his face.

"Surprise!" Caroline yelled and Elena quickly joined in.

The annoyance went to confusion and Damon followed Alaric into her house and saw the decorations around the room. Confusion turned back into annoyance and Elena walked over to him.

"I know you hate surprises and celebrating your birthday," she began. "But it is your birthday and I just want you to spend it with the people who care about you the most."

She kissed his cheek and grabbed on to his hand. He was looking around at the streamers and balloons. A frosting covered red velvet cake sat in the middle of the coffee table. Elena squeezed his hand and as he looked down at her there was no annoyance or frustration in his face. It was relaxed and he smiled.

"Miss Gilbert, you never cease to amaze me." Damon admitted and planted his lips on hers gently. He leaned over and whispered in ear. "But you were right. I do hate surprises and celebrating my birthday and for this you will be punished."

Elena bit her lip as his words danced off her ear. She wanted to steal him away at this very moment and begin the punishing, but she knew she couldn't.

They went to the kitchen where Caroline was hovering over Stefan who was almost done with dinner. Exchanges of 'hellos' and 'happy birthdays' were made, but it wasn't gleeful ones. Even Caroline noticed the hostility between the brothers. However, they weren't causing a scene and Elena wondered if Stefan knew about Katherine being close to Mystic Falls.

"Dinner is ready. Sit!" Caroline barked and they all took their places.

Alaric had a glass full of whiskey and he was gulping it down by the second. He too wasn't for the celebration and even though he agreed to help, drinking was probably the only way he was going to get through this.

As they sat around the table and Caroline made a toast to Damon out of politeness, they began to eat. Damon's hand crept up her leg as mindless conversations were held about work and mostly Caroline gushing over her and Stefan. Elena grabbed his hand as it grew higher, but she couldn't stop him. He was stronger and as he touched her between her legs and she bit her tongue trying not to make a sound.

"Cake and present time!"

She was saved. Damon peered his eyes at her as everyone left the table and smirked. This party could end anytime now and they both would be happy.

Caroline cut perfect slices for everyone and they gathered on the couches. One gift was wrapped on the table. She felt bad that there wasn't more, but she knew he didn't mind. He truly didn't need anything. Caroline had offered her delicious red velvet cake as a gift and Stefan did the same for his cooking which Damon was gladly accepting of. He even gave Stefan a genuine smile. Then it was Alaric's turn. It wasn't wrapped neatly and judging by the outline Elena knew what he was about to receive.

"To replenish your stock." Alaric slurred hunched over.

"More like to replenish you dear friend." Damon laughed.

"What can I say," he shook his head. "I have to have the kind I like when I'm lurking around your place."

"Thank you." He placed the bottle of bourbon down on the coffee table.

It was her turn. She looked down at her hands and wished everyone would disappear, but Damon. Her gift wasn't meant for every one else. She didn't think about this moment and she knew she had to think quickly on her feet.

"Elena? Your gift for Damon?" Caroline asked.

"It's not here." She said quickly. "It's at your place."

"You didn't bring his gift here?" The confusion on Caroline's face was priceless. She had assumed she had got him something materialistic, but in reality it wasn't anything like that at all.

"How about we end this little get together so Elena can give Damon her present?" Stefan spoke up and she thought she saw Alaric gagging out of the corner of her eye. He was still suspecting the worse from her.

"But…" Caroline protested and Stefan put his arm around her. He whispered in her ear and she smiled. "Fine. I'm sure this is torture for you anyways Damon. Happy Birthday."

"Thank you Caroline, everyone." He nodded his head and stood up. She joined him as Stefan and Caroline went back into the kitchen. It was short-lived party, but she was eager to get away from it. Alaric was drowning himself in his drink and she looked to Damon with worry.

"He'll be fine. Stefan will take him home." Damon assured her and grabbed her hand. "Come Miss Gilbert. My gift awaits and so does your punishment."

The Salvatore house was dark as usual. Elena's car clunked into his drive way and she turned it off.

"You really do need a new car." Damon insisted.

"It gets me to and from." She said opening her door. "Besides what would you rather have me driving, one of your sporty cars?"

"Actually yes." He replied. "They are safer and at least I know you could get to and from in one piece."

"Oh no," she shook her head as they stood by her car. "Don't even get any ideas Mr. Salvatore. I don't need a new car and not from you."

He cleverly smirked and looped his arm around her waist. It didn't matter if she begged him not to doing something; he was going to do it. There was no stopping him when he was determined.

Damon unlocked his door and scooped her up. She was caught off guard and felt her back slam into the wall. Her arms snaked around his neck and he slid his hand under her shirt. "You will be punished, but first my gift. Where is it?"

"Right here." She said and his eyes grew seductive. He dove for her lips and kissed her hard. "No."

He was eager and she knew he didn't understand what she meant.

"Damon stop for a second." Elena uttered between kisses and he let her put her feet on the ground. "I mean, my gift is something I want to tell you. Something I want to give to you, emotionally."

"Oh," he answered with no emotion.

She bowed her head and her heart was beating fast. The words were on the tip of her tongue, but she was struggling to get it out. This wasn't as easy as she thought it would be.

"Damn it Elena! Tell me." He growled knowing her fast pumping heart was getting to him.

"I love you." Elena whispered not looking at him at first. Once her eyes were level with his she saw it. It was the first time he ever looked human in the time she was with him. Happiness did not swarm him nor did she receive the same statement in return, but something did make her enjoy this moment much more and that was his humanity. He was in shock and she grabbed his hand. "I love you and I know you might not feel the same way and you might not ever, but I love you. I don't care how crazy that sounds but I do. I care for you Damon. I'm a lot more invested in this than I ever thought I would be."

Silence still rendered between them. She squeezed his hand tighter hoping he would say or do something. His mouth hung open and she wanted to kiss him. Damon bowed his head and when he looked up the humanity was gone. Seduction and lust filled his face. He pushed her back up against the wall and picked her up. As much as she wanted a response she knew he wasn't going to say it back. Love was rare for him and whether he did feel that way for her or not, he wasn't about to admit right here and now. She accepted that much like she accepted every thing else with him. Now as she felt the heated passion come rushing back all she wanted was for him to indulge in her. She wanted him to be satisfied in every way. It was his birthday after all.

Damon pulled on her shirt forcing it over her head. His lips moved hurried over her exposed skin and she pressed against him harder. Flashes of the night before came rushing back and she became extremely turned on. He held her as he spun them around out of the foyer and into the hallway. Their bodies slammed against the wall and picture frame came crashing down. It startled her for a second, but then Damon brought her back into their reality.

His hand squeezed her breast and dipped under the cup of her bra teasing her by the moment. His mouth opened as she kissed him and his tongue danced around hers. Her skin tight jeans were about to rip and the moisture coming through them was leaving her soaked.

She wanted to move this action to the bedroom, but Damon was a little pre-occupied. He moved his lips down to her jawline and to her neck. He wouldn't stop as he kissed and sucked and she knew she would have a mark to cover the next day. She didn't mind knowing how good it felt. She wanted to return the favor but he wasn't letting her. Damon was in full control and he was gone. He was so lost in the moment and she tugged on his hair. Tonight was going to a lustful sex filled night.

The thought of him biting her shoulder again aroused her and she tugged on his head to move toward the wound. It was fresh still and a simply bandage covered it. However, Damon didn't nudge. He was focused on her neck. He was kissing harder and she felt him pressing down on her more. Then it happened. Her arms dropped and she became lifeless for a second.

It soared through her body like a thousands needles. She felt her skin ripping and the blooding was gushing out. He shook his head lightly as he fed on her furiously. The sensation of enjoying her blood flow rhythmically was not there, not like before. This was terror. This was painful. This was not love.

"Damon stop!" She cried as he fed more and she finally felt the blood leaving her and never returning. "Stop!"

But he didn't. He continued his rampage and he held her down as he fed harder.

Elena struggled to resist him and finally she dug her nails into his back and screamed, "STOP!"

He flew off her with blood dripping down her chin. She held her neck almost falling to the ground. Damon's eyes looked wild and his body heaved up and down. Then the animal inside of him began to disappear, but it was too late. Elena ran to the first place that she could. She slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Elena!" His voice called out and he banged on the door. She hoped he wouldn't bust it down. She was terrified that he might.

As she turned around the room came into focus and she realized she was in his room. She dashed to the bathroom and grabbed a towel. Pressing it to her neck, she let the tears flow down her face. She should have saw it coming. Damon was a vampire and no matter how hard he tried to be gentle and kind with her, he was always going to have his animal instincts to hunt and feed. She didn't know what she felt for him now. All she saw in the mirror as she looked at her reflection was a girl that was terribly hurt.

Turning the faucet on, she wetted the towel and wiped the blood away. She tried to calm herself and heard Damon calling her name still from outside the door. It made her cry harder as she held the painful spot and rummaged through his medicine cabinet for a bandage. Finding one, she covered her wound and fell to the ground. She sobbed and sobbed until her eyes grew dry. By then the name calling had stopped. She knew she couldn't keep herself locked up in his room or in his house. She had to leave. She had to get away, far far away.

Elena stood up feeling dizzy knowing she had lost quite a bit of blood. She stumbled out of the bathroom trying to regain stability but it was hard. His dresser filled with priceless keepsakes of his tumbled to the ground as she dug her hip into the side of it and fell too. Determination to flea was still on her mind and she pushed herself up. She was weak though and she took a moment to before she tried again.

The books and picture frame were scattered. She looked over at it hopelessly knowing this was end. Damon was a monster, a monster she had fallen in love with and now she was trying so hard to get away. She pressed her palm down on one of the books to help her up, but it slipped. Her elbow bruised instantly as she hit the ground again. Something stuck out of the book and it caught her eye. Elena sat up and tugged on the parchment that was secured between the pages.

As she withdrew it, her hand trembled. Her heart began to race again. Each breath was staggered and she felt the tears forming again. It couldn't be. It wasn't possible. The image that stared back at her was her own eyes. The bottom a name was scribbled and a date. Elena threw the picture across the room and managed to find the strength to run once again. The dizzy spell had returned, but this time she was focused. She unlocked the door and fled, but a pair of arms stopped her.

"Elena…" Damon yelled. "I'm sorry."

"Stay the hell away from me!" She screamed looking around for an exit.

"I didn't mean to, I just…" He tried to explain himself, but she pulled away.

"Let me go!" Elena cried. "Let me go!"

Damon released her from his grasp and Elena stumbled as she ran. She picked up her shirt that was the floor of the foyer. She didn't bother putting it on and ran to her car. Her hand shook as she put the key in the ignition and started it up. The sound of screeching tires filled her ears as she sped away from his house.

The image flashed in her head again and tears streamed down her cheek. The scribbled name at the bottom read, Katherine. Her foot pressed down the accelerator harder.

All Elena could think about was, _why do I look like her?_

Note: **Final Chapter! What did you guys think? Did it end how you thought it would? Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought.**

**Don't forget this isn't the end for Damon and Elena. A Damon point of view, **_Through His Eyes_** is going to be posted after this followed by a sequel, **_Fifty Shades Bloodier_**. **

**Check my YouTube channel (smileheartlove) for new videos! I'll be posting a trailer for Fifty Shades Bloodier very soon. Also, follow me on Twitter mystfallsfanfic for faster updates and much more.**


	43. ePub Download

**Fifty Shades of Salvatore** is available for your eReaders now!

Here are the links:

ePub: Download ( /?heg9v76zv3xfe3v)

Cover: Download ( /?mph6smun7h5h5hw)

Other options for downloading if the links don't work on this post:

1. Go to my profile on here and it will have the links available there.

2. Go to _ .com_ Then click on the 'Fifty Shades of Salvatore' page which is located on the left hand side of the page. Links to download are available there.


End file.
